The Moment We Met
by StendanFicz
Summary: When Ste moves to the village as the new deli manager and meets Brendan, the close friendship they form is threatened when Ste's partner Doug returns from the states. Stendan AU. Rated M for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

When Ste moves to the village as the new deli manager and meets Brendan, the close friendship they form is threatened when Ste's partner Doug returns from the states.

I started writing this fic a couple of months ago, and is mostly made up of Brendan and Ste dialogue. Written as a one shot but I may make this into a chapter fic along the way.  
Stendan AU with some canon in places. Rated M for later parts.

As I couldn't reply personally... StugruinedmyTea: Thank you for your lovely message. I hope you will enjoy this new story that pretty much centers around our boys :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met.

Part 1

Liverpool

The beginnings of a warm spring turned the air inviting at last, replacing a long drawn out winter spell. Ste was sat down by the window and gazed out to look at the sky momentarily distracted and watched the clouds gently travel over. His head bowed and began to read once again over lines in the book he held. Perfect long lashes flickering with his study, and casting a sweeping shadow against his cheekbones, Ste's mouth slightly parted gave way to small breaths of concentration.

"Hey" Doug quietly spoke, his hand laid on Ste's arm as he stood by his side. Ste managed a slight turn of his head while gazing down at the words in front of him, the ink on the page keeping his attention.

"Hmm?" Ste spoke absent mindedly.

"All you do is study" Doug announced with a hint of sadness. "I hardly get to see you because of it"

Doug's words edged with petulance and Ste felt a weariness engulf him as he reads the same line twice. Ste glances up to him and the expression he is wearing. It was one Ste had become all to aware of in recent months.

"I'm sat right here Doug" Ste replies blankly.

They'd met through college, and now they'd left Ste still wanted to continue to learn, craving the intellect. Ste had found a natural talent for cooking and enjoyed being a sous chef where he worked. But the job wasn't sustainable and barely covered bills so finding another job for Ste had become Doug's new quest.

"Are you here though, hm? You can be here but still be somewhere else Ste."

"Give me a break. Ya know I am giving up my dreams for you right? I'm willing to move somewhere else and take a job running that deli ya parents bought - why isn't that enough?" Ste looked up then and sighed greatly. "But I ain't giving up my studying, cos one day I'll own my own restaurant."

"When are you gonna wake up Ste? Your own restaurant - with what? You've barely any savings to speak of. Look, my parents have given us an amazing opportunity, a business of our own!"

"But it's not ours is it? It's _yours_ an' the deli is _your_ idea not mine. I'm doing this for..." He'd forced a smile back for him, Ste was grateful for Doug's perseverance to try and make things work between them but worried the plan had been crafted for so much more than that. Doug's face had said it all, how desperate he'd looked, eyes wide and sparkling. Ste hesitated.

"I'm doing this for us, okay?" Ste placated, his fingers curled against the pages of his book.

"Ste, do still want to be with me?"

"What do you think Doug" Ste replied flippantly, continuing to try and read through the words on the page.

Doug let out a sigh as he sat down at the table with Ste, he glanced down at his phone. "Mum keeps texting about Dad. Wish they didn't live so far away, that visiting could be easier ya know? He keeps feeling unwell and I'm worried"

"I'm sorry he's still not doing so good." Ste said, he folded the book in his hands closed and looked up at Doug. "If ya need to go and visit I'll understand alright?"

"What about the deli though - we've only just got it sorted, can't run out on ya now can I?"

"Doug, it's your Dad init? I'll sort it, just see how he goes yeah?"

"Yeah, okay"

"And I do care about you. Just ya know things haven't been great between us in a while so if I sometimes seem... distant, that's why okay?"

"I know that. We can't keep kipping in Riley's spare room though, we need money and that's what the deli is for. You think my parents are interfering but it's not like that Ste. Did you get a flat sorted out with your savings?"

"Yeah. It's a cheap one bed flat, easy rental. Needs a good lick of paint like, but I'll put my mark on it at some point. Doug... I meant what I said though, about us moving in together. We'll be working side by side everyday so lets just do it one thing at a time okay and not in each others pockets like we have been. Besides, Riley don't mind you here does he, best mates aren't ya?"

"Yeah, dunno what I'd do without his friendship."

"Must be lovely to have that."

"Hey, you'll meet new friends in the village won't you? Bound to be nice people there too."

Ste removed his cup from the table and placed it in the sink. "I decided I'm gonna go to Chester early, got the keys for the flat and I've advertised Monday next week for opening. I'll do some baking too, get the deliveries out. Keep myself busy."

"They'll all love your baking too. I need to sort a few things here with the car and that so I'll come on the Tuesday. Will have to commute each day after all"

"Don't make me feel bad over it. I'm not ready to move in together yet, sick of us arguing" Ste looked up at Doug. "They do say the heart grows fonder with absence"

"Isn't the saying out of sight, out of mind?" Riley interrupts as he wanders through into the kitchen. He smiles at Ste and then looks to Doug. "Hey, you wanna come out later, have a kick about before I leave for the club? Take ya out for a spin in the new jag too while we're at it"

"Love too, give us a minute with Ste though first"

"Sure. Good luck with the opening of the deli Ste, shame the restaurant idea never took off mate" Riley slapped Ste on the back with a smile before nodding back at Doug. "Meet you in the garage Doug"

"Be glad to get out of here - he doesn't like me" Ste glares at Riley as he leaves the room.

"Yes he does, paranoid." Doug said, his arms curl around Ste's shoulders. "And listen, I don't mind how long it takes for us to live together - as long as it's not for ever okay"

* * *

Chester

"Brendan, have ye seen the coffee love?!" Cheryl shouted through the flat as she pottered about in the kitchen attempting to make some breakfast. There had been no sign of her brother getting up yet and because of her late night out with her friends, Cheryl's head throbbed mercilessly.

"Won't be in the fridge Chez" Brendan said, he wandered out of his bedroom and tittered to himself adjusting the length of his shirt sleeves. He stood to watch her sulk closing the fridge door to. "Regretting the late night by any chance sis?"

"Eurgh" Cheryl pouted miserably, her hand shielded her eyes as she propped herself up on the table "My head's pounding. Need a coffee, will ye go to the shop Bren?"

"This is your own doing" Brendan teased, he held both his hands on the back of the chair and looked down at his sister. "Fresh air will do ye the world of good"

Cheryl slowly uncovered her sore eyes to glance up at Brendan. "Please? Ye can't have a coffee ether if ye don't, and I'll even make breakfast"

Brendan shifted the chair back under the table and glanced back at his sister before heading to the front door. "Anything else while I'm there?"

"Actually, there is something." Cheryl angled her body around to face Brendan. "I've heard the new deli owner is arriving today, have a see if ye can nosy around while you're out there love"

"Because I ain't got anything better to do? If ye wanna know, go nosy on your own. They'll be middle aged with a bit of money thinking they've a business brain Chez. Just what this village needs"

"Give them a chance at least. Be nice to have a deli I think. Should be right up your street, food isn't it?"

"Doubt I'll ever set foot in the place. I will however, go into the shop for ye. Get some milk too shall I?"

"Best had love, thanks Bren. Promise I'll think about breakfast once you're back again" Cheryl said, she moped from the kitchen table to the sofa and plonked herself down, her forehead resting on the palm of her hand. Brendan pulled on his suit jacket before stepping out of the door and greeted a warm spring day, he held over the metal side and looked down into the deserted village. Light emitted from the shop window so he moved to walk down the stone steps from his home.

Brendan picked up some coffee and milk and wandered out of the shop stopping briefly to look at the news board headlines of the local newspaper and shaking his head. His eyes then focused on a van parked outside the deli ahead showing he wasn't the only early bird out in the village. The van doors were open and as curiousity got the better of him Brendan stepped closer briefly gazing up at his club while he passed by. At the van there was no driver or anyone else seemingly lurking about so Brendan had a quick look inside. The smell of freshly baked bread filled his nostrils and closed his eyes. The food in the van smelt delicious leaving Brendan even more hungry than he was when he'd woken up.

As he turned around to go, another person bumped into him clumsily. He was carrying a tray of bread and the force of its contact left some of them hitting Brendan's suit jacket staining him in a cloud of white flour.

"Oi watch the suit! Where did ye come from ey?" Brendan snapped as he glared down at his ruined suit. His eyes quickly flicked back up at the young man before him. Brendan drew his head up steadily to meet the widened fresh blue eyes looking back at him.

"Where did _I_ come from? You're the one with his nose in the back of the van - bit of a stupid place to be in when I'm sortin' out my deliveries init?" The young man inspected Brendan's suit for the damage. "That's nowt that. Just shove it in't wash an that'll come up like new"

"I dry clean my suits" Brendan replied in annoyance. His thoughts betrayed his tone of voice, that the boy before him resembled an angel in this early morning sunlight. Long lash fringed eyes enhanced as he gazed up through them at him with an innocence that mirrored his youth.

"Course ya do" Ste replied levelly, paused for a moment to study the stranger before him anchored to the spot. "Can ya move now please cos I gotta get these into the van. I mean if ya wanna gawp, budge over a bit at least"

"Right so. You're the driver then?" Brendan asked, his eyes still entranced.

"Driver? I'm the manager here" Ste said, his eyebrows raising in time with his voice.

"Good to know" Brendan replied thickly, his eyes roaming over Ste's face. "Welcome to the village then"

"Um, thanks. Driver's in the deli if ya must know. Anyway..." Ste swallowed, he watched the other man eventually side step out of the way for him.

"Can't take all of them, this one is half on my suit."

"Well can ya just take that one off then? Ta" Ste placed the tray inside the van and closed the door shut. The driver finally came out of the deli then and exchanged a few words with him. Brendan watched on as he bit into some of the still warm bread roll in his hand and made a gratuitous hum of approval.

"Like the bread?" Ste asked with a smile, the van drove off and left them alone in the quiet village. "I made them myself, up late last night I were, baking"

"Tastes great."

"My time hasn't gone to waste then" Ste's eyes fell from Brendan's mouth to his flour covered suit jacket. "I feel kinda bad about that - even if it were your fault. Tell ya what, come in and I'll sort you out some breakfast."

Brendan's gaze followed Ste."Breakfast? In the deli?"

"Well yeah, unless ya wanna ave' it out ere'?" Ste said, he rubbed his hands down the apron he was wearing and strolled back into the deli leaving the door open for Brendan.

Brendan hesitated, his eyes on the coffee and milk in his hand that Cheryl was expecting. His growling empty stomach answered his thoughts. Brendan followed Ste inside the deli and took a look around. "Looks okay this place, did ye come up with the décor too?"

"No this, all this is the owners idea" Ste explained looking around the place. His eyes settled back on Brendan who was now focused on him. "It's alright though yeah"

"I've made croissants too, they're still warm from the oven" Ste continued to speak wandering into the back. "Could put some jam on – do you like jam?"

"Oh ye know, occasionally" Brendan replied. "But I only eat seedless"

"Good job it's the only one I stock then, better to make pastries and stuff without the bits in it. Get's stuck in ya teeth. Sit yaself down and I'll fetch it over."

Brendan sat down heavy on the soft seating area, relaxing his legs wide open and gazed at Ste in the kitchen and then around the deli properly. "So, Chester then?"

"Yeah. Moved around here from Liverpool -" Ste hollered through from the kitchen, he fetched the croissants out of the oven and felt the released blast of heat on his face. "- Seems a lot quieter here an' all" Ste brought out four croissants with some jam on the side. Strawberries and blueberries decorated the side of the plate.

"There ya go, don't mind if I join ya do you? Not had chance to eat and I'm starving after baking that lot"

"Not at all. This looks great, thank ye" Brendan said, he spread some jam on one of his croissants and bit into it. "Jesus, this is good"

"Ta. Want a drink too – I can make a fresh pot of coffee if ya like?" Ste turned to look at the coffee maker behind the counter. "I ain't worked out how to use it though so could take me a while"

"Get your breakfast. This'll do fine." Brendan licked around his teeth and gums before holding out his hand. "I'm Brendan, I run the club behind us along with my sister Cheryl. Been around here a good couple years now, place is okay but it's not as quiet as ye think, never a dull moment and everyone knows your business"

"Ha, cos it's a small village? Reckon most places ya find are like that." Ste shook Brendan's hand. "Brendan, nice to meet you. I'm Ste. North Irish accent isn't it, whereabouts in Ireland are ya from?"

"Dublin City, ye ever been?"

"Nah, never got the chance to travel much me. Manchester's my birthplace, Liverpool was where I studied at college, that's my limit, well - unless ya count coming here of course." Ste mumbled chewing on some croissant.

"Chester though, would of thought the other Cities better places to open a deli, more customers for a start."

"This wasn't planned though." Ste admitted focusing on Brendan. Ste took a moment for thought. "See, I weren't ace at schooling, so I tried at college instead and studied catering an' that, somet I'm good at. Worked in a restaurant part time but it weren't paying enough and I needed to get my own place. I know the owners so the job was offered to me"

"Always pays to have the owner on side" Brendan nodded agreeably. "Cheryl is the owner of the club, but I'm the boss"

"Best behave myself then. The suit kinda gives it a way to be fair, like a businessman in it. Looks good on ya too" Ste exchanged a brief smile with Brendan before continuing. "You're the first customer I've had so far an' if everyone else has your appetite I'll be okay won't I?" Ste said glancing at Brendan's empty plate.

Brendan fed a strawberry into his mouth and rolled it before he chewed. "Thanks for the breakfast Steven. Are ye open for lunch too?"

"As it happens, yeah. Working lunch for me as I'm on my own until tomorrow, that's when Doug arrives. He's from America."

"Really, he came all that way for a job?" Brendan quipped, his cheeky smirk on display. "Must have free air miles"

"What, no – silly" Ste flashed Brendan a smile. "Doug is the owner, or technically his parents are. Let's just say this is a second chance for us"

"Ah, I see. You're married" Brendan's Adams apple bobbed slowly.

"No. I mean he talked about it, once. Then this place became available and... Listen to me ey? Like ya gonna wanna hear me wafflin' on"

"It's not a problem." Brendan shakes his head. "My sister thinks the village could do with a deli"

"And do you think that?"

"It has it potential from what I've seen today"

"My first day of opening – hopefully I'll get a few people coming in" Ste chances a glance out of the window and the bright of the morning sunshine is creeping out properly from behind the clouds. "Especially on a day like this"

"Ye will, don't worry on that score." Brendan stands up to leave. "I'd best make a move, my sister is waiting for this, she'll think I've had to milk a cow for it"

"Gotta be a first time for everything though Brendan" Ste chuckles gathering up their plates. "Hang on one more minute, you can take some of this for your sister too, placate her won't it? I'll put it fresh in a bag for ya."

Ste wanders through to the kitchen and bags up some more pastries and hands it to Brendan.

"Might let ye walk into me a lot more in the future if this is my reward Steven."

"Hey, that's for your sister, you've had two large croissants already" Ste momentarily captures Brendan's blue eyes before opening the door to the deli to see him out. He waits until Brendan is almost at the stone steps and calls back after him. "It's Ste, by the way"

"I prefer Steven, and if I'm the only one calling it ye, gonna always know it's me" Brendan said, he winked as he left. Ste's smile widened.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Ste reached for it.

 _Doug calling..._

"Hiya"

"Hi. How's things there?"

"Okay, yeah, just sorted out the delivery. Everything is ready for today"

"That's great. Riley's letting me borrow one of his cars to drive there, quicker that way."

"Right. Riley saves the day again then. How's your Dad doing?"

"Still not great. Why I am calling - what we spoke about, would ya be okay if I did go over to the states? Ste, I know the timing isn't good" Doug said, his voice sounding weary. Ste stopped idly pacing up and down the deli and wandered over to the window to sit down instead. "I mean might not need to, but I wanted to double check with you first"

"Said I'd be all right didn't I? Just let me know. Won't be that bad on my own here I don't think, cos locals seem friendly enough"

"Oh? Have you met some?" Doug cried happily down the phone.

"One so far" Ste said, he turned to gaze up at the nightclub opposite the deli. "Brendan he's called, bumped into him earlier" Ste fleeted a smile.

"See, there ya go. Knew there'd be nothing to worry about. You might even become mates Ste" Doug encouraged. "Anyway, I'll let ya know either way what's happening. Riley said he might tag along if I do, go visit his Dad Carl over there. Makes sense"

"Right" Ste grumbled. "Long as ya tell me your plans beforehand, seen as I'm the one stuck here"

"Ste, I'm sorry"

"Don't matter. Gonna go now, so see ya tomorrow maybe" Ste ended the call before Doug could respond and drew in a heavy sigh.

* * *

"He's the manager not the owner" Brendan announced as he walked back in the flat. Cheryl was still sat flaked out on the sofa feeling like a zombie and opened her eyes to look at Brendan. He shakes a paper bag at her. "Brought ye some breakfast"

"Bren, what on earth happened to ye? Get into a flour fight?" Cheryl sat up and lent forward to watch her brother head for the kitchen.

"That'll be the new manager of that deli. Bumped into me, literally" Brendan carried on through to the kitchen and placed the bag on the side. His hand swept through the white flour stain on his suit jacket. "And my suit got the brunt of it"

"Jesus I hope he's alright then, Brendan please tell me I don't gotta go out there and check."

"Why wouldn't he be alright Chez? It was a accident." Brendan leaned up against the counter and crossed his feet where he stood.

"Hang fire, who are ye and what have ye done with my brother Brendan?" Cheryl quizzed turning to kneel up on the sofa to scrutinize Brendan. "Are ye feeling okay? Must be the shock of fresh air."

Brendan shrugged in response leaving his sister curious.

"So... this new manager then, name?"

"Steven and he's way out of your league too so don't bother getting all glammed up on a mission to impress" Brendan said, he avoids his sisters gaze by switching on the coffee maker but he can still feel her eyes on him.

"And why not? Your sister isn't good enough for the newbie in town?"

"Village and no, you're not his type."

"Right. And ye are sure about this"

"Positive, got some American fella, joining him tomorrow by all accounts. Sorry to disappoint" Brendan raised his hands outwards wandering into his bedroom to change his clothes. When he came back out the table was set for two and Cheryl was eagerly waiting for him to join her.

"Looks great this, thanks sis" Brendan said kissing Cheryl on the side of her temple. "Two breakfasts, gotta be my lucky day"

"Two? _Oh._..so that's the reason for the pastries?"

"Steven offered me breakfast, would have been rude to decline."

"Is he nice then?" Cheryl asked with interest, her eyes glaring at Brendan.

Brendan nods as he chews his toast. "I guess he is"

 _"And?"_

"And what?" Brendan drank down his coffee.

"Is he fit?"

"I didn't ask him if he visits the gym Chez, Christ"

"Brendan! I mean as in _fit_ , good looking?"

"Look at the time there, must be all the fun we're having - I'm off to work. Club won't run itself."

"Wait, Bren?"

"I'll see ye later and thanks for the extra breakfast" Brendan nimbly shifted out his chair ignoring his sisters gaze and stuffs some more toast in his mouth. There's a spring in his movement walking down the steps from his flat, he takes a quick look over to the deli before unlocking the door to the club and going inside it.

* * *

"What do ye mean ye can't do anything about it? What do I pay ye for huh? To mess up our order on a grand scale? I don't care if he's miles away tell him to turn back around and bring me the stock I asked for yeah? Hello, _hello?_ " Brendan groaned and placed the receiver down hard.

"Really having one of those mornings aren't ya " Ste interrupted, he leaned up against the door frame as Brendan's eyes flicked up to him. "Hello again. Hope ya don't mind me coming up, the back door was open - might wanna look into that"

"Thought it was locked. Steven, what are ye doing here?" Brendan winced at his tone of voice, still angsty from his phone conversation.

"Ouch. Bad time then." Ste shrugs and turns around. "Guess I'd better leave ya to it"

 _"Wait"_ Brendan replied quickly, he moves from around his desk. "Supplier brought the wrong stock, leaving us in a tight squeeze. I've been trying to sort it out"

"Right. Maybe a softer approach then?" Ste suggested, wryly smile lighting his face. "Instead of bull in a China shop."

"Don't always work. What can I do for ye?"

"Change" Ste held up some notes. "Forgot to go to the bank, do ya have any spare?"

"Have to be from the safe" Brendan takes the money from Ste's hand and opens the safe. "Pounds and fifties do ye?"

"Great, thanks. Nice office this, never had one myself." Ste moved into the office and gestured to the leather chair. "Can I?"

Brendan quirked his eyebrow before giving a sharp nod. "Go ahead"

Ste sat in the chair, leaned back and folded his arms fixing his eyes with Brendan's. "What d'ya reckon, look the part?"

"Not sure ye can pull it off wearing those clothes to be fair"

"What about with, a tight fit suit on then?" Ste replied cheekily, coolly licking his lips.

"Maybe, yeah" Brendan held the money bags up. "Long as ye don't get flour all over it"

Ste scoffed pushing himself out of the chair with both hands, he rounded the desk to take the money. "Ta. Must be alright, being the boss of a nightclub though"

"Has its perks. Easy to hide from my sister in here" Brendan hushed with a smile. He moved to sit down again. "Looking forward to your first day?"

"Bit nervous, but mostly, yeah. I'd best be off actually, gotta open up. Thanks for helping out with the change"

"Anytime."

Ste briskly skipped down the stairs of the club and back out of the wooden door. A tall blonde haired lady met him at the bottom of the stone steps and as she looked, her expression blossomed into a friendly smile.

"Morning." Cheryl greeted the young gorgeous man before her and drifted her eyes to the deli. "I don't suppose you're the new manager are ye?"

"Guilty as charged" Ste smiled broadly and held out his hand. "Ste, and you must be Brendan's sister"

"How did ye...?"

"Guessing from the accent"

"Good guess" Cheryl's eyes widened with her smile, was enthusiastic shaking Ste's hand. "Nice to meet ye, oh and thanks for the breakfast by the way, tasted great. Brendan said ye made them croissants?"

"Cooking is my real passion. I'm actually a sous chef but I ended up managing this place, it's a job init? Think the only downside has to be the late night baking - I wouldn't recommend it to be honest. You want to come in for a coffee? Just about to open up"

"Erm -" Cheryl's eyes drifted to the club briefly and then settled on Ste. "Think that's a grand idea. Ye can tell me all about how my brother ends up covered in flour after meeting ye" Cheryl linked her arm through Ste's.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Cheryl finally arrived at the club. Climbing up the stairs, Cheryl smiled at Brendan as he served behind the bar. There's a few people sat around the sofa's as she wanders up and leans down on her arms.

"Sorry I'm late, got held up with the suppliers, what did ye say to them Brendan? I had to practically grovel to keep them on side. Can ye not use some tact in life sometimes love?"

"It's my middle name. Look, they messed up our order Chez, gotta do something about it ain't we? You're too kind on them so they believe they can get away with it."

"Ye wouldn't let that happen so nobody's taking advantage love." Cheryl surveyed the room and spotted some customers looking like they'd already settled in for the day. "Some people really like to start early don't they."

"Hey don't knock it, paying customers"

"Hm. I'll get Rhys to bring the crates up from the cellar. What time is it? Get off for your lunch if ye want, I'll take over here now"

"You've twisted my arm. It's not been too bad in here actually, steady stream of people coming in, busier tonight no doubt. Jacqueline and Rhys are around somewhere, although I suspect together" Brendan said, he handed a customer a pint of beer and took some money off him. "We need to have words with the staff, they can't keep sneaking off when there's work to be done"

"Not a bad idea though"

"Chez"

"I know. I'll speak to them, they're just in love, young love when ye wanna spent every moment together." Cheryl paused momentarily with her thoughts before she rounded the bar. "Something I still haven't been afforded yet, a dalliance with a gorgeous young man"

"They always see me first that's why" Brendan spoke coolly, smile wide as he chewed his gum.

"Very funny. Go eat. Oh... and say hi to Ste for me won't ye?" Cheryl added with a smirk, she found her brother's sudden confusion humourous. "That's right, ye don't know."

"What. What don't I know?"

"Just that I popped into the deli earlier and introduced myself to the lovely Ste properly. Well, I had to see who had my big brother in a daydream didn't I?" Cheryl leaned down on her folded arms, noticeable twinkle in her eye.

"I ain't been daydreaming Chez." Brendan scoffed and shuffled on his feet, his eyes fixing on Cheryl's. "What did ye say to Steven?"

"Once I'd mentioned whose sister I was to _Ste,_ he couldn't stop talking away. Think you've made an impression there"

"It's a natural habit of mine - how did ye know I was going to the deli for lunch?"

"Well I didn't, until now" Cheryl spoke smugly as she moved to serve a customer. "Erm, Brendan? Thought ye said you'd never set foot in the place?"

"A man can change his mind"

Brendan held on a few seconds with his thoughts before swiftly stepping down the stairs to leave the club. As he wandered over to the deli he could see a lot of people inside, it made it difficult for him to enter the premises. Once a few of the customers had left and he found his way in, Brendan searched over the many heads of hair for sight of Ste.

"Steven?"

"Oh, hey Brendan" Ste glances up from wrapping a panini, has to stretch to his tip toes to see over the crowd that he's serving. Ste gestures quickly to the queue. "Won't be long, bit busy"

"I can see that. Want a hand?" Brendan suggests pointing to behind the counter. Ste pauses for thought.

"Well that depends, any good in the kitchen?"

"No" Brendan replied flatly and shakes his head, he's pretty dire when it comes to that sort of thing. "I do know how to work a till though"

"Ace, you're hired. Payment in food?"

"And we've only just met today" Brendan announced proudly to the first couple of customers who looked at him with blank expressions. He gave up his smile stepping around the counter to take payments from the customers and after a while Ste joined him and together they worked quickly through the crowd. Once the queue had dispersed, Ste walked over to the window to fall down on the comfy seating.

"Ta for the hand. I've been run off my feet today cos of the first day offers and that. Good though, shows it's a profitable place" Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan and his new black shirt and light grey suit he had changed into from this morning, looking handsome in the body fit material, Ste couldn't help but appreciate the sight of him. "Anyway enough of me resting, I'd better serve my next customer hadn't I"

"Have ye eaten yet?" Brendan asked and Ste shook his head. Brendan walked over to the door and turned the two signs to closed. "So now ye will"

"In a minute I will. Have a seat" Ste patted down at the side of him. "I presume you've come in for some lunch too?"

"Don't move" Brendan playfully warned as Ste tried to get up. Brendan plonked himself down on the seat. "Have a break yeah? I can wait"

"Right and that's why your stomach is rumbling is it? You have waited long enough" Ste shakes his head, smile wide and gets up.

"Ye need a break too Steven" Brendan argued, but Ste's face was determined.

"No, it's okay right cos look - I can grab us somet each this way can't I? That'll satisfy us both then"

"At the same time? Talented man right there"

Ste laughs and makes his way to the kitchen. "What drink would ya like?"

"Let me sort those" Brendan shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it on the seating area and rolled up his sleeves while Ste got to work in the kitchen. "What are ye having?"

"Somet cold, I'll just have an orange juice thanks. Hey, what are ya doing?" Ste watched Brendan place some notes in the till.

"Paying for lunch is what I'm doing. Can't keep giving away your profits Steven. This is on me this time"

"Right, thanks. Smoked ham salad baguette do ya?"

"Sounds grand, I'll take these drinks over. So what d'ye think of the place so far?"

"Yeah, alright. The people seem friendly enough. Haven't had much time to look around though yet, heard there's a pub nearby. And your club of course but it's still early days init"

"Do ye like to drink?" Brendan asked, his arms stretched out the length of the back rest while his eyes kept on Ste in the kitchen.

"Well to be sociable I suppose, don't get rat arsed or owt" Ste chuckled. "I'm still not settled at home yet, boxes all over the place dunno when I'll find the time to unpack. Guess Doug'll help with all that though"

"Sounds serious" Brendan said, his fingers scratched idly at the side of his beard. "If he lives with ye"

"Used too, kind of. Met at college and we shared dorms. I got a part time job in a restaurant in Liverpool and we were doing all right at first, talked about getting a flat but it were too expensive to rent, neither of us could afford it. Money, one of the things that caused arguments so his parents decided to interfere with theirs instead"

"None of my business anyway"

"Sorry, guess it's nice to be able to talk. I'll shut up now" Ste stepped through the room with two plates and settled them down on the table.

"Gonna be pretty hard going if only one of us is talking Steven"

"Deja vous init" Ste smiles as he sits down next to Brendan who had to stretch his arm from around him to eat his lunch.

"Yep. You've not chucked that baguette all over me though, result there"

"You're funny. Next time then"

"Next time?" Brendan mused, he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, come in tomorrow, I'll see what I can do" Ste said tentatively and flashed Brendan a shy smile. Brendan carefully studied over the movement of it and the ease he seemed to feel around this young boy he'd only just met. He found it difficult not to look at Ste while his interest piqued.

"What time d'ye want me?" Brendan asked, he watched the bob of Ste's throat as he tried to swallow and fight off the blush in his cheeks. His eyes drifted onto Brendan's and shone brighter in the cast of daylight.

"Oh, um..." Ste mumbled finally gulping down the food in his throat. "Same time maybe, lunchtime?"

"Tell ye what, come over to the club with it. I'll show ye around properly – we can eat in my office, quieter in there" Brendan gulped down his drink. "You'll have Douglas here then won't ye?"

"Douglas? Oh, _Doug!_ Yeah, I will. Good job too if today's owt to go by, would be shattered by the end of the week. I'll pop by then. Just thinking before, I've not been clubbing in yonks - since I were in my teens but ya probably don't play my kind of music in there" Ste jabbed his thumb back towards the window.

"What's that then?"

"Um, Cheryl Cole?"

"You're dead right, we don't play that" Brendan agreed, his laughter rumbled through his chest and infected Ste with it. "I doubt you'll find anywhere that'd play it"

"Hey!" Ste scolded. "I suppose _your_ taste in music is better?"

"Johnny Cash? Don't play that either, well except when it's just me on my own. Music these days, well it's hard to keep up with the changes. Least in my day, ye could understand the words being sung, now it's death by stereo"

"What's a stereo?" Ste asked, his grin raised his cheekbones leaving Brendan to casually shake his head. Ste gulped down some of his orange juice.

"Never heard of Johnny Cash, must an older generation thing" Ste continued to tease as his heart lightened being in Brendan's company. He felt his body shift as Brendan's shoulder pushed him gently in retaliation. Ste licked his lips and grabbed a hold of his phone and typed into it.

"What ye doing?"

"How else am I gonna find out who he is, quicker than a flamin' stereo mate" Ste grinned side glancing Brendan. Ste watches the music video and smiles as Brendan edges over to do the same. "You're not really into all the technology are ya?"

"Nope. Give me vinyl records any day. So? Verdict?"

"It's..." Ste pauses. "More your thing than mine"

"Ye don't like it"

"I don't hate it" Ste turns off the screen.

"So, this home of yours, is it nearby?" Brendan blinked his eyes from Ste to out of the window, he points out of it. "I live upstairs in one of the flats"

"Figured that to be honest as ya walked up the steps this morning. My place isn't perfect but it was cheap. Just a ground floor flat out of the village, it'll do for now though" Ste looked down at Brendan's empty plate and took it along with his own to the kitchen. Brendan brought the glasses through and handed them to Ste.

"Ta" Ste said, he placed all the dirty pots on the side. "Forgot to tell ya, I met your sister earlier."

"So I heard. Popped in for a chat did she?"

"Yeah, mostly about you as it goes, know all your embarrassing stories now me" Ste joked as he stepped back over to Brendan. "Nah, not really. But Cheryl was happy to tell me if I'd have let her"

"I bet she was." Brendan said, his head shook.

"I like her, maybe I'll have more time to listen when she pops in again ey?"

Brendan gives Ste a cursory glance. "And on that note, I'm off" Brendan walks over to the door and turns the signs back to open. "Thanks for lunch. See ye tomorrow Steven"

* * *

A new day brought with it a change in the weather. Ste tutted when he opened his front door looking at the hard rain as it bounced back off the ground and created puddles in it's wake. He tugged up the collar of his blue jacket and tried his best to huddle inside it while he dashed outside and made his way into the village. Ste felt miserable once he'd arrived, half walked half jogged, he was soaked and slowed down the remainder of his journey towards the deli.

"Shoulda' brought an umbrella Steven" Brendan hollered from the balcony of his club, his suit dry enough to show he'd only just moved into the rain. Ste stopped to gaze up and collected raindrops on his eyelashes. Ste gestured to the sorry sight of himself, hair flat to his head and felt water droplets snaking down the back of his neck inducing a shiver within him.

"Come in for a hot drink" Brendan continued to speak to him. "Dry off a bit"

"I should open up really" Ste said, his eyes glanced back at the deli momentarily and then up at Brendan again, he'd stood opening the door for him now. "Have to be a quick one then"

"Always time for a quickie Steven. C'mon up"

Ste bowed his head and dashed for the metal steps, almost slipping underfoot as he does. The heat from the club instantly caresses Ste's damp face when he steps inside. He shrugs out of his dripping jacket and Brendan takes it off him to hang over his office door.

"Ta for this. Not sure I pull off the drowned rat look"

"Here, catch" Brendan lobs Ste a dry tee towel and goes to make him a brew. "Coffee do ye?"

"Thanks, milk four sugars."

"Four sugars huh? Between the both of us we just used half a bag there" Brendan passes Ste a steaming cup of coffee. "Only three in mine"

"I'm cutting down, used to be five" Ste glanced up at Brendan. "Joke"

Ste curves his hand around the cup and rubs the heat into his palms. His eyes stray over to various boxes of wine and beers, Ste points to them. "See ya got your order sorted, did you resort to underhand tactics in your quest?"

"No. Decided to take a softly softly approach. Somebody I know recommended it" Brendan passes Ste to sit down on the comfy seating in the bar area leaving Ste to grab his drink and join him. Ste rests his cup on his hand and leans back on the couch.

"This somebody sounds a really ace kind of person"

"Definitely had his moments. Great chef" Brendan complimented, he sips at his drink and eyes up at Ste. "Clumsy though, can't see what's standing right in front of him"

Ste's smile widen's. "Probably because there's always a big oaf in the way"

Brendan's facial expression is incredulous as he points at himself. _"Oaf?"_

"Nightclub boss then." Ste replied and kept Brendan's eyes fixed with his own "A cocky one at that"

"And here's me thinking ye liked that about me" Brendan tilted his head to one side.

"That'd be telling" Ste blew a cool ripple of air over his coffee before tasting it, eyes peering up at Brendan he let the rim of the cup lower gently. Brendan's quick beam of smile has Ste's tummy somersaulting. He swallows and idly looks around them. "Cheryl not in yet then?"

"No, will be later though. Doing the late shift." Brendan watched over Ste and couldn't help notice his slight nervousness. "Shouldn't ye be opening up soon, Douglas might be stranded out there in the rain."

"Doubtful. He's been delayed, for about a week." Ste breathed long through his nose and held his cup against his knee. "Parents - at least his dad, is unwell at the moment so it wasn't unexpected to be honest. I got a call off Doug last night, he and Riley are traveling together, flying over as we speak."

"Riley?"

"Doug's best mate"

"So... he's taken him instead of ye? Douglas gotta screw loose does he?" Brendan sips at his drink.

Ste laughs quickly through his nose and his smirk is permanent as he looks up at Brendan. "Doug's gone over to the states for a while. And I know I shouldn't grumble..."

"But you're gonna anyway..."

"Yeah" Ste chuckled. "Wasn't easy on me own yesterday, mostly during the lunchtime rush. Not looking forward to it, especially as I never wanted to come here in the first place."

"Say it ain't so Steven, why on earth wouldn't ye?" Brendan hid a smile behind the rim of his cup and watched Ste shake his head at him. "Sorry, joking aside, why didn't ye want to come to Chester?"

"I wanted to have my own restaurant" Ste felt the twang of disappointment coarse through him as he said the words out loud. The stab at his heart knowing the grasp of it was even further away now. His steely gaze swept over to Brendan expecting him to laugh at the notion like Doug had when Ste told him, but instead he was quiet with pure interest. It made Ste feel better, for once someone didn't think the idea stupid.

"I told ya I went to college?" Ste continued relaxing his rigid body once more. "Well I still study now, learning new recipes an' that. The flat kitchen is too small and the deli's even smaller. I were saving up, probably woulda' taken me ages but that were my dream ya know, and everyone is allowed one except me. My savings... they all went on coming here, the flat."

"Douglas should have listened more."

"He say's it's a pipe dream, and he's right. It is"

"How long? Ye and him, how long?"

"About a year" Ste replied, and smirked at Brendan's reaction. "Just because you're in a relationship with someone it don't mean ya gotta always agree"

"What's to stop ye from saving again? Ye could even rent a place somewhere, start it up and when the restaurant takes off buy it"

"You make it sound like a walk in the park - it's easy for you, business head on ya shoulders. I promised Doug I'd try for us so I'm stuck here now ain't I?"

"It's not all bad ye being here" Brendan sniffed averting his eyes off Ste.

Ste fleeted a smile and nodded appreciatively. "Don't suppose I could hire ya for the next week or so? I'd make it worth your while of course"

"Tempting as that sounds, I can't. However, seen as ye asked so nicely, I could pop in at lunch again. Except today, you're coming here remember. Gotta whole tour of the place lined up"

"Sounds good. I'll have to close up shop" Ste mused, gulping at his drink now it had cooled enough. Footsteps clambering up the stairs had Ste looking behind him as Jacqui halted and glared over at them both like they were aliens.

"Oh. Sorry, weren't expecting a tea party" Jacqui said, her nose wrinkled up as she wandered over to the bar.

"This lovely specimen is Jacqueline. Meet the new deli manager, Steven" Brendan held his hand over to Ste.

"Alright" Jacqui nodded her head. "What do ya want me to do first? Rhys is on his way, got caught in the weather."

"This downpour has a lot to answer for. The stock's here, ye can start unpacking it." Brendan nodded to the various boxes piled up to clarify and looked back at Ste. "Steven, can I get ye another drink?"

"No, ta. Best get off now before I settle in for good. I'll see ya at lunch again though" Ste admitted and caught the sudden raised eyebrows of Jacqui as he did. Ste leaned forward a little to Brendan. "Gotta keep the locals in gossip don't we, ey?"

"Too right" Brendan agreed with a sharp nod, teeth chewing at his gum while he watched Ste leave. Jacqui stood by silently gawping. "Something on your mind there Jacqueline"

"Ain't he married or somet? Best keep your eyes to yourself ey boss" Jacqui stood with her arms folded, ghost of a smile on her lips.

"How about ye start unpacking those boxes there. Crates in the cellar need bringing up too." Brendan heaved himself up off the sofa and pulled his suit straight before stepping into the office. "And he's not married"

* * *

The day is a quiet one for Ste as the weather keeps the custom at bay during the morning and he's that bored Ste finds his recipe book and chooses something to cook from it using ingredients at his disposal in the deli. The meal he's cooking is one Ste's never attempted before but the finished results looks like the picture and smells good enough to eat. All Ste needs now is somebody to try it out. Ste glances out of the window at the club and smiles to himself.

The rain has lessened now, it's spitting that fine rain that somehow gets you wetter. Luckily for Ste the club wooden doors are still unlocked as he steps in and ascends the stairs. Jacqui is at the bar with another man Ste has never seen before so he wanders over with a smile.

"Hello again" Jacqui removes her eyes off Rhys to look over Ste standing at the bar. "Back for more I take it"

"What do you mean?" Ste asks, he rests the box in his hands on the bar.

"Never mind. Rhys this is Steven, the deli manager"

"Ste, and nice to meet ya Rhys. I don't suppose Brendan is around? I'm a little early but I've cooked this meal ya see and I want to..."

"Sweet. Does your boyfriend know you're cooking for another fella?"

Ste parted his lips and felt an unease in his breathing. His eyes darted between them both and then at the food in the box. He swallows sharply. "Actually, can ya tell Brendan I've changed my mind. That I've gotta go now..."

"Go where?" Brendan's thick Irish voice filled the air around them as he skipped up the steps and halted at the top. He flicked his eyes up to his bar staff and their stupid little grins they shared with each other and then the upset that laced Ste's face. "Right, ye two get lost"

"What, hey ya can't talk to us like that!" Rhys muttered in annoyance.

"I'm the boss, can say what I like. Especially when it comes to poisonous little minds. We're closing up for lunch and when ye get back I want your attitudes resolved - am I making myself clear?"

"Yes. Come on Jacqui, early lunch before he changes his mind. Ste, sorry mate, we never meant owt by it okay?"

"Sure" Ste nodded apprehensively and watched them leave through the door. Brendan locked it and paused to give Ste the once over.

"What did they say?" Brendan stepped further towards Ste when he kept his quietness. "Steven?"

"That I shouldn't be spending so much time with you" Ste nodded, his lip pursed. "They're probably right an' all, cos I have been"

"Saying it like it's a bad thing. That smells good" Brendan gestured to the food now in Ste's hand. "Is it for me?"

"Yeah, well us" Ste admitted sheepishly. "Thought I'd try out some proper cooking for our lunch. Hoped you'd be my guinea pig too. But I should go"

Ste looked upon Brendan while he closed their gap, and bore his gaze. Ste studied Brendan's moustache and reckless stubble growth adorning his face, he looked every bit rugged, handsome and mysterious. "Do ye want to leave?"

"Not really no" Ste breathed in and caught the scent of Brendan's aftershave. "Are ya hungry?"

"I am now" Brendan focused his eyes back at the office and made a bee line for it. Ste fleeted a smile and followed him through placing two plates on the desk out of the box he was carrying. He took one over to the couch and Brendan stayed at his desk. "So, what am I eating here?"

"Ratatouille. I've never made this before but always fancied trying it. Be honest please cos that way I can improve" Ste scoops up some on his fork but waits until Brendan takes the first mouthful.

"This is why I'm the guinea pig - cos of all the vegetables in it?"

"It's good for ya - well?"

"Tastes fantastic" Brendan laughs seemingly surprised. "I just, as a fan of meat, I'm impressed"

"Ta" Ste beams proudly. "I like it too. Broke up my day making this, been so quiet with the rainfall, thought I were gonna go mad at one point. That's why I got here early see and then I had to face the firing squad"

"Ignore them. Guess they've been going mad with the lack of customers too - not that I'm in any way excusing their behaviour." Brendan turns to the door when the clack of heels are noticeable against the stairs in the club.

"Brendan love have ye seen my... oh, sorry" Cheryl stopped abruptly as she stepped into the club's office and gazed between them both eating lunch. Ste's smile brightened the room and encouraged Cheryl to smile back.

"Hi Cheryl" Ste cleared his throat of the food he was eating. "Nice to see you again"

"Hello Ste" Cheryl chirped, she turns her head towards Brendan, her eyebrows raised and smile wicked. "Fancy seeing ye in here"

"Came over with lunch, sorry I didn't think to bring extra"

"Doesn't matter love, I've had mine back at the flat, late shift for me today. Smells great though, could smell it as I walked in here" Cheryl perched on the end of the couch. "I like to make things sometimes too"

"Chez loves Irish stew" Brendan explained between a mouthful of food.

"You'll have to show me the recipe for that" Ste encouraged, he placed his fork down on his plate. "Just cos I am always looking to find new ideas"

"Steven is studying between managing the deli" Brendan spoke again. There was silence in response leaving him to glance up. Both Ste and Cheryl were smirking at him. Brendan rolled back his shoulders. "Proof I listen if nothing else"

"Ye should come in here one evening for a drink Ste, I've finally managed to convince our Brendan to play varied music in the club. Always been apposed to the idea until now haven't ye Bren?"

"Uh huh" Brendan nodded, his eyes drew up carefully and met Ste's gaze. His smile was smug and all knowing. Brendan hid his own behind a closed fist and kept Ste's eyes locked.

"Just goes to show if I badger him enough he'll see it makes sense what I tell him" Cheryl beams proudly.

"Wow yeah. Really good idea that, cos not everyone likes the same music, do they Brendan?" Ste reasoned, he rids himself of any food running his finger the wide of his lips. Cheryl darts her eyes between them and tries to ignore her sudden gooseberry status.

"So!" Cheryl interrupted and Ste looked at her. "I noticed the deli was closed, didn't ye say someone else was due today?"

"Yeah, Doug. He is in America visiting his Dad. Looking like it'll be at least a week I'm on my own in there" Ste looked over at Brendan. "Just as well to be honest, he'd be well narky if I'd left him to come sit in here"

Brendan raised his eyebrows and moved his hand away from his mouth. "Would he now. Am I in trouble luring ye away from the deli?"

"Ha, nah. I wanted to nosy around didn't I, must be catching - curiosity."

Cheryl moved her hand gently on to Ste's arm. "So, Doug. He's your...business partner?"

"No, nothing like that. Doug's parents bought the business for him, but I think he perhaps expected me to agree to that" Ste shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just the manager"

"But you're together though?" Cheryl pressed for an answer.

"Hm, yeah" Ste admits, his eyes dart between Brendan and Cheryl. "Been a bit on - off, but new place, fresh start init?"

"By swanning off to America first chance he gets" Brendan interjected lowly, voice quietened hiding his mouth behind his hand. Brendan's gaze on Ste averted before grabbing his whiskey glass with his fingers.

Ste felt a tension in his forehead as his eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't work out the reasoning behind Brendan's annoyance and the words he spoke. "We'll be fine when he comes back"

"Course ye will." Cheryl's voice brings Ste back into the room again. "Plus there's always that bonus of meeting new people in a new place too isn't there? Our Bren's single, aren't ye love? Hard to believe it Ste, no one's snapped him up yet"

"That is hard to believe" Ste states and smirks at Brendan's growing discomfort.

"Chez" Brendan warns, his throat clears loudly. "Ye not got customers to see to?"

"Not since the club is closed, no."

"Pretty sure there'll be something" Brendan darted his eyes at the door and Cheryl's smile is brief as she takes the hint and moves herself up again.

"Ste, nice to see ye again. Get our Brendan to show ye the club"

"Yep, on my to do list." Ste agreed, they both watched Cheryl leave and then Ste looked over to Brendan. "New music choice huh?"

"Makes sense to play everything." Brendan said, he shifted back in his chair and watched Ste get up and put their empty plates back in the box. Ste waited for Brendan to talk but he'd kept hold of the discomfort Cheryl had left him with.

"So, you're single. I'm surprised" Ste whispered the words like a secret he wasn't meant to tell.

"Just ignore my sister, thinks she's clever" Brendan said, his voice flat and eyes emotionless. He pushes up from his desk and Ste fears he's lost him now, lost the usual ease around each other and it leaves him feeling strange, an odd kind of quiver inside his tummy.

"What were that crack about Doug before?" Ste questions, he glances backwards to watch Brendan open the office door and look at him, his face unreadable. Ste steps closer and darts his eyes with Brendan's. "You can at least pretend to want to speak to me"

"Thanks for the meal, you're a great chef" Brendan replied, the slither of a smile twitched his moustashe.

"You're welcome" Ste let out a breathy laugh.

"Cellar first"

"Cellar?" Ste repeated curiously.

"Work our way up from the bottom." Brendan dipped down nearer to Ste "Because you've gotta start somewhere don't ye?"

"Yeah" Ste ghosts a smile. "You do"

Brendan gestured his hand out the door. "After ye Steven"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages for this fic. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 2

Ste felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he left the deli for the evening, holding it between his shoulder and ear, Ste locked up.

"Hiya Doug, hang on a minute cos I need to lock up" Ste explained, he balanced his phone precariously before catching it in his hand again. "Right - go on"

"Ste, how's things there?" Doug asked, his voice sounding chipper. Ste could hear the sounds from around where Doug was, lots of noise, bustling of people around him. A far cry from the quiet village he stood in.

"Okay, yeah. Just finished for the day, later than normal cos I was setting up for the morning. What time is it there?" Ste asked, he gazed at his surroundings and found a way through the village he hadn't been down.

"One in the afternoon. Just walking with Riley, trying to find a coffee shop. Wait - he says hi"

"Right. Hi back then. How's your Dad doing?"

"Still ill, we've got the doctor on it though should get the results back soon." Doug pauses. "They both send their love Ste and think it's admirable you're looking after the deli. Dad wondered how it was all going"

"Well there's customers if that's what he means. I should know cos I've been busy on my own" Ste grumbles, he sees a pebble in his way and kicks it hard enough it tumbles a fair distance. Doug doesn't answer straight away, distracted by Riley chatting to him about a place they've happened upon. Ste sighs heavily and brings Doug back again.

"Sorry Ste, we've found a place now, reckon you'd like it too. Oh and I'll pass that on to my Dad, he'll be chuffed"

"Okay."

"Sounds quiet there, are you inside now?"

"No I'm sat at a fountain in the village for a moment. There's a pub around here somewhere apparently, reckon I'll go look for it later"

"Hope you're not gonna get drunk Ste - it's early week"

"Doug, who cares what day it is. I'm only havin' a look, make friends with the locals you said an' I ain't gonna do that standing still am I" Ste sits sideways on and dips his hand through the cold water inside the fountain.

"I know I did, just don't want ya waking up with a hangover when you're working in the morning that's all. I'm thinking of you, I miss you"

"Miss ya too. This will be costin' ya anyway so I'll let ya go. You and Riley enjoy yourselves over there."

"I'll call you tomorrow then - bye Ste"

"Bye Doug" Ste ended the call and placed his phone inside his pocket as footsteps gained on him.

"Hey" Brendan greets as he approaches the fountain. Brendan lets out a long breath sitting next to him. Leans out over his knees on his forearms and tilts his head towards Ste. "I saw ye walk over here from up there"

"Up there on the balcony ya mean?" Ste asks continuing to idly wade his fingers through the water.

"Hm. Fancied some fresh air, so ventured over." Brendan explained dipping his head to try and capture the elusive eyes of Ste's. "Are ye alright? The tour of the club taken its toll huh?"

"Nah, found it interestin'."

"Going down in the cellar with me a highlight was it?"

"Best bit that were" Ste chuckled. His eyes remained downward.

"Ye look miles away" Brendan denotes gesturing his hand to Ste's face.

Ste eventually looks up at Brendan who has the tiniest little smile against his lips. "Probably cos I am"

"Anything I can help with?" Brendan licked his lips watching Ste's eyes begin to fix on his. They were the bluest he'd ever seen them.

"Ya kinda do help to be honest. Which is dead weird init"

"You're welcome"

Ste smiles, his eyes move back to his hand drifting in the water. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Steven."

Ste's laugh is a breath.

"What's funny?"

"Just you calling me that. I've locked up for the day and were gonna go exploring around the place, and then Doug called me. Sounds likes he's having a whale of a time with Riley while..."

"You're stuck here" Brendan finished the sentence for Ste. "I'll leave ye to it then, the self pity" The older man made a move to leave but Ste stopped him short.

"Oi...how would you feel if your bloke had left you behind? Pretty mad I'm guessin"

"I couldn't mind." Brendan answered immediately, eyes darting with Ste's. "Because I have ye to keep me company. See what I did there?"

"Surprised ya still bothered." Ste spoke jokingly, but Brendan's expression had him regretting his words somehow. Ste softened towards him on instinct. "Sorry. You're right. I need to stop wallowin' an' get on with things. Doug'll be back soon an' then we can get back to normal"

"No need to rush things" Brendan mumbled quietly, disarming Ste a little. Brendan darted his eyes up to the sky momentarily silently cursing himself but he didn't want things to change.

Ste looked at Brendan auspiciously but kept his composure despite understanding his meaning. Guiding his hand through the water and bringing it up Ste studied Brendan a few moments before the mischievous side of him seeped through. Licking his lips beforehand, Ste flicked water into Brendan's face causing him to turn abruptly, face full of revenge. Ste smiled gradually until it spread into a grin. Brendan accepted the challenge then scooped up a palm full of water and tossed it clear over Ste.

"Don't worry - it'll dry out"

"Brendan! I look like I've wet meself!" Ste exclaimed gesturing to his crotch that was now water stained, the wet spreading as it absorbed each droplet enhancing the curved shape of Ste's groin. Brendan sighed in gratitude and tilted his head, studied the area enough Ste blushed in the end.

"Oi, get a good look did ya" Ste warned with a low voice, his every hair stood up along his flushed skin.

"That new shade in your cheeks suits ye by the way. " Brendan said quirking his brow. He stands up and fixes his eyes on Ste. "Is it such a shock I'm gonna wanna look at ye sometimes? Doesn't mean anything other than I'm human."

"I know and course not." Ste knew the look he was giving and it was dangerous for him, for both of them. "Anyway, I'm gonna go exploring, wish me luck I don't get lost on the way"

Brendan dips down nearer to Ste. "If ye get lost I'll come find ye, okay"

"Okay" Ste replies softly, coughs his voice clearer. "Might see ya later"

"Stranger things have happened"

* * *

"New to these parts?" Darren said, leaning closely into Ste as he gazed up at the pub sign. "Best pub in the village this"

"Thought it was the only one here?" Ste offered, he turned to look at the man beside him.

"Well it is - why it's the best." The man held out his arm. "Darren, landlord - sort of. And you are?"

"Ste, chef - sort of" Ste shook Darren's hand.

"Chef, very suave. Welcome to the village Ste, come in. Are you just passing through?" Darren gestured the way before walking in to the pub. Ste followed him and darted his eyes around at a few of the people sat in there.

"I'm looking after the deli at the moment, arrived beginning of the week. Making myself familiar with the place, heard about this pub and I wanted to get my bearings sorted" Ste explained, he noticed another man standing next to him.

"Hello. Couldn't help over hearing you're working in the deli. Been meaning to pop in, I'm John Paul, teacher at the local school" John Paul gestured to Darren for another drink. "Where you from?"

"Only up the road. Liverpool. Studied at college there. Nice to meet ya, I'm Ste."

"Must be weird, coming to a new place and not knowing anybody" John Paul said. "I've a big family here so it's not too bad for me"

"A little weird still yeah, but I have met a few people in the village now. Plus it's only gonna be like, a week on my own probably." Ste mused, he thought about Doug in America and the conversations they'd had recently. Doug hadn't once mentioned coming back anytime soon. "Not much can happen in a week"

"You ain't lived here long enough" Darren argued and placed some snacks on the bar. "Could be famous last words"

"Well I ain't taking things too seriously, boring that. What does everyone do for fun around ere' then?"

"Fun, well there's always darts" Darren grins as he produces some in his hands. Ste and John Paul raise an eyebrow at each other.

"Knew there was a reason I came in here" John Paul's voice cracked with humour but took them in his hand on impulse. "Come on Ste, lowest score buys the next round"

Ste carefully aimed the dart in his hand at the dartboard on the wall, he'd never played before and there was a doubt in his mind telling him he'd either miss the numbers or dodge the board completely. Both Darren and John Paul were stood nearby egging him on, it wasn't rocket science after all. Ste squinted before lobbing the dart haphazardly and true to Ste's fear, it rebounded off the dartboard and landed over in the corner. A low rumble of laughter behind him had Ste turning sharply.

"Not sure you've read the rules there Steven. Only, you're meant to stick them in the dartboard" Brendan's voice filtered through the room and had Ste holding his hands against his hips. The feeling of excitement flowing through his body seeing Brendan again knocking him off balance slightly.

"Yeah, I know that!" Ste mildly protested, the look of triumph radiating through Brendan's blue eyes egging Ste on. "I were just warming up weren't I"

"If that's ye warming up I'm outta here when you're in serious play" Brendan grins at Ste and then his eyes stray up to John Paul who appears next to him. Brendan chews slower at his gum.

"Why not now Brendan" John Paul remarked quickly, and pointed to the door. "Don't stay on our account"

"Ye know what I did? I forgot your name again, oops." Brendan dismissed and walked over to a bar stool and sat on it. His face turned to look over at Ste.

Ste momentarily smiled at the older man before a hand was placed around his arm pulling him back towards the game. Ste gawped at John Paul.

"Ste...it's still your throw" John Paul explained.

"Hmm?" Ste looked at John Paul in a slight haze. Oh, right."

Ste threw threw the remaining two darts and then watched Darren have his turn. Ste side glanced back to the bar and bore Brendan's gaze again, his mouth failing lax as the tip of his tongue edges out. There's voices in the background around Ste that distort slightly thanks to his continuing distraction.

"Ste?" John Paul whispers sharply and gains Ste's attention. "Is he bothering you?"

"Is who bothering me?"

"Brendan" John Paul said, like it had been obvious. "You keep looking over at him"

"Do I?" Ste asked distracted. Ste shifted his gaze between them both and then turned to John Paul. He doesn't really want to be stood here. Ste passes him the darts back. "Here, I'm not too good at this game anyhow. You and Darren should continue without me"

"Fine" John Paul nods and moves back towards the dartboard. He stops when Ste doesn't follow him. "Aren't you coming over?"

"Nah, I'll forfeit. My friend has arrived"

"Brendan is your _friend_?" John Paul stifles a laugh. "Okay then, good luck with that"

Ste watches John Paul move back to play darts with Darren and then he makes his way over to the bar.

"Alright." Ste mutters curiously to Brendan. "How did ya know I needed saving?"

"Must be my super mind reading skills"

"Explains it. So, what were all that about then?" Ste gently leans in closer to Brendan and turns back at the other two. "Did ya steal his favourite toy or somet"

Ste sits himself on one of the bar stools and watches Brendan settle down next to him and play idly with a beer coaster.

"I don't get along with everybody in the village, also I may have made a drunken mistake with the teacher back there. Not my proudest moment"

"Eugh" Ste shivered and burst out laughing. Brendan faintly smiled back and let his eyes lower onto Ste's mouth. "No wonder he's prickly with ya. I take it from his reaction you're not the settling down type then"

"It wasn't a case of that for either of us. And with me, what ye see, is what ye get"

"If that's true, then why does he have a problem?" Ste replied confidentially, contagious smile between them. Ste gazed around the pub. "Thought you were working anyway, what brought ya in here?"

"This is my break. I pop in occasionally, and I'm usually on my own sat at the bar so ye can imagine what this must look like. I can practically hear the minds in here ticking over" Brendan's tone of voice oozed sarcasm and his composure seemed a little on edge.

"Never had you down as the type to let other people bother ya. But I can go if ya like?" Ste offered creating a lull between them. Ste thumbed back at the door and carefully watched Brendan's reaction.

"Usually on my own because I choose to be" Brendan explained, he clicked his fingers to gain attention from the bar staff. "So how about one for the road Steven?"

Ste nodded "No beer though, coke or somet cos I'm being good tonight."

"Ye could live dangerously and have a slice of lemon in it?"

"Twisted me arm. Why don't we sit outside, nice evening init? And cos it's like bein' in a goldfish bowl in here" Ste said, his eyes stray over to Darren and John Paul watching them.

"Because you're new here. The novelty will wear off I'm sure" Brendan replied, he glared back at Darren and John Paul until they turned the other way. Brendan grabbed his pint of Guinness and walked Ste out of the pub, they settle at the first table there.

"I'm kinda intrigued at how you and John Paul happened." Ste questioned, Brendan raised his eyebrows in response. "You don't have to tell me"

"Christmas gone, in Dublin. Rebound for him, boredom for me"

"Happen a lot does it, you getting bored?"

"Depends on who I'm with" Brendan replied. "One too many pints, typical Christmas cheer or lack there of. It was kinda hazy after that, came back here before the New Year celebrations"

"Bet it's nice over there at New year"

"Not bad, the New Years' I've spent there I can't recall much of. My innocent youth" Brendan pondered, smirk gracing his lips. Brendan quietened with thoughts of spending days with his friends on the pier, hours and hours. Anything to get away from his father.

"I bet" Ste said, he broke the thoughts of Brendan as he did. "Do they have all the shebang then, the fireworks an' that?"

"Hm, The Dublin festival." Brendan said, he saw the interest in Ste's eyes, fixed on him as he listened. It was clearer then, the picture of Ireland in his youth. "There's this place that has a firework display, St Stephen's Green"

"Really?"

"Honest. They have a procession of light - lanterns and concerts. The City lights up like ye wouldn't believe. Plus you've the Liffey river there, fireworks all down the sides of it. All the usual" Brendan turned to Ste and could see he was trying to piece together the jigsaw in Brendan's memory. Remembering the better times were always a struggle but here with Ste they were clearer somehow.

"Sounds magical." Ste spoke thoughtfully, he took a sip of his drink. "We'll have to go one year"

"Ye and Douglas?"

"Yeah, I meant... Me an' Doug will"

Brendan mindfully watches Ste look around them. "Overheard what ye said earlier. Friend?"

Ste gulps at his drink, the residue droplets removed by a lick of his tongue. "First person I met here aren't ya. Why, too formal for you is it?"

Ste matched Brendan's eye line and waits for Brendan to respond, he does with a slight roll of his shoulders. "Back there in Liverpool? I didn't really have mates, too busy studying to bother and then me an' Doug got together and he has Riley. They do everything together"

"Everything?" Brendan gave Ste a cursory glance. "Maybe this friend thing ain't so bad after all. I sit back and study too, I study people"

"Right, so you've had a coupla' days to study me haven't ya." Ste shuffled up in his chair. "What's your conclusion?"

"Jury's still out on that" Brendan smirked against the rim of his glass, his thumb and forefinger drew against his tashe removing the froth from his drink. "Got a while to deliberate though so"

"Reckon I'm gonna like it here, wasn't sure at first but the place is starting to grow on me"

"And you've made a friend too. Call that a bonus" Brendan said, he gestured his pint glass to Ste.

"So would I" Ste said, he leaned over and clinked their drinks together before settling back comfortably in his chair.

Brendan fingers ghosted his pint glass before picking it up in his hand. "I can't stay long, need to get back to the club"

"You're always working, do ya even have time off?"

"Nope" Brendan laughed. "Routine Steven, it's a habit. Cheryl tells me I work too hard but that's how ye make a good business thrive. Like I told ye... there's nothing to stop ye from getting that restaurant of yours. Don't give up your dreams for others, if they're any kind of decent - they'll live them with ye"

"He is decent ya know, Doug I mean. He's a lot more level headed that's all. It would have taken me a long time to save up and then there's the running of the business, costs an' that."

"What do ye think the deli is? That's a business isn't it? With costs and overheads..."

"I guess, but only reason he were all for the deli is cause his parents took up all the financial side of it" Ste paused as he settled his drink back down on the table. "An' they are pretty persuasive too, don't think Doug has ever said no to em but he cares ya know"

"Douglas is lucky, he has ye fighting his corner."

"Doug is alright when ya get to know im'. Besides, the money made from the deli could be invested couldn't it? Maybe he'd be more open to the idea then because I've given the deli a go" Ste slightly shrugs, his smile blossoming.

"Don't see why not. Mention it when he gets back off his jaunts eh?"

"Yeah" Ste chuckled. "Do you have a visionary for the future too?"

"My own club. Chez Chez is my sister's, I just help run it. We're in the same predicament Steven, just mine's a night club and yours is a deli." Brendan settled back further into his chair. "The club wouldn't be here though, it'd be somewhere else"

"Ya mean like, back in Ireland?" Ste said, he'd moved forward enough to lean down on his folded arms as he listened to Brendan talk.

"Maybe, I dunno. Not thought that far ahead. All I'm saying is... I know what I want, and there's nobody taking that away." Brendan finished his drink and put it back on the table. "I'll be walking back through the village if ye want to tag along"

"Yeah, go on then"

* * *

"Wanna play a game?" Ste suggested as they left the Dog.

"You're taking this friends malarkey waaay to seriously Steven" Brendan laughs. "I ain't a kid anymore"

"Meant an adult game - kinda" Ste said deflated, it seemed to work provoking Brendan to recover his response.

"Adult game? Okay now, now ye have my undivided attention" Brendan side glanced a smiling Ste. "Allowed to play this outside are we? Not gonna be stopped for indecent behaviour I trust"

"No"

"Shame that is" Brendan tuts loudly, head shaking.

"Ya not funny"

They're walking through the village together, Brendan has his hands in his pockets again that further tighten his trousers to the shape of his groin, his head mostly stares at the floor as they walk but occasionally he'll glance up with interest or hide a smile behind his tashe and beard growth. Brendan's eyes however never change, they still shine in the street lamp glow whenever they pass under one and each time Ste wishes he'd gaze up that little bit longer because he's never been looked upon that way before.

"Tell me three things about yourself, they can be real or made up an' I have to guess which are true or false" Ste continues despite Brendan mocking him.

"It can be anything?" Brendan clarified, his eyes flicking between the way ahead and Ste walking beside him.

"Yeah, owt." Ste said, his own hands curled inside his jacket pockets. "Nice if ya took it seriously though"

"Okay, seriously." Brendan swallows. "I can bake creme brulee"

Ste's mouth parts slightly as he looks over Brendan suspiciously. "You said ya weren't any good in the kitchen the first day we met, so I'm sayin' false for that one. My turn. I used to be a joyrider in my teens"

"Boy racer?" Brendan laughs and shakes his head. His eyes continue to glance onto Ste and meet his eyes. "Gotta be false"

"Hmm. We'll reveal the answers after, your go"

"I can speak another language."

"Gonna say true on that one cause ya coulda' learnt another at school. My next one, I can contort my body in different positions, like me legs for example cos I'm bendy. If ya get what I mean"

"Jesus." Brendan stands on the spot. "True, and I'm gonna need to see physical proof."

Ste honks out his laughter and shades a deeper red. "Got an imagination don't ya?"

"I do now" Brendan admits, he looks up and sees they're already at the club. He stops at the alleyway and let's Ste wander down it and watches him lean back against the wall. "Last ones then."

Ste nods. "Yep"

"I was once Superman"

Ste's smile widens. "Hmm that is... true"

"Interesting ye said that. Tell me your last one."

"Okay. I once broke my leg falling down the stairs"

"False" Brendan said.

"It's true. An' it were my step dad who pushed me down the stairs." Ste swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was a joyrider, briefly, and yeah, very flexible. So you?"

Brendan was silent at first and spent a few moments studying Ste, his expression had darkened slightly. "I can make creme brulee, I was Superman as a kid, because I wanted to escape my father and..."

Brendan angles his head to one side and steps closer, close enough to stand directly in front of Ste. He watches the bob of Ste's throat beneath his slight stubble.

"Feicfidh mé tú amárach."

"Is that Irish?" Ste hushed, his eyes fixed but restless with Brendan's.

"Uh huh, Gaelic"

"What did ya say?"

"That'd be telling"

"Was it... ya know"

"What?"

Ste gazes up through his long dark eyelashes. "I dunno, somet suggestive"

Brendan's smile is all teeth and brief for Ste, a noise breaks their concentration and Brendan darts his eyes back up the alleyway to see some people walking past. It starts to rain, odd droplets sparkling in the street lamp glow before falling to the ground.

"Would ye like me to be, Steven" Brendan turns his head back to gaze at Ste.

"It's rainin', so I should go... let ya get back to work ey" Ste thinly smiled and slid against the wall a little to move away from Brendan. He was almost at the end of the alley when Brendan's voice spoke over the hardening rainfall.

"I said about seeing ye tomorrow, because I wanna"

"Well ya will then." Ste replied, he craned his head back to look at Brendan and then huddled deeper into his jacket "Night"

* * *

Ste yawns while he stands at the open door of the deli. Now mid week, it's the end of another very long day and he feels it in his body, a weariness that tells him the only solution is to curl up on his sofa watching TV until he falls asleep. Ste feels like he's already at that latter stage. The ground is scattered in a wet sheen that the last few days of rainfall has left behind and there's damp in the air cooling the temperature down. Ste shudders and rubs warmth into his folded arms.

"Are ye cold?" Brendan's voice ebbs down from the balcony of the club as Ste glances up at it. Brendan gestured the cup in his hand, hot swirling steam coming off it. "I could warm ye up"

"Oh right" Ste coyly laughs off the crazy flutter inside his stomach. "Anything particular in mind?"

Brendan's smile followed his light laughter. "Quite a few thoughts on that Steven, yeah"

Ste smirked and nodded away the blush in his cheeks, his eyes darting around them. "So, you like it up there dont'cha?"

"Hm, well, I can see most of the village from up here, keep my eye on things. Tempt ye to a brew?"

"Nah, had enough for one day, got it on tap in 'ere. Thanks though - reckon I'm gonna go home now" Ste said, his expression dulling as he thought.

"Ye should be happy about that"

"I am. But I haven't unpacked yet. My flat is still surrounded in boxes, can't be bothered sorting it this week but they do need to be shifted. I were relying on Doug to help, so put it off" Ste wrangled into his blue jacket and fastened it up.

Brendan gulps at his drink and looks up at the dark murky sky mix together a grey green water colour. The air hums of static and in the distance his eyes glimpse the lightening storm that's charging the atmosphere. A breeze chills against Brendan's forearms.

"I finish soon" Brendan said mindfully.

"Ya should go put ya feet up then, instead of being out here in this weather"

"No" Brendan chuckled to himself. "I mean I can give ye a hand with them if ye want."

"Thanks, but you're alright. Why would ya wanna spend your evening helping me to shift boxes. Even I'm not entertaining the idea" Ste grins and turns to lock the deli up. "Been a long day. How's yours so far?"

"Not bad, only had to turf one punter out, quiet shift for me"

"What time are ya off then?" Ste walks slowly away from the deli, stalling his movements to gaze back at Brendan.

"Now, or thereabouts anyway - Cheryl's working the late shift so I get to knock off early" Brendan gestured his cup in the air.

"Ah right, she never said owt before about it. Came in the deli after you left, says you'll be part of the furniture soon" Ste joked and thumbed behind him taking a step backwards. "Best make a move"

"Okay then." Brendan gulps at his drink and stares into it. "Looks like it's gonna pour down again" His eyes cast a glance at Ste who was still there, he'd barely moved from the spot. The dark clouds seemed to gather speed above them giving a helping hand.

"If ye wait around I could give ye a lift home - stay a while, maybe shift a couple of boxes."

"Bit out of your way though init" Ste said, he stepped closer.

"That's true, but all it'd take is a little bribe to convince me" Brendan spoke lowly, cup in his hand empty now. The thump inside his chest was a new sensation but one he was starting to enjoy.

Ste's smile fleeted against his lips, he stood still now gazing up at the balcony. "How does a beer and pizza sound?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Absolutely"

"I'll get my car keys"

* * *

"There ya go. One beer cos you're drivin' home" Ste said as he stood in front of Brendan.

Brendan heaped himself down on the couch in Ste's flat and accepted a bottle of beer from the fridge with a obligatory nod of the head. He gulped at it and leaned forward on his knees. "Thought ye said a few boxes? Not rooms full of them"

"Look, you're the one who started it right, being all chivalrous wanting to help out. No point in leaving the rest once you've moved one is there?" Ste admired his box free lounge and kitchen with a gracious hum. "Thanks - I mean it, looks loads better now. Like a home at last. Just gotta decorate it"

"You're welcome. And no chance, draw the line at decorating"

"Draw good lines then? Of paint by any chance?" Ste honked out his laughter and playfully shoved at Brendan. "I'm kidding"

"Good. Your bedroom don't look so empty no more though does it, piles of boxes in it" Brendan said, he smiles around the neck of the bottle taking a drink.

"Don't matter cos I just sleep there, in here I like to relax and I can now. Pizza's ready, hang on two ticks"

Ste brought through a large plate with sliced up pizza and placed it on the table. He crosses his legs up on the sofa next to Brendan and grabs a slice taking a big stringy cheesy bite of it. Ste's eyes caught sight of Brendan watching him. "What?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Brendan looked thoughtful, gazing upon Ste's innocent eyes. "Nothing. You've sauce on the side of your... mouth there"

Ste wiped the side of his mouth with his finger and sucked off the tomato sauce. "Want the telly on?"

Brendan took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate against his chest and read through the messages on it.

 _'Can u do my shift for me tonight? I'll make it up 2 u' B_

 _'Brendan, y last minute?!' C_

 _'Come on. I'd do it for u' B_

 _'Fine. U owe me Bren. x' C_

 _'Thanks sis x' B_

Brendan quickly sent a message and pocketed his phone. His eyes drift back to Ste. "Yeah, put it on Steven" Brendan agreed turning back to the pizza in his hand, he took a bite of it.

"Funny init?"

"This programme? Dunno, never seen it before"

"No, don't mean that. I mean this." Ste swallowed and moved his hand between them. "Us"

"Is it, why?" Brendan quickly stuffed some more pizza in his mouth.

"Just met ain't we, and yet here you are sat on me sofa eating pizza like it's a normal thing to do" Ste said, continuing to gesture in front of himself while he was talking, trying to reiterate his point across.

"It is though. People do this, eat pizza in front of the TV, no big deal"

"Suppose so. If this were you at your place..." Ste gulped some of his beer down. "What's your normal Brendan, how do ya relax?"

Brendan shrugged his shoulders and paused a moment to look around them. The lounge did look better now, homey, whereas when he first arrived it had been chaotic with clutter. They'd created this living space together and it did feel normal.

"I dunno Steven. Guess I'd be at home on my own with some whiskey, maybe listening to music. Rare though, I'm usually working so this makes a change, for ye too I suppose. Douglas would be sat here instead, in my seat"

"Yeah. I guess. Not like this though, cos he'd probably have somet healthy to eat and we'd be sat at the table instead of slouching on here." Ste shifts back on the couch. "And he doesn't make me laugh like you do"

"No funny bones then" Brendan gazed back at Ste and his heavy lidded eyes. "Ye not missing him?"

"Yes I am but, not as much as I should be" Ste confessed on a whisper and felt his stomach faintly twist. He licked the grease from his heat flushed lips and looked up sheepishly at Brendan who turned back silently and continued to eat his pizza. "Can I ask ya somet? And you've gotta talk to me this time okay?"

Brendan turns his attention fully to Ste behind him and waits patiently, his expression has a tipsy Ste chuckling. "Ask away"

"Alright. How come you're single?"

Brendan laughed into the silence, but Ste's doe eyes stops it, makes him draw a breath. "I'm not good with the relationships - feelings talk Steven. I know what my sister told ye but thinks she knows me best, and what's more what's _best_ for me"

"That's something ya ain't comfortable with then, her knowing a lot more than you'd like, because I bet she does sometimes. Might seem like Cheryl is interfering too but it'll only be cos she cares about ya. Doesn't want you to be on your own"

"Maybe I'm happier that way though, being my own boss"

"Yeah maybe in that nightclub of yours" Ste said, he inches himself to the edge of the couch then, manipulates Brendan's blue eyes to quicken. "Hasn't there ever been a time in your life where you've met somebody that you really like - not just fancy, I mean get along with, laugh with. And then suddenly you're finding time to be in their company because you're a better person around them, someone who matters."

Brendan darts his eyes over Ste's and ghosts a smile. "Do ye think that ever happens anywhere but the movies ye watch on TV or a book ye pick up to read? It's just that - stories." Brendan dismisses the notion with a flick to his wrist and grins at the expression Ste pulls at him. "Ye disagree..."

"Yeah! I do!" Ste argued, fire inside his belly egging him on. "The way they all describe love and intimacy - sex. It can be like that, right. How would ya know unless you'd experienced it? What if it could be earth shattering, like so overwhelming you feel it along every part of your body?"

Ste's eyes sparkle, mouth upturning with his gentle smile. He could picture it. He does picture it. Ste quickly blinks back in the room. "I mean... dunno where that came from, must be the beer talking ey"

Brendan leans in closer to Ste with commanding eyes and noisily parts his lips. "Are ye talking from experience? Come on, I talk ye talk... are ye?"

Ste shakes his head. "No, nowt like that. I were just sayin' that's all."

Brendan pursed his lips and nodded sharply. The beer bottle in front of him is frosting with condensation slipping down the chilled glass as the heat wraps around it. Brendan holds his fingers on it and wets them. He moves his hand to behind Ste's ear and uses a barely there touch against his skin. Ste hitches a breath at the cold and shivers his body.

"Maybe you're right after all. That reaction only took my fingers"

"That's cheating though. Anyone woulda' had that reaction to the cold, even you."

"I think you're just feisty and perhaps ye need someone to help ye indulge that. Maybe sometimes show ye who's boss"

"Probs best call it a night ey." Ste exclaims, rushes to tidy up the pizza box and beer bottles. There's a slight flush growing in Ste's cheeks that Brendan can't keep his eyes off and amuses him enough to want to always have the reaction within the younger boy. "You're up early an' I know I am"

"Steven?" Brendan gets up of the couch and follows him to the kitchen.

"My problem is, I'm just dead nosy. I find it mad you're not with anybody cos ya good to be around, made me feel welcome cos I were nervous coming here not knowing anybody an' that, but we clicked straight off. When I weren't covering ya in flour that is" Ste nervously spouted his words and threw away the remainder of the pizza.

"Hey, how about consulting me before ye throw away good food huh? If I'd have know this about ye in the beginning perhaps we wouldn't have clicked so well"

"Give over. It were mostly crusts anyway" Ste turned to look at Brendan. "Been good tonight"

"Yes it has. Thank ye for the pizza, beer and the irreversible experience of shifting boxes all evening, going home satisfied" Brendan walked to the front door and Ste followed him. The temperature had dropped with the lateness of the hour but the rain had held off now.

"Brr. Cold out 'ere" Ste folded his arms around his chest. "Tomorrow, your turn to host?" Ste chuckled, his gaze dragged off the ground and looked at Brendan. The older man was suddenly thoughtful.

"All right, you're on"

"What - ya mean your flat?! But what about the club, Cheryl?"

"Worried ye won't have me all to yourself?" Brendan said, his voice teasing.

"Obvious init" Ste laughed jokingly.

"Thinking couple of hours after ye finish at the deli because I gotta work late tomorrow night." Which translated as making it up to his sister big time.

"Well, how could I resist that invitation. " Ste huddled his arms closer to his body. "Am I bringing food?"

"Nope, I'll sort it. Anyway, get yourself in before ye catch cold. Shivering like we're stood in the north pole"

"Yeah well, alright for you init, hairy layer on ya chest" Ste smiles. "Night Brendan"

"Goodnight Steven"

* * *

Ste took a change of clothes with him to the deli the following day so that he wouldn't have to work all day in his uniform and then sit in Brendan's flat still wearing them. The morning went by quickly with a steady stream of customers keeping Ste busy, but at lunchtime there had been no sign of Brendan which meant Ste's lunch was staggered half serving anyone who came in and half trying to get a bite to eat. The latter half of the day changed direction, mindnumbingly dragging its feet. Each time Ste looked at the clock the time had slowed further.

Late afternoon Ste decided cooking was the only solution to break up the wait for later so after tuning into a radio station he liked, Ste got creative with his hands.

"Hello?" A man's voice piped up over the music. "Sorry, I don't think you heard me come in"

Ste gazed up from the kitchen to see John Paul stood at the counter. "Oh hello again, no I didn't - keeping myself busy. What can I get for ya?"

"Can I have a cheese and tomato panini please and a tea to go. Thanks"

"Coming right up" Ste moved to wash his hands before stepping out to behind the glass counter.

"Nice place this, first chance I've had to come in with work taking up a lot of my time and my son."

"What bread d'ya want, baguette, flatbread..."

"Baguette thanks."

Ste wrapped up the panini and brought it around to the open counter with a fresh drink of tea.

"You've a son, how old?"

"Mathew is going through the terrible two stage, keeps me firmly on my toes" John Paul said with a smile. "Wouldn't change it for the world though. You have any kids Ste?"

"Nah, too career minded at the moment. Plus me and Doug haven't even thought about it." Ste looked up. "So, must be interesting being a teacher. I never liked school myself"

"Disruptive kid were you?" John Paul asked with a chuckle.

"No, dyslexic kid. Guess the teachers thought I were disruptive, but I'd just call it frustration."

"We're not all like that you know" John Paul spoke apologetically. "Nowadays, it's pretty easy to diagnose and it shouldn't hold you back either"

"It doesn't." Ste confirmed with a shake to his head. "Cause I read all the time, study new recipes an' that. I ain't got an ingredient wrong so far anyway. Just one of them things init? Bettered myself at college anyway when I studied catering."

"That's good and it all paid off because you became a chef" John Paul glanced around the deli. "Shouldn't you be in a restaurant then putting your talents into practice?"

"Thank you" Ste nodded gratefully and rang up the amount for the order in the till next to him. "One day I will be. Gotta dream aint ya?"

"Couldn't agree more and sometimes they even come true" John Paul hands over some money and gestures his food up as a way of a thank you. They both look up when the bell to the deli jingles. Brendan enters and steadies at the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Brendan. Following me now?" John Paul said, his body tuning around fully to face him.

"John Paul. Don't ye have some marking to do somewhere else?" Brendan slid down into the seating area and let his legs fall far apart, his head tilted up at the school teacher.

"Right, guess I'd better go then. Nice to see you again Ste"

"Yeah, you too" Ste replied, he watched John Paul leave and then looked at Brendan. "No love lost then"

"Nope. The locals, they reckon I'm scary"

"You scary? I've celery sticks through there scarier than you"

"Celery is fowl stuff." Brendan said with a grimace.

"Maybe when raw, but it's ace cooked. I'll have to convince ya"

"Bet I won't take much persuading from ye either"

Ste's sudden smile stretches wider. "You here to eat?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our soiree already. Thought ye were coming up to the flat?"

"Not for ages that though is it - oh, that time passed quicker than I realised!" Ste begins to tidy up as Brendan sits patiently. "Tell ya what, you go on, have to sort this place first so I'll pop round in a bit? It'll not take long"

"Alright." Brendan agrees, stretching as he stands up. "Ye got ten minutes"

"I'll be five" Ste said, his voice airy with his smile. "Do I need to bring owt?"

"Just your good self Steven."

* * *

Ste changed into his dark blue tracksuit before he'd locked up the deli and jogged up the stone steps to Brendan's place. He knocked softly but the older man answered relatively quickly and passing him by had given Ste chance to take in his aftershave. The notable goosebumps that flared along his skin kept Ste a little nervous walking into Brendan's flat, he stepped up to the sofa in the room before halting and glancing back while Brendan shut the door.

"What, don't I look okay?" Ste spoke hastily as Brendan gave him the once over. "I know it's just a trackie, but didn't want to come round in my uniform cos I've worked in it all day haven't I?"

"Steven, ye look great"

"Oh. Ta" Ste instantly relaxed. "It's a nice place ya have here"

"Thanks, we like it. Can I get ye a drink?" Brendan asked, he passed Ste and walked through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, ta. Whatever you're having will do"

"Irish whiskey"

"Give over, at this time?"

"Medicinal purposes. Can get ye a tap water if ye like?"

"Funny. Fine just give us a beer, only one mind after last night" Ste said tersely and felt the tightness in his tummy. "Say too much when I'm tipsy."

"Take a seat" Brendan offers trying not to make a big deal out of their evening last night. His eyes captured Ste's for a moment or two and then walks into the kitchen. "Hope you're hungry"

Ste is far too curious to sit down on the couch so instead he follows Brendan into the kitchen. "Have ya cooked somet then? Cos you said ya weren't any good at it"

"I'm great at it Steven, just cooking I'm not" Brendan handed Ste a beer. "Cheryl made this for us, I helped a little. Irish stew and she's left the recipe on the side for ye"

"Ace, thanks" Ste moved to a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He read it as he gulped some of his beer down, musing over the ingredients and the way to prepare it that Cheryl had jotted down for Ste. He was already planning to try it out in the future and the smell of it tingled inside his nostrils. "Smells good enough to eat that does"

"That's the idea" Brendan brought through two bowls and laid them on the table with some bread and waited for Ste to sit down before he himself pulled up a chair. "Tuck in"

"Ta" Ste grabbed his spoon and fed it through the steaming stew, he blew over it a few times before he tasted it. Looking up Ste realised Brendan had paused to first get his opinion. "Tastes great, compliments to the chef"

"Thank ye Steven. I placed the bread on the table there" Brendan gestured to the bread and made Ste laugh. They ate a lot of it in a comfortable silence and this gave Ste the opportunity to gaze around the flat he was sat in. There were photo's on the side and Ste looked over them in interest.

"This your family? Not just you and Cheryl then"

"Technically it might not be, but to me there's only Chez in my life. My father lives in Ireland and I don't see him anymore which is a blessing. That lady with Chez is Lynsey, very good friend of ours, not seen her in a while though. Lives in Ireland too."

"What about your mam?"

"Died when I was a kid"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ste gulped and stared down at his food.

"That's okay. Ye weren't to know Steven unless you're psychic" Brendan had a slight smile on his lips as he considered Ste for a moment or two, his fingers lifted the cross from around his neck. "My mother gave me this, I never take it off."

"I had noticed your cross." Ste moved his hand over and held the necklace in his fingers to get a closer look. "It's nice that, must mean a lot to ya especially coming from your mam. You must miss her"

Brendan shrugged idly, his eyes flickering up at Ste and then his meal. He'd almost finished it now and grabbed a piece of bread to eat it with. "I think about her sometimes. I wish that..."

"What?" Ste pressed, his tone gentle.

"Nothing. Eat your stew, nowt of ye" Brendan mumbled trying to deflect the conversation.

"Oi, I'm fine as I am thank you" Ste scrunched up his brow and drank from his beer bottle. "Helps ya know, talking to someone about things on ya mind. I'm not gonna go spoutin' me mouth off either cos nothing you say will ever go past us."

"Good to know" Brendan said somewhat dismissively. He stood up to remove his empty bowl and carried on into another room. "Finish your meal, back in a minute"

Ste sat there and licked his drying lips and drew his spoon around the thick stew in his bowl. He ate a few more mouthfuls and a slice of the crusty bread on the table. It was when he'd almost finished that Brendan finally made an appearance in the room again. He made them both a coffee to drink and settled down at the sofa. Ste joined Brendan once he'd placed his dirty bowl in the sink and when he did, Brendan passed him his wallet and pointed to inside of it.

"The photo in there, that's my ma, it's a black and white picture from when she was really young. Only one I have"

"She's beautiful" Ste said, he turned to look at Brendan whose smile was warm but brief. "You look like her too"

"Thank ye, the less I have of my father's traits the better." Brendan admitted, he glanced at Ste who looked like he wanted to say something more. "Go on, just ask"

"Well, it's just that... You said somet yesterday, about your Dad. You said you'd been Superman to escape him. Ya don't say a thing like that unless..."

"Unless he was a bad un'. Seamus Brady - my father" Brendan nodded. "I used to ask myself, I still ask... What my mother saw in him. Can't quite figure it out"

"Attracted to them though, aren't we? The bad ones. Or sometimes ya just don't get to see that side of em' until you're in too deep. Dead easy to preach cos I know that myself. My mam, she made a bad life choice too and I paid the price for that"

"Your stepdad."

"Yeah, but he's nothing to me. Less than nothing"

Ste licked his lips and looked at the photo again, he listened to Brendan's steady breaths that filled the silence and encouraged his own to sync with. As Ste placed the photo back. he observed something else, a white tip hiding behind it, a little corner tab that he pinched between his finger tips and pulled out. It was folded up and looked weathered.

"What's this?"

"That is..." Brendan drew out a breath and took the folded paper from Ste's hand. It was an early baby scan photo and the folded crease lines in between had slightly faded it. "My wife Eileen gave me this the last time I visited Ireland"

Ste swung his head around to look at Brendan thinly smile and Ste mirrored it briefly. "You're married?! I mean, just surprised is all" Ste grabbed his coffee and sipped at it suddenly finding his mouth dry.

"No, I'm not married anymore. We lost Niamh, we we're gonna have a baby girl see." Brendan explained, gesturing to the tiny baby on the photo. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

Ste placed his cup down on the table and pivoted around so he could curl his hand over Brendan's. The warmth from the cup heating their skin. "I'm so sorry Bren. An' I can't even begin to imagine what ya went through."

"We tried to stay together afterwards, Eileen and I, thought trying for another kid would help us grieve, but I couldn't ye know. I drank and strayed. I slept with somebody else, a man, and one day she caught us and as awful as that is, I was glad because I didn't have to lie anymore. She's better off without me"

Ste shuffled his body around enough he could settle his legs up at the side of him, his knees touching Brendan's thigh and his hand still firmly in place. Brendan's skin is soft and warm beneath it. The older man watched the moment carefully and then angled himself so they could look at each other. After a short while Ste removed his hand, perhaps realising he probably should. The movement seemed to bring Brendan back to him again.

"What're ye thinking?" Brendan asked, his voice lowly. "That ye should have gone home instead of coming round here?"

"No. I'm thinking you'd have made a great Dad" Ste corrected, his smile fond as he looked back at Brendan. "You still could be ya know"

"No. No, never gonna happen, had my chance didn't I?" Brendan laid his head down on the back of the sofa, the same place Ste had rested and kept his gaze fixed on Brendan.

"You don't know that. Who knows what the future holds for you ey. It's cruel sometimes isn't it, life I mean." Ste lowers his eyes away. "That's the most you've ever told me about yourself and I feel like I know you a little more now. It's nice"

"Is it?" Brendan answered quietly.

"Yeah, I mean to know more, not cos of..."

"It was a long time ago and it still hurts but I can speak about it, to ye at least"

"You can speak to me any time Brendan" Ste assured, his eyes flicked between Brendan's mouth and stunning blue eyes.

"Ye doing anything tomorrow?" Brendan asked, his voice soft and measured.

"Apart from running the deli ya mean?" Ste's laugh sounded through his nose.

"You're still needing a tour of the place, not seen the park yet have ye? Meet me tomorrow"

"Close up the deli again to have lunch with you?" Ste lowered his head to break their eye contact. "Becoming a habit"

"One I'm not willing to quit"

Ste tilts his head up again to look at Brendan whose face is closer now, enough he can feel the wisp of his out breath along his lips. Ste indulges in the colour of his blue eyes as they move with his. "Question is, are ye willing to Steven?"

"No..." Ste breath falters, feels himself falling towards Brendan who quickly edges back as the door rattles with a key in it. Ste jerks back too just as Cheryl walks in. Her face looks puzzled for a few seconds but she soon composes herself and smiles.

"Hey ye two. Having a brew together I see" Cheryl points to the coffee's still full on the table. Her eyes drift up to Ste. "Did ye like the stew?"

"Loved it" Ste breathed shakily and sat forward. "Thank you"

Brendan sat up straight and gave his sister a cautionary gaze. "Time to man the club already is it?"

"Uh huh. Yep" Cheryl answered, awkwardness in her voice. "I'll um... Need to fetch something from my room. See ye later Ste"

"Bye Chez" Ste stood up almost immediately and walked to the front door. Brendan was hot on his heels.

"Are ye all right?" Brendan asked, he held the door open for Ste who couldn't get out quick enough.

"I'm fine" Ste took in a gulp of fresh evening air and felt a slight dizziness in his head. "Best get off home though - ya gotta work"

"Tomorrow then, yeah?" Brendan said, his eyes gave Ste the once over. "Steven?"

"Actually... ya know what, I forgot I'm finishing early afternoon tomorrow, got a few things to sort so I won't be able to do lunch with ya" Ste said, he gazed at the stone steps in front of him. "Ya know stuff I ain't had chance to do since arriving"

"Right" Brendan accepted. "Finishing early, part timer" Brendan let out a low laugh before stepping back into the doorway.

"Bren..."

"Hm" Brendan's eyes yo yo'd off Ste quickly.

"Just, thanks for the meal an' that"

"Anytime. Work calls so..."

"Yeah, don't work too hard ey?"

"No chance" Brendan said, he waited until Ste had disappeared from sight before he closed the door. His forehead rested on the cool wood. Even the slowing sounds of his sister approaching didn't discourage him.

"Bren?"

"Chez?"

"What did I just walk in on?" Cheryl asked, her voice serious.

"I don't know what ye think ye saw sis..."

"Brendan, I _know_ what I saw"

Brendan laughed and shook his head quickly moving away from the door, he left a wide berth of his sister to go over to the table to grab his keys from it. Cheryl stood with her eyes fixed on her brother.

"I just don't want ye hurt, that's all I'm concerned about. Ye two are always together and..."

"I told him about Niamh. That's all ye saw alright? We were just talking" Brendan passed his sister and opened the door. "I gotta get to the club. Thank ye for covering my shift last night.

"No problem. Are ye okay?" Cheryl asked tentatively.

"Yes. Stop worrying. I'll see ye in the morning"

* * *

The kitchen was scattered in bits of ingredients, used up packets and dirty pots as Ste worked his way around it. He was baking again, a way to keep his mind busy after closing up the deli early. Now, surrounded by a mountain of washing up, half made up recipe in front of him Ste just couldn't find his usual motivation. The mixer on the side had a dollop of fluffy meringue attached to it, suspended in mid air because it was the perfect consistency. He just had to layer the outside of the dome shape and place it in the oven.

There was a knocking at the door then and Ste practically clawed at the ceiling upon hearing it. Nothing like a normal knock, this noise went on continuously until Ste had finally blinked from his hazy thoughts to become present again. Ste prepared mentally the ear bashing he was about to give the person on the other side of the door as he walked through his flat to the front door. The knocking was relentless until Ste pulled open the door fast in anger.

Brendan had a bored expression on his face, fist hung up in the air poised. His mouth relaxed into a smile. "What took ye?"

"What took me... are ya crazy? Who knocks on the door like that ey?"

"Didn't think ye were in"

"Oh okay. So in Brendan's head, he's gotta keep rapping at the door anyway"

"Perseverance that's called"

"Thick ear is more apt, as in you're askin' for one"

"Gratitude that is, and when I brought ye a gift as well"

"A gift?" Ste relaxed a little with curiousity.

"Flat warming present" Brendan pushed out his hand towards Ste.

"It's a garden gnome"

"Yeah"

"But this was already in the garden Brendan, right it's been here since I moved in" Ste's hands made their way to his hips and Brendan's face couldn't feign anymore innocence.

"Ah." Brendan sniffed. "Thought that counts. Are ye gonna invite me in, cause I decided ye know, half day like your good self."

"Why don't ya go have your lunch then"

"Well I was gonna but... deli's closed - awkward"

Ste's smirk was aching on his face now, determined not to laugh. "I'm busy baking"

"My timing is spot on. What?"

"Baked Alaska with chocolate sauce"

"See, you've thought of the pudding and I've thought of... fish and chips" Brendan holds up a bag and grins wide. "Gonna help me plate up, cold chips are nasty"

"Fine, come on then" Ste relented and side stepped out of the way. "Can't believe ya tried to give me the gnome from my own garden as a gift."

"Got ye smiling didn't it?" Brendan winked at Ste as he passed him through into the flat. "Jesus Steven your kitchen's a absolute tip, standards are slipping boy"

"Oi! I am using it that's why. Sit at the flamin' table" Ste huffs back into the kitchen and spatula's the frothy meringue onto the cake and places in the pre heated oven. Ste then grabs two plates and dishes out the fish and chips Brendan brought around. "This is ace, thanks"

"No problem, figured you'd not even thought about eating. Did ye get the things sorted - what ye mentioned last night?" Brendan carefully glanced up at Ste. "Ye know when ye ran out on me and news flash - decided to finish early today"

"Look... I'm sorry. We were discussing something emotional and I got caught up in the moment of wanting to help ya. Dunno what it is, it's like I've known you years." Ste sighed heavy. "I just wanted to comfort ya Brendan"

"Steven, I know the score." Brendan chucked a chip into his mouth and chewed it. He could see that Ste was still wrestling with his conscious and he didn't enjoy seeing Ste this way. "I also know how to throw a dart properly, unlike other people I could mention"

"Shurrup" Ste said, his sudden out burst of laughter making him feel better. "Glad ya came round"

"That's two of us then, good"

"Do ya want to try some of my cake?" Ste asked, his voice relaxed.

"And then some" Brendan answered, he didn't look up at Ste but he could tell he was still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Always appreciate all your reviews and messages, thank you so much. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 3

Brendan was sat in his office when a light knocking sounded from outside the door. He lifted his head up from the computer screen in front of him as it opened and Rhys leaned his head around.

"Hey boss" Rhys greeted stepping in to place a cloth bag on the desk. It jangled with the money inside it. "Cashed up and the place is tidy."

"Good. Have ye sorted out the bar downstairs - influx of people down there earlier"

"Yeah, that was ages ago. Been quiet the last hour to be honest so I've been able to potter about, must be one of those nights. No one left in here now if ya wanna get off. Almost time isn't it?"

"Hmm" Brendan pondered a moment and then closed his laptop shut, his fingers gently dragged across his closed eyes trying to rid the tiredness from them. "Ye remember how to lock up don'tcha, do I need to run through it again in case huh?"

"No, reckon I can manage. Besides, Jacq will stay behind and help me" Rhys said, his eyes shifted back to the bar. "I have to walk her home too, not gonna leave her to wander the streets at night."

"Pretty sure Jacqueline can take care of herself and my bet's on her looking after ye out there in the dark"

"No" Rhys snubbed. "I just make her think it's that way"

"Course ye do. Anyway. Just make sure ye lock up properly and don't take too long about it" Brendan said, he pulled on his suit jacket.

"No, we won't. Night boss"

Brendan waited until he was alone before placing the money in the safe. The club was almost completely shrouded in darkness as he walked out of his office and looked around. A faint light emitted from the bar on the lower floor and he could hear Rhys and Jaqui giggling downstairs. Young love Cheryl had called it, Brendan couldn't comment having never known the meaning of anything like that and he was way past his youth to ever experience it.

Brendan blew out a long breath as he tried to mask the thought of his age and wandered through the bar area and out the door. Brendan moved sluggishly down the metal steps and gazed up at the bright smiling moon while walking out of the gates and around towards the stone steps to his home. He soon stopped in his tracks upon seeing light from the deli pour out into his pathway.

Brendan furrowed his brow and stepped over to the window to look in, Ste was in the kitchen pottering around still in his uniform. Puzzled, Brendan held up his watch to check the time, it wasn't much past one o'clock in the morning. Brendan used his knuckle to slowly tap on the window and kept it up until Ste's eyes flicked up and saw him there. He smiled briefly and finished off what he was doing before heading over to open the deli door.

"Alright" Ste's smile rivaled the sparkle of the moon.

"Steven, ye do realise what time it is?"

"Um, yeah. Just after one o'clock - why?"

"Making sure."

"Okay" Ste said with a shrug as he walked back inside the deli.

"Wait" Brendan used his hand to stop the door from closing. "I give in. Why are ye up at this time of night working?"

Ste chuckled. "I'm baking, all night. I've an order to fill, remember that first day we met - I'd done an all nighter then an' all"

"All on your own?"

"Uh huh"

"Want some company?" Brendan uttered the words thoughtfully.

Ste smiled. "Aren't ya tired after your shift at the club though?"

"Shattered. But I've seen ye now"

Ste drew a breath to reply but instead backs up against the deli door until it opens fully, he keeps his eyes fixed with Brendan's as he walks in. Ste locks the door behind them and looks back at Brendan.

"Take off your jacket" Ste said, he grabs an apron and steps closer to Brendan, waits until he's wrangled out of his suit jacket. They swap and Ste drapes the soft suit material over his arm. "Put that on and wash your hands"

"Is this your seduction technique?" Brendan asked, his voice deep and smirk open. "Cos it's working"

"I can tell" Ste's eyes take a full sweep of Brendan and he laughs. "That's so ya don't get flour all over you again. Ya can help me bake some bread if you're stayin'"

"Not leaving after that offer Steven." Brendan moved through to the kitchen and washed his hands. "Where d'ye want me?"

"On the couch - on the _counter_ , the chopping board there" Ste clears his constricted throat. "I'll get ya some dough I've been preparing, just needs kneedin'"

Brendan rolled up his sleeves and stands by the counter as Ste gives him a ball of dough. Brendan threw it down, gave it a light rat-a-tat and proceeded to fist the dough hard into the chopping board, a dull thump vibrating on contact and leaving an imprint.

Ste turned his head and watched with an incredulous expression.

"Ya supposed to kneed it right, not start a fight with it!"

"I am kneedin' it. I don't tell ye how to decorate your tarts - let me do my thing" Brendan said, he poised his hands ready for round two with the misshapen dough.

"It's not your enemy, alright - watch" Ste's hands were on Brendan's instantly, warm and practiced as he curved the back of them and showed Brendan a different technique.

"Gentle - see?" Ste gazed up at Brendan, their eyes brief in contact. Ste's fingers smoothly slipped in and out of Brendan's fingers before he finally let go.

"Ah, yes" Brendan nodded assuredly and continued to mold the dough at a measured pace, he could feel the texture now and found it easier.

"So, this gonna be a regular thing is it?"

"What me an' you kneedin' dough all night?"

"No" Brendan lightly laughed. "I mean the late night baking to order. Seems a lot to ask of one person, if I weren't here you'd be on your own doing this"

"Done it on my own a coupla' times now" Ste shrugged.

"Clever boy. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Ey? Oh, ha ha. Seriously though, I appreciate ya offering to help me. Wasn't expectin' ya to appear at my window tappin' away. You were out a bit earlier from the club tonight too, weren't ya?"

"Yes, everyone seemed to call it a early night so Rhys offered to close up. The staff are actually pretty capable, but I like to keep an eye on them anyway, keep them on their toes."

"Bet ya love it, bein' the boss. All superior and hot in ya tight fit suit."

"Ye give the best compliments" Brendan turned his head around to look at Ste. "Not so bad yourself boy"

"Why thank ya" Ste grinned. "Let's have a look at that now... see, much better. Don't gotta knock seven shades outta it to make it right. Keep goin' an then we'll stick it in a warm place to rise."

"And ye think I'm suggestive"

Ste playfully nudged Brendan with his elbow. "I've some dough ready to shape for the baking tray from when I started earlier, so that's next"

"Not easy this baking is it? My hands are aching already"

"Just use ya right hand then, will be used to straining that one won't ya" Ste tapped Brendan lightly on the shoulder before moving away and the older man let out an involuntary chuckle and shook his head. Ste brought around some more dough, different in texture and covered the other in a bowl. He set some baking trays down and showed Brendan the shape to use.

For the next few hours they repeated the process and made all the bread to order.

"D'ya want the radio on for a bit of background noise?" Ste asks, he sets a timer and places it on the side. "Might even be able to find a station that plays your kind of music if I tune hard enough ey."

"My kind of music, I'll have ye know Johnny Cash is a legend."

"That cos he's from yesteryear?" Ste joked and passed Brendan another tray to place in the oven.

"Leave it off, hear your voice then"

"You're the first to say that, everyone else gets sick of my voice."

"I'm not everybody"

"Alright, what ya wanna talk about then?"

"You've mentioned your step dad. What happened the time ye broke your leg?"

"Okay" Ste nodded after a momentarily pause and cleared a clean space on the side and pushed himself up to sit on the counter. "My mam met Terry when I was proper young, and in the early days it weren't too bad, least from what I can remember. It started off as a smack here an' there but over the years it got gradually worse. I ended up in hospital with the leg, the nurses tried to make it fun like, with the big cast and saying I could draw on it. Terry scared me, he was there with my mam and each time I caught his eye I'd recall the threat, _tell anyone and I'd get worse_. He lost his temper with me and had my arm, shaking me. We were stood at the top of the stairs an' he just let go" Ste shrugged as he explained, his mind adrift.

"Couldn't ye tell your ma what was going on?" Brendan asked, he settled back against the counter himself arms folded. "Wasn't it her job to notice?"

"My mum knew, she always knew what were happenin'." Ste thinly smiled and gazed up at a thoughtful Brendan. "He hit her about too so I have more reason than anyone to hate him. My mam is an alcoholic - they both are. It's funny init, parents are supposed to like, protect their kids, love them even. Not me though, cos I drew the short straw. Sorry, I do go on a bit, Doug's always telling me"

"Hm? No, you're alright. It won't have been a bed of roses for ye."Brendan answered. "Ye don't see him anymore do ye?"

"No, not for years now. Soon as I were old enough to leave I went to college and stayed in dorms. There ain't no reason for me to go back or for him to come and see me"

"Send him to me if ye do. Enough space in our cellar after all" Brendan looked at Ste and watched him hold out his hand animatedly.

"Deal then" Ste took Brendan's hand tightly and shook it with a smile. "Thank you"

"No problem. It's a big enough cellar so"

Ste laughs.

"Brendan?" The change in Ste's voice is slow and imperceptible.

"Steven?"

"That time you were Superman, you can't tell me why, can you?" Ste said carefully, strangely assured of the answer.

Brendan rounded his head slightly taken aback and let his eyes lock with Ste's. "How would ye... How would ye know that?"

"Only because if ya had to be a superhero to fight your father, he must have been pretty bad" Ste still held Brendan's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and let go. "But ya know, if you ever want to talk just come and find me."

"Yeah?" Brendan replied, his smile gentle, knowing. "Even in the middle of the night?"

"Uh huh. We can just come ere' and bake again, or..."

Brendan contemplates a moment, steps closer to Ste and lets his eyes roam over his face. "Or maybe share a sofa" Brendan drifts his fingers lightly up Ste's top and straightens out a fold in his collar. "Where ye stay and don't run out on me"

The timer that Ste set earlier suddenly beeps and blinks them apart. Ste lets out a breath and grabs it.

"Um... rest of the dough's ready. Do ya wanna make your own with any left over?" Ste suggested while he shaped the mixture on the tray. "You could do a moustashe couldn't ya?"

"Go on then, Chez will be impressed with that." Brendan said, he paused for a moment. "I'm impressed. All this is new for me, never baked bread before"

"Well, ya should try most things at least once. More importantly, have ya enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah, I have"

"Aww. I'm so pleased ya feel that way cos now, we gotta tidy up the mess."

"There's just one more thing Steven" Brendan said, his fingers pinch and grab some flour off the side. "And that's this..." He flicks his wrist and the flour settles against Ste's face, Ste gasps and flicks his eyes open, the sudden shock turning to that of revenge.

"I can't believe..." Ste grabs his own handful and Brendan starts to edge backwards.

"No, Steven, wait... Steven..." Brendan implores rushing through into the deli and bends down behind the counter as Ste releases a cloud of flour all over his back. The black shirt he wears now dusted in white.

"An' I don't feel one ounce of guilt over that either" Ste states proudly and starts to laugh. He goes over to Brendan who precedes to help brush off the remaining bits of flour. Ste stops him. "Ya know why I ran out on you that day at your flat?"

"My sister came in" Brendan replies, he brings his hands up and removes the flour from his palms. Darts his eyes with Ste's.

"No. Well alright, a bit cos of that. But mostly because it scared me just how much I wanted to stay. And that left me little choice" Ste said, he stepped away from Brendan and moved back into the kitchen leaving the older man to hitch a long breath through his nose.

The deli almost gleamed when they'd finished clearing away and it was around five o'clock when everything was baked and ready. Ste laid out the covered bread trays and staked them so they could be collected later.

The many hours he'd been awake soon took its toll on him and Ste wasn't sure how he could keep himself upright let alone walk as they left the deli early in the morning. Ste slightly stumbled on his footing losing balance and fell against Brendan with a chuckle and when he gazed up Brendan's eyes seemed darker in the moonlight. They looked right at him.

"Sorry, I am tired. So glad we got all that done, finished early cos you've been helpin' me too. I'll come back later for the delivery guy, I just need a couple hours kip first." Ste explained, his gripping fingers slid from Brendan's jacket as he up righted himself.

"Hey, there's no way I'm letting ye walk home alone. Not like this, I'll have nightmares you'll be found sleeping in a bush somewhere. Ye can barely keep your eyes open"

"Fresh air'll do me good, wake me up I reckon too. Don't fret Bren"

"Bren now is it?"

Ste nodded. "You call me Steven an' I call you Bren. Even at last" Ste's eyes drooped and sprang back open again. "I best get a move on, try an' get some kip before sunrise"

"No ye don't, c'mon. I'll take ye up to the flat, ye can have my bed. That way ye can open up for the driver as planned and go home better able to"

Ste's cheeks flushed red as he softly laughed. "Give over, I ain't taking your bed! I'll have the sofa though. The idea sounds a good one cos I am dead on me feet now. Sure it'll be alright with Cheryl?"

Brendan took the deli keys off Ste by way of an answer and locked the door. He walked Ste up to his flat and when he'd sat on the sofa Brendan brought through a cover and pillow in his hands. Ste toed off his shoes and looked up at Brendan with doe eyes, lips soft and slightly agape. Brendan had never felt drawn in by anyone this much in his life.

"Get in my bed Steven" Brendan offered again ever so slightly spell bound, his deep Irish accent a whisper through the quiet flat as he tried not to wake his sister up and spook the beautiful boy before him. He watched Ste's eyebrows raise wickedly and perhaps accordingly.

"That your seduction technique?" Ste teased grabbing and pulling the cover and pillow from Brendan's grip. He laid himself out on the couch and as soon as his head hits the soft pillow, Ste is drifting off to sleep. "Cos it's working"

Brendan let out a quiet sigh and took the cover from Ste's hand and covered him up in it. He stands and lets his eyes drift over him and then takes his keys from his pocket and scribbles a note for Ste laying his flat keys on it and heads to bed.

* * *

Ste woke up with a jerk when his phone hummed inside his pocket, still in his clothes he scrambled to find it. There was a missed call from the driver and a text explaining he was parked outside the deli. Ste quickly replied and told him to wait there and give him ten minutes.

Ste let out a deep yawn and flicked his eyes around, he'd known instantly he was somewhere else after waking, the room felt different and the sofa was comfortable unlike his. Once his eyes had fully focused Ste sat up and discovered the note and keys on the table.

 _'To get back in. Breakfast's on me this time.' B_

Ste smiles reading it and re reads it another few times over before leaving the flat. Upon returning Brendan's home isn't quiet anymore, he can hear someone in the kitchen pottering around. He sees it is Cheryl that's up and at first her expression is of shock twisting around at the sound of the door opening.

"Ste, you've acquired keys then"

"What?" Ste said, his eyes drifting to the keys held firmly in his hand. He looked back up at Cheryl" No, it's not what it looks like. Right see, I was up all night baking at the deli an' Brendan offered to help. I came here cos I was tired, had a couple hours kip, when I woke Brendan left a note sayin' I could come back once I'd sorted the delivery with the driver. I'll go now though."

"Don't be silly! Ste, I just wasn't expecting ye to walk through the door that's all. I believe ye, come on sit yourself down at the table love, it's still early and to be fair ye do look tired Ste"

"Feel it an' all, long nights aren't great"

Cheryl gestured to the table with a smile. "Best to be first here because once my brother is up the food becomes scarce."

Ste laughs. "Brendan loves his food, I know. Best way to bribe im' an' all"

"Thought that was just between us Steven" Brendan interrupted with a gruff voice. He walked towards the table, half adjusting his shirt sleeve. Ste noticed he wasn't as unkempt as he was, looking sharp in his suit. Brendan didn't look half bad on a couple hours sleep.

"Have ye seen my masterpiece sis?" Brendan continued and wandered over to his bread from last night. "I made this all by myself"

"First bread tashe he's ever done that" Ste said with a smile. "Ya should toast it"

"Great idea, toasted tashe with jam on it" Brendan agreed.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Not a chance that's fitting in the toaster, I'll put the grill on just for ye Bren. Coffee Ste?"

"Thanks Cheryl. You're like me, up early mornings too. Tell ya what though, I'll sleep in at the weekend." Ste waited for Brendan to sit down at the table and lowered his voice. "What's your secret ey? Right you've had two hours sleep and ya still look good"

"What can I say Steven. It's a heavy burden to bare"

"I bet it is" Ste laughed. "Death warmed up me"

"Hm, I'd say ye look... felicitously bed rough." Brendan flashed a grin."Even if ye didn't sleep in one"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, ye look the part" Brendan explained and leaned in closer to Ste. "Suits ye"

Ste chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for letting me stay, made a difference them few hours and I sorted the delivery out."

"No problem" Brendan uttered low pitched, eyes restless with Ste's.

His hair was tousled and out of place from where he'd laid on the pillow and there were faint dark circles beneath Ste's blue eyes showing lack of sleep. Ste didn't look rough, he looked all soft skinned, glowing with a tender flush in his cheeks and if Brendan had woken up next to him he'd have thought he was dreaming at the sight of him. Brendan quickly broke his gaze and looked at his sister instead, smiled as she brought over a plate.

"Looks good this, our Brendan the baker" Cheryl said as she placed the bread down. It had been cut in half and spread in jam.

"I had a good teacher" Brendan admitted and pushed the plate closer to Ste. "After ye Steven, ye helped make it after all"

* * *

"Right that's me" Brendan said, he stood up from the table and drank the last dregs of his coffee. "Gotta go open up, I'll do the bank run before the weekend Chez, get it out of the way"

"Good idea, I'll be over in a bit, got a few things to sort out. Thought Ste could give me a hand with the dishes" Cheryl explained, her eyes catching Ste's.

"Oh right, yeah I can do that."

Brendan gazed between them. "As long as I don't gotta wash them. I'll see ye both later"

Ste watched Brendan leave and he turned back to look at Cheryl whose smile was a brief one. She started to clear the table so Ste grabbed his plate and cup and followed her. As the bowl fills with water, Cheryl passes Ste a tee towel.

"Wanna dry?"

"Okay" Ste took it in his hand and waited until Cheryl passed him a washed plate. "Ta for breakfast"

"You're welcome. Nice to have ye here, will it be a regular thing?"

"Um, no I don't think so."

"Ah. That's a shame because Brendan seemed to like ye being here" Cheryl's eyes glanced over at Ste. "Ye both get on really well"

Ste quietly nodded and placed the plate he'd dried on the side.

"He told me, Brendan said he'd told ye about Niamh." Cheryl added, her tone forced in its softness. Ste could tell she was hurt saying the words.

"Cheryl, I can't speak about it cos Brendan, he told me in confidence. If I break that I wouldn't be much of a friend to him"

"A friend?"

Ste twisted his head around to look at Cheryl "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing love. It's just that, Brendan's never even told me about losing Niamh. Eileen was the one who did that and I tried to talk to him about it but he's so stubborn ye know? And then he meets you for five minutes..."

"I know it seems odd. But I can talk to him too, we are just comfortable I guess. Could be like they say, strangers often are able to open up more to one another. Isn't it a blessing Brendan can do that? If he is like you say, quiet normally, surely telling someone is a good thing. But I ain't betraying Brendan's trust even to his sister"

"You're right of course, and I am glad he's opened up about it. Da will be pleased too when I tell him"

"Don't you think it's private though? I mean, if Brendan wanted to mention something to his Dad, shouldn't it come from him?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Dunno, just think that'd be how he'd feel about it. Just an observation like - you know him better than me" Ste licked his lips. "Do you see your Dad often then?"

"Not as much as I'd like too. He's over in Ireland and I could do with going over. Brendan won't come though, they had a falling out years ago. Think it was over the break up of Brendan's marriage to be honest, Da wanted him to stick by Eileen ye know"

"And be unhappy?"

"What?" Cheryl replied, she gazed back at Ste.

"Don't matter. I were a bit surprised he'd been married. Actually I mean, assumed it would've been a bloke for starters. Has he ever..."

"Boyfriends?" Cheryl answered Ste's thoughts. "Honestly I don't know. Bren never tells me about them if there have been any. He has all the bravado though, knows he's a catch - handsome. Maybe I'm biast but I agree."

"Me too" Ste replied absently.

Cheryl smiled. "Ste, ye remember the other night, when Brendan told ye he was finishing early? What really happened was he messaged me asking to cover his shift for him. Turns out it was so he could spend the evening with ye"

Ste gulped and flicked his eyes up to Cheryl, "He didn't did he?"

"Yeah, he did" Cheryl nodded passing over the last plate to Ste and dried off her hands. "D'ye want to stay for another brew?"

"Actually, I'd best go to be honest. Need a shower before I open up the deli. Thanks again for breakfast, and the chat too." Ste thinly smiled and walked over to his jacket placing it on. "See ya later"

"Bye love" Cheryl replied, her smile slowly faded with her quiet sigh.

* * *

Ste finished earlier than normal feeling his energy burn out. Doug had called him during the afternoon and he'd locked up the deli and stayed in the kitchen to talk to him and grab a light lunch to eat. The conversations they had seemed to echo the last now, Doug would either be with Riley and too distracted to talk or there'd be no change in his fathers' health meaning he was unable to give any idea as to when he'd be back in England again. Ste had stopped asking.

As he locked up, Ste gazed up at the club balcony briefly, but it was empty this time and the evening had started to close in, the sky shading slightly deeper and blotted with the scattered clouds above. He'd planned to go home, an early night mapped out but instead Ste found himself stepping into the courtyard behind the club and contemplating the metal steps in front of him. He'd not seen Brendan since this morning and he suspected this was because he'd been on the phone with Doug at the time.

Ste took to the steps briskly and upon reaching the door strobe lights could be seen spilling out from behind it, that and the thrum of music beating down his ears and through every pore in his body. Ste didn't have to go far to find who he'd been looking for, Brendan was behind the bar serving drinks to all who asked, he looked busy and more than a little tired. The efforts of staying up all these hours finally taking its toll on him too.

Ste moved to the front of the bar and then searched around. Jacqui walked past him fast with a tray of glasses and a face like thunder. Her eyes briefly strayed onto Ste's but that was all he got out of her, she was behind the bar and serving in a flash. Ste made his way to the side Brendan was on and patiently waited for the queue to dissolve until he could get in closer.

"Hiya" Ste said with a smile. He glanced along the bar. "Happy hour is it?"

"Does this look like a face of happy" Brendan jeered slightly, tetchy from his task at hand.

"Grumpy hour then?" Ste said, his voice raised over the loud music. Brendan took the time to stop, have a breather and smiled in effort for his friend who tried to lighten his mood.

"Didn't mean that"

"S'ok. I can see ya snowed under. Where's your staff?"

"Rhys is ill and Cheryl is off on a mission somewhere. My staff as ye ask, is myself and the ever delightful Jacqueline over there."

"I can hear ya know" Jacqui hissed and shoved a pint glass towards a customer. Her face was a picture.

"Fancy a hand?" Ste said, his smile open.

Brendan mirrored Ste's amusement and leaned over the bar seemingly forgetting the crowd. "Depends. Can ye pull a pint?"

"Never tried, but my cash handling skills are second to none. I could collect glasses for ya, don't need any training for that do I?"

"In my office" Brendan quickly gestured his eyes over.

"What, the both of us?" Ste held his teeth over his bottom lip stifling a laugh.

"If you're lucky" Brendan playfully teased. "There's some staff t shirts in there. Go put one on and ye can help out collecting for now, I'll show ye more once its eased down "

"Yes boss" Ste replied with a smirk, he turned and battled slightly with the people now in front of him and found his way into the office. The black t shirts were in a pile on Brendan's sofa, brand new with a pink Chez Chez logo on them and Ste found a small size before dragging off his own top and pulling it on. The smooth black cotton was cool on Ste's skin and clung to his body shape. Ste rode his hands down his stomach and laughed, the thought of Brendan's tight fitting suit at the forefront of his mind making him chuckle.

It was a good hour before the club died down enough to have a break. Ste placed loads of glasses on his tray and was about to lift it when a hand stopped him.

"Not like that" Jacqui said, her hand moved from Ste's forearm and changed the glasses until they were all stacked safely on the tray. "They can fall the other way, especially with a whole load of punters dancing around you. Last thing ya wanna be doing is cutting yourself on a piece of glass"

"Right, thank you."

"That's okay. Should be thanking you really. I'd been struggling on my own, what with serving and collecting too." Jacqui helped Ste carry more dirty glasses to the bar.

"No problem. I kinda owe Brendan, he's helped me loads since I arrived here. This is the least I can do"

"Well he appreciates it. Brendan hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you" Jacqui said, she sighed heavily. "Look, I shouldn't have given you a hard time the other day. What you and the boss get up to is none of my business"

"We don't get up to anything."

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't like too, obvious you fancy him. Me and Rhys, we got together while I was seeing someone else, a toerag like, but yeah we let it drag on for months before doing anything about it."

"Why would ya be with Rhys, if you were with someone else though. Didn't ya love them?"

"No, not really. See he didn't treat me right, little things that mattered to me didn't to him. Rhys makes me smile, and knows how to handle me which is important. Can yours do that for you Ste?"

"Course. Yeah. Been a while though cos he's away"

"Sexting?"

"Nah, Doug ain't into all that"

"Come on Ste, if he can't get you close just by sending a few messages then you're seriously missing out. You're cute when you blush" Jacqui grins. "I wouldn't tell him, but he's a good un' Rhys. Except tonight, he's a soft sod lying in bed ill instead of helping out here"

Ste laughed. "You both seem happy. I'm glad. Me an' Brendan though, we're mates. And I won't be the only one to fancy im' either"

"Whatever Ste. There's another table back there that needs clearing - I'm gonna do the bar downstairs a bit, leave ya and Brendan alone. Never heard anyone admit to fancying the boss, first time for everything"

"It's the tashe" Ste quipped as Jacqui left, she even managed a smile in return.

"What's the tashe?"

Ste spun around and caught Brendan standing behind him. Ste licked his lips. "Nothing, just me an' Jacqui talking that's all. Reckon we've made friends"

"Getting quite the collection now I see."

"Gotta be my charm. Ere, what do ya think - suit me this uniform? Does it meet the clingy standards you're so used to?"

Brendan swept his eyes over every inch of Ste, up and then down and watched as Ste's smirk widened. "Just about right that is. Go on, do a twirl for me"

"Get lost Brendan." Ste laughed and grabbed the empty tray to clear another table.

"I oughta punish ye for backchat boy"

"What's the penalty boss?"

"Don't tempt me" Brendan purred as he stood nearer to Ste. "It's quiet enough now, wanna pull your first pint?"

"Yeah, go on then." Ste followed Brendan around to the Guinness pump and watched as Brendan demonstrated the art of pouring a beer. Ste observed carefully and tried himself.

"Tilt it a bit more, that's it pull... easy does it"

Ste felt Brendan's arm lightly touch his shoulder and when he looked back the older man caught his eyes. "Am I doing it right?" Ste asked in a low tone, his eyes strayed down to Brendan's mouth.

"Slow down, ye gotta stop there" Brendan nodded to the pint so Ste would turn to it. "Three quarters full see" Brendan stopped Ste pulling on the handle wrapping his fingers around his hand. The glass was then placed on the bar.

"Now ye gotta let it settle." Brendan explained, they gazed at one another and Ste wriggled his hand so Brendan would slip his fingers off him. "Not bad for your first time"

"Thanks" Ste fleeted a smile.

"Hey, you've your first customer" Brendan said with a fleeting glance of his eyes. Ste turned his head, mouth agape and felt a slight shiver of nerves before going over to the small crowd of punters and taking their orders. Brendan held back in case Ste had any uncertainty, or needed someone to show him where everything was. His smile was an almost laugh as they left satisfied with their service. Brendan's heart weighted with the sparkle of Ste's eyes, his contentment overwhelming and enough to disorientate a usually composed Brendan.

Ste wasn't unfazed though, and now he'd scaled that particular barrier he was on fire as more people headed for the bar. Brendan recouped his ability to think straight and helped to serve again, he found they worked well together, bounced off each other half in tune and half derisive. Enough Brendan is reluctant to want let him go.

"This is fun" Ste quipped in a moment of relax.

"Ye think so? I call it mayhem"

Ste softly laughed. "Nah, better when it's busy, keeps ya on your toes doesn't it? Makes the time go quicker an' all"

"Dying to leave are ye?" Brendan joked, he flipped a cardboard coaster in his fingers and caught it again.

"No, never said that did I. I said this is fun remember? Must be ya old age makin' you forgetful"

"I'm not that old"

"Go on then, how old are ya?"

"How old d'ye think I am?"

"Ermm, forty?" Ste giggled and stepped back from Brendan's glare. "Kidding! Okay seriously, reckon you're about thirty something"

"I'm twenty eight and you're a cheeky sod"

"Ha, ha. Maybe it's ya confidence then, makes ya act older or somet. I'm only twenty, probably why I have more fun than you do cos age makes ya more of a grump."

"I know how to have fun Steven, given the right circumstances. Can ye stay longer?"

Ste swallowed as Brendan shifts closer to Ste at the bar. The green lights behind them shone over Brendan's face and enhanced the glaze of his blue eyes. Ste feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket and Brendan's eyes drift down to it when Ste lights up the screen with a message from Doug. Ste licks the wet back to his lips and internally curses the way things are, the way real life always has to get in the way. He feels Brendan step back before he sees him physically move and the feeling hits hard in the pit of his stomach.

"Must be missing ye now huh, Douglas." Brendan said, his discomfort written on his face. "I know I would be"

"What?" Ste murmurs, blinks as his eyes focus on Brendan. The older man shrugs lightly and removes an empty glass from the bar.

"Nothing"

"What's going on here?" Cheryl's voice broke them apart as they both looked at her. "First the flat and now the bar Ste, you're getting your feet well and truly under the table"

"We have been short staffed, so he's been helping out" Brendan argued, his voice tense. "I'm showing Steven the ropes, while you've been off doing your hair or your nails, whatever it is ye like to swan off and do these days"

"Brendan..." Cheryl replied in surprise and darted her eyes on to Ste. "Thanks for your help Ste, I'll take over now. Bet you're exhausted by now love"

"A little, yeah. But it's been a good experience for me tonight ya know, different." Ste slid past Brendan and over towards the office.

Brendan moved to follow him a few moments later. He knocked on the door and waited until Ste opened it, his hair was spiky from where he'd changed his t shirt and Ste must have seen him looking because his fingers settled it down combing through it.

"Appreciated your help this evening" Brendan said, his smile just visible through his moustashe and beard hair. "Are ye alright?"

"Yeah" Ste nodded confidentially. "Like I said, been fun hasn't it. Can I borrow your phone a sec?"

Brendan puzzled a moment and then unlocked it and passed it over to Ste. Ste typed in his number under 'Steven' and gave it back to Brendan.

"Right I am off, gotta sleep." Ste said, he watched Brendan stare at his phone and then pocket it. "That's for Cheryl too okay?"

"Okay"

"And if you need an extra pair of hands again, alright?"

"Alright"

"Brendan?"

"I'm sorry about my sister" Brendan's eyes flashed up at Ste. "And what she said to ye"

"Cheryl cares about ya Brendan. It is a good thing." Ste nibbled at his bottom lip and then held his hand briefly over Brendan's arm. "Would you think bad of me if I said I wished things were different?"

"I don't think I could ever think bad of ye Steven. And you're not the only one"

"Make sure you get some sleep" Ste smiled, his eyes gaze from Brendan to the floor and then over to the door when he makes his way over to it. "See ya soon"

* * *

It was Saturday and Ste finally found chance to sleep in and not have to get up for work. Ste glanced over at the time and stretched out relaxedly into a star on the mattress on the cooler side of the bed and melted into the comfort it brought his body. Reluctant to get out of his slumber Ste lolled his head and fell back asleep for a time, it was only when his phone buzzed he shifted properly.

 _'Hiya, Bren gave me your number' C_

 _'U awake?' C_

 _'Am now. U ok?' S_

 _'Going into the city - wanna come with?' C_

 _'Sure. Just getting up, meet in the village?' S_

 _'Yep. Half hour?' C_

 _'An hour more like! ;)' S_

 _'Lazy ass. ;D C u soon x' C_

Ste let out a heavy yawn and coaxed himself out of bed. In the bathroom Ste glanced around the dull colour and lifeless feel to it and made a decision to stop putting off the decorating any longer. A lick of paint couldn't hurt and it was still early enough to beat the shopping crowds in the City. Ste met Cheryl on the way in to the village, pulling up in Brendan's car alongside him.

"Hey love, get in" Cheryl smiled leaning over the passenger side of the car to open the door.

"Brendan's car? Right, how did ya manage to blag this off him?" Ste replied a little uncertain as he slid into the leather seat. He could smell him as he did, Brendan's aftershave he remembered from the other night he'd traveled with him in this car to the flat. Ste turned to face Cheryl.

"He doesn't know. See it's his day off and he's in bed fast asleep. I'm leaving the club closed until later, my club my rules. So this is just between us alright?" Cheryl whispered and turned up the volume of the radio.

"Right then. Me' lips are sealed. Lets go get breakfast, somebody else can make it for a change" Ste said feeling oddly satisfied at the prospect. His smile widens relaxing back into the leather seat and he thinks it's because this is Brendan's car he's sat in and the faint smell of him brings comfort and the hint of nerves inside his stomach. Cheryl is staring at him.

"What's that smile for? Ye look... really contented" Cheryl muses, her eyes sparkle capturing the vibes from her friend.

"I am, and you're right, it is contentment." Ste suddenly let out a long breath. "Ya know fate?"

"Hmm"

"Well, what if it comes along at the wrong time? An' you're sorta torn between doing the right thing or doing the wrong thing?"

"But fate is what's meant to be. I guess, ye just have to figure it out. Whether hurting someone is really worth it in the end"

Ste glanced at Cheryl who visibly swallowed before driving off out of the village.

They parked up and spent an hour or so wandering around the shops until a cafe caught their eye. Cheryl ordered two hot drinks for them before she joined Ste at one of the tables.

"So, have ye heard off that fella of yours Ste?" Cheryl asked, her eyes casually flicked up as she sipped at her hot tea.

Ste messed about with a white cotton napkin on the table. "A few texts an' that. Spoken to him on the phone, the usual. Gonna be strange when Doug gets back, cos I've settled in the deli without him, kinda. Be good to have extra help mind"

"Our Brendan said he'd helped out once or twice with ye"

"He's been brilliant, lunch is the maddest time in there. I've shut up other days though"

Cheryl took another sip of her brew. "Another reason I haven't seen my brother much, sharing his breaks with ye. Everyday there's been ye and him meeting up somewhere, spending time together on our lounge sofa. I mean, imagine if I'd not walked in on yous the other night"

Ste slowed his finger movement on the napkin in his hand and felt his heart beat suddenly miss. He flicked his eyes up at Cheryl then and instantly realised this trip out hadn't been impromptu. The sick feeling inside his gut felt like his colour had drained through him and left weakness.

"This is about yesterday init, because I were working at the club. I were just helping Brendan out Chez, ya know I went in there and he was struggling. What were I supposed to do ey, walk off and leave im' to it after all the help he's given me? No, absolutely not"

"Calm down Ste. I shouldn't have been so blunt last night, it's just that every time I look up you're together and to be fair I always feel like I'm interrupting something too"

"Cheryl, what are ya getting at?" Ste asked, he knew exactly what she had meant and he was still fighting an internal battle over his feelings.

"Brendan, ye know, he's different when he's with ye and I thought it was just me at first, cos ye do think that way. It's good, the difference but... "

"But?" Ste said, his concern evident within his face. Cheryl shifted in her chair awkwardly.

"Ye need to make it clear to Brendan nothings gonna happen here. I know he likes ye Ste and I'm worried he'll get hurt."

"Brendan likes me, has he told you that?" Ste said, his voice low and eyes down on his twitchy hands. He could feel Cheryl glaring at him and it was a long time they went unspoken causing faint goosebumps along his skin. Ste gave in and looked up at Cheryl.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I'm not blind is what" Cheryl answered blankly and leaned forward at the table. "Are ye joking? Ste, can't ye see this could hurt the both of ye? Doug, where does he come in to all of this?"

"I haven't done anything, or Brendan okay." Ste spoke resolutely, the napkin in his hand discarded in replace of his drink. He gulped at it to relieve his drying mouth. "We like spending time together, that's all. It's just easy with Brendan ya know, to be my true self an' I ain't had that in a long time."

"You're using him?"

"No!"

"I know you're not" Cheryl grabs her brew and sips from it. "I'm sorry"

"I can't believe ya invited me me here just to warn me off your brother"

"Hardly doing that. I thought it would be nice us getting to know each other. But I have noticed little things and with Brendan there's never usually any signs. I really like ye Ste, loads and if Doug wasn't around then..."

"But he is"

"Yes love, he is. Tell Brendan before it becomes too deep to do anything about" Cheryl reached over and held her hand over Ste's and squeezed reassurance. "Ste"

"I know. I will" Ste nodded and licked his lips. The lump in his throat ached.

* * *

Brendan knocked on Ste's flat door continuously with his closed fist and gazed around relaxed as he did. The door was shunted quickly from his hand.

"Brendan, why can't ya knock on the door like a normal person ey?" Ste exclaimed, he fought the smile on his face as he looked at Brendan standing there feigning innocence. "Banging on the door over and over ain't gonna make me answer it any faster ya know?"

"But ye just did" Brendan said pointedly. He drew his eyes over Ste a moment before gesturing to him. "You've paint on your face"

Ste touched his cheek absently as if the movement would rid him of it. "How did ya know I'd be here?"

"Followed ye home" Brendan paused to bask in Ste's sudden paranoia. "Kidding, Chez told me about your jaunt out in my car earlier today"

"No we... never" Ste tugged on his smiling lips unable to keep up the white lie, it was obvious Brendan knew the truth. His mischievous open smile made Ste's heart flutter. "Are ya mad?"

"Nope, ye weren't driving so"

"Oi ya cheeky sod!" Ste laughed loudly.

"Anyway" Brendan chuckled.

"Yeah." Ste continued to nibble on his bottom lip. "Bren?"

"Steven?"

"Did Cheryl say owt to ya, about what we did today. The stuff we spoke about?" Ste asked, his throat constricted as he swallowed. "Because if she did... then I don't wanna... I mean I can't..."

"Chez mentioned ye were decorating the flat, nothing else." Brendan shuffled on his feet and glanced at the ground. "Has she told ye more of my life stories? Do I need to be worried?"

"No" Ste shook his head and kept an eye on Brendan "Nothing that simple"

"Nothing ever is. Hey, don't mind me popping by do ye?" Brendan hushed, his eyes trying to find Ste's gaze again.

"No, course I don't. Right, but you'll have to pick up a paintbrush if ya cross the threshold I'm afraid cos I'm decoratin'"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded slowly processing the idea. "Alright, brew first though" Brendan carefully steered Ste out of the way and wandered through the door. He's instantly overpowered by the smell of fresh paint.

"Jesus, are ye using industrial strength paint Steven?"

"Give over, ain't that bad. I've opened the windows, and left the door now as you're here"

"Why cos I'm here?"

"Safer aren't I?" Ste said, he wandered past Brendan into the kitchen and placed his paintbrush down on some newspaper. "I might not be on my own as anyone could walk in. But it wouldn't matter now cos you're here"

"Ye are safe with me" The reassuring sincerity in Brendan's voice encouraged Ste to glance back at him and warm a smile.

"I know" Ste turned to fill up the kettle. "So, you really came round ere' to help me decorate? Cos I never had ya down as the 'DIY' type"

"No, I'm not" Brendan laughed. "It's my day off, nothing to do. Thought we could - dunno"

"Hang out together?" Ste said, his gaze still out of the window, he dropped the kettle and quickly retrieved it placing it on the stand to boil. Ste's hands flattened to the counter as he thought about what Cheryl had said to him earlier and it kept his silence as well as his distraction.

"You're too busy." Brendan said breaking Ste's quiet thoughts. He hesitantly stepped away, eyes flicking to the door. "This was a bad idea, I'll leave ye to it Steven"

"I'd like that."

"Cheers"

Ste honked out his laughter and looked over at Brendan. "Not you leaving ya daft sod, to hang out! I just gotta finish off the bathroom first though, else it'll never get done. Ya can sit down while I do, don't wanna mess up your clothes." Ste walked up to him.

"I'll have a tea if you're making"

"I'm making" Brendan replied, he stepped back into the room and let Ste pass by. "Got any biscuits?"

"Biscuit barrel on the side"

Ste finished off the rest of the painting in the small bathroom instantly making the room brighter. He washed of the paint off his hands and Ste's distraction was then taken up as Brendan brought in Ste's brew and a plate of biscuits, it made him smile as he thanked him.

While he drank the tea, they stood back to admire Ste's handiwork, Brendan gently pulling the odd fleck of paint out of Ste's hair. He'd looked up suddenly and around forcing Brendan's fingers to flit against the soft strands, eyes darting on each other Ste felt Brendan's finger continue to brush a strand of his hair away to the side of his temple.

"What d'ya think?" Ste asked.

"Looks good" Brendan said, his eyes anchored with Ste.

"Thanks" Ste lightly held against Brendan's arm. He dropped his touch and broke their spell to walk out. "Better get a breather hadn't we? These fumes are making me a little silly"

"You're not bailing on me I hope"

"No. I just need some fresh air. You've the day off, not gonna want to spend the whole time with me are ya" Ste's voice was spiky, he could hear it himself the tone he was using. There seemed to be no air left in the flat anymore as Ste struggled to breathe, his chest constricted. Getting out into the cool air felt like a blessing but Brendan had already began to leave.

"I can take a hint Steven"

"Stop. Don't go." Ste hushed. He locked up the front door and stepped past Brendan. "I'm sorry if I sound off, just walk with me a little. I want you around, ya know I do"

Brendan allows Ste enough time to walk ahead of him, clearly noting something isn't right. Brendan hesitates but gains enough composure to ask. "When is Douglas back?"

Ste halted in front of him startled and the weight on his shoulders doubled somehow. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters, it's clear as day something is bothering ye. You're not yourself."

"Right, and how would ya know if I'm not meself Brendan ey? Ya don't even know me"

"I know enough." Brendan said wanting to argue his point from the rooftops around them.

He steps tentatively, moves to shorten their gap enough he's stood behind Ste, dipping further to settle at his ear. Brendan's voice lowers to compensate for that. "Ye realise ye chew your bottom lip when you're nervous? A bit like now. Your cheeks don't just change colour, they ripen when you're embarrassed. I know how cooking relaxes ye and if given the chance you'd succeed running your own restaurant. And I know... I know us together makes everything better."

"Know it all" Ste said, his laughter light and airy. He turned and watched a smile flicker over Brendan's mouth.

Brendan stepped around Ste and stood in front of him. "We've spent all this time together Steven, every day. Once he returns it'll all stop. And ye know it"

"I'm allowed friends Brendan"

"Friends, that what this is?"

"It's all it can be." Ste's lips curled despite the heaviness within his heart, eyes glancing down. Brendan takes Ste's wrist in his hand and lightly thumbs against the smooth skin. "Is this why ya came to see me today, to have a go"

"I'm not having a go."

"Right then, buy you a drink at The Dog? Got the day to hang out you said. I'll even beat you at darts" Ste said, his voice strangled on breath not liking the change between them.

Brendan felt his barely there touch hasten Ste's pulse and sighed quietly. "Your aim is way off boy, only ye could land it other side of the pub"

"I'd make ya laugh though"

"Ye always do." Brendan rocked closer to Ste almost brushing their noses together. Ste turns to one side and feels Brendan's warm breath caress the side of his neck as he whispers down his ear. "I don't even have to touch ye to know you're trembling"

"Bren, please" Ste swallows deeply.

"How can I feel such _resentment_ for a bloke I have never even met" Brendan seethes through his gritted teeth and pulls back to look into Ste's eyes, his hand hovering at his face wanting to touch. Brendan hastily moves away.

"Don't do this!" Ste shouts, feels like the seconds around him have become tortuously slower. "I dunno what ya expect me to do Brendan!"

"I don't expect ye to do anything boy"

Ste hurried after Brendan and griped him by the arm pulling the older man around to look at him.

"Ya wanna know what Cheryl said to me today? Do ya?! I'll tell ya right, she said I had to stop this, us spending time together" Ste gasps, sob caught in his throat. Brendan's expression slightly shifts then, enough for Ste to notice. "Fuck, _you knew_ "

"I guessed. Chez was acting weird yesterday at the club and when ye seemed out of character I put two and two together"

"Right. Have a good laugh did ya?"

Ste licked the wet back to his drying lips and followed the path ahead into the village, the slight breeze in the air prickled against Ste's acutely sensitive skin and helped to dry the falling tear on his cheekbone. Brendan's footsteps became a comfort behind him while he ventured into the local park.

Kids yelled happily rushing past kicking a ball about while Ste sat down on a nearby bench, air all around him he still struggled for breath. Brendan settled down next to him, miles apart despite sharing the same seat. Neither of them spoke at first, perhaps feeling unease with the new atmosphere they now shared, it didn't feel the same and unbalanced what they'd built since meeting one another.

"Nobody is laughing at ye. Least of all me."

"I know you're not." Ste turned to look at Brendan. "What are we fighting for?"

"Reckon ye know the answer to that Steven. You're the one holding all the balls after all"

"Coulda' worded it better Bren" Ste smiled long enough to see Brendan mirror it.

"Not the worst position to be in I guess" Brendan smirked as he glanced at Ste. "I've only backed off because of him, but it's not been easy"

"I knew deep down what were happening but I chose not to admit to it because seeing you became important to me. Cheryl is just protecting you and I don't blame her. I am just... I'm gutted"

"Me too" Brendan nodded.

"You have to understand I'm with Doug"

"Oh yeah?" Brendan scoffs incredulously. "Where is he then huh, is he sat here right now?"

"Come on, his Dad is ill, he wouldn't even be over there otherwise. Doug'll be back soon and..."

"And then what, you'll work in that deli with him while he traps you in that business, a place ye don't even want to be? Great life Steven!" Brendan pushes up to stand and glances briefly at Ste. "Your loyalty is misplaced and your love is wasted, when it's me ye want"

"I can't lose you - please Brendan."

"Friends remember. So I'll see ye around"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your great reviews and messages for this fic. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 4

Ste wanted to go after Brendan, he needed to make amends and try to find the words to fix the uncomfortable feeling inside his chest but he didn't know him all that well. Perhaps he was the kind of person that needed space after cross words and Ste wanted to learn more about Brendan not less.

The remainder of the weekend went by quickly for Ste who made sure he kept his mind occupied. He bought more paint after travelling back to the City and made a start on the lounge bringing some colour to the walls in and it brightened the room but failed to lighten his dark mood.

Monday morning soon came around and on his way to work Ste's gaze drifted up to the club balcony while he stepped nearer to the deli and willed the door to open. It had felt odd not seeing Brendan because he'd been right, every day they'd made time for each other and Ste missed him more than he'd expected to.

Ste took in a deep breath and scooted round the back of the glass counter and started to prepare for the day, going about his usual morning tasks and trying to busy himself from the thoughts in his head. Ste was in the kitchen when the bell on the door disturbed the quiet, he cursed himself for forgetting to lock it behind him.

"Sorry, we're closed " Ste said, he moved out to behind the counter and stilled.

"I'm kinda hoping you'll still let me in" Doug said, his smile spreading.

"Doug?"

"Surprise!" Doug cried out, he stands in the doorway with bags in his hands.

Ste looks and for a moment or two and Doug gestures his hands and repeats the _surprise_ again and Ste can feel himself coming back down to earth again. A gradual sob rose up in his throat and Doug's expression changes to that of concern and his bags drop to the floor.

"Hey, thought you'd be pleased I'm back?"

"I am. Just... " Ste stepped from behind the counter. "Why didn't ya tell me you were coming back today?"

"Because that's what surprises are for. Ste what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ste said, his head shakes. "I could of prepared that's all. Didn't sleep much at the weekend, had stuff on my mind so I'm tired."

"Okay, so, did you miss me?" Doug smiled then, and moved closer to Ste pressing a kiss onto Ste's mouth.

Ste nodded in way of reply, licks his lips of the dryness. His eyes glance up at the window and the shadow that moved on the balcony. Ste shifts stepping further towards it and looks properly.

"Are you okay?"

"Thought I saw something" Ste spoke absently and turned back to Doug. "I've been thinking loads since you've been away and I know we said that me an' you, we'd give it another try. An' I really meant it. Sometimes though you can make up these plans in your head and they sound alright at the time so ya go with it. But then ya meet someone that gives you a different outlook and..."

"Ste, you know I love you right? But please, it always takes you a day to get anything out! I haven't got that much time yeah?" Doug said, his laugh is terse.

Ste's eyes flicker with Doug's and the breath he draws is shaky. "What?"

"I'm kidding. It's just your way isn't it?" Doug holds Ste by the shoulders. "I get it, alright? We made plans back then but of course they can change."

"I know, an' that's why..."

"My Dad is getting worse, it's Parkinson's disease"

Ste's eyes drift up to Doug's. "Is it? I'm sorry to hear that"

"We kinda had an inkling to be honest. My parents, they have been talking about the future because of Dad being ill. And they miss me y'know, being so far away from them"

"Bound too aren't they. You go over a lot though to visit, what more do they want?"

"Well, that's just it. They want me to go back"

Ste absently shakes his head "I don't get... You're going to visit again?"

"I have to be with him Ste, my Dad being ill it's made me realise that more than ever, so I told them we'd go over, live there and he perked up ya know? It was so great to see that Ste."

"You want us to move to America?"

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing? Us both in the states! Now don't worry it's not for a while yet though, cos we gotta sort things out. We talked about the next six months maybe though, just so my parents can get a gain on this place, investment after all. You won't have to work here long term as I know you're not keen" Doug suddenly pulls Ste into a tight hug. Ste is silent with his thoughts, eyes drifting to the balcony he knows Brendan had been stood on moments earlier.

"But I came here. You wanted to run this business remember? I moved to Chester"

"I know. And I'm grateful"

"You're grateful" Ste released a shallow breath. "So what, we just up an' go, leave this place before it's even started? It doesn't make any sense Doug!"

"My father needs me Ste, I can't just turn my back on him. And I'm kinda hoping you'll understand and come a little bit further with me. We'd have it made over there, my parents would look after us"

"Pay for everything ya mean. Doug, don't ya just want to achieve something on your own? I've worked my socks off in here while ya were away, baked bread all night, served people to keep this business going. And now ya telling me there was no point to it. I coulda' had my restaurant Doug"

"I'll ask my parents then if it means that much to you. Us, yeah, like we agreed." Doug said, his voice almost pleading. "You wanna help my father's health too, right? He wants us both to go, something for him to look forward too"

"Right, what about Riley ey? Yeah ya wouldn't wanna leave im'" Ste replies somewhat animatedly and half scoffing. "We can't just leave England"

"It's not like you've anyone to stay here for Ste, your family couldn't care less - but I do. And Riley can visit me anytime he wants, in fact Riley said something about his Dad Carl thinking of going over there"

"Got it all planned out haven't ya" Ste looks again at the club balcony and begins to shift Doug away from him. "Listen, can you look after this place? I gotta do something"

"Wait Ste, I've just got here..."

"Yes, but I won't be long" Ste explained, he started walking to the door.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me."

Ste stopped and turned to smile at Doug. "I am pleased to see you, honestly. And it's great that your Dad wants you closer to him, why wouldn't he want that especially now. I just... There's someone I really need to see, okay?"

"Who?"

"A friend. I'll be back in a bit Doug"

* * *

Ste didn't look back in his haste dashing up the stairs to the club and walked over to the office. The door was open so he peered his head around to look in on Brendan sat at his desk working through some paperwork. He gives a tentative knock, enough to rouse Brendan from his concentration and then he's walking in determined.

"Hi" Ste said confidentially, he continued until he stood inside the office. Brendan looked up and Ste could read in his eyes he was pleased to see him too and the relief washed away the nerves. Brendan sat himself straight in his office chair, mouth open his eyes fed over the boy in front of him.

"Steven, hello" Brendan greeted. "If you're looking for Cheryl she's not here"

"I saw you, on the balcony" Ste stepped a little further into the office. "Was you watching me?"

"Gotta fair old imagination there boy"

"I weren't imagining it. Answer the question, was you?"

Brendan held his silence and kept Ste's eyes fixed.

"He's not what I expected. Not sure what I expected to be fair." Brendan said, deflecting off the question but not denying what Ste had seen. "Surprised you're not throwing a party welcoming him home. Still it's good Douglas is here, spent enough time on your own in that deli"

"Glad ya approve"

"Wouldn't go that far" Brendan replied, his gaze left Ste.

"Doug's asked me to go away with him"

"Right. Happy holidays" Brendan spoke absently, looks down at the letter on the desk in front of him and starts to sign it.

"Can ya stop doing that for one minute right." Ste replied, he moved closer to Brendan. "Doug wants me to live in America"

"It'll get ye out of that deli. Good for ye"

Ste slams his hands down on the desk and keeps his eyes on Brendan. The older man doesn't flinch, but he does let the pen in his hand fall and he lets his gaze wander back up. Ste's eyes are shaded darker. "I know ya care"

"Doesn't mean a thing."

"Fine" Ste turns to leave the office.

"Why are ye telling me this now huh? Do ye expect a reaction from me?"

"Stupidly I did, yeah. Thought maybe I hadn't fucked up completely seeing ya out there earlier, an' it gave me hope. Now though I'm just wondering what I were thinkin' of coming here" Ste said briefly glancing back at Brendan and walked out of the office. He could hear the quick creak of leather as Brendan pushed out of his chair.

"You're upset" Brendan quietly intoned.

"Doesn't mean a thing"

Ste bowed his head and listened to the footsteps behind him. Brendan's hand felt warm curving the back of Ste's neck, thumb stroking gently the hair along the nape. Ste's eyes fluttered closed as he continued the movement until the tension within Ste had passed.

"You're my only friend here an' I can't talk to anyone else. I can't talk to Doug like I do with you."

The caress of Brendan's hand encouraged Ste's head to tilt up. His eyes shone bright with a watery glaze encasing them.

"I just want us to go back to how we were. All this, it's crazy but I ain't leaving until we are okay again" Ste spoke determined.

"I shouldn't have got cross with ye the other day, or said the things I did because it's not my place. So if ye need to come here, then come. Find me."

 _"Okay"_ Ste answered on a laugh, his breath a relief. Ste nudged his shoulder at Brendan. "Knew ya cared"

"Hard not to" Brendan dropped the contact he had with Ste to nudge back. "Douglas not gonna be wondering where you've gone?"

"Needed to sort this first."

"Priorities and that"

"Yeah" Ste wiped the back of his hand across his nose. He looked up at Brendan with a faint smile and glanced absently around the bar and over at the couches. Brendan followed his gaze.

"Why don't ye sit for five minutes, huh?"

"I've left Doug alone in the deli though, he doesn't know where owt is"

"So? He left ye, c'mon, sit" Brendan's hand held briefly at Ste's lower back guiding him. "Can I get ye a drink?"

"No, cause I doubt I'll wanna stop an' that won't do me no good will it. Still be in the same predicament won't I? Ta though"

"Okay" Brendan folded his arms. "So, America. Could be worse I suppose"

"Yeah, how ya figure that?"

"Well..." Brendan pursed his lips. "Dunno actually"

Ste scoffed with a smile.

"Will ya still come in the deli, cos I'd hate for ya to stop doing that because we fell out" Ste asked hesitantly, his gaze lingering on Brendan.

"Call that a falling out? Ye should see when my sister falls out with me then"

Brendan moves and bumps Ste out of the way with his body until the younger boy laughs and shifts up enough there's room for them both. Brendan sits and edges his face down closer to Ste.

"I'm gonna keep coming in okay? I gotta introduce myself to Douglas at some point, meet my competition."

Ste nervously chuckled, tongue licking his lips. "I'll have some flour ready then"

Brendan laughed. "Hey, don't ye think I'll let ye get off so lightly next time boy"

"What'cha gonna do?" Ste grins instantly feeling better. It suddenly fades away. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't."

"But I am though. I've hurt you just like Cheryl said I would" Ste said, his gaze focused on his hands. "What you said to me at the park -"

"I shouldn't have said that to ye. I was vexing"

"Maybe. But ya meant it though. I've been with Doug a long time so I owe it to him to try and make a go of things. His Dad's ill ya know, got enough on his plate"

"Sounds like you're making excuses, or maybe it's Douglas desperate to hold on to ye, but who am I to argue. Why come here to tell me what I already know?"

"Because I hate it when ya not around, this weekend has been the worst and that is why I came here."

"Poor wee thing. Did ye miss me?"

"Take the piss all ya want right. Enough I even wouldn't have minded ya banging down me door the way ya do" Ste said, he turned to look at Brendan who was smiling. "An' soon I might have to leave so it's even more important to get back to normal init?"

Brendan felt suddenly lighter at the notion Ste hadn't actually agreed going with Doug, and maybe that had been another reason he was sat here next to him.

"Alright." Brendan agreed with a nod to his head. "Probably best we kiss and make up then, just to be sure"

"Brendan." Ste smirks and shakes his head while his heart rate notches up higher. "Behave"

"How about... ye come here and make me" Brendan's smile opens, eyes flicking down to Ste's mouth. "Don't tell me you're not tempted"

"Ya don't make things easy do ya?" Ste continues to look at Brendan, but is soon distracted by a noise.

"Ste?"

He hears the footsteps just before they stop. Ste spins his head around and sees Doug stood at the top of the stairs gawping at them, his eyes flick to Brendan and that's when Ste stands up. "Um, what're ya doin' here Doug?"

"What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be the one asking that? There's customers wanting food and I don't know where anything is"

"Neither did Steven when he arrived - funny, he still managed the place like a pro" Brendan sprung to Ste's defense while Doug raised an eyebrow. Ste let out a nervous snort and stepped closer to Doug.

"I weren't gonna be long. Ya haven't left the place open have ya?"

"No, it's locked up. I watched you come in here earlier so when you didn't return I followed you" Doug briefly scanned the room. "This is a nightclub"

"What gave it away?" Brendan asked, his sarcasm leaving Doug to scowl at him.

"I'll come now, show ya everything" Ste held his hand on Doug's arm and tried to steer him back around to the stairs.

"Hang on - aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Friend" Brendan manically laughs and stops just as suddenly. "Funny that"

"This is Brendan" Ste spoke sharply, his eyes practically burning into Brendan. "He's the boss here, his sister Cheryl owns the club."

"Your sisters dogsbody then? Funny that" Doug gives Brendan a hard stare and then looks back to Ste. "Couldn't all this have waited, besides turning customers away, I've just arrived Ste"

"Right, I know. I'm sorry but I just needed to..."

"Steven was here because of me" Brendan interjected and stood up. "I asked him to pop in at this time to discuss lunch. Been a godsend providing them everyday especially as I work daft hours, you'll appreciate I don't have the time to sort it out myself. Steven has always managed to satisfy my diverse palate, he's a talented man I'm sure you'll agree"

"Yes I agree."

"Now if that's all gentlemen I have work to be getting on with"

"I hope you're charging him for your services Ste, nobody gets a free ride off you" Doug warns turning to ascend the stairs. Brendan sneaks a wink at Ste as Doug finally leaves and his reward is a timely flush of beet to Ste's cheeks.

"Steven?" Brendan calls back before going into his office. "Be sure to let me know if that ever changes won't ye?"

* * *

Ste almost bumps into Doug on the way back to the deli, he's slowed his steps and is looking at Ste questionably but remaining silent. Ste can feel his heart hammering at his chest, half recovering from seeing Brendan and processing the words they'd spoken to each other. He feels guilty and he should feel that way but there's something else there too bubbling at the surface. Excitement.

Ste purposely avoids Doug's eyes, they burn into him as he passes him eager to get out of the club and into the cooler fresh air. Ste inhales it quickly. Doug stops a few moments, hangs back to watch Ste rushing off, heavy handed on the deli door swinging it open once he'd unlocked it. Doug takes in his own breath then and follows Ste moments later. The door shuts hard.

"Ste, what did I just walk in on?" Doug asked, he folds his arms across his chest and watches Ste pottering about in the kitchen.

"Can ya open the door please, customers gonna want serving"

"That was the least on your mind before wasn't it? When you were rushing over there to him"

"Rushing over? Don't be daft right, I hardly _rushed_ "

"I saw you"

Ste's heart picked up speed again. "What do ya think ya saw?"

"You and Brendan - cosy together."

"Ya imagining things"

"How am I imagining..." Doug unfolded his arms and closed their gap, held his hands on the counter. "I saw him look at you"

"I were looking at him too because we were talking. What is he supposed to do, gaze at the ceiling?" Ste scoffs and finally puts his eyes on Doug. "Look, me and him, it's... Brendan has helped me since I arrived here. We became friends really quickly an I needed that right because I had no one. You were in America with Riley, he's your mate isn't he? So why can't I have someone too?"

"You seemed to be very close"

"We get along really well, sometimes ya do meet people like that. I'm not giving him up. I'd never ask you to give up Riley would I"

"Have you really missed me Ste?"

"Yeah. I have" Ste nodded, he dropped the bread he was holding and stepped through to the counter at and hugged Doug.

"And America?" Doug spoke apprehensively and Ste just held him tighter.

"Let's just concentrate on the deli yeah? I need to think... ya gotta give me chance to process your plans okay?"

Doug holds onto Ste and closes his eyes. Ste's flicker back up to the club, his held breath releasing.

* * *

One month later

"Hi Bren." Ste greets wandering in the office. He moves over to the desk and fiddles with a jar of sweets left on it and fishes out a red lolly.

"Help yourself there boy"

"Will do, ta" Ste beams and sucks the strawberry treat between his lips. Brendan fixed his eyes on Ste's mouth. "Want one?"

"Not hungry. What can I do for ye?"

"Right well, I were wondering if ya ever hire out the club, like for parties an' stuff? Cos John Paul came in to the deli sayin' he has to sort out the college ball, party and the school hall is booked up so he needs somewhere to hold it. I told him I'd ask you cos you've this place haven't ya?"

"Ball party ye say? Sounds fun that does." Brendan held the pen in his hand between his teeth as he looked up at Ste from his desk, his eyes drift down his smaller frame wrapped nicely in his deli uniform.

"No, it's not a ball party, it's a ball _stroke_ party"

"A ball stroke party?" Brendan leaned forward slowly. "Will it just be the two of us, perhaps I can swing it then..."

"Brendan. Be serious"

"You're just too easy to wind up though – don't ye take my fun away boy"

"I won't" Ste smirked and suckled at the strawberry flavour lolly. "It's what we do init"

Brendan sharply nodded, his smile infected Ste's to widen. "Okay, seen as it is ye askin'. Tell him to get in touch and we can iron out the finer details."

"Brill, thanks. Knew you'd help out" Ste moved to leave.

"Steven?"

"Hm?" Ste turned back, he patiently waited for Brendan to say something. Ste felt his tummy lurch. "Are you alright Bren?"

"I'm good, yeah" Brendan answered, he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I mean, considering. Ye shouldn't be so much of a stranger is all. Time was, ye were always hanging out around here"

"I know" Ste quietened with his thoughts. He then shifted his eyes to the floor. "Doug got a little tetchy, cos I were here so often"

"He's the reason I hardly see ye now then, thought as much" Brendan scoffed, his annoyance obvious. "You're not allowed friends is that it?"

"I have friends!" Ste strongly protested.

"Just me then" Brendan gritted out.

"Please don't. I get enough of that with Doug, the snipping. When I come here, it's better ya know. Ya do see me Bren"

"While you're hiding behind Douglas ye mean?" Brendan accused, he relaxed a little realising the person he was taking his anger out on didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry"

Ste quietens as he swallows against his dry throat. "Do you remember the first time we met out there in the village?"

"I remember everything, I mean, it was memorable"

"Seems like a lifetime ago now, yet we're only talking weeks. You were my first customer and always my last now. It's like you've no home to go to, or it's my cooking ya love" Ste chuckled to himself as he leaned up against the door frame. "You must have been in every day since I came here so stop sayin' otherwise"

"It's the company I like"

"Knew ya had a soft spot for Doug" Ste teased, his eyes shadowed by his long swept lashes.

"Who's Douglas? I walk in there and all I see is ye Steven" Brendan replied, his eyes pierced through Ste whose tongue darted to wet a shine to his lips. "The deli is flourishing, you're doing a great job of it."

"Thanks, means a lot coming from you. You've already a business brain in that head of yours, mines a bit shaky still"

"Well if ye ever want to sit down and go through anything just let me know yeah? Any time, alright?"

"I will" Ste said, he simpered the longer he kept Brendan's gaze fixed and thumbed out of the door. "I better get going now me, delayed opening to come over here and Doug won't be pleased I've absconded again. Always good to see ya though, I'll make your favourite tonight then shall I?"

"Ye are good to me" Brendan said, his eyes firmly on Ste who blossomed his favourite shade of red. Ste hesitated before leaving.

"I'll see if I can come over at lunch, your office gonna be free?"

"There's always the cellar if not, been a while since I took ye down there isn't it?"

Ste grinned shaking his head. "Ta for the lolly"

Brendan looked on indulgently before Ste was no longer stood there. He was soon replaced by his sister Cheryl.

"Morning love, just passed Ste on the stairs"

"Hm, he popped by for John Paul. Wants the club for the college dance or something. Said we'd do it, should be a good earner"

"Yeah, yeah brilliant. Listen, got a bit of a favour to ask ye" Cheryl moved further into the office and sat down.

"Must be the day for favours then – knock yourself out"

"Right, well. I've been invited to a conference, the club owners get together, ye must remember me going last year?"

"I vaguely recall. So you're needing me to hold the fort, no problem."

"Actually, no..." Cheryl replied, her eyes flickered up at Brendan. "It's only a couple of days, but to be honest I'm too busy with working here and now with college stuff. Ye know I've a lot of work on. Anyway, it will be a great thing for ye to get to know more people in the club business, plus there's this lavish buffet they're putting on, gorgeous hotel"

Brendan leans back in his chair enough it creaks loudly. "What exactly are ye asking me Chez?"

"I want ye to take my place – come on Bren, you'd be more interested than me in it and with your experience and charm you'll go down a storm"

"Chez." Brendan sighs heavy. "How about ye just forget it this time around?"

"We should make an effort love and ye don't have to stay that long, it's a choice really. They put on a couple days so people who can't make the first day can go the second for example. Everything except travel is paid for, not a bad deal if ye ask me. One day would suffice though and then ye can come home the same day can't ye?"

"Where is it at?"

"Wrexham this year. Thinking ye could drive up there as it's not that far away, or get the train" Cheryl spoke through her gritted teeth as Brendan's face grimaced. "It's next week too..."

"Jesus, drop it on me why don't ye?! Wales, that is a long journey on my own though. I'd rather drive but, all that way? Come with me Chez ey, we'll both go and ye can pamper yourself at the hotel while I go to the conference"

"No love, I don't want to. I'm just too busy now. Ask somebody to accompany ye, one of your friends could go with ye?" Cheryl suggests, she moves to stand by the door.

"Hang fire two ticks while I consult the queue banging the door down outside" Brendan snapped, he chucks the pen he was holding on the desk and glares back at his sister.

"I can think of someone who would go with ye." Cheryl replied. "Ste"

"No. No, I'm not asking Steven to come to a conference about owning a nightclub. Besides being short notice, he's not gonna be interested in that Chez"

"No he isn't" Cheryl agreed instantly. "But he is your friend, and as far as I can tell he'd pretty much do anything for ye. Ask him, what harm will it do?"

"Have ye forgotten his job? Or the fact he's with 'Mr clingy'" Brendan inverted his fingers, sarcastically he hoped, to match his irritated tone of voice.

"Christ Brendan, ye really don't like Doug do ye?"

"Is it any wonder?" Brendan's voice raised with his annoyance. "He's stifling Steven, every time I go in the deli ye know, he's stuck in that kitchen"

"Hang on love." Cheryl reasoned as she stepped into the room again. "Ste loves his job"

"No Chez, Steven's a chef. He should be running his own restaurant. It's his dream."

"He told ye that?" Cheryl asked, her eyes drawing over Brendan's face. "I know ye two used to talk a lot, and I know ye miss him. Doug and Ste, they're together and you've got to make peace with that."

"I have. I have done." Brendan admitted quietly. "He won't come Chez"

"The worst Ste can say is no, so send him a text, you've got his number haven't ye? Give the wee lad a choice Bren."

As Cheryl left the office, Brendan breathed out through his nose and twitched his fingers against his cheek. He reached hesitantly for the phone inside his pocket and typed out a text to Ste.

 _'Meet me in club tonight instead of lunchtime?' B_

 _'Did u just text me?! I need to sit down, hang on' S_

 _'My sides are splitting' B_

 _'LOL. Are u ok?' S_

 _'Yes. Will u?' B_

 _'Ok, gonna change first' S_

 _'Dressing up for me, I'm honoured' B_

 _'Ha. Just a trackie.' S_

 _'The blue one?' B_

 _'Yeah, why?' S_

 _'No reason. 7pm' B_

 _'What's it about?' S_

 _'Got a proposition' B_

 _'I'll be there :)' S_

Brendan smiles softly to himself and looks up when Cheryl pops her head around the door frame.

"Well?"

"I'll ask him later, Steven's meeting me in here tonight."

"See, ye know he'd do anything for ye Brendan"

"I'd do anything for him" Brendan said, his body relaxed back into the leather chair. "He's a good friend."

"Just a friend?" Cheryl asked, her voice unusually quiet.

"Yes" Brendan sighed heavily, his sister's words matching his thoughts. "Why"

"I dunno. Just the way ye are around each other. You're not gonna deny there's always been that little attraction there."

"Jesus Chez. We mess around at times for fun, but that's all its ever been" Brendan flicked his gaze up to Cheryl. "Ye made sure of that"

"Hey that's completely unfair! Why am I the bad guy because I care about ye? I'm just saying that ye saw each other a lot then, but not since Doug arrived"

"Are ye doing this on purpose?!" Brendan replied, his voice storming. Brendan got up from his chair and left the office with the subject closed in his mind. Cheryl followed him through to the bar.

"Oh Bren. Ye still like Ste don't ye?"

"Not having this conversation" Brendan continued to snap, he stepped around the bar.

Cheryl nods silently and leans down on the bar, her eyes move around the room, it's empty still as they've not opened up yet. Brendan switches on the music and brings her gaze around to him again.

"I only did it for ye. When it became obvious Ste felt the same I had to nip it in the bud before anything happened"

"He tell ye that?" Brendan frowned and turned to look at Cheryl. "When?"

Cheryl gulped and took a breath. "Weeks ago, when we went into the City. Ste didn't come out and admit it but he was clearly torn and I just made him realise doing the right thing was important, for the both of yous. Ye can't expect Ste to walk away from his relationship for a guy he'd just met in the village"

"He didn't, he chose Douglas"

"No Bren, that's the point. I don't think he had a choice"

* * *

It was early evening when Ste arrived back in the village, he skipped up the stairs to the club and stood a moment to glance around the room until he could see who he was looking for. Ste instantly smiled when he caught Brendan's eyes. He was sat at the bar for a change, two drinks with him as he waited for Ste to turn up. Ste liked the causality of it, reminding him just how relaxed he felt in Brendan's company. Ste watched Brendan gesture a bottle of beer and beckon him closer as Ste slalomed through the sea of dancers.

"Hiya, just like old times this. Ta" Ste accepts the beer from Brendan and takes a gulp of it. "You not working then?"

"Technically I am, but they won't miss me. Do ye want to sit here at the bar or the seating area?"

"Comfier over there init and I've been on me feet all day"

Ste walked ahead of Brendan whose eye line settled on the shapely form of Ste's bum covered in the dark blue fabric of his tracksuit bottoms and the way it moved as he walked. Brendan let out a quiet sigh and sat next to him. As Ste drank his beer, the liquid left a sheen on his lips captured by the lights of the club and the bob of his throat moved sharply beneath his stubble basked skin.

"Growing that out I see"

"What?" Ste looked over to Brendan who grazed his finger tips over his beard and then gestured to Ste. "Oh this - haven't shaved in a bit that's all"

"A month is it now then? Give it a year and ye might be as hairy as I am Steven"

"You're a cheeky sod ya know that?" Ste replied, he was unable to conceal his laughter. "Wouldn't wanna be that hairy anyhow, wouldn't look as good on me like it does you"

"Think this looks good?" Brendan asked. "Only I thought ye liked the clean shaven look"

"Funny" Ste gulped down his drink harshly.

"Hmm. So, day been all right has it?"

"Not bad, busy as per like. Easier with Doug to help out though"

"Right. That's good then." Brendan glanced over at Ste. "I'm glad that it's going okay for ye both. As long as you're happy Steven"

Ste side glanced Brendan and took another drink from his beer. "It is, which is great ya know. But I miss _us_ , like this. When I got your text, shocked as I were, it felt good knowing we'd be meeting up"

"Ye can come and see me anytime boy"

"I know that" Ste watches Brendan fidget and act out of character. "Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine"

"What was the proposition?" Ste asked, his fingers touched Brendan's knee as he looked at him. It seemed to alert Brendan more, his eyes flicking to his hand. "Bren?"

"I'm going to Wrexham - Wales, a conference trip Chez wants to avoid. I was wondering, if you're not too busy, would ye like to come along?" Brendan said, his words quick and breath catching. Ste seemed relaxed in comparison.

"You mean like a road trip? I've never been on one before"

"Just to Wales. But yeah, I guess."

"With you"

"Yes, with me." Brendan's eyes darted on and off Ste. "Do ye want to?"

"I'd love to" Ste replied, his breath a laugh. He swallowed. "I would have to run it past Doug though"

"Course. Need permission"

"Anyone would think you were jealous the way you go on sometimes." Ste spoke bluntly and huffed in annoyance, the bottle in his hand gets placed down harshly on the table in front of them. "I want to go with you, isn't that enough?"

"Then come with me" Brendan replies, his body leaning closer to Ste. Their eyes stray, gazing upon one another. Ste bumps himself up to sit on his bent back leg and holds his arm over the back of the sofa bringing them within breathing distance.

"You expected me to say no, didn't ya - I can tell"

"With Douglas on the scene? Surprised he let ye out"

"You _are_ jealous" Ste said accusingly.

"Can ye _blame_ me?"

Ste eyes darted with Brendan's momentarily before drifting down at an his lap.

"Wasn't sure you'd come because it ain't gonna be up your street is it, conference about the nightclub business"

"So, I can learn can't I? When is it, and what time do we have to be there? I'll talk to Doug about cover for the deli."

"Next week, so it might be difficult to arrange. It'll be me driving us and..." Brendan's words are interrupted by Cheryl who wanders over and smiles at them both.

"Hey Ste, great to see ye in here. How are things love?"

"Hi Chez. Good thanks, your brother here is just inviting me to a conference" Ste raises his brows as he takes another gulp of his drink. "Sounds a bit posh an' all so will have to fish out my suit I think"

"Ye have a suit?" Brendan interjected curiously, his voice abnormally higher. Ste took a double take of Brendan.

"Well yeah, cos I don't just have a wardrobe full of trackies do I?"

"Don't ye? But ye look so good in them Steven, keep the supplier in a job dont'cha?" Brendan simpered as Ste poked him in the ribs and feigned exasperation.

"At least I don't take slim fit to a whole new level"

"But you're always the first to notice" Brendan replied, his eyes wandering down to Ste's mouth and the gradual smile that fed on his embarrassment. Ste shook his head and kept the cheeky look in his eyes temping Brendan even more.

Cheryl watched on with fondness for the both of them and then sat herself down on the arm of the sofa.

"So, it's a lovely spread they put on for ye, I went last year but I just haven't the time now with college and studying taking up some of my days. Besides Brendan is missing out so it is his turn this time. You'll enjoy it Ste, gonna be loads of people there to meet and mingle with"

"It's at a hotel isn't it Chez, weren't ye saying?

"Yes it is. One of the swanky ones too, ye can stay overnight because it's all inclusive apart from the travel and that. Makes it easier being a two day thing"

"Hang on" Ste glances between them. _"Two days?"_

"We won't be staying overnight Chez" Brendan affirmed as he sat back on the sofa.

"Why not?" Ste asks without thought, his mouth opens as he glances between them both. "Oh, right I see, ya wanna get back here for the club"

"Well yeah, and seen as there's only one room booked"

"Right. Shouldn't let that stop you Brendan" Ste said, encouragement in his voice. "Why don't ya go on your own, seems like me being there is kinda hampering the day for you"

"Quite the contrary, I'm inviting ye for the company – need my sanity after all" Brendan said, he exchanges a smile with Ste. A glimmer of the strobe lighting hits across his eyes.

"Friends can share a room Bren, ye know, if ye both decide to stay. Anyway I'd best get back to the bar" Cheryl moves to walk away, her eyes look back at her brother who looks like he may want to half kill her and half kiss her.

"We could do that if you want Brendan, stop over. I won't mind" Ste mutters thoughtfully as he finishes his drink. "As long as I get the bed" Ste insists, he places the bottle on the table next to them.

"Why don't I get the bed, I'm older than ye – need my comfort in life"

"True that, but I bet the sofa's are massive in posh hotels though so you'll be just fine." Ste continues to happily wind up Brendan "It's just a thought, if ya wanna stay"

"I don't, but thanks. I'll get ye another drink" Brendan said, he moves to get up but Ste's hand on his wrist stops him.

"Have to leave it. I'm off out with Doug in a bit, going bowling with him and a few others tonight. Wanted to come and see you first though. And I'll sort it with Doug because ya know what? I'm really looking forward to it, we'll have a blast us. I'll pack some food for the drive cause I know how hungry ya get don't I." Ste speaks excitedly, and his enthusiasm is all Brendan needs to want to go.

"Sounds like a plan. Ye all have a good time tonight"

Ste nods and walks to the top of the stairs before pausing to looking back. He smiles before skipping down the stairs. Brendan releases his held breath and Cheryl is straight over to the sofa collecting their empty bottles.

"Went okay I see, told ye Bren" Cheryl said, she walked with Brendan to around the bar. "Thought ye were settling in for the evening, Ste looked happy enough to do that"

"Douglas got there first, again"

Cheryl held her hand in comfort on Brendan's shoulder.

"I didn't like it" Brendan shuffled on his feet uneasy. "Steven having to leave. Feels strange"

"Like you're jealous ye mean?"

Brendan shook his head, it was more than jealously. Brendan looked at his sister. "I can't let Steven come with me, my intentions are all wrong"

"Being human is not a bad thing" Cheryl replied, her words spoke in comfort. "That wee lad cares about ye Brendan and he wants to go on this trip."

"I thought ye was dead against us, that's why ye told Steven to back off. Why ye told me to do the right thing and walk away - remember that conversation sis?"

"Love, I just didn't want either of ye hurting. But Doug has been back what, nearly six weeks? And Ste still looks at ye the same way he did the moment ye met." Cheryl held Brendan's head in her hands and kissed his forehead, she smiled before walking back to the bar.

* * *

Brendan managed to grab some time to himself as the evening progressed and the crowd filtered down a bit. He moved through to his office and sat in his leather backed chair, it creaked the heavier back he leaned on it. His eyes drifted to his phone on the desk and his fingers twitched and danced restlessly, drumming over the wood until he couldn't take it any longer.

 _'How's the bowling?' B_

Brendan chucked his phone down onto the wooden surface leaving it to spin and after a few seconds dim its light off completely. To the left of him were some files that needed putting away so he pushed up sharply from his seat and placed them in the filing cabinet closing the door with a bang. His gaze darted once again to his phone and the lack of any life in it. Brendan thumbed at the screen to light it up again, there was no messages. Brendan huffed out a long sigh and looked around the office for something to keep his mind occupied, his laptop was his next distraction.

A good half hour had passed by, but he's managed to settle some invoices and answer emails that had backed up in his inbox. His phone sat darkened on the desk beside his laptop and made his fingers itch and his tummy tighten. Ste must be having a great time, switched his phone off and forgotten about everything, _everyone_ else.

Brendan's phone buzzes loudly then.

 _'Great. T_ _rying 2 beat Doug ;)_ _U should b here' S_

 _'U don't want me there' B_

 _'Yes I do. Bet ur good at bowling' S_

 _'Not 2 bad' B_

 _'Can u b on my team then?' S_

 _'Always on your side aren't I?' B_

 _'Hope so. :)' S_

 _'Shall we do it sometime?' S_

 _'Do what?' B_

 _'Bowling.' S_

 _'Show u how it's done?' B_

 _'Just tell me' S_

 _'Want me 2 show u how 2 handle your balls' B_

 _'I've had lot's of practice at it' S_

 _'I bet' B_

 _'U busy?' S_

 _'No. Quiet here.' B_

 _'I'm at the bar. Service isn't as good as yours' S_

 _'Why's that?' B_

 _'Bar managers face ain't the same. No tashe :(' S_

Brendan smiled and shifted up to lean forward in his leather chair. He held his phone in both hands and typed a reply.

 _'Like my tashe?' B_

 _'Yeah, suits u. Bet it's soft' S_

 _'I'll let u stroke it' B_

 _'U flirting with me?' S_

 _'Yep' B_

 _'Brendan?' S_

 _'Steven?' B_

 _'Like u texting me._ _' S_ _  
_

Brendan blew out a long sigh, his fingers held on the keypad on his phone. He could imagine Ste waiting for his reply, nervously biting on his lip the way he does.

 _'Let me know you're home ok.' B  
_

* * *

Ste turns interrupted when he's tapped on the shoulder, smile still ghosting his mouth. It falters slightly seeing Doug standing there looking at him and encouraging Ste to turn off the light on his phone.

"Are you alright Ste?" Doug asks, his voice ebbs caution. "I've been calling over here for a while and you didn't respond" Doug's eyes flicker down to Ste's phone. "That important?"

"It's Brendan" Ste gestures his phone. "Just asking how the game were going, must be bored at work"

"Right. You should've asked him along - these ours?" Doug points to some drinks lined up and Ste nods in agreement. They both collect the drinks and wander over to their friends.

"Thought ya didn't like im'"

"Not his biggest fan, but I have to get used to your friendship. I mean it's not hard to miss him, Brendan comes in the deli every day Ste"

"He likes his food though does Brendan" Ste shrugs and slides his phone into his jeans pocket.

"And you know all his favourites. Lucky that" Doug snidely comments and gets Ste's hardened gaze in return.

"Brendan is working at the club tonight, so he's no chance of getting time off anyway" Ste mutters in annoyance "And it really looks like ya getting used to it. I have stopped going to the club and his flat because you didn't like it, the only time I see him is in the deli."

"Ste, you do _know_ why he comes in. I mean come on, every day? Please. Who does that unless there's something in it for them. Or someone..." Doug continues to walk ahead of Ste until he realises he's stopped behind him.

"I'm sick of ya bad mouthing Brendan. Loads of people come in the deli, an' ya never have a wrong word for them"

"You know what, fine. It doesn't matter, if ya can't see it by now you never will" Doug continues to walk to the bowling lanes.

"Where have you been, thought you'd done one without telling me" John Paul took a swig from his drink. "Come on Ste - it's your turn to bowl"

Ste sighed grabbing a bowling ball, he can feel irritation of Doug's words prickling at his skin. He lets the bowling ball go quickly from his hand knocking all the pins down in one go. Ste instantly feels better.

"Guess this means I win then"

* * *

The drive back to Ste's flat had been a chilly one and not because of the night air, more because of the frosty atmosphere inside the car. Doug hadn't spoken the full duration of the journey so Ste had turned up the radio to try and remedy the gloomy air around them. His phone had remained silent throughout the rest of the evening too and Ste had purposely not looked at it in case of reprisal but despite that, Brendan hadn't strayed too far from his mind.

Ste thinly smiled at Doug as he unlocked the door to his flat and pushed it open. He stood in the way of him when he'd tried to walk in, and hid a yawn behind his closed fist. "Good night weren't it?"

"Yeah, it was. And it doesn't have to end yet, does it?"

"Gotta be up dead early in the morning me. Need to sort out the delivery an that" Ste rhymed off his excuses and tried to block the guilt in his head.

"Ste, I thought we were getting back on track. Because it seems to me you're pushing me away still." Doug edged forward and took a hold of Ste's hand. "I could move in you know, I can pack up and be here in the morning"

Ste slid his hands into his jeans pockets, became a little distracted when his phone vibrated an incoming text message against his fingers. "I'm just not ready yet that's all."

"What about when we move to America? Are we gonna live separately over there too?"

"I haven't even said yes to that and moving in together is a big commitment"

"Ste, when are ya gonna admit the truth?"

Ste nibbled on his bottom lip and flickered his eyes up. "What truth?"

"You're having doubts and it's only since you came here because in Liverpool things were strained yes, but at least you wanted me" Doug said, his voice dipped with sadness.

Ste looked up at Doug properly, his fingers half slipping off his phone. "How about we go for a meal tomorrow night - at The Dog yeah? Not done that in ages."

"Okay then." Doug smiled. "As long as there's nothing you're keeping from me"

"Well, there is somet I need to tell ya" Ste admitted, his eyes locked to the floor.

Doug groaned. "I knew it. And it doesn't take a genius to know who it'll entail either."

"It's just a favour"

"Course. Go on then, spill the beans"

"There's this conference for nightclub owners in Wales and Cheryl was meant to be going at first, cos she went last year apparently but this year, well she's got college and that, plus there's the club to run too isn't there..."

"Ste is this actually going anywhere? Only, I have to be driving home now don't I" Doug huffed his arms folded tightly

Ste looked up at Doug blankly. "Doug..."

"Well ya do go on a bit Ste, dunno why ya can't just spit it out sometimes" Doug said, his laughter making it out to be a joke. Ste avoided the touch of his hand and stepped further back into the flat doorway.

"Right, ta for that _._ Brendan is going instead of Chez now and he didn't want to go on his own for a couple of days"

"So you were his first companion choice, naturally. Why a stay over, why not just a day thing?"

"Doesn't matter does it? It'll be separate rooms in the hotel anyhow" Ste said, the ease of his lie unnerving him to dart his eyes behind Doug. "Do you mind?"

"If I did, would you stay?"

Ste looked at Doug. "No because that would mean letting Brendan down"

"Heaven forbid" Doug turned back to his car. "Anyway I'm gonna get off, forty minutes drive back."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then" Ste accepted the kiss Doug gave him but let it land on his cheek turning away. Ste waited till he had driven off and fetched his phone from out of his pocket lighting up the screen.

 _'Tell me you're home ok' B_

Ste's smile was brief but fed a warmth against the cold he'd been left with, he turned to walk back in his flat and after having a cool glass of water he sat down on his outdated brown sofa and took the time to go over the past few weeks he'd spent with Doug, the impending move to the states and the trip to Wales that he couldn't wait for.

* * *

"It's dead in there" Cheryl said as she stepped out of the club door and up to her brother. Brendan was stood out on the club's balcony gazing out at the village in silence, phone held in his hand. He briefly acknowledged his sister who stood with hands settled on the metal side. "No point us both being here love - why don't ye get off home"

"Shouldn't be leaving ye on your own sis" Brendan replied, his eyes darted over a text message he'd received on his phone. Cheryl craned her neck to look herself.

"That from Ste?"

"Steven, yeah. He's home, I asked him to let me know"

"Oh?" Cheryl raised her eyebrows. "Friendly concern is it?"

"Yes" Brendan insisted, his eyes flicking up to his sister.

"Fine" Cheryl held her hands up defensively and turned to lean back on the railing. "Glad he's home then. Are ye gonna reply or just keep staring at it?

"I dunno, he sent it an hour ago and he might be asleep"

"Send one anyway, tell him you're leaving early." Cheryl smiles softly. "Rhys is walking me and Jacqui home tonight, I'll be okay. Plus I'll text ye shall I, seen as this is your new thing"

"Yeah, it's weird but Steven seems to like it so" Brendan confessed his eyes strayed down to the yard. "Are ye sure you'll be okay?"

"Positive love, it's just across the way here, not like I live out of the village and I've done it countless times before remember? Get going, I'll see ye in a couple of hours if you're still up."

"Alright, make sure Rhys does walk ye back though, and let me know either way." Brendan kissed Cheryl on the side of her head before walking off down the metal steps

When Brendan got home, he pushed the front door to the flat open and tossed down his keys on the table before shrugging out of his suit jacket. Continuing through to his room and his shirt comes off revealing his body to the cooling temperature of the flat. Brendan thumbs open the button to his trousers and takes them off. His phone lays on the bed and when he picks it up, his thumb lights up the screen and Ste's last message.

 _'Home now. Text back' S_

 _'Back early from club' B_

Brendan leaves his phone on the duvet and goes for a shower. He's wrapped up in a towel hooked around his waist when he gets back, a slight sheen of water still clings to his skin and leaves droplets clinging to the hair on his chest _._ Brendan notices the notification light flashing on his phone so he retrieves it.

 _'Sounds good.' S_

 _'I'm watching tv, can't sleep' S_

 _'U gone? :(' S_

 _'Was in the shower' B_

 _'Watching a film._ _Shower ok was it?' S_

 _'Hot. Just getting in to bed' B_

 _'I'll leave u in peace then' S_

 _'No need. What's the film?' B_

 _'Lost in translation. ' S_

 _'Never seen it' B_

 _'Me either. It's alright though_ _' S_

Brendan throws the towel on the floor and pulls on some boxers before slipping beneath his black duvet cover. He flicks on the TV and finds the channel showing the film Ste's watching and settles back on his pillows.

 _'Looks a bit soppy for my liking' B_

 _'U watching 2? Could b together eh' S_

 _'Think the view here would make u blush' B_

 _'U sleep in the buff?' S  
_  
Brendan holds his head up when there's a light tapping at his door. "Bren? Are ye decent?"

"Yeah" Brendan pulls the duvet up higher. "Door's open"

Cheryl opens the door and carefully places her head around it. "Just to tell ye I'm back. Going to bed now, tired"

"Okay sis. See ye in the morning"

"Didn't think Bill Murray was your type" Cheryl said, her voice amused as she points to the TV. Brendan looks far more distracted by his phone.

"Hm? Oh, no I'm not. Just for background noise"

"Well, night then. Oh - and say hi to Ste for me, won't ye?" Cheryl said, her eyes glancing at the phone in Brendan's hand.

"Night Chez" Brendan looked away knowing he'd been sussed out. He waited until his door closed.

 _'Almost' B_

 _'Me 2' S_

 _'Yeah?' B_

 _'Almost. :) I've somet to show u' S_

Brendan's eyes widen filled with curiousity, there's no light in the room besides the constant flicker of the TV, Brendan leans over and switches the side lamp on creating a soft glow around him. Another text comes through.

 _*Image*_  
 _'My lounge and me. Clever huh?' S_

Brendan looks at the panoramic photo Ste's taken of the room he's in. Sat on the sofa it spans around to show the television and the layout of the flat. Ste's sat in his boxers and wearing a white t shirt, legs crossed.

 _'Nice hair Steven, on your legs I mean' B_

 _'How did u notice, dark in here' S_

 _'I like carrots' B_

 _'Ha, course. Do I get a pic?' S_

 _'My phone went out with the ark' B_

 _'Have 2 use my imagination then' S_

Brendan flicked his eyes up to the mirror in his room, he could see himself and the bed in it, and a little more to the sides. He turns off the flash and takes a photo.

 _*Image*_  
 _'My bedroom and me' B_

 _'Look good without your shirt on' S_

 _'Tempted now are u?' B_

 _'My finger likes your treasure trail' S_

 _'U flirting with me Steven?' B_

 _'Yep' S_

 _'What did he whisper in her ear at the end?' S_

 _'Dunno, he whispered it' B_

 _'But I need to know' S_

 _'But it's left to interpretation' B_

 _'Next time I choose the film B_

 _'Next time?' S_

Brendan moves his gaze up to the movie again and watched the credits scroll up the screen slowly and couldn't fight the yawn from within him. His eyes stung with a tiredness he couldn't hold back.

 _'Steven, I gotta sleep' B_

 _'I know, it's cool' S_

 _'I'd stay up, but tired' B_

 _'Me 2. Night Bren' S_

 _'Goodnight Steven' B  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the kind reviews and messages for this fic. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 5

Ste was cleaning the outside of the deli window, shammying a shine into it when a refection popped up and distracted him, Ste gawped a moment as he looked around, but it soon turned into a smile. Brendan had been running, something he does most early mornings. His body was damp and the breath from his mouth quick and hard. Brendan held against his knees and flicked his eyes up, mouth held in an open smirk.

"Morning" Brendan said, his voice was deep as the early morning chill captured its heat.

"Morning back" Ste greeted, his bashfulness spurred a flutter inside his stomach as he recalled the image of Brendan's masculine body beneath his vest. "Had a nice run then?"

"Yep, does ye good exercise. Never see ye going for an impromptu run"

"An ya never will either. I'm allergic to all that, don't run for anything me"

"Bet ye would if I chased ye" Brendan countered and basked in the glow from Ste's cheeks. "Could I grab a drink of water before I go up to the flat? Maybe a sit down?"

"Not in those sweaty clothes ya don't. Drink I can do though, come on and no dripping over my nice clean floor"

"Jesus, ye sure I can come in fussy arse"

"Shurrup, I just mopped it!" Ste laughed as they walked inside the deli.

"Douglas not here?" Brendan inquired looking around and through to the kitchen. "Half expected his death stare, me coming in again"

"Don't be daft, ya know you're welcome"

"For ye maybe" Brendan replied and made a bee line for the free snacks left out on the side. "Don't suppose he's gone off for a few weeks, left ye to it again?"

"No" Ste answered, his arms gestured out in front of him. "Guess it's official, you two are never gonna be mates"

Brendan shrugged nonchalantly and picked at some nibbles on the trays.

"It's a shame he's not" Brendan said, he pulled some meat off a cocktail stick with his teeth, gaze drifting from Ste's eyes to his mouth. "Think of the fun we'd have."

"Let me get ya that water before ya dehydrate" Ste cleared his throat edging past Brendan to the kitchen.

"Douglas isn't here Steven, there's no need to worry"

"I'm not" Ste handed a glass of water to Brendan and watched as he drank it down in one. "Don't need to think cos I know don't I"

"Thanks"

"That's okay." Ste took the glass from Brendan and placed it on the side."So with that in mind, I spoke to Doug about the conference"

"Ah. He's put his foot down has he?" Brendan folded his arms against his chest expanding the taut muscular shape.

"No, actually, Mr Negative. Doug is alright about it so I'm gonna be coming with you, if ya still want me there"

"What do ye think?" Brendan agreed enthusiastically, leaving Ste's eyes to brighten. "We can go over the arrangements if ye want?"

"Text me them instead, when you've got some time in that office of yours"

"With pictures?" Brendan suggested. "Bit more for your fingers to explore"

"About that, right, I were just... "

"Shhh" Brendan held a finger to Ste's smirking mouth. "You'll ruin my fantasy."

Ste smiled, eyes drifting to the window as a shadow of someone walks past the deli encouraging Brendan to do the same.

"Anyway, best make a move, club to open. Saw ye and wanted to say hi first so"

"Hi" Ste replied with a cheeky smile. His gaze flicked to the tattoo on Brendan's arm he'd seen last night. It was covered in beads of sweat. "I'll see ya later then"

"Like it?" Brendan explained turning enough to show Ste his tattoo.

"Hmm. Looks better than on the photo, I mean clearer to see. Must have taken hours an' bet it were painful too"

"A little maybe, wasn't so bad. Thinking of getting one?"

"Already have. Nothing like that though." Ste said, he moved to walk back into the kitchen but Brendan halted him with a gentle hand leaving Ste to match his gaze.

"Show me" Brendan asked intrigued.

"I can't, it's on my, um"

"Never been shy with me before" Brendan purred as he cocked his head, edging that bit nearer.

"You've never got your backside tattooed?" Brendan continued to taunt Ste, his grin delicious.

"What, no!" Ste protested before checking no one was coming in the deli. Ste's thumb hooked inside his trousers leading Brendan's eyes to follow the movement curiously. "It's only small in comparison to yours"

"Aw Steven, ye shouldn't put yourself down. I'm sure it's a good size"

"Not helping" Ste felt his cheeks raise in temperature.

Ste edged forward and shifted Brendan off his feet slightly, their bodies now standing very close. Ste gazed into Brendan's eyes and then angled his head down to the hem of his trousers. Slowly he inches them lower, he checks to see if Brendan is looking and when he is Ste lifts on his toes a little to jerk them down enough. His wingspan tattoo unveils itself.

"See, it's only little" Ste said, his voice teetering on a whisper. Brendan thumbed over it and caught Ste unawares toppling him back on the soles of his feet. Ste feels Brendan's other hand slip against his lower back to steady him.

"Checking it was real" Brendan teased. Ste's skin was warm and like silk beneath his touch.

"Cheeky sod" Ste faltered, his breath sharp. "Course it's real"

"Know that now don't I?" Brendan moved his eyes back down to the tattoo again. He could see the trimmed outline of Ste's dark pubic hair slightly exposing. "Anymore I need to check?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, in that case I'll leave ye to your window washing now" Brendan nodded and moved over to the door. Ste quickly covered up and followed him out of it.

"You gonna be in later?"

"Depends" Brendan answered, he turned to look at Ste. "Ye gonna make it worth my while again?"

"Have to wait an see won'tcha" Ste replied, his smile stretching.

* * *

That evening, Ste is at The Dog. Sat at the bar waiting for Doug to arrive for their arranged meal together, Ste nurses a bottle of beer, head whirring with different thoughts, some from last night and some from this morning. It was clear Ste was struggling to keep Brendan out of his mind no matter what he did. Everything just seemed to remind him of his friend that had gotten closer to his heart of late, closer than a friend ought to be.

Ste gulped down the remaining beer from the bottle in his hand and was about to order another when Cheryl's voice distracted him. Ste turned his head to look at her and then Brendan walk in followed closely by a younger man that seemed to latch himself on to Brendan as he did.

The man looked as young as Ste was, shorter than Brendan and slender in build. Cheryl seemed to enjoy his company, laughing and joking whereas Brendan acted awkwardly, forced smiles that were created for his sister's benefit. Ste swallowed the lump in his throat when the lad held against Brendan's forearm like it had been a natural thing between them. Ste pivoted back on his stool and glared at Darren behind the bar.

"E'yar, who is that with Brendan?" Ste asked, he leaned forward to get Darren's attention, his voice catching in his tightened throat.

"Never seen him before" Darren mused looking over to their table. "Why don't ya ask Brendan, he's looking over at you after all"

Ste's head swung around fast and Brendan had been looking over. An involuntary lick of his lips wet the damp back to his dry mouth as he watched them talking together. Brendan blinked his gaze away as Cheryl gained his attention again and then it was their guest that became curious with Ste.

"Maybe it's his new bloke, as weird as that sounds" Darren broke the silence.

"Why is it weird?" Ste asked, his voice forced as he continued to look over.

"Well it's Brendan isn't it. Hardly loves young dream" Darren jiggled his arms about laughing at his own words. Ste shot him a look of distaste. "Pawing all over Brendan isn't he?"

"Yeah, alright Darren. I ain't blind ya know" Ste snapped back irritated, he watched Darren raise his hands defensively.

"Wow - tetchy. How about another beer ey?"

"Um... yeah, might as well" Ste sighed heavy. "Ta"

"I'll get that" Brendan said, he'd suddenly appeared at the bar. Ste breathed in his aftershave and felt the slight brush of his arm against his. "Glass of your finest white wine, bottle of beer and a whiskey please barman"

Brendan looked down at Ste. "Steven"

"Hi" Ste managed a quick smile. "Ta for the drink. What happened this afternoon, cos I didn't see ya come in. Or was your mind elsewhere"

Brendan frowned at the tone of Ste's voice but once he'd followed Ste's gaze the penny dropped for the older man. Brendan turned to look at Darren and watched his eyebrows raise awkwardly.

"I'd planned to, but then something came up" Brendan answered, his eyes left Darren's to look down at Ste.

Ste nods in agreement and looks over at the table again. "A mate is he?"

"Ye mean Macca? No, he's family - kind of"

"Oh, well that explains his familiarity with you then" Darren quipped and wriggled his fingers suggestively. _"A little hands on"_

"Why don't ye make yourself useful and get me those drinks I ordered huh?"

"Sure, leave ya both to it then" Darren skulked off.

Brendan considered Ste's quietness and the way his eyes flickered over to Macca sat at the table. His smile faint as he studied Ste's face. "He came over from Ireland to see us for the weekend, it was an unexpected visit and one I've been landed with thanks to Chez already having an evening planned with the girls tonight."

"Sounds convenient" Ste mumbled taking a drink of his beer and placing it down loudly on the bar.

"Excuse me?"

"Nowt. So, you'll be going out with him later then, just the two of you." Ste continued to dart his eyes over at the young man who stared him down intently.

"Thought I'd take him bowling" Brendan said, his eyes met Ste's then. "Wanna come with us?"

"No ta. Three's a crowd init" Ste gulped at his beer and played with a cardboard coaster on the bar. Ste felt his stomach crush leaving an uncomfortable feeling within him. Brendan held himself down so their height matched and kept his eyes forward.

"Well I've never had much of a taste for gooseberries Steven, perhaps Macca would take the hint huh?"

Brendan rounded his head, eyes darting restlessly with Ste's. Ste became acutely aware of their bodies gravitating closer and the fact that they could've been alone right now and not a packed pub. Darren cleared his throat loudly in front of them and gained Brendan's eyes on him. The drinks were placed on a tray and Brendan handed over the notes to pay for them.

"You're waiting on Douglas" Brendan stated and glanced behind him at the pub door.

"Yeah I am. Just somet we decided yesterday. Meal and a drink before he drives back to the City" Ste explained, his fingers gripping the beer bottle in front of him tightly enough he feared it might break in his hand. "He's running late I guess. Dunno"

"Sit with us if ye like?"

"Nah, you go join your family, be nice for Chez to spend some time with ya won't it?"

Brendan swallowed and leaned down to behind Ste's ear to speak to him. "Ye know, seems like it's only me making any effort. Ye can't always have it both ways Steven, maybe it's time we realised that hm?"

Brendan inched back and Ste watches him walking off to join Cheryl and Macca at the table. As he sits his eyes flit up one last time until Ste breaks the contact and warmth of it to eat the food that's just been served to him.

Over at the table Cheryl is chatting away happily to both him and Macca, about the club and how nice it is to have them all together. Brendan is more conscious of Macca and the fact his eyes are burning into him questionably. Brendan meets his gaze once or twice but doesn't commit, instead he concentrates on his sister and the whiskey in his hand; Ste who still sits alone at the bar.

"Know him do ye?" Macca chided, his snide glance not going unnoticed by Brendan while he looks up at Ste.

"I do as it happens, yeah"

Cheryl glanced between them and then at Ste. "We both do. He's a good friend of Bren's isn't he love?"

"Hmm" Brendan agreed with a sharp nod. "Steven moved into the village couple months ago"

"That the reason why ye can't stop looking at him then? Or him at ye in fact - it's disconcerting"

"Don't think it's any of your business who I look at yeah? We have an understanding?" Brendan's skin prickled as he allowed himself to be wound up by someone he'd left firmly in his past. Macca, it seemed, hadn't quite reached that stage.

"Hey come on, this is meant to be a family outing." Cheryl carefully placed a hand on both their arms. "In any case, Doug is with Ste now so let's just eat shall we"

Brendan darts his eyes to Doug walking in and standing with Ste, they share a kiss and it's the first time Brendan has seen them intimate. Then they're talking about something funny because Ste laughs and it's the one he always does from his belly, the one that sounds mischievous and fills the heart of anyone who hears it. The jealousy spreads through Brendan like an infection inside his veins cooling his skin enough to bristle. Cheryl excuses herself from the table and Macca shifts himself closer to Brendan.

"I have to admit it was a shock your Cheryl calling me about helping out at the club, been ages since I worked a bar. But then she told me ye needed cheering up, and well, I couldn't say no to that"

"What?" Brendan spoke quietly, his distraction obvious.

Macca held curved fingers against Brendan's bicep. "Forget about him, he's too content sticking his tongue in that other fella's mouth to notice ye. And now I'm here, we can really catch up - just like old times"

Brendan turns to Macca speedily and eyes over him. "I left my past in Ireland yeah, that includes ye"

"Not in Ireland now. We can go back to yours when Cheryl leaves us, flat to ourselves... Let me take your mind off things"

"I wouldn't touch ye again if my life depended on it" Brendan seethed his words into Macca's face.

"Because of Ste?" Macca asked gesturing over to Ste. He's looking over when Brendan faces him, neither of them can stop looking.

"There is nothing going on between Steven and I" Brendan spoke flatly, his eyes settle on the glass in his hand.

"So come back with me, we could try again. I've never found anyone else Brendan, I couldn't." Macca held across Brendan's hand and squeezed but it was released in frustration and Brendan's gaze was filled with warning.

"Does he know?" Macca jibed, his expression a sneer. "That boyfriend of his - that your interest in Ste is more than platonic?"

"Shush will ye? Ye know nothing!" Brendan exclaimed, his exhaustion evident rubbing the tips of his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Look, me and ye were just a bit of fun okay. I won't have ye saying anything to anyone, so just let's get on with this meal for Chez' sake and get tonight over with"

"I thought we were going out later?"

"Yeah well I've a sudden attack of can't be arsed"

"Brendan?" Cheryl's voice was lowly. "Ye said you'd look after Macca tonight, why have ye changed your mind?"

"Let's think, probably because I know why he's here now. A little birdie told me" Brendan spoke sarcastically.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to invite Macca over, like old times. Ye two always got along, and we could do with an extra pair of hands "Cheryl's smile was wary. "Ye looked like ye needed cheering up Bren, something to take your mind off... ye know"

Brendan's laugh was strangled and then everything became a lot clearer. "So ye thought bringing him over here was best for me?"

"I am sat here" Macca interjected.

"Yeah, we can see that. Ye didn't think to consult me first Chez? Why not go the whole hog and invite Da over too hm?"

"I'm sorry. Thought I was helping, Macca was only too glad to visit us so stop ruining our night"

Brendan angled his head to the side and glanced at her, his mouth stretching thinly. "Right. Alright, come on then, let's eat"

Cheryl beamed sitting down at the table and placing herself between them both. Brendan thought it was a good thing, he felt riled up and irritated now effecting his appetite and need to be here. They eventually ate and because of how he was feeling now, Brendan barely spoke a word and was thankful his sister could converse for the pair of them. Brendan didn't know when it was Ste had left the pub, having spent most of the night exchanging looks with his younger friend the last he saw, Doug had been bidding Ste goodbye.

"If you'll both excuse me a moment. I gotta get some air" Brendan said, he stood up to excuse himself from the table and once outside breathed the night air deeply into his lungs. The cold evening air pin pricked inside his chest and helped to alleviate the heaviness on his shoulders. The moon was high in the black sky and shadowed a blue lining to the clouds above that traveled slowly with the wind.

Ste hadn't left and instead was leaned over the metal side outside the pub gazing down onto the pond. As Brendan moved to join him, the ducks swam leaving a long trail behind them in the water.

"Shouldn't ya get back inside?" Ste said, his almost whisper carried by the evening breeze. "Won't you be missed by _him_ "

"You've just spent all night with Douglas, so don't be concerned who I spend mine with boy"

Ste glanced up at Brendan and instantly felt the nerve he'd touched sting like a knife. Firmly put in his place, Ste quietened once again.

"Thought you'd gone" Brendan spoke lowly, mirrored Ste settling down on his arms next to him and absently stroked his fingers over the edge. His eyes kept forward and fixed on the water.

"That why ya stood out here is it" Ste replied, he watched the movement of Brendan's hands. "Looking for me"

"Pretty much"

"Miss me did ya?"

"Yep" Brendan chuckled and gently nudged Ste's arm until a smile stretched across his face hiding the pout he'd been sulking with. Ste licked his lips and gazed at the ducks in the water swimming around in the pond, the movement shattering the moonlit water into ripples.

"Do I talk too much?" Ste asked absently, he could see Brendan looking at him in the corner of his eye but he continued to stare straight ahead.

"What?"

"You heard me. When I really talk I mean - do I go on?"

"No" Brendan said, his voice sincere. "Who's told ye that?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Yeah it does. Hey..." Brendan waits for Ste to look at him finally, he dips his face to capture Ste's eyes. "I like it. Calms me down. Ye know... It's a bit like when ye walk into a room that's full of people, family, friends, whatever - and then suddenly ye spot the one person you're secretly hoping you'll see. Knowing you'd give up your day just to speak to them. That's ye Steven, every time for me"

"You're mine too. Makes me feel better seein' ya"

"So now ye know why I come in the deli as much as I do."

Ste smiles softly, and Brendan can see the relief in his eyes that have now brightened.

"It were Doug, he says it to me. It's become a joke I guess" Ste explained. "But he's known me longer than you though. Guess my voice must grate on him nowadays"

"He's an idiot. Not knowing the value of what he's got" Brendan spoke affronted. "Perhaps I oughta' teach him"

"Ya said you'd teach me how to bowl." Ste looks back at the water, changes the subject.

"So I did. Shame ye ain't accompanying us later, else I still would" Brendan turned his whole body to face Ste then and purposely kept quiet as he looked at him.

"What?" Ste laughed through his nose and felt the heat fill his cheeks. _"What?"_

"Nothin'. Just like making ye squirm this way don't I"

"Sod." Ste beamed. "I should get going me"

"Already? It's still early yet"

"Ya can't stand out ere' with me all night Brendan. You've got company"

"Which I'm very choosy about"

"Not tonight ya weren't. Pretty clear who ya were with in there"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say ye were jealous"

"I gotta go" Ste turned to leave and Brendan caught his arm. Ste's eyes trailed up from the protective hand curling his arm to Brendan's powerful blue gaze upon him. Ste's mouth parted to released a shallow breath. "So what if I am, don't change owt does it?"

Brendan slipped his hand down to skim along Ste's waist. "Let me walk ye home Steven"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to though" Brendan's thick Irish accent tippled down Ste's ear as he leaned in closer.

"Hey ye two!" Cheryl shouted over and broke the spell cast between them. Ste moved away and flustered looking back at her. "I'm coming bowling now - my so called friends have cancelled on me. Ste love, join us, ye can be on my team"

"He's on my team Chez - we already agreed, didn't we Steven?" Macca stepped out of the pub and Ste saw his face scowl.

"I can't... Thanks for inviting me though" Ste said, apology in his words. Cheryl nodded and took Macca by the arm into the pub again. Ste looked at Brendan. "You better get back before you're missed."

"Steven -"

"My flat, it isn't too far from here so I'll be alright getting home." Ste said, he'd already maneuvered away from Brendan to prevent him arguing any further. "Enjoy your evening"

Brendan waited until Ste had gone down the stone steps and out of sight before he moved back towards the pub. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _'Make sure u score tonight' S_

 _'Funny, thought I already did' B  
_  
 _'Don't let Macca hear ya' S_

 _'He the reason you're walking home alone?' B_

 _'And if I had let u?' S_

 _'I'm a gentleman' B_

 _'So walk Macca home then' S_

 _'That what u want?' B_

 _'Said so didn't I' S_

' _Okay' B_

 _'Good' S_

Ste walked aimlessly into his flat and sat down heavy on the sofa, held his head in his hands and tried to control his breathing, the ache in his chest swelling enough to constrict his lungs. Ste couldn't stay around and watch them together, he had to get away. Ste quickly scrolled through the contacts in his phone.

"Doug? Hey, yeah I know it's late. Listen, fancy getting away - can I come there? No, nothing has happened, I just don't wanna be on me own. No, not here, I'll come to you. See ya in a bit yeah? Bye"

Ste blew out a long shaky breath and moved to pack a bag.

* * *

The weekend had dragged for Brendan, even more so having to entertain Macca for the entirety of it. Cheryl had played her part well allowing him to stay at the flat and leave him to get under Brendan's feet. He could've done without it, the reminders of home being thrust down his throat, Brendan tried to spend most of the weekend at the club.

As Brendan scrolled through his unanswered texts to Ste, the bitter taste of the weekend lingered even more without his presence. He resented Macca for creating the void between them, for giving Ste a reason to stay away. Brendan heard the distinct clack of his sister's shoes up the stairs despite the thrum of music in the club. He was prepared for this eventuality though, having spent an uncomfortable night on the club sofa.

Cheryl stood with her hands firmly on her hips in the doorway of the clubs office, she glared at Brendan who shook his head at her.

"Has he gone?"

"Yes. Just seen him off at the airport - why did ye do that? Treat him like he's nothing"

"Because he is nothing Chez. Eileen's cousin, so what? We're not even together anymore."

"That's because of him isn't it?" Cheryl sighs and sits herself down on the couch in Brendan's office. "The reason your marriage ended, ye slept with Macca back home"

"Detective skills on par there" Brendan replied."That obvious huh?"

"Well ye spent the whole weekend here hiding away, so that's a fair clue. Plus I got it out of him eventually. Ye know, my intentions were good ones when I contacted Macca. I remembered you getting on with him back home and I didn't realise what was really going on, how could I when you barely speak to me about things"

"There's a lot ye don't know about my past but it's my choice Chez, my reason's not to tell ye"

"Well my name isn't Steven is it"

Brendan flicked his eyes up at Cheryl.

"Ye two had a good time so not all a waste" Brendan thinly smiled, he took out a glass from his drawer and poured a whiskey not caring how early it was or the fact the taste of the drink still lingered in his throat from last night. "Eileen and I never had a future Chez. He was just one of the reason's it ended."

"Was it a relationship? Ye an him"

"No. Not for me, he was just there. Macca always needed more though. He wanted me to go back with him to Ireland, start over I guess"

"But ye didn't want that." Cheryl glanced up at Brendan sheepishly. "I noticed Ste's not been around much this weekend, odd isn't it. He usually comes in to see ye doesn't he?"

Brendan shuffled uncomfortably in his chair and swirled the dark liquid around the rim of his glass before talking a drink of it. His mind fills with the texts he'd sent Ste over the past two days and the lack of replies that had stung the longer the time passed by.

"Where is he?" Cheryl continued to press her brother for an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know"

"Have ye tried to contact him?" Cheryl asked, Brendan stared blankly at the glass in his hand. "Brendan?"

"I'll try the deli maybe" Brendan drew his eyes up to his sister. "Think I may have..."

"What love? Please just... talk to me"

"Trying to deny what's important, him; Steven, his importance to me." Brendan tapped his fingers on the rim of his glass. "Has become difficult to hide."

"Brendan. Ste is with Doug"

"Jesus. Don't ye think I know that? Douglas doesn't even know what he's got, too good for him Steven is."

"Not for ye though"

Brendan pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. He can hear when Cheryl gets up so he opens them again and watches her stand by the door. "What should I do, when walking away isn't an option anymore?"

"Nothing I say will make a difference, because Ste is in your heart now. This was why I interfered so early on, to protect ye" Cheryl looks into the club. "I'll stay on here so ye can sort things. I like Doug and I don't want to see him hurt but if ye and Ste are meant for each other then nothing in this world will stop it happening. Just let Ste decide, because he has more to lose than ye do"

"I will Chez. I love ye"

"I love ye too"

* * *

"Douglas" Brendan greeted as he walked into the deli. His eyes drifted to the kitchen.

"He's not here" Doug said bluntly, his head moving to block Brendan's gaze. "What can I do for you?"

"Been trying to get hold of Steven, he's not answering my texts"

Doug snorts, head shaking disapprovingly and it gets Brendan's back up watching him display this behaviour. Doug folds his arms methodically against his chest.

"I wonder why that is"

"Something on your mind there Douglas?"

"You know what - actually there is." Doug challenged, his body bravely closing their gap. "Ste's with me, he is my boyfriend. But you, you're _obsessed_ with him, coming in here every damn day just to see him. It's pathetic, you Brendan, you're pathetic"

Doug's breathing shakes a little while Brendan jerks forward and has Doug stepping backwards, his arms loosening.

"Ye wanna know who's pathetic?" Brendan seethes, he gets within a hairs breadth of Doug. "A whiny sap who tells him he talks too much, who doesn't worship the fucking ground he walks on. Steven has passion and he's clever and my friend. Ye better start treating him right"

"Oh my god. You actually really like him, don't you?" Doug answered, he moves away from Brendan to stand behind the counter, takes a moment or two to think. "Wanna know why he's not replied your texts? He's been with me, all weekend because he stayed over at Riley's place. Ste called me Friday night and he didn't sound like himself either." Doug leaned over the counter. "You was there that night - in the pub. I saw you after I left. Did something happen?"

"No" Brendan replied. His gaze flashed down on the counter. "Has Steven said any different?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything. Quiet the whole time, well, except when we were in bed, cause all he wanted to do was..." Doug stopped talking and smirked. "Anyway, I don't have the time or patience for this. Can I get you something Brendan or is that all?"

"I suddenly don't have an appetite anymore. First time for everything they say" Brendan laughed manically rounded his head, the smile on his mouth forced. Brendan felt in a daze as he walked to the door and yanked it open, the fresh air not enough to fill his lungs he felt like he was drowning.

"Oh and one more thing. Enjoy your trip away with Ste, cause soon he'll be half way across the world. Not gonna get to visit everyday then are you? Shame"

Brendan glanced back at Doug.

"Where is Steven?"

"Ste's at home, said he's not feeling well. Why?" Doug said, he watched Brendan close the door. "Hey - Brendan?!"

* * *

Brendan walked briskly to Ste's flat, mind focused on nothing else. He banged at the door when he'd arrived, over and over annoyingly so until a bleary eyed Ste answered it half asleep and wrapped haphazardly in his dressing robe.

"Fucks sake, Brendan"

"Steven. Took your time there boy. Can I come in? Thanks" Brendan sharply nodded and slipped past Ste into his flat. Ste flustered grabbing his loosening robe and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Wait, right hang on a minute. Ya can't just barge in here Brendan"

"Ye want me to go?" Brendan suggested, his eyebrows raised in question. Ste's expression faltered quickly noting the seriousness in Brendan's tone.

"Wh... no but..." Ste pulls his dressing robe tighter. "I just wasn't expecting ya that's all. You coulda' called first"

"Or texted? Yeah, little problem of ye ignoring me"

"Ah that"

"Uh huh _that"_

"Okay, fine. Go through and sit down then, I'll make a brew for us" Ste walked into the kitchen to fill up the kettle. Five minutes later Ste fetched them both a cup of tea and sat down next to Brendan. He swiftly covered up his bare legs. "Probs best get myself dressed"

"And avoid me again - no, stay where ye are Steven" Brendan snapped and pushed back hard into the back of the sofa.

Ste grabbed a hold of his cup and blew a cool air over his tea before sipping at it. All the while he could feel the sensation of being watched, Brendan's eyes concentrating on him. Ste tried to placate his friend. "Did ya have a good weekend then, with your family?"

"Cheryl is my family, the one that matters. Macca is -"

"Who?" Ste interrupted, urgency in his voice.

"He's the cousin of my ex wife, Eileen" Brendan admitted, the atmosphere around them changing enough to make him grab his brew and gulp at it. The hot liquid steamed down his throat harshly. "He is who I slept with, and who Eileen caught me in bed with. See now why I don't sing a song about my private life?"

"Oh" Ste carefully placed his cup on the table. "Okay. So, you remained in touch with him anyways. Cos Macca did seem pretty comfortable with ya"

"No, that was Chez who called him - invited him over for the weekend. She thought it was a good idea, something to keep my mind off other things."

"Take your mind off what?" Ste asked, he looked up at Brendan who remained tight lipped. "You took him bowling, that must of kept ya busy"

"What's the matter Steven? Can't handle the fact I weren't lavishing all my attention on ye?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"I've just come from the deli" Brendan said, his eyes flickered up towards Ste. "Spoke to Douglas"

"Have ya?" Ste answered carefully looking back at Brendan.

"Hm. Said ye spent the weekend in Liverpool with him."

"Well I did, went over Friday night"

"After you'd left me at the pub"

Ste's hand shifted off his knee to grab his drink again, the liquid was tepid now and easier to drink down. He placed it back empty on the table. "Right, If this is because I didn't text ya back -"

"He said ye were out of sorts, Douglas did" Brendan continued ignoring Ste's words. "He even admitted ye were a lot more..."

"What?" Ste asked intrigued "I was a lot more what?"

"Attentive" Brendan spoke accusingly.

"Oh no. No. You don't get to talk about me an' Doug right. It's nothing to do with ya!" Ste angered half with embarrassment feeling the colour in his cheeks blemish his skin. Ste tried to get up but Brendan's hand was on him now, curling around his wrist tight enough to feel the throb of his pulse.

"Bollocks it's not. That were me that did that to ye, _I_ made ye feel that way." Brendan's eyes darted quickly with Ste's. "And ye go running to _him_ instead of me"

"You're way off. It weren't like that at all, he's saying that to get to you right, and it's worked. How can you think so little of me? We haven't slept together in weeks, I haven't wanted too"

Brendan furrowed his brow and relaxed his hold of Ste. "Why?"

"Because I feel guilty Brendan. That's - that's why okay?"

Brendan's hand left Ste's warm skin. "Coming here was the wrong thing to do, but ye didn't answer me and I was concerned about where ye was."

"I couldn't stay here on my own in this flat, feeling like my skin were crawling imaging you and Macca... So I called Doug. He knew something was wrong but I tried to act normal, that's all it was. And I dunno why I'm having to even justify myself to ya Brendan. You know I'm with Doug and you always do this, ya make me feel like, like I'm betraying you somehow."

Ste gazed at Brendan. "Right, but it isn't _you_ I'm betraying is it? It isn't _you_ that's in a relationship wishing it were someone else, is it?"

Brendan stretches his face beneath his own hands and rests his eyes above them to look about the room. Gone is the anger of before, the tension from seeing Doug. It's replaced now with his own guilt and a reprisal for his selfishness when it comes to the boy sat next to him.

"So now you're avoiding me"

"I let ya in here didn't I?"

"I barged in"

"No change there then" Ste scoffed.

Brendan breathed in through his nose deeply and stood up to pull his suit straight before rounding the table and wandering to the door. "I should go Steven"

"Don't go" Ste asked, waited a few moments before he shifted off the sofa and dashed to the front door where he'd found it left open. Ste glanced around but Brendan had gone from sight and he wasn't for running out of the door in his dressing robe with no shoes on. Ste closed the door, his heart heavier leaving him feeling dreadful.

As he turned to walk back in his flat his eyes caught Brendan leaned up against the inside wall, ghost of a smile on his mouth and eyes down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"I came here to tell ye that I can't walk away anymore Steven."

Ste relieved, stepped closer. "I'm gonna get dressed. If you wanna stay go through there an' sit down yeah? I bet ya hungry cos I am, so I'll make us somet to eat when I come back okay? Bren?"

"Alright." Brendan nodded, his eyes flickering on and off Ste.

Brendan sat in the lounge while Ste spent some time in the kitchen. There wasn't a lot in so he used the last of the eggs, scrambled them and made some toast. He was halfway through buttering the toast as Brendan settled close behind him.

"Hey" Brendan's breath tickled along Ste's neck.

"Thought I told ya to stay put"

"Just wondered how long you'd be" Brendan whispered in Ste's ear.

Ste nudged his elbow back. "Do ya have to stand so close to me?"

"Convince me ye don't like it"

"How, when I can't even convince myself"

"Have ye really not let him touch ye?" Brendan softly brushed his fingers down Ste's arms.

"Not for ages" Ste said, his head slightly tilted forward to feel the heated breath from Brendan bristle his skin.

Brendan slowly untucked Ste's top free curling his palm beneath the material. His hand flattened and quickly slipped beneath Ste's tracksuit bottoms to gently stroke across the tattoo on his hip and smiled as the skin speckled with sensitivity. Ste drew in a breath.

"It's addictive"

"What is?" Ste breathed.

"Your skin beneath mine"

"Just... Go sit at the table, it's ready." Ste gently nudged his elbow back again until Brendan took his hands off him and moved away.

They sat at the table and ate in silence until Ste had finished his and left half of it. He could feel Brendan's foot beneath the table and its gradual journey south up his shin. Ste stifled his laughter shaking his head incredulously.

"Not gonna give up are ya" Ste said, he shared an effortless smile with Brendan.

"You're about to fall for my charms there Steven - I can see it"

"Already did that ages ago." Ste gazed fondly upon Brendan.

"Good."

"So what do we do now?" Ste asked, his fork pushed around the scrambled egg on his plate.

"You'd like me to seduce ye? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Answer the question and try to at least be as serious as I am" Ste huffed and dropped the fork in his hand.

"All right" Brendan finishes his food and slides the plate away from him. "Are ye gonna tell Douglas?"

Ste flicks his eyes down at the finished plates and tries to clear them away. Brendan stands and helps Ste up to his feet. "Are ye?"

"I can't just go an' break up with him"

"Why not. Clearly we both want the same things"

"Look I know ya don't get along with Doug but I don't wanna hurt him" Ste pulled from Brendan's grip and put the dirty pots in the sink. Brendan leaned up against the wall behind him. "Coming here was meant to be our second chance and he wants to settle in America now"

"So you're gonna carry on like ye have been doing. All the while we get closer and this so called friendship becomes your blanket of protection"

"This so called friendship means a lot to me actually. So don't be dumbing it down right" Ste holds his hands down on the counter and gazes outside.

"I ain't dumbing down anything. Ye remember what tomorrow is dont'cha?"

"It's the conference trip - I hadn't forgotten. I missed you this weekend, you're all I can think about" Ste sniffs, he turns back to look at Brendan. "Ya still want me there?"

"More than anything" Brendan checks the time. "Chez is at the club on her own - I have to go"

"Oh right, course" Ste walks with Brendan to his front door, opens it.

"I will tell him Brendan"

"When? When he's at the airport and you're both boarding the flight to the states?"

"No, will ya stop having a go at me. Can we just go away first because we'll have all that time together to see if... ya know"

"Ye wanna road test me first?! Unsure how to take that Steven" Brendan ponders carefully. "We go away tomorrow as planned. No strings"

"No strings, deal. You're picking me up right?"

"I'm trying to yeah." Brendan husked teasingly. "Bright and early okay, I'll be here"

"Can't wait" Ste said, he watched Brendan step down the path and pause at the end.

"I missed ye too" Brendan said with a smile. "I'll see ye tomorrow."

* * *

"Morning" Ste greeted with a wide smile as he walked up to Brendan's car. Brendan was leaning out of the window with his arm, purple shirt rolled up half way from the sleeves and unbuttoned enough to expose his dark chest hair. Ste clocked his slight smile back, eyes wide enough to show the small of his pupils in the early dawn sunshine.

"Morning back. Ye remembered everything in that rucksack?" Brendan grabbed his sunglasses and slid them on his face, smile widening.

"Think so, there's some food in here I made for us too. I ain't packed the kitchen sink though"

"Not enough room?"

"No" Ste grins as Brendan beckons him closer, waits until Ste is crouched down low to his face. Brendan's finger draws down the front of Ste's jacket and Ste looks into the shades he's wearing and he can just about see Brendan's eyes through the lenses and they're fixed on him.

"Fancy a ride Steven?"

"Thought you'd never ask" Ste moved to open the back door and chucked his large backpack in the backseat before clambering in the passenger side. "You okay?"

"Grand Steven, except for the fact I'm up at the crack of dawn driving" Brendan smiled as he spoke showing he wasn't complaining in any way but just trying to fight off the tiredness he felt.

"I could take over in a bit if ya like." Ste pulled on his seat belt. "Give you a breather"

"Or ye could just come up with another joke to amuse me on the way." Brendan laughed and pulled off from the kerb.  
  
"Bet one day you'll let me drive your car Bren."

"And I bet pigs will learn to fly first" Brendan captured Ste's gaze and then he looked at the road again. "Got a couple stops to make, one in Manchester and one in Liverpool, ye alright with that?"

"Yeah I guess, why though?"

"Well, we've got contacts there, suppliers and because I'm already traveling I thought I'd kill a few birds with one stone, or at least Chez did. Makes sense. They're just pit stops and ye can stay in the car."

"Doug lives in Liverpool" Ste mused, he lent over to switch on the radio.

"He's not invited"

"No. I know that don't I." Ste explained, his head turned to look at Brendan. He suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, none of that. I only meant this road trip is ours that's all, yeah?"

"Yeah" Ste said, his voice low. "Been looking forward to it, packed me bag last night." Ste side glanced at Brendan. "I made sure I've enough for an overnight stay too"

"Good. I've done the same" Brendan jerked them to a stop at some traffic lights. "Gives us more time"

"That's what I i were thinking too. The hotel is really cool, after you texted me the details I had a look at it. Never stayed anywhere that fancy before."

"The people who organise this event always go the extra mile, Chez usually attends these things. The place looks decent enough though." Brendan side glanced at Ste. "No one ever treated ye Steven, that fella of yours never stepped up?"

"No" Ste swallowed, he watched Brendan a few moments and then looked out of the windscreen. "He's more a bring me flowers guy"

Ste heard Brendan scoff at the side of him. "It's a nice gesture. Anyway, where to first then?" Ste said changing the subject.

"Manchester, then Liverpool. We can sat nav over to Wales as I've never been before. You've got one on your phone?" Brendan asked quizzically, darted his eyes to Ste and watched him retrieve his phone from his bag. Their eyes met and fixed for a moment until Ste broke it and gestured to the traffic lights that had changed to green. Brendan started driving again but still kept Ste in his sights sporadically. "Steven?"

"Yeah, I have. Got it here, google maps'll do."

* * *

He could hear the distinct hum of the engine as he came to, Ste fluttered open his eyes and flinched slightly as the bright flash of sunshine hurt his vision. His body jolted with the car movement while it drove around a corner and as his sight came into focus, so did the long winding road ahead of them. Ste nudged his shoulders up and stretched out the crick in his neck.

"There he is" Brendan spoke in a relaxed tone, his voice edged with tiredness. Ste took a long breath through his nose.

"Hiya. Soz, didn't realise I were this tired" Ste said, the rest of his body shivered itself straighter. "How long we been driving?"

"We?" Brendan said, his smile open.

"Ya know what I mean" Ste replied with a chuckle. He sits up more. "Looks like we're in the countryside"

"Hmm, we are. Took a wrong turn because my map reader fell asleep half way through his directions. Been waitin' for him to wake up"

"Oh god. Sorry." Ste quickly grabbed his phone, it was flashing up a warning. "It's on ten percent battery an I forgot me travel charger"

"Plug it in the lighter socket then. Good job they came up with another use for it, do people even use these things anymore?"

"Dunno. Not me anyhow." Ste took a phone lead from Brendan and plugged his phone in. "Hang on a minute while I see where we are, it's doing that infinite circle thingy"

"Loading?"

"Yeah, signal mustn't be too good out here. It's lost"

"The irony. Stick it out of the window, really high up in the air"

"What, will that work?" Ste puzzled and looked at Brendan. The smile on his face had Ste tutting.

"Funny. Couldn't ya just check the signs on the side of the road Bren?"

"Jesus. Ye know it never occurred to me Steven. Got a genius sat next to me here"

"Shurrup." Ste licked his lips in concentration and waited for his navigation to work again. In the corner of his eye he could see Brendan continue to turn to him and look. "Okay it's doin' somet now. Hang on... No this can't be right. Brendan, says we're heading towards Scotland!?"

"No we ain't" Brendan scoffed, eyes glancing on Ste and out the windscreen. "We're... hold on." Brendan carried on driving glaring out around them.

"What ya doing? We ain't gonna know where we are just by you looking out the window Brendan. Those cows ain't wearing the Scottish flag ya know" Ste cried, his hand gesturing out in front of him.

"Stop getting ansty. I knew we'd traveled a fair bit - but Scotland?"

"Ere, how the bloody hell do we get to Scotland travelin' to Wales? Ain't that like, impossible?" Ste said, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Obviously not seen how we've just managed it. Can't be the only ones who've done this though Steven." Brendan blew out a long breath. "Scenic route not all it's cracked up to be. Better turn around in a field."

Ste gawped out in front of them. "Err, better NOT turn around in a field. Those cows don't look too happy. It says ere there's a village another coupla' miles up this stretch. Turn around there instead? Can't believe ya bypassed Wales an' landed in Scotland. People gonna think you've lost plot."

"Hey I didn't _bypass_ Wales. We were nowhere near it to begin with!"

"Nowhere near now either mate. Why didn't ya just wake me up?"

"Looked like ye needed it Steven."

"Yeah well from now on I stay awake so we at least arrive at our correct destination. Still, at least the view makes up for it. Beautiful round here init?" Ste looked out of the window and admired the view. "Shame we can't stay a bit"

"We could, but gotta get to the conference. Maybe another day though" Brendan suggested, his eyes darting with Ste and the road ahead. "If ye wanted to"

"Maybe one day yeah. Still least we can say we visited now. Flying visit like" Ste smirked and turned back to gaze at Brendan. "You're gonna want a break from driving now aren't ya? Maybe we could stop off somewhere, just for a bite to eat? Won't have been a wasted journey then either"

"Gotta admit I'm tired now, a rest would do me good. Another hour won't kill us and besides all that jargon they'll be spoutin' I already know about. I'll get off these A roads on the way back, drive down the motorway it'll be quicker. We still got us plenty of time."

"Just as well init"

* * *

They find the village a mile or so up the road and Brendan keeps driving until he finds the heart of it. The air is frozen fresh inside Ste's lungs as he inhales a sleepy breath. The sun is still creeping it's way up through the clouds and brushing a warmth on Ste's face. His eyes close to its feel. Brendan is looking when Ste's eyes open again.

"You okay?"

"Never better. Quite a view isn't it?" Brendan replies, his eyes on Ste. "Scotland"

"Yeah" Ste smiles and strays his eyes up the road behind Brendan. "Should we eat there, that cafe behind ya?"

"Hm, good idea." Brendan stifles a yawn and laugh behind his palm. "Sorry, think I'd be used to the early mornings"

"It'll be the fresh air won't it? Better get you a strong coffee I think, if you're feeling sleepy"

"I am a little I guess. Heck of a trek though isn't it, Wales"

Ste and Brendan both laugh as they walk, Ste grabbing onto Brendan's arm as he does, leans on it and grins in his face. Brendan's laughter filters slowly away until he's left with a fond smile. Ste looks around and realises they're now stood at the cafe.

"So. What do ya want?"

"What do I want" Brendan repeats, half responsive half trapped inside Ste's blue gaze.

"Good morning" A friendly waitress moves to stand in front of them. "Can I take your orders sirs?"

"Er, yeah" Ste darts his eyes off Brendan. "Can I have a strong coffee, milk, four sugars and a bacon buttie please, tomato sauce too, thanks. Brendan, you want the same or ya dead hungry? He's always having second helpings at my place" Ste looks at the waitress again. "Big appetite"

"I'm sure he has" The girl said, her eyes drag the length of Brendan.

"I'll have the same as Steven. Three sugars, thank ye"

"No problem. The sugar is already on the table so help yourself. This one by the window do you, or you could sit outside?"

"Outside please, ta"

They choose a table to sit at and because the cafe is situated at the top of a valley, the view down it is a long road that weaves through the peaceful village.

"How nice is it out here, could sit for hours" Ste gushes quietly, he settles back into the chair and takes in the fresh air.

"Not bad Steven, good plan to stop off a while. Have to remember this place I think"

"That waitress seems to like ya too" Ste muses to himself as he flicks though a menu placed on the table. "Practically droolin'"

"Jealous are ye?"

Ste glanced up at Brendan, firm smile on his mouth. Ste swallowed. "So how long will it take to get back?"

"Not long, couple hours if the traffic is kind to us"

"Been looking on the map, Chester right? It's like dead close to Wales, maybe I sent us the wrong way."

"Did ye turn your phone upside down and read the map that way?"

"Not falling for that one. Right be honest, did ya really drive this way by mistake?"

"Honest, tried to use that phone sat nav but didn't work out. Figured I'd end up in the right place though, more tired than I thought huh?"

"Yeah but, right, how did ya miss the _sign posts_? What were ya even looking at Brendan?"

Brendan flicks his eyes up at Ste and then to the sky. "Looks like it's going to be a hot day, reckon this detour was a good mistake. Plus we get to see where we end up on the way back don't we."

"Like an adventure. Don't be arriving at Lands end will ya" Ste grins. "Done top of the map, so do the bottom next. Proper road trip"

"Well you've never been on one so it's fitting. I kinda hope we end up in the middle as planned." Brendan said, he watches the waitress brings over their order.

"Have a good time don't we, me and you, doesn't matter where we go to"

Brendan nods in agreement, his mouth full of bacon. The coffee helps wash it down. "Great breakfast this is, not as good as yours"

"Thanks. Didn't realise I were hungry, definitely a good wrong turn" Ste licks the tomato sauce off his lips. "So this convention thingy, gonna know anyone there?"

"Reckon I may do yeah. There's a few of us in the business, it's a good earner if ye know what you're doing. See Chez Chez? That was Cheryl's plan. I just turned up one day and there she is wanting to buy a nightclub"

"Bet ya weren't expecting that. You came over from Ireland then?"

"Hm, married life wasn't working out - as ye know. Needed to find a feisty young man who could handle me over here"

Ste spluttered, hand cupping across his mouth to prevent any food from escaping his mouth. He swallowed harshly. "Yeah. Did Cheryl know you was gay?"

"Not at first, but I told her because denying what ye want isn't a great idea. Besides, it would have been hard to hide it"

"Well, yeah cos" Ste paused and felt his cheeks heat. "Because you're always flirting ain't ya?"

"Flirting?"

"With me, you did. Do. So bound to be other men isn't there?"

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't ye?"

"Brendan..." Ste answered back, slight kick to his tone of voice. He looked bruised.

Brendan's gaze heightened up to the waitress when she came out to them again asking if they'd like a refill or anything more from the menu.

"Are you both staying for the fair today?" The girl asked gathering up the cups and plates in her hands.

"What fair?" Ste asked curiously.

"There's one traveling through here later, see down there in the valley? As you continue further down there's a lochside and a large woodland. The fair usually sets up in the field by the castle there. The weather looks like it'll be good too, so worth a visit"

"What, like with rides an' that?"

"Uh huh, and it'll be on for a few days too. Evening is best because you've the lights on the castle too. Pretty romantic setting"

"Oh, sounds cool that does. We're meant to be somewhere though, so we can't stay" Ste explained, his eyes flickered on to Brendan. "Just passing through ain't we Bren?"

"Hm. How far down into the valley is this place?" Brendan asked, he gave the waitress some money for the breakfast.

"About a mile or so, if you need a place to stay the castle is a hotel, they had it renovated especially and it's gorgeous the grounds there, the loch is owned by the same people too, it's just really..."

"Romantic" Brendan replied, his eyes on Ste trying and failing to act unperturbed.

"Yeah" The girl smiled as she walked away. Brendan continued to gaze over at Ste.

"Ye want to go look?"

"No" Ste shook his head slightly, his hands fidgeting together. "Gotta get going haven't we?"

"Ye want to go" Brendan said flatly, he stood up and started to walk back to the car. Ste caught up to him. "The conference is two days long Steven, it won't matter if we miss some of it."

"It just sounds a good idea that's all, so if I look like I'm interested then yeah, I am. Cause I've never been to a fair before" Ste gazes up at Brendan as they reach the car.

"Which is why we're gonna go. Ye wanted a road trip didn't ye?" Brendan leans gently on the roof of his car and smiles at Ste. "Get in, I'll take ye"

"Even if you didn't want to go"

"Yes" Brendan agreed. "Besides, I haven't been to a fair either so a first for us both. Who says we can't be fashionably late?"

Ste walked around the car and stood in front of Brendan until he turns around and leans back on the car.

"Not just yet" He said stepping closer hesitantly reaching his hands up to Brendan's waist.

"Okay" Brendan replied, he watched Ste's fingers gently drift against the material of his shirt tentative and unsure so he took his own fingers along Ste's hairline to gain his attention, bringing his blue eyes into focus and then he ghosted a smile.

Curling his palms further around Brendan's waist, Ste laid his head on his chest and Brendan's heartbeat felt calming against his ear and distorted as he was pulled in completely by his strong arms. Ste closed his eyes and stroked his hands up and down Brendan's back.

"Are ye alright?"

"I am now" Ste nodded and hugged onto the older man. "You smell good"

Brendan laughs. "Thank ye"

"Are ya still feeling tired?"

"No I'm refreshed now, the breakfast was a good idea." Brendan replied, he took his hands down the outside of Ste's arms. "You're not cold are ye?"

"Toasty warm" Ste reassured. "You should do this more often"

"Visit Scotland?"

"Put your arms round me"

"I'd never get anything done" Brendan replied, he smiled upon hearing Ste laugh into his chest, the heat from his breath seeping though the shirt he wore. "Consider this my new pastime"

"Thought it might catch on" Ste continued to smile.

They stood this way taking in the quiet picturesque village while keeping a comfortable hold of one another. Until the beat of their hearts fell in sync. Brendan edged Ste back and uses his forefinger to tilt his head up.

'Shall we make a move?"

Ste nodded in silence and kept a fixed gaze upon the older man. "Yeah, let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the amazing reviews and kind messages for this story. Almost managed to get this chapter sorted in time... Wishing you all a fantastic Christmas :) xx

* * *

Part 6

Ste's quiet on the journey into the valley as he watches the houses and shops of the village pass by. There's posters dotted around, all advertising the fair at the picturesque castle and its lochside companion. When they arrive the sun is higher in the sky and the rays from it beams through the windows reflecting heat onto the bared skin of their arms. Brendan drives in and finds a spot to park up.

"Wow" Ste said, he turns to see Brendan looking back at him. "That girl were tellin' the truth"

"That she was Steven" Brendan pulled out his keys from the ignition. "C'mon then"

Ste grinned opening his door and climbing out. At the side of the grand looking hotel is some woodland, they wander through it and along a stony pathway that crunches underfoot. Above them the early morning sunshine is still creeping high through the clouds, its rays of light piercing through the leafy trees that tower above.

"Like being in a book this" Ste sighs gently, he looks around at the scene before them. "Cos you'd imagine a place to look this wouldn't ya? "

"It's unique" Brendan agreed, he observed Ste grabbing his phone to take some pictures.

"Gotta capture the memories ain't I?"

"Doubt you'll forget this Steven"

"Smile then" Ste quickly pivoted around and faced towards Brendan. The older man turned away and held up a hand. "Aw, come on Bren."

"Save it for the view"

"But I was" Ste stepped closer to Brendan and switched the camera to face them both. "Oi, look at the camera - I'll do a us a selfie. Ya gotta put ya arm round me though - hey grumpy"

"I'll give ye grumpy" Brendan growled, his arm pulled Ste in close to his body and tightened. Ste laughed and managed to get the shot with Brendan looking into the camera. "That's a good un', got in some of the trees, an' you're even smiling"

"Must when you're this close, does something to me" Brendan said. Ste turned to gaze up at Brendan capturing his eyes. Ste's lips looked soft and tongue licked with a wet sheen over them. Brendan lowered and felt Ste's jagged breath whisper along his mouth. The sound of a snapping twig behind them jerked them back a touch as the birds in the trees became disturbed. Brendan and Ste watched them fly way, their wing beat echoed through the wood.

Ste smiled up at Brendan and led the way through to an opening, in front of them the loch shimmied in the sun.

"Love this lake" Ste spoke lowly, Brendan's hand remained at his lower back while Ste leaned into him and rested on his chest. They stood together a little while until Brendan gestured to the large loch in front of them

"It's a loch"

"Like Lock Ness?" Ste replied with humour before searching around for a place to rest. He spots a wooden bench to sit down and scoots up so Brendan can sit with him. Brendan draped his arm out over the back enough Ste rests his head back comfortably. "Wonder if there's a sea monster lurking down there"

"Best not be, those people in the boats over there'll have a fright if it surfaces"

"Oh yeah" Ste chuckled thoughtfully. "Nice enough for a swim init? Probably freezin' like, but I've not got me shorts packed anyway."

"Ye never heard of skinny dipping?"

"I ain't gettin' me me bits out here!"

"Shame, things were about to get interesting then. Could of sat back and enjoyed the view" Brendan laughed as Ste shoved at him.

"You gonna get in too?" Ste spoke casually, and watched Brendan's brow raise intrigued but his subtle smile was more of a refusal than an acceptance. "Thought so"

"Not a strong swimmer anyhow" Ste continued. "Never got to learn cos couldn't always go swimming at school"

"Ye didn't like it?"

"Weren't that" Ste answered, he stared out at the water. "Was on account of the bruises I'd have from Terry. They'd show in just me swim shorts. Reckon I would have been alright at it too given the chance. Me mam didn't mind writing a note to give the teacher, better than anyone finding out an' interfering."

Ste turned when he felt the gentle brush of Brendan's fingers at the back of his neck when his hand rested there.

"I was the opposite." Brendan said, his gaze on Ste. "At school I wanted someone to notice, interfere ye know? Never quite worked out that way"

"You mean the teachers, they wouldn't see?"

"Hm" Brendan nodded. "And the one time they did, it got back to my Da."

Ste had quietened to listen to Brendan and waited almost with baited breath for Brendan to continue. But the older man had shut down.

"You can talk me, cos I'll always listen to ya"

"I know, I do." Brendan's palm slipped the touch from Ste's neck to hold the side of his face instead. His thumb stroked over the ball of his cheek. "Just afraid to let more darkness into your life, you've had your fair share of it already. Besides, you're meant to be here to enjoy yourself and the places we're going"

"Brendan, gotta confession - I ain't here for the conference or the swanky hotel."

Brendan smiled. "Is that right, why are ye here then?"

Ste angled into Brendan's hand, pushed into the warm contact.

"Because you asked me. I am enjoying myself, all this it's, perfect"

"Good. The fair will be open by now, ye wanna go on the rides?"

"Only if you will...c'mon it'll be a laugh. Only live once Bren an' no one's gonna know ya here, so you can be as daft as ya wanna be"

"As daft as ye?"

"Only cause I feel that way with you. There's no rules is there, just fun"

Brendan darts his eyes with Ste's. It's not really his thing going to a fun fair and any other time he'd be sat out of it watching from the side lines, but not today. "Seen as it's ye who's asking"

"Really? So, if I suggested you go skinny dipping on the way back?"

"Don't push your luck boy" Brendan replied. Ste's blue eyes twinkled in the sunshine.

* * *

The morning had passed by quickly, Ste had managed to get Brendan to join in most of the attractions but the waltzers had been pushing it for Brendan who regretfully declined and instead suggested something to eat. As Brendan came back from a shop on the grounds, he could see where he'd left Ste waiting. Busier now, people chatted idly walking past him, children laughing with balloons held in their hands of oddly shaped animals. Despite being in the middle of it all - Ste seemed oblivious to what was going on around him, miles away as he stared at the screen of his phone. Brendan stepped carefully over to him and glanced at the lit screen.

"Text?" Brendan enquired, he passed over a bag of blue candyfloss to Ste when he gazed up, he accepted it with a small smile.

"Yeah." Ste sighs and gestured his phone. "Doug wondering where I am."

Brendan thinly smiles, he can see a troubling distance in Ste's eyes. "Ye know steven, I can take ye back. If ye wanna go home - I'll understand"

"What - no. I'm staying right here. Do you want me to leave?"

"Reckon ye know the answer to that" Brendan replied, he took an overly large bite of his hotdog and smeared some sauce on his moustache.

"I ain't going anywhere. I just... I can't help feeling bad sometimes." Ste gestured his phone before slipping it into his pocket again.

Brendan finishes his food in a second bite and then thumbs behind him. "There's a coconut shy back there I noticed, how about we forget everything back home and have 'fun' as ye put it"

Ste's eyes kept on the speckles of sauce around Brendan's mouth, his thumb wiped it away. "You had some, sauce"

Brendan smiled. "Thanks"

"So coconuts ey? How good's your aim?"

"Pound to a penny better than yours"

"You're on." Ste said, he side stepped Brendan to wander past him. "I'm going for the biggest prize then"

"Reckon you've already bagged that" Brendan said as they walked together. He bumped into Ste knocking him off balance slightly getting a chuckle out of him.

* * *

"How about we go for a walk before we leave cos these grounds look a good place to explore" Ste suggested as he closed the back door of the car. "Just for a little while?"

"Okay then, couldn't harm" Brendan agrees and gestures towards the area of the castle. "That way first"

They walk a while, Ste full of life as he does, moving around light as air on his feet, walking backwards and laughing while Brendan is at a calmer pace, hands seated in his pockets and just content enough to past his time with Ste.

"Brendan?"

"Steven?"

Ste chuckled. "Right, why _jam_ sandwiches?"

Brendan smiled gazing to the ground. "My Ma. She used to make them for me as a kid. I recall this one time I'd got this bad cough, barking I was so couldn't sleep. She made me hot tea and a jam sandwich, said it could relieve the cough."

"Really? Never knew that - so did it work?"

"A little yeah. Anyway I developed a taste for them and here I am years later."

"Bet ya miss her. It's nice you've got those memories Bren, an' she'll be proud of ya looking after Cheryl and running the club like ya do."

"Hope so" Brendan mused, his eyes flicked up to Ste. "She'd have liked ye"

"How d'ya know?"

"Because I like ye"

"Aww." Ste shoulder bumped Brendan and then gazed up at the castle as they walked around it "Looks proper old doesn't it?"

"That's because castles were built before ye was born Steven"

"Funny ain't ya." Ste said, he grabs on to Brendan's arm. "Hey - how about that over there, could be interesting don't ya think?"

Brendan turns to look where Ste is pointing and a bit further up is a maze in the gardens. He shakes his head. "No. _No_ "

"Ah, why not. Right it'll be fun" Ste coaxes, hands gripped around Brendan's wrists pulling him over to the entrance to the large maze. "It's not a massive one is it - and the map tells us where the center is too. How hard could it be?"

"Yeah, and we're both fantastic at solving maps aren't we Steven. I reckon they'll be looking for us in a weeks time in there"

"Only if you were giving directions. I've took a picture of the route on me phone, see. It's ten minutes outta your life Brendan, where's your sense of adventure ey? Come on that's why we're here so I ain't taking no for a answer"

Brendan huffs but allows himself to be dragged - taken, into the tall hedge maze. It's not too bad with the sun high above them showing the way with it's elongated rays of light. They hit some dead ends the further they explore and as Brendan's patience begins to ware thin, they eventually find the middle.

Ste wanders over to a bronze plaque on a stone.

" _'Congratulations you've reached the middle of the maze'_ God is that it? Ya know I figured there'd be somet a little more exciting after all that faff getting in here" Ste shakes his head.

"How about the prospect of trying to _get back out again_ , that excite ye enough Steven?"

Ste glances back at Brendan as he leans up against one of the walls placed in the area.

"Stop being a grump. Aren't ya glad we did this?"

"This maze? Ye gotta be kidding, there's spiders in here"

"There's no spiders in here Brendan, might be snakes though..."

"Feck off"

Ste laughs as Brendan looks back at him.

"Best trip I've ever been on where I didn't end up at the correct destination."

"Which was your fault"

"Debateable"

Ste walks over to Brendan. "Doubt I'll wanna go home to be honest"

"Ye won't go home if we don't find the exit" Brendan said, he watches Ste settle in front of him and gaze up through his long eyelashes.

"Not so bad being lost in here with me is it?"

"Make the most of this opportunity shall I?"

"If ya want"

Brendan reaches out, thumbs across Ste's lips and watches the movement briefly whiten the blood from them, his gaze darts onto Ste's widened blue eyes.

Ste is egged on by the nervous tickle inside his tummy as he licks his lips before opening them and tentatively cups his mouth around Brendan's top lip, wetting and tasting the soft of his moustashe. Parting briefly to kiss around his bottom lip taking a mouthful of beard and loving the bristled texture against his tongue. The soft click of their lips is the only sound around them as Ste gently pulls away from a stunned Brendan.

"Steven..."

Ste let out a quiet chuckle, smirk across his mouth. "You could always kiss me back"

"I'll need ye closer than this"

Brendan grips around the back of Ste's neck pulling him up to his tiptoes and opens his mouth against Ste's. The moment their tongues meet Ste feels the sensation blanket his skin in an icy cool shiver and wraps his arms tight around Brendan's neck drawing him in for the deep kiss. Ste hums and pulls back to angle his head differently, breath jagged as their mouths slacken and seal together in a slower intimate kiss.

Ste fell silent upon hearing Brendan drag the zip of his jacket down unhurriedly, feels his nerves blossom as Brendan's hand sneaks inside and beneath the t shirt he's wearing. The hairs on his body prickle as a cool palm flattens against his warm skin.

"Cold..." Ste said, a touch breathless and lips feathered against Brendan's smiling mouth. Ste feels his body pulled in so sharply, he gasped. Brendan's body heat was now his to share.

"How about now?" Brendan asked.

"Better" Ste replies, his reluctance to let go of Brendan in case his legs give way. His mouth stays close, open, as they share breathing space.

"Did ye plan that?"

"No. Not consciously anyway." Ste paused. "I did wonder when it would happen though, because holding back from you hasn't been easy. I just wanted to kiss you."

They both were alerted to noise behind them as some other people could be heard approaching. Ste edged his arms back from Brendan, but halted when the older man stopped him.

"Best stay where ye are a little longer Steven, otherwise I'll be a little exposed"

Ste puzzled a moment until Brendan flicked his eyes down. Ste's gaze drifted to the noticeable bulge and his lips curled into a mixy smile. "I'm tempted to check if that's real or not"

Brendan laughs. "It's real all right. And your fault"

"I'm not sorry" Ste whispered, pressed his lips to Brendan's but the sound of children running past separated them. Ste turned to watch them go laughing and climbing over the benches dotted around. "Guess that's our que to leave."

"Hmm. I do think we oughta make a move for Wrexham soon, it's a bit of a drive. I'll bring ye back here one day, finish off what we started"

"Sounds like a plan" Ste backed off with a wryly smile upon his face. He finds the map on his phone again. "Right. Lets see how long it takes us to get back out of here shall we"

"How about ye ditch the map this time Steven" Brendan removes the phone from Ste's hand. "No real rush, is there?"

"No, there isn't" Ste smiles.

* * *

"What are ye gonna do with it?" Brendan asked, his eyes caught the large cuddly lion sat in the back seat of his car as it stared back at him through his rear view mirror. Ste was silent as he grappled with some candy floss in his hand.

"Um, dunno. It's cute though init? Never won owt in my life either."

"Ye never won that, _I did!"_

"No, right. It were me who told ya where to angle your throw wasn't it? I knocked over that coconut Brendan, cos my ball control's' better than yours" Ste chuckled incessantly and then offered Brendan some blue candy floss.

"No thanks, don't wanna be as hyper as ye are right now. Your eyes are popping out with the sugar fix you've had today" Brendan shook his head at Ste and couldn't help but smile. "Glad we went now?"

"Yeah I am. Always have a laugh don't we?"

"All it took was a bag full of blue sugar and a funfair in Scotland"

"And a cute furry lion." Ste leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes and grinned "And snoggin' each others' faces off"

"That good a kiss huh?"

"Thanks"

"For the snog? That weren't all me"

"For bringing me with you silly" Ste laughed.

"Wouldn't have asked anyone else"

"I know loads of these songs, remember them from my childhood." Ste pointed to the radio, the station they were listening playing a lot of old songs that reminded him of the years he grew up.

"I hope it's a good memory then"

"Yeah, the songs are. We should definitely stop over. In the hotel, after the conference." Ste said, his face was turned away from Brendan as he stared out of the window at the passing picturesque landscape. Ste turned to look at Brendan. "So we have more time Brendan, cos you'll be busy at the conference won't ya. You can have the bed, doesn't bother me sleeping on the sofa"

Brendan pulled up at some traffic lights and drew in a long breath. "Steven, there won't be no bloody sofa in the room at this rate because I'll be chucking it out the door"

Ste's laughter is breathy "Take the next right, the one ya should've done earlier. When you weren't so distracted" Ste spoke with a permanent smile on his face.

"Stop falling asleep on the job then boy"

* * *

Wrexham

They'd been here hours. Brendan scouts the vast room with his eyes, there's a lot of people here, more than he'd expected and if it was overwhelming him it was bound to be having an effect on Ste. Brendan couldn't see him but the sea of heads didn't help, the men in the room all wearing suits leaving Ste to blend in with the rest. Brendan picked at his finger food and ate a mushroom hors d'oeuvre. He glared at the small pastry in his hand and pulled a face at it, he wondered if anyone would notice if he left early to grab some food elsewhere.

As he stuffed a sausage roll into his mouth, the crowd parted a little in front of him where he stood and it was then Brendan noticed Ste was there stood chatting with a few other people, he looked sharp in his suit, hair styled and the light brushing of stubble along his chin. Ste oozed confidence and it didn't matter he wasn't a club owner because Ste was smart and could hold his own. Brendan fleeted a smile as he watched on and when Ste turned his head and found his gaze the smile he gave back warmed the inside of Brendan's chest.

Ste held his finger to the top of his lip and brushed at it keeping Brendan's gaze fixed. It was only when he'd continued to do this that Brendan himself mirrored the movement and found some pastry caught in his moustache. Brendan darted his eyes from his finger back to Ste then and as he did Ste's smile widened to all teeth before he continued back with his conversation again.

"Hey Brady" A man placed his hand down on Brendan's shoulder breaking his distraction.

"Foxy, Jesus." Brendan greeted his friend with a strong handshake.

"A bit distracted old friend" Warren said, his eyes followed Brendan's gaze and looked at Ste. "Who's that then?"

"A friend I brought along"

"Where's your Cheryl this year? Usually see her at this event" Warren moved them over to a table. "Surprised to see you here. Didn't think this was your thing to be honest"

"Its not. Chez couldn't make it so asked me to take her place. It's alright, the food leaves a lot to be desired" Brendan gulped at his drink. "Ye come here each year then?"

"Last couple I have, good way to get business contacts. Danny Huston is around somewhere"

"Jesus Foxy, stay the hell away from Huston, he's bad news. I know him but keep a big fucking distance between us. He's not the kind of man to do business with - ye listening to me?"

"Yeah, keep your hair on Brady. Always did need to lighten up" Warren spoke accusingly, his head turned back to look through the crowd. "That new boy of yours gonna be the one to help with that then? He certainly seems dead keen on ya pal"

Brendan licked moisture to his drying lips. "He's got a bloke back home"

"Oh that's priceless - you going behind the other guy's back? He must be good in the sack then, for all the trouble"

"Ye like all your teeth Foxy? Best be shuttin' my gob before ye lose any"

"Always so caring Brendan." Warren chucked amused. "You got a room booked for the night? Gonna be a late one by all accounts"

"Brendan, hey" Ste interrupted them, his hand brushed against his arm. "Can we stop longer? They're having a late party, sounds really good"

"Enjoying yourself out there Steven" Brendan softly intoned. "Mingling, finding new friends?"

"Think so yeah" Ste beams and thumbs over to another man who's looking over. Brendan stands, heightens his eye line towards him and stares. "He owns a few clubs he were telling me, in London. Minted he is an' all"

"Yeah? Well don't let Dougie boy hear ye talk that fondly about him ey" Brendan said, his words cruel and pointedly hurting Ste. The younger boy too stunned to reply, sloped off quietly without looking back and Brendan felt his heart sink fast into his stomach with the instant regret.

"Oh dear. That was cold" Warren shakes his head. "You've just gone and sent him off to that other fella wounded by your bitter jealousy. Way to go Brady"

Brendan's eyes find Ste again and the other guy who's chatting away at him and laughing but Ste isn't, he's watching Brendan and then his eyes look at Warren. There's a sadness inside them and when Brendan's stopped thinking about it and makes a move to go over, Ste is lost again in the crowd.

* * *

Brendan spends another hour mingling with other people listening to their stories about what clubs they own and the ideas they use and for the most part it is useful for him, Brendan takes the suggestions on board and gives out a few of his own. All the while he's occasionally distracted searching for Ste within the vast crowd of people. There's a bar in the place apparently, and Brendan decides a drink is another great idea so he leaves the large conference room in search of it and moves out into the foyer.

The bar is bigger than he'd imagined, it stretches out into a semi circle with seating area in the middle. The evening has progressed now and it's a little after 10am, the lights are dimmer in the bar, low and soft creating an atmospheric feel to the place. Brendan starts to wander towards the bar when he finally finds Ste, sat with the man from earlier and they are deep in a conversation he can't break up. The bartender has a greeting smile for Brendan when he sits on a stool.

"He supposed to be with you?" The man asks as he places down a paper napkin where Brendan sits.

"Hmm?" Brendan replies distantly and then sees the man looking over to Ste. "Found someone more interesting. Whiskey, please"

The barman returns a few moments later and puts the glass on the napkin. "With compliments of the young gentleman behind you sir"

Brendan gazes up at the bartender and then cranes his neck backwards to see Ste standing there, suit jacket hooked over his shoulder and held by his hand, shirt loosened at the neck and tie split either side of his collar. Brendan's eyes make the entire journey of his body and meet Ste's smug smile.

"Ya know what I've just realised?" Ste said, his hand brought over his jacket to rest on his arm. "It's only me you do that with, that eye thing"

"What eye thing?" Brendan replied, he turns around on the stool. "Where's the other guy?"

"You know what I mean Brendan. And he's gone, sent im' packing when I saw you. He wasn't happy anyway"

"Why wasn't he happy?"

"Cos apparently, when you walked in I couldn't keep my eyes to myself" Ste explains with a shrug. He hops up on a stool next to Brendan. "Where's your fella gone to then, that why ya still in the foul mood from earlier is it?"

"Foxy?" Brendan scoffed incredulously. "He's a mate"

"I'm ya mate too, didn't stop ya sticking your tongue down my throat"

"Shoulda kept ya mouth shut then" Brendan replied, his dark stare on the barman made him leave them alone. Brendan side glanced Ste. "I know him through the club business, Cheryl knows him too. Years alright?"

"Alright"

"Thanks for the drink Steven, are ye not having one?"

"Had a few already, if I drink anymore I'll sleep. It's dead nice in here init, posh an' that. Doug never..." Ste broke off his words quickly.

"Not done bad though, only just mentioned him tonight haven't ye?" Brendan gently scoffed and took a sip of his whiskey.

Ste's eyes settle on his hands. "Do you want me Brendan? I mean like, really want me"

Brendan sniffed and quietly sighed. "Of course I want ye. I've wanted ye from the moment we met, but -"

"But?" Ste looked at Brendan.

"Ye love Douglas. All this, it's just excitement, wanting what ye can't have."

"Don't tell me how I feel right, or how you _think_ it is. None of this is fake."

"Isn't it?"

"No! How can you, how can ya sit there so pretentious ey?! You who has done nothing but give me the come on for months"

"Yeah, and ye who has a boyfriend. Funny that, loyalty means nothing in Steven's head does it?"

"Fuck you" Ste sobbed, jumping down off his stool. "I can't believe I let you into my life, into my heart. I'm such a _mug_ " Ste shoved hard at Brendan's arm, enough to unsettle him and then he'd left. Brendan gasped harshly, and felt unnerved and restless with the empty feeling he'd been left with. The barman sauntered over cautiously and grabbed the whiskey from behind him.

"Thought you was well in there" The man laughed nervously. "Top up?"

"No. I'll never stop."

"Why did you do that?"

"To set him free. It's my fault his relationship is on the rocks"

"None of my business I know. You just broke his heart"

Brendan swallowed, his fingers lightly brushed around the rim of his whiskey glass as he stared into the brown liquid.

"In my experience working this bar, and I've done this a good few year - there's one thing you get to know, people. How their minds work, and sometimes even their barest souls. The ones who are wanting a quick shag, and the ones who are in it for the long haul."

"Don't ye have glasses to collect - people to serve?" Brendan grimaced at the bar tender.

"He's in love with you"

"Nah, he's not" Brendan scoffed, he lifted the glass in his hand and quickly downed the drink.

"And you're in love with him. So why the fuck are you still sat here?"

Brendan rounds his head, eyes flickering up to the man behind the bar. "You're good, I'll give ye that. Tip? Lose the swearing next time, no one likes a smart arse barman" Brendan threw down a couple of notes and left the bar.

* * *

Brendan walks back into the large conference room, darts his eyes around and curses the large crowds of people in his eye line. His heart is racing so hard at his chest his body shakes with it and his head throbs at his temple. Warren is over by the food table and it's him he makes a bee line for.

"Foxy."

"Brady pal, where have you been? Missing out on all the fun" Warren gestures to a group of ladies all smiling at him. "My luck's changed I believe"

"Not got time for this, where's Steven?" Brendan asks, he looks at Warren's blank expression. "The young lad I was with, come on ye know who I mean"

"Bloody hell. Lost him already have ya? Gotta give it to you Brady ya know how to break hearts."

"Forget it" Brendan angered and turned to leave. Warren gripped his arm back.

"Wait. Ya soft sod. He came through here before, he looked distraught to be fair."

"Where?!" Brendan cried out, he caught a glimpse of the the people nearby who turned to look at him. "Please"

"The balcony, over there. He was heading that way last I saw. Hey, if he means this much then do yourself a favour pal, yeah?"

"Yeah, so people keep telling me" Brendan quickly moves through an open glass doorway that leads out onto a balcony that stretches the side of the building. He looks both ways and sees Ste further up past a few people stood out getting air. Brendan lets out a long sigh and briskly walks over to him. His shoes are evident on the concrete and when Ste notices him his mood is transparent.

"Go away!" Ste snaps, his voice prickly.

"Shan't" Brendan shook his head.

"Fine, then I'll go -"

"Where? Ye don't have the hotel room card. No car to get back with." Brendan began to walk closer to Ste. "Seems like you're stuck with me"

"Think ya so clever - ya know what? I cant believe this. All this time we've known each other right and we've never said one cross word until now. I feel so..." Ste groans loud and turns away from Brendan, focuses on the views from the balcony.

"What?"

"So fucking angry at ya! An not because of all this, but because our _friendship_ has been affected. Somet that has meant everything to me, means, it _means_ everything to me"

Ste sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. The guests that had stood on the balcony had disappeared now, probably encouraged by Ste's raised voice but he couldn't care less about them, he cared more about the fact he was so emotional over Brendan and the fact he couldn't control his feelings around him.

"I'm angry at ye too" Brendan said blankly. It rattled him how Ste could be so frustrating stood here in front of him.

"Ya what?" Ste replied staggered at the outburst.

"You've been with that other fella all night, thought it was me ye wanted Steven. Or is it just any bloke in a suit now?"

Ste's long lashes are dark and matted with tears when he begins to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Brendan calls back, Ste slows his steps down. "For everything, for coming into your life."

"I came into yours" Ste clarified turning around, he wiped the tears from his cheeks when they tickled down his face.

Brendan stalked closer to Ste who remained defiant, his expression hardened but the red blush in his cheeks told a tale on Ste, despite his effort to hide his feelings. Ste's chest heaved and Brendan stood silent to take in his unparalleled beauty.

"Look, I over reacted. It doesn't matter ye mentioned Douglas, you're gonna do that." Brendan looked down at his restless feet. "I was jealous tonight"

"Why though ey? All I were doing was making friends, ya brought me to a place I knew no one. Ya expect me to sit an mope all night? Okay for you, ya know people here, I run a _deli_ so I have to improvise Brendan"

Ste shook his head incredulously at Brendan and walked once again over to the side of the balcony and waited for Brendan to join him. "I feel bad okay? I feel bad for Doug because I imagine me in his place and it's shit. I don't _want_ Doug anymore and I dunno what I can say or do to prove that to ya."

Brendan side glanced at Ste who was looking at him. "We were fine until Douglas stopped ye coming around as much."

"So, you want to stay friends then? Go home like nothing has changed, cos rather that than lose you Bren. I can't not have you around in some way because I..."

Brendan turned and settled the back of his fingers against Ste's face and drew a soft line down his cheek and curved his thumb beneath Ste's chin to angle him up. Brendan brought their mouths in close proximity.

Ste's phone rings, the sudden sound of it parting them. Ste falters his held breath retrieving it from his pocket and gulped. He eyed up guiltily at Brendan. "It's Doug..."

"His timing's impeccable, he'll be worried about ye. Here" Brendan swiftly passes Ste the hotel room card. "Spare one, I'm gonna..." Brendan sharply sniffs, his eyes blinking so fast with Ste's he barely registers it. Ste gazes at the screen in his hand the call that's coming through on it and the profile picture of him and Doug together taken in Liverpool last year. A reminder of how they used to be, happy.

Ste swipes his finger across the screen.

* * *

"It's Ste, isn't it?" Warren asks, he sits himself down next to Ste in a big comfy chair and rests his half full beer glass on the table. Ste shifted his gaze onto the man next to him and instantly recognised him as Brendan's earlier company. "Cat got your tongue?"

"How d'ya know my name?"

"Brady disclosed it to me. When he couldn't stop yakking about you"

"Really?" Ste said, he sat up slowly to position himself higher in the chair.

"Got your attention now. Ha, I knew it. You two are together"

"No, we ain't. I thought we were friends but seems like even that's too bloody difficult"

"Friends? Do I look like I came down in the last shower huh?" Warren laughs and then he takes a long gulp of his beer. "You look guilty. One of you is playing away"

"I ain't playing away."

"So, it's you. Trust Brady to fall for the forbidden fruit. You must be torturous for him." Warren openly smiles and shakes his head highly amused, he can't help himself. "Alright, I'll stop it now. Besides Brendan isn't here to personally wind up anyway. Loses the appeal"

"Aren't ya supposed to be his mate or somet? Only ya not showin' yourself in a good light so far"

"Ooo, all defensive." Warren arches his hands animatedly. "Too much concern for me, reckon he's more than a friend to ya."

Warren swigs down the rest of his pint and gestures to the bartender to bring over another round of drinks for them. "Want my advice?"

"Do I get a choice?"

Make a decision and stick to it. Juggling a few of them gets tricky, gets you into trouble when you're caught. Fun though - I'll admit to that"

"Sounds like you're an old hand at it" Ste scoffs and looks over at his new bottle of beer. He's a little merry now, had a few drinks but he's still in the land of mindfulness.

"Gotta be, still young and able. See for me, tying yourself down to one person isn't my thing. It's boring and safe, not only that, a risk. Brendan is like me, yeah, he's been around the block but that's cos he wanted to be"

Ste picked up his beer and gulped at it like water. His breath a gasp removing it from his lips. "You must have some stories"

"I do, yeah. I get it Ste, you're nervous giving up a relationship for someone else. Don't mess Brendan around, man up or walk away" Warren sighs and leans forward on his knees. "Look, I know Brady from way back and the Brendan I know could've had any bloke he wanted in that conference room but he was just concerned with you. So Ste, who's it gonna be, huh? The boyfriend or the best friend?"

* * *

The hotel room is a large one when Ste steps into it, the lights are off too which makes his stomach spin thinking Brendan hasn't come back here to the room and that in turn has him wondering where he is. The door clicks shut behind him and Ste walks slowly inside. The room splits as he does one door being the bathroom and then it's open plan the rest of the way around. There's one bed in here, and a large chair and desk in the corner with a laptop chained to the wall with a sturdy metal lock. It's here he sees the side light switched on in the corner and the more he walks the more light he can see coming from a large TV on the wall, long sofa a little away from it that has a brief smile ghosting his mouth. The TV is on but it's muted and an old film is playing on it.

Ste let in a shaky breath trying to keep it as silent as possible to listen out, he moved slightly towards the bathroom door and even held a breath to listen for any noise. Eventually the running of a tap proved a huge relief for Ste who knew then Brendan was in the room with him. Feeling better, Ste rested his suit jacket on the chair by the desk and toed off his shoes leaving his feet feeling the benefit. Ste unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and left them that way to find his backpack for a t shirt he'd brought.

Brendan still wore his trousers, his shirt unbuttoned and held either side of his chest showing off his stomach as he exited the bathroom. Ste was undressed down to his boxers and the t shirt was bunched in his hands ready to pull over his head. They briefly stared at each other, a momentary wander of eyes and then Brendan continued to the couch sitting down hard on it. Brendan let out a grumble just as Ste pulled on his t shirt and rubbed the cold from his arms.

"Thermostat over on that wall" Brendan explained and fingered in the direction it was.

"Ta" Ste replied, he stepped over and adjusted the temperature. "Just until I warm up"

"No problem" Brendan said, his eyes anchored on the screen in front of him. "Don't just stand there Steven, there's plenty of space on here"

Ste rounds the sofa and sits down, takes a handful of jellied sweets from a bowl Brendan holds out for him. "Thanks, these come with the room?"

"No, found a late opening garage round the corner - picked up a few bits"

"Right" Ste slid a sweet into his mouth and chewed. "I saw your mate in the bar, Warren is it?"

"Oh yeah? That's nice"

"Are you gonna be like this all night then? Sulking cos ya ain't got your way"

"What way am I supposed to want?" Brendan said, the snap in his voice evident.

"Doesn't matter. Where you sleeping cos I'm gonna go to bed"

"You've just told me then ain't ye. Sofa's mine"

"God it's just a sayin' init? _'Goin' to bed'_." Ste angered slightly and huffed his arms around his chest. He didn't move and instead they continued to watch the movie on the TV after Brendan had turned up the volume.

While they watch neither of them speak creating a little atmosphere in the room but it's still comfortable to deal with. Occasional glances between them feeds an extra warmth in the small space they occupy. One movie comes and goes and midnight is seen and forgotten as another film begins.

Gradually, as the time ticks along, they gravitate closer to one another, little body movements that are subtle until Ste moves his thigh closer to Brendan's thigh and enough it overlaps his suit trousers. Brendan's sight is overtaken by the dark hair covering it, and the rest of Ste's legs. Brendan turns to look at Ste watching the movie, he studies his face and how the flicking light enhances his features.

"Should I move away?" Ste asks, his eyes still on the TV.

"No" Brendan said, his breath catches a yawn. "As long as you're comfortable"

"I am." Ste yawns too then and they both chuckle. "Funny that init? How infectious a yawn is?"

"Empathy"

"Hm?"

"The reason we do it, same as a smile, you mostly smile back don't ye?"

"A way to share feelings" Ste concludes. "Explains why we both got cross earlier then. If you'd have smiled at me..."

"Steven, you'd have thought I was taking the mick."

Ste laughs. "Yeah, true. Least we're smiling now though. Ya should do it more often too." Ste shifts forward an grabs the bowl of sweets and offers it to Brendan before taking some more of his own. When Ste leans back again his body lines up cozier with Brendan.

"What did Douglas want before?" Brendan asked, he settled back himself then, felt the body warmth of Ste next to him wriggle.

"Just askin' how I were an' that. How the conference were goin'. Said him and Riley had plans to watch the footie together tonight." Ste explained.

"Ye reckon they're as cosy as us in front of the screen?"

"That'd be weird" Ste chuckled. "They've known one another forever, Riley's a football player"

"Wouldn't mind his pay packet. Not a sporty man unless ye include fitness into that. Running - gym"

"I know cos I see ya most mornings don't I? Running past the deli"

"Cop an eyeful in my shorts" Brendan lightly laughs. "It helps me think"

"Bein' in ya shorts?"

"No" Brendan nudges Ste with his head, leaves it to rest on him. "The running"

"I know - just kidding." Ste grins. "I tried to tell him, Doug before on the phone, about us. I sorta had it all worked out, what I'd say an' that but we'd fallen out and my head were more full up with thoughts of how I could fix it, make things right for us instead. Unsettles me, when we're not okay"

"We're okay Steven"

"Really?" Ste wriggles free from Brendan to gaze up at him.

"Yes. So, ye didn't tell him about us, about our escapade to Scotland" Brendan replied coolly.

"Oh that, no. Rather keep it between us, cos Doug wouldn't get the funny side anyway, I mean like how we ended up there in the first place."

"And because you're with me"

"Yeah"

Brendan grabbed the remote and switched over the channel on the telly. His eyes drifted down to Ste's fuzzy covered legs, Brendan ghosted a smile. "A lot of hair ye have Steven"

"Yeah" Ste answers with a shrug. "Keeps me warm at night"

"Not with the right bloke then are ye?" Brendan quips and catches the instant embarrassed smile from Ste, his skin flourishes while Brendan's eyes keep on him. "Just your legs is it?"

"Uh huh, just me legs. I've a little on my chest but nothing like yours" Ste points to Brendan's exposed body beneath his open shirt, gulps and licks his lips as Brendan's fingers creep gently towards his knee and the tips of his fingers lightly touch there. "Feels soft though, my legs, hairy soft"

"Do they?" Brendan asks intrigued, he strokes his finger against Ste's knee and a little further up.

"Hm, see" Ste takes Brendan's hand and encourages his fingers brush against his thigh, run through the hair. Their eyes meet. "Soft init"

"Hairy soft" Brendan agrees and looks back at the TV screen. Neither of them move his hand and now that his palm is flat to Ste's thigh he slips his touch further up towards Ste's boxer shorts. "Goes right up, does it?"

"Right up yeah" Ste breathes shakily, his eyes are on the TV too but his heart is in his mouth and ears and all over his body beating out a shiver of goosebumps when Brendan's fingers inch against the open leg of his boxers.

"Are ye still cold?"

"No. Quite hot actually. Shouldn't of put the heatin' up so high"

"Okay" Brendan's laugh is breathy. The tip of his fingers move beneath the material. "Higher than this?"

"Um... stops there."

Brendan purses his lips and slides his hand down and traces the crease between Ste's thigh and pelvis bone, it's warm there and damp and just by following it's curve there's more to explore. "Nope, still hairy"

"Yeah but that's my -" Ste blushes and hitches a breath as Brendan scratches through his pubic hair. _"God"_

"Look at me Steven." Brendan said, his voice lowly. "Is this okay?"

"Yes" Ste replied turning to face Brendan.

Brendan takes his other hand and grips beneath Ste's knee and drags his leg over his lap, stretches his leg back and loosens the material of his boxers enough his whole hand can move freely.

 _"Mmm, uh..."_ Ste whimpers in response, they become prolific the deeper Brendan's hand roams.

"Hey" Brendan smiled. "Ye wanna fool around?"

Ste smiled back and nodded his head. Ste takes his own hand and rubs over the bulge in Brendan's trousers. Eyes focused with his, Ste pulls the belt buckle of Brendan's trousers open, sinks the zipper down and meshes his fingers into the dark hair of his treasure trail slipping down further.

"Jesus" Brendan's breath catches, feels Ste's palm cusp around the thick length of his dick and squeeze.

Brendan pulled at Ste's ankle toppling Ste down on the couch and made him laugh. Brendan moved up to kneel and crawl over Ste, his hand fed beneath his vest and found Ste's stomach inverted and hot to the touch. Brendan's splayed fingers tickled up dipping inside Ste's navel and brushed tender against this nipples hardening them. As Ste hitched a breath, the sound of it pricked the skin of Brendan's body into action swelling his cock.

Ste's hand cupped Brendan's heavy ball sack and gently massaged until Brendan's sighs matched his own. Ste's eyes fluttered closed and legs opened wider. Brendan's hand was practiced and warm, breathtakingly astute touching him intimately. Ste's hips lifted slightly and the moan from his mouth barely a whisper of breath. Brendan watched Ste's reactions carefully, moving his hand between the damp heat of his thighs, drifting through his pubic hair and down to trace Ste's tight hole. It twitched and Ste's mouth gaped looser, his breath holding as Brendan took the pads of his fingers and pushed a little pressure. Ste burned up further and held an arm over his face releasing a breathless laugh.

 _"Oh god"_

"Look at me" Brendan whispered, his fingers lightly circled movement. Ste chuckled lowering his arm to gaze up at Brendan, the beet red in his cheeks glowing. Ste opened his eyes then, blinked at him with his long swept eyelashes. Ste's hand slipped astutely, wrapped around Brendan's cock. The pre come had made the movement wet and easy, long in length it pulsed and grew thicker inside his palm. Ste thumbed inside the slit and spread the leaking pre come round the tight head.

 _"Fuck"_ Brendan husked, their mouths locked together in a wide kiss and Ste felt each moan Brendan made tingle along his tongue.

"Excited much?" Ste asked breaking the kiss.

"You're killing me" Brendan widened his mouth at Ste's neck and scraped his teeth over the erratic pulse, sucked hard enough Ste arched his neck back and moaned loudly.

"Don't stop" Ste lifts his head back up, ghosts their mouths again, Brendan's dick in hand while his own burned heat inside Brendan's. "Fuck, Brendan. I wanna come"

"Are ye sweet talkin' me?" Brendan asks seductively, eyes quickening. His gaze wanders carefully down Ste's body and to the outline of his dick straining behind the material of his boxers. He lets go, mischievous sitting back on Ste's legs, his own cock slapping against his stomach wetting his treasure trail. "Show me then"

Ste briefly licks his lips, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his boxers releasing his wet, hard erection. Ste's nipples profoundly stiffen as his body feeds an incessant spine tingle lifting every hair follicle on his body. Brendan drags his tongue over his thumb slowly, reaches out and flicks against the head of Ste's cock, circles the pre come while his smirk widens.

"Ye look stunning, I can't take my eyes off ye Steven" Brendan said, his head nods to illustrate his honesty. "I want to live for ye boy"

"Come here" Ste said, his voice a tremble. His hand claws tenderly against Brendan's heaving stomach. "Come here. Kiss me"

Brendan smiles, hungry eyed and slowly gaining on Ste. Brendan seals their mouths in a wide kiss as he drags a prolonged orgasm from Ste's writhing body. Every touch they have of each other euphoric, he'd never felt anything like it. Brendan's come streaked against Ste's stomach and made their little body contact hot and sticky, he took both of his hands and mapped Ste's chest with the wet pinching his nipples and producing breathy laughter from him. Brendan released his kiss noisily and laughed too.

"God" Ste laughs, his cheeks aflame. "Good job ya never chucked the sofa out after all"

Brendan couldn't stop smiling. "Look at ye ey"

"What? Being with you init? You're just the same anyhow, big grin on ya face"

"No wonder"

Ste bit down on his bottom lip as he gazed into Brendan's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm gonna get a shower, cos for some reason I'm the one covered in come while you're practically pristine"

Brendan looked down at himself, his cock spent and glistening with pre come, shirt untucked whereas Ste was a delicious rumpled mess below him. He looked uncouth and Brendan didn't care as he told him, as he left a chased kiss upon his lips and realised he truly was in love with his best friend. Brendan didn't utter the words but did hope they both shared the same secret from each other as he watched Ste leave for the bathroom.

* * *

When Ste left the bathroom the light basked into the room along with the swirl of steam. Ste wrapped the bathrobe around him tighter and padded through to the main area. Brendan was laid out on the bed no suit on, on top of the covers. The TV still on, flickered against his outline and the rest of the furniture. Ste noted the time, just shy of 2am and glanced at the movie playing out in the background.

Ste dipped the mattress as he sat on the side of the bed, Brendan's eyes were closed as he lay on his front. He'd changed his boxers to a black loose pair but the material hugged his bum shape perfectly. Ste looked at it and smiled, it was a perfect arse, the kind that deserved to be slapped but he wasn't gonna wake him just yet, he looked too peaceful. Ste chuckled to himself and nibbled down on his lip, bumped his body up on the bed closer and tentatively stroked the curve of it, a little squeeze because there was no way Ste could resist temptation.

The dip of Brendan's lower back and up along the spine was warm on the tips of Ste's fingers, and softer than he'd imagined. Ste flattened his palm to Brendan's back and hoped the shower heat still remained on his skin enough it wouldn't disturb him, his fingers stroked over the muscles of Brendan's shoulders and back down the sides of his rib cage, both sides only different in texture because of the moles or lines creased into his skin from the way he was laid. Ste hitched a breath and removed his touch when Brendan stirred.

"Why did ye stop?" Brendan croaked, tiredness creeping through his voice.

"Sorry - didn't mean to wake you"

"Doesn't matter"

"Just curious, wanted to know you a little more" Ste brought up his legs more on to the bed and raked his fingers up through Brendan's hair closing the older man's eyes. Ste kept up the movement scrunching clumps of his hair inside his fingers. "Do you like that?"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded and opened his eyes "I enjoy your touch, taste. Company"

"Me too, yours I mean" Ste swallowed and licked his lips. "Don't wanna go home, I'm a coward ain't I?"

Brendan turns over and props himself up on his elbow. "You're not, stop beating yourself up. This was always gonna happen"

"I know. I knew when you asked me on this trip, but that just makes me sound bad."

"Douglas treats ye bad. Why would he openly tell ye to stop talking when all I want to do is listen to every word ye say. If it hadn't been me, there'll have been someone else better for ye"

"No, there wouldn't. Look I know it sounds crazy, but it's different, us, we just fit. An I can't even... there's no one else. But I'd never had that feeling with Doug, anyone. Just you."

"I'm the same ye know, all this it's... I'm happy"

"Happy, yeah" Ste agrees. "Weird init"

They both chuckle. Brendan tucks two fingers at the top of Ste's bathrobe and draws them down parting it open until he reveals a nipple, Brendan feeds his hand inside the material and slowly bumps each of his knuckles against the pink fleshy nub until it hardens and the change in Ste's breaths falter. He repeats the movement over the other one, makes them raw and sweetly sensitive placing a wet thumb to them. Brendan flicks his gaze up to Ste and his heavy lidded eyes, dips down to his lips.

"We could stay another night, Steven. What d'ye think?"

"Well, it is a two day conference. Be rude not too, right?"

"Precisely" Brendan pinches Ste's nipple between two knuckles until his lips open enough he can slip his tongue inside his gasping mouth. The kiss is deep and breath taking. Brendan feathers a smile against Ste's flushed lips. "I wanna know... every. inch. of. ye."

Ste unhooks his robe from around his shoulders and as he does his arms trap momentarily, Brendan uses the opportunity to drag his tongue against Ste's nipples.

"Fuck" Ste hisses through his teeth, feels his cock buck inside his boxers tightening them. _"Brendan"_

Brendan lets Ste squirm a while, craving the noises he elicits from his relaxed mouth and feeling the shape of his dick rub friction against his hand. "Look at ye, so beautiful Steven"

Ste manages to yank himself from the bath robe that gets hurled across the room. Ste shoves at Brendan hard unbalancing him down on the bed with a bump. He's laughing when Ste gets astride him.

"Gonna get ya back for that" Ste warns, his pupils enlarged and darkened. Brendan gazes up at him in awe and then drags him down into a hard kiss.

"What ye gonna do?"

Ste places his mouth to Brendan's ear and whispers something and sits back up.

"Hang on. I didn't hear what ye said"

"Oh dear" Ste tutted, he walked his fingers up Brendan's chest and scratched over his nipples. "That's a real shame"

"I wanna know"

"Guess you'll just have to put it down to interpretation then, won't ya?"

"Tell me Steven"

"How about I just show you?" Ste purred hooking his fingers gently into the waistband of Brendan's boxers.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages for this story. Wishing you all a Happy New Year :) xx

* * *

Part 7

Brendan watches Ste remove his black boxers nimbly, jerking his hips up removing them from his backside. He's half laughing half melting with arousal as Ste's touch continued to turn him on. Ste pushed up high on his knees.

"Ya gonna help out, or just lay there mesmerised?"

Brendan held an open smile and heaved himself to sit up bringing them in closer proximation. Brendan reached beneath Ste pushing the black boxers off completely while keeping his eyes fixed. His arms slid back brushing Ste's ball sack and Brendan flattened his palms up either side of Ste and dragged down his boxers.

"A little overdressed aren't we?" Brendan said, his voice low. He leveled his head and was met with Ste's cock, half suspended and slick with pre come. Brendan flicked his gaze up to Ste who smirked and shook his head. "Ye can't expect me to sit here and not touch" Brendan nuzzled into Ste's ball sack, kissed them so lightly Ste squirmed above him.

Ste sighed and messed the tips of his fingers into Brendan's hair, arched his neck back while he widened his tongue from root to tip giving Ste an instant hard on. Brendan hummed pleased with himself and kissed inside Ste's navel, his beard tickling a red blush into his skin.

"Bren - " Ste held Brendan back so he could remove his boxers and discard them. He fell down gently to settle in Brendan's lap bringing them in complete skin to skin contact for the first time. As they kept their eyes fixed, Ste surrounded Brendan's ribs with the thighs of his legs and held his mouth to Brendan's lips. He could feel their lengths rub together as the blood rush being this close hardened their need of each other.

Ste feathered kisses on Brendan, a slip of tongue, a soft cup of mouth - teeth that drag slowly against his bottom lip designed to tease them both. It was ridiculous the pleasure sought just by kissing Brendan, Ste couldn't get enough.

Brendan tenderly drew his finger tips down Ste's body, the shower had left a damp mist upon his skin, tiny droplets of water that helped the flow of movement on him. Silky soft, Ste's body was mottled in goose bumps, and shivered when Brendan breathed into his skin.

"Steven" Brendan sighed, pulled the young boy into him with his arms and held on tight.

"I know" Ste contently hummed against Brendan's neck, brushed his nose up behind his ear and kissed. His hands raked down the heat of his back and then between them grabbing hold of Brendan's dick squeezing and pulling up in quick concession, again and again.

"Lay back down" Ste asked.

Brendan shifted falling back on the mattress and watched Ste shuffle himself back along his thighs. He pauses momentarily to look at Brendan's cock.

"What's the matter, is it too big?"

"Shurrup" Ste's laughter is breathy and infectious as Brendan laughs too.

As soon as Ste's lips drift over the head of his cock, Brendan moans and shocks himself by doing so. The bed has a thick wooden base, and the headboard behind him separate bars to grip upon. As he does, his palms begins to flex open and closed as Ste carefully sinks his mouth around his dick length, takes his time sucking his cock thick and tight, makes his balls stretch and ache in his clever hand.

Ste twists his tongue over the swollen head, provocatively suckles the pre come away with a soft lax mouth. The boy so tender in his exploration, Brendan chokes out a whimper that shoots straight between Ste's thighs, feeds his dick to itch and his stomach shudder. Ste hums feeding Brendan's moist length into his mouth with a slight suction that is hard and gentle, fast and slow. Alternating each mind blowing second bringing more salty pre come dripping from Brendan's erection onto the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck, Steven. _God_ "

"Hmmm" Ste's sound tickles the girth, changing his suction from light to heavy until he feels Brendan's warm come fill his mouth. He almost chokes as he swallows around Brendan, as he feels the bitter sweet seed slip down his throat. Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan whose stomach rippled with caught breaths. Gorgeous lying there, Ste couldn't help but relish the moment. "Enjoy that?"

"Fuck, yeah" Brendan chuckled, his hands released from the headboard and tingled. "I've always loved your mouth"

"Ha ha." Ste blushed, and held his warm cheeks in his palms. "Stop it"

Brendan sat himself back up and prized Ste's hands from his face. "Let me see ye Steven"

Ste gulped, eyes restless with Brendan's, his heart was consumed by him. "Keep your hands on me"

Brendan curved his palms around Ste's bum pulling their groins together and making Ste gasp his mouth open. He slid in two fingers asking him to suck on them. Ste felt Brendan part his bum cheeks and wet a line down the crease to his entrance. His hole clasped tight and with it and Ste hitched a breath, the cold wet contact slipped back and forth there, pushed against the muscle until Brendan's fingers breached him and nested inside leaving Ste to dig in his fingers at Brendan's shoulders.

"Do ye want more?" Brendan purred down Ste's ear.

"Yeah..." Ste whimpered. "God, it's tight"

"You're telling me"

Ste giggled and gasped, rocked back until he was full of Brendan's fingers. His hips rose and fell and when they kiss Ste's moans vibrate along Brendan's tongue, his chest rises and falls with each long breath intake. Ste finally parts them when his sweet spot is rubbed against.

Ste gasps, breath staggered, his hand grips onto Brendan's shoulder, the other tight on his cock. Arching his back and grinding his pelvis to get deeper penetration, Ste's breaths are desperately sharp leaving his mouth, as each thrust Brendan's hand makes brings him closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna... _Brendan"_ Brendan clasps his mouth to Ste's when he climaxes, tastes his moans and feels the warm wet come ribbon between them.

* * *

Brendan watched Ste exit from the bathroom and move over to the table grabbing the bowl of sweets and a bottle of water from the tea service on the side. He placed the sweets down and gulped a few mouthfuls of water before passing it to him. Brendan quenched his own thirst and ate some of the jellies as Ste moved up the bed to lay down on his body, arms folded Ste gazed down on him. Brendan picked out a red sweet and fed it into Ste's mouth, kissed the taste of it into his own.

"Still happy?" Brendan asked settling back against the pillow. The bedside lamp filtered a low light into the room and showed the glint in Ste's eyes.

"Really happy" Ste said with a nod to his head. "And..."

"And? Come on, tell me. These walls don't have ears"

"You said something before that got me thinking."

"Jesus. Should I call someone, a doctor?"

"Shush. You said, you wanted to live for me. Did ya mean it, or was it just your dick talking"

Brendan laughs. "My dick does many things Steven, but talking ain't one of them"

"Being serious"

"I meant it, but truthfully I was incredibly turned on at the time"

"Right." Ste said, his voice low as his head dipped. Brendan's fingers lifted his chin back up.

"By ye Steven, by us and this - whatever it is we got going here. But I'm limited by the ever looming cloud of Douglas." Brendan said, he took a heavy breath. "He told me, he said I'd never see ye again after this trip"

"What?" Ste fixed his eyes on Brendan. "When did he say that?"

"In the deli. He spoke about when ye go and live in America, reveled in the fact I couldn't keep going in the deli then to see ye everyday. Made sure to rub the salt in the wound"

"He had no right to say that. I haven't even agreed to going with him"

"But you're still thinking about it, aren't ye?"

Ste felt his throat tighten as he swallowed. "I don't want to be with Doug. But I am worried because we've just met an' my feelings for you are like, so raw. Ya don't seem the type to settle down, to be in it for life."

"But Douglas is, right?" Brendan scoffs incredulously. "I won't beg ye to stay Steven, I still have my pride if nothing else. Can we change the subject now"

"Ask me somet then, something ya wanna know"

"Does he make ye feel like I do?"

"Bren -"

"Answer the question. Or are ye pining for him eh, wanna go back to Dougie boy?"

"Stop it! You know what you do to me." Ste's chest heaved feeling the room suddenly lose it's oxygen supply. "Brendan, I wanna live for you too right? An' I can't do that if I go to America can I? I just needed to know you weren't messing around before"

Their mouths crushed together as Brendan rolls them over weighting his body against Ste's. Ste raked his fingers through Brendan's hair, pulls him in for the long hard kiss as they both vie for control. The kiss breaks off when Brendan rests his forehead against Ste's.

"Feel better now that's outta your system?"

"Uh huh" Brendan mutters.

"Dare I ask for another question then?"

Brendan scoffs and pulls his head back. "Okay. Why cooking?"

Ste smirks and shakes his head, licks the bristled heat from his lips where he can still feel Brendan's kiss.

"Cos I was good at it. My first attempt at anything edible was... jam tarts" Ste lightly laughed. "They do the same things at school, whatever is easiest. Scones, pizza, Victoria sandwich. Boring though, I wanted to learn more than basic stuff."

"Well it's paid off." Brendan replied, he slid to the side of Ste both of them turning to face each other. "Chez doesn't like me in the kitchen, mostly cos I burn things. Toast being a firm favourite"

"Burnt toast ain't all bad though, some people like it that way - not me, but some people" Ste grinned. "I'll show ya how to turn down the setting on the toaster if ya like, an' how to read a map proper..."

"Clever wee boy I have here that can multitask"

"Funny." Ste briefly smiles, his fingers idly playing with Brendan's silver cross.

"What we gonna do tomorrow? Is it the same as today, like spending the time at the conference? I bet you wanna see your mate Warren."

"Well, we'll show our faces but we don't gotta stay a day. And Foxy will have his mind on other things no doubt"

"Why d'ya call im' Foxy? Cos he's like, fit?"

"Warren Fox and _fit_?"

"I don't think so" Ste said defensively. "Just thought you might have"

"Not in this lifetime or the next. Your eyes really like to wander huh?"

"Oi! Enough with the digs Brendan. Can ya stop judging me on a one time thing, cos it doesn't mean I'm planning on my next bloke"

"I was joking"

"Yeah well, ya ain't making me laugh are ya?"

"Now who's _grumpy_ "

"Reckon we should get some kip" Ste shifted his body, head resting on Brendan's shoulder, his arm rests against his chest. "Only cos I'm cold"

"Right, course" Brendan smiles, rests his head against Ste's and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Brendan wakes in the night, his body jerking suddenly reminding his heart to beat again. As his eyes blink and mind focuses, he can't work out what time it is, the room is dark except for the slither of light above the curtains. Despite this, he knows he's not alone, and the body next to him brings a warm comfort to Brendan.

Ste's head lies over his chest, weighted by his deep sleep. There's wet where he's dribbled and when he breathes the sensation is cooling over Brendan's chest. He's beautiful when asleep, it's the first thing Brendan thinks when he looks at him and brushes his fingers through Ste's hair. Ste stirs because of it and takes in a long breath before his eyes flutter open and closed.

Ste hitches a small breath and moves his hand from Brendan's thick hair on his chest, angles his head back and looks up at Brendan slightly startled.

"What's the matter, Douglas not as hairy as me?"

Ste tuts, loudly making sure Brendan hears his annoyance. "Actually it's been a long time since I woke up next to anyone."

"Okay."

"Bet you can't say the same, can ya?"

"Actually, they've usually left _before_ I fall sleep"

"Oh"

"Yeah." Brendan clears his throat. "It's been a long time for me too"

"Right, so...you don't mind me being here?"

"Reckon I can live with it" Brendan replied, his gaze shifts down to Ste who pushes up and lets their lips touch and steal a soft kiss.

"Good job, cos I'm comfy. What time is it?"

Brendan reaches for his phone. "Early, just past five o'clock."

"Back to sleep then" Ste replied and laid down on Brendan's shoulder. Ste quietens and listens to their breathing fill the room while thoughts fill his head.

"Does it feel weird to you?" Ste finally speaks into the silence. "Us this way"

"Not at all. Makes me think, why the hell we waited."

"Cos of Doug"

"Ye know, I might've just woken up, but I didn't come down in the last shower"

"Well it can be arranged mate" Ste grumbled and jumped his body around to face the other way. Brendan quickly moulded to the back of Ste laying a curling arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Brendan breathed hot air over his neck and tickled Ste's ribs until he squirmed. "Gerroff"

"Can I ask ya somet?" Ste spoke again quietly.

"Anything"

"Have you ever thought about me an' you - ya know"

"I don't know"

"How can ya not know?" Ste lays his head back, Brendan's laughter is low but audible. "Ya winding me up again"

"I'm sorry - it's too easy." Brendan explained. "If you're asking me if I've thought about fucking ye then yes, I have"

Ste closed his eyes. "Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But not now, not here"

"Okay"

Ste licked his lips. "I do want to Bren"

"Hey, ye don't have to explain to me. It'll happen when we're both ready"

Their eyes shifted to the sudden light emitting from the side dresser as Ste's phone brightened the room. Ste gazed over to it and kept silent, he knew Brendan was looking over at it to, he knew he was thinking the same thing. Ste swallowed and waited painstakingly for the light to fade and hide him back into the darkness.

"Aren't ye gonna answer it?"

"No"

"Ye can't keep ignoring him, and believe me I wish we could."

"I'll text im' in the morning then"

"It is the morning"

"It's late is what it is - so he'll think I'm asleep won't he" Ste turns his head further into the pillow. "Feeling tired again now"

"Get some rest then"

"Alright, but don't move." Ste whispered, and slipped his fingers between Brendan's securing them tightly. "I like the feel of you around me"

Brendan curled his leg over Ste bringing them closer.

* * *

"Brendan - Bren?" Ste calls out from the bathroom and wakes up Brendan.

"What?"

"Can ya come here please?"

"Steven, I'm sleeping"

"Don't make me come get ya"

Brendan looked at his phone, a very reasonable 9 o'clock stared back at him but he still felt like he hadn't slept. Brendan yawned deeply and flung back the duvet cover. He found Ste in the bathroom and stood by the mirror. Brendan folds his arms and captures the younger boys eyes within the glass.

"Well?"

"I was yeah, then ye got me outta bed"

"Look at it. My neck Brendan"

Brendan squints his eyes, purposely, and steps nearer to Ste. There's a hint of a smile on his mouth hidden beneath his moustache but Ste knows it's there because of his telling eyes. "It's not that bad"

"Not that bad."

Brendan dipped down to Ste's neck brushing his lips along to settle just behind his ear. "It's only beard rash"

"Only -" Ste closed his eyes. "Right, an' how did I get it on me neck?"

"Umm... pass" Brendan flashed a smile. "I know how I can make amends. Ye see this shower? It has healing properties"

Ste turned and gazed up at Brendan. "Healing properties? Somet in the water is it?"

"Absolutely. Only works if ye join me though"

Ste nodded and pursed his lips. "Always a snag in't there?"

"Shag?"

 _"Snag"_ Ste beamed.

"Just clarifying so"

Brendan hooks his thumbs into his boxers ridding himself of them, waits for Ste's eyes to shift with a smug certainty that makes Ste's body sizzle a red flush. Brendan reaches into the shower and turns it on.

"Do I need to remove those for ye?" Brendan inquires, his hand gesturing to Ste's boxers. He crowds around Ste, open mouthed, head rounding. His gaze fixed on Ste's eyes as his fingers slid beneath his underwear to take them off. His hands round the fleshy globes of his arse and squeeze, the motion lifting Ste off the soles of his feet.

Ste drops his head on the curve of Brendan's shoulder and blows out an emotional breath.

"Are ye alright?" Brendan asked, his tone filled with concern.

"Yeah. Just, I've never experienced this before"

"Taking a shower?"

"No" Ste nudged Brendan with his shoulder. "Feeling so wanted. What if this is all we have Bren, then we get home and everything stops"

"No. There's more than this Steven and I'm gonna show ye. Where does all this uncertainty come from?"

Ste remains silent and shivers from the cool of the bathroom. Brendan draws his hands up and down Ste's arms. "C'mon, standing here like this - you're cold"

"Okay."

"Shower gel" Brendan grabs a bottle off the side and gestures it to Ste.

"It's nice that one" Ste said, he steps into the shower showing off his peachy bum as he does. "Even more so if some one were willing to... rub it on"

Ste turned around and let Brendan walk him inside the shower cubical, the hot water showered him and matted his hair wet to his head. Brendan waited until a few droplets had snaked against Ste's lips, trickled inside his parted mouth before kissing him. The heat from the water laced their tongues and slipped down their throats each time they parted for breath.

The tiles were cold on Ste's back because he cursed about it under his breath when Brendan backed him into them, the shower gel smelt of blueberry, and created a thick lather when rubbed on Ste's skin and his own. Ste's hands roamed everywhere with gentle curiosity, each caress prickled Brendan's skin and made his cock hard. Ste gripped it in his hand to wash, squeezed its thickness and licked the water off the cross tattoo on Brendan's arm.

"You're gorgeous" Ste said, his eager smile changing the tone of his voice. "I like how you get excited when I move my hand this way. I like it when -"

Ste's words are halted by Brendan's kiss, his tongue delving into him. Ste chases Brendan's mouth when it leaves him abruptly. "What d'ye like?"

"I like it when..." Ste places his lips to Brendan's ear, voice rasping "Your kiss makes me hotter than hell"

Brendan groaned flattening his hand beneath Ste's thigh and drags it up, grinds their groins together keeping their bodies so close, hot and acutely responsive in every way. Brendan's hand slipped between them and toys with Ste's balls, massaging and tugging, runs two fingers up the underside of his cock and then falls to his knees.

Brendan's tongue is long in length, Ste finds out just how much when his thighs are parted and the wet tip strays lightly over the scattered hair around his hole. Ste's hand is matted into Brendan's hair and ever so slightly encouraging pulling his head closer. Ste lifts his leg and tilts his pelvis for Brendan, tongue exploring the tight muscle long enough it slips through and inside him. It's wide too, Brendan's tongue, enough he can gently fuck himself down on it a long time, so long he feels dizzy and high. Ste closes his eyes, moans in pleasure and tells Brendan how _fucking good_ it feels.

Hips rounding, Ste takes his fingers splaying his hole open while Brendan eats him out and makes him come.

"Hey..." Brendan spoke lowly as he regains his height. Brendan's gaze flicked down to Ste's mouth and back again. He looks thoroughly fucked lent against the tiles, eyes blown wide.

"Hey" Ste let out a breathy laugh, head slightly dazed. His fingers held around Brendan's arms. "You can do that to me forever"

"Ye know I will too" Brendan smiled before kissing Ste.

"What about you" Ste fingers the head of Brendan's cock, wraps his hand around him. Brendan closes his eyes, breathes laboriously through his nose. It doesn't take long for him, for the short amount of time they've known each other, it feels like a lifetime Ste's known how to pleasure him. Brendan comes hard and with Ste's name on his lips.

* * *

"Better get a shift on, else we'll resemble prunes in here" Ste donates stepping out of the shower. He searches and finds them both bath towels. Patting his skin dry with the cotton material, he wraps it around his waist "What are ya gonna do with me today then?"

"Whatever I've not done so far" Brendan winked and moved through to the hotel room to switch on the heating for Ste, he could see the boy try and fight off his shiver.

"So a busy day then"

"Yeah" Brendan chuckled "Firstly we need to go have breakfast, although I suspect we've missed it in here - past ten."

Ste raised his eyebrows and checked the time himself. "Sharing a shower time consuming init?"

"With a distraction like ye it is"

"Not one complaint passed ya lips until now though" Ste walked past Brendan and jerked his towel off chucking it on the floor. "Oops. Now who's cold?"

Ste manages to avoid Brendan's outstretched revenge driven arm and sat down on the bed, tongue sticking firmly between his teeth. Brendan chuckled rummaging in his bag for a change of clothes this time opting for a jeans and t shirt look. "Could go out somewhere if ye want? For breakfast?"

"I wish I could cook somet for us - reckon they'll let me use the kitchen here?"

"Sure" Brendan nodded. "But I ain't leaving ye behind after they sack the current chef and hire ye instead"

"Aww. Good to know." Ste pulls on a t shirt leaving his hair disarrayed. "I am hungry though, proper appetite on me this morning"

"Insatiability of ye since we arrived that. Like a rabbit on heat"

"Hang on, you started it! Just foolin' around weren't we" Ste licks his lips and flicks his eyes up to Brendan "Best time I've ever had"

"Me too" Brendan turned to look back at Ste, his expression that of embarrassment. "You're cute when ye blush"

"You're cute when you're moaning my name. _Steven"_ Ste puts on his best Irish accent and makes the older man grin and shake his head. Ste finishes dressing himself and takes his phone off the side cabinet, the reminder of Doug's call from the early hours of this morning flashing a notification light. Ste unlocks his phone and stares at the screen.

 _2 missed calls - Doug._

 _4 new messages - Doug._

 _'Hi, missing you. Text back x ' D_

 _'Watching the football. Hows the conference? x ' D_

 _'I know it's late, but I miss your voice. Answer my call okay x' D_

 _'Good morning. Can't wait to see you. What time you leaving?x' D_

 _'Hi. Sorry I missed your call. I'm staying until 2mo. Miss u 2. x' S_

Ste swallows and feels the guilt awash over him acutely. He angles his head back slightly when he feels Brendan stand next to him. He leaves the screen on so he knows he's probably seen the notifications and his reply back. It makes Ste prickle in defense.

"I had to reply something"

"I didn't say anything." Brendan sat next to Ste dipping the mattress next to him. "I know I've offered before but... I can take ye home"

"Please. Please stop trying to send me away"

"Jesus, I ain't doing that"

"You are doing that." Ste matches Brendan's eyes. "It feels like you're doing that. I don't wanna leave you"

"I don't want ye to leave either, but you're hurting"

"I dunno what to do, can't text him and even on the phone is a really shitty way of doing it but it's not gonna stop, the guilt until I am honest. I do love him"

"I know"

"But I'm not in love with Doug. Not sure I ever was because it was different what I felt being with him." Ste squeezed his palm over Brendan's hand. There was a swift knock at the door, they both turned to look at it. Ste felt Brendan's hand tighten briefly over his before he stood up and walked over to it. Ste felt a shudder of panic.

"Wait"

"Why?" Brendan quizzed, his hand gripped the handle. He knew why.

"What if it's..."

Brendan yanked open the door to find the chambermaid stood there, she smiles and darts her eyes over to Ste. "Room service - do you gentlemen want more time?"

"No, thanks" Brendan replied. He walks into the room grabs his jacket, keys and wallet. Pulls Ste up to his feet. "Come on Steven, we're gonna spend the entire day together, no disruptions, just me...and ye"

"Sounds promising" Ste gently smiled.

"Doesn't it?" Brendan grinned wolfishly.

"We can come back later if you wish to be alone" The woman speaks again and blinks them both back into the room, standing close to one another as they both momentarily forgot about everything else.

"Ye thought it was Douglas, didn't ye?"

"So did you an ya still opened the door. I coulda been naked on the bed"

"Listen boy if you'd have been naked - I wouldn't of heard the knocking"

Ste honked out his laughter, turned to grab his own things. His phone is placed in his bag and left in the room.

"Just you an' me"

"That's right"

* * *

"You're not gonna wanna to drive everywhere again are ya. I don't mind if we just stay close by." Ste pointed to the sky, the sun is out but a dark cloud journeyed by leaving the shade of it to grey. "Reckon it's gonna rain anyhow"

"Well, let's find a cafe and eat. I don't fancy sitting in the hotel room all day, unless we do something constructive - like play strip poker"

"I've already seen ya naked though - loses the appeal" Ste smirks, sees Brendan turn to him in the corner of his eye but he pretends not to notice. "How are we gonna find a cafe then?"

"We use our feet Steven" Brendan walks off in a northerly direction and waits until Ste catches up with him. They wander a few streets before finding a decent looking cafe. Brendan has a full English breakfast while Ste has a sausage buttie washed down with a cup of coffee.

"Give us ya phone a minute" Ste asked, he licks his fingers of grease before using the mobile. "How d'ya even use this? It's like from the era of dinosaurs"

"Well back then that model was all the rage, all the dino's had one."

"Figures" Ste typed in to the phone. "What about the cinema? Could watch a movie"

"May as well go back to the hotel room and watch TV"

"Right" Ste replied flatly. He typed on the phone again. "Restaurant might be nice, for tea?"

"Conference is putting on a spread again - buffet. Might not have been completely edible but it's free so"

Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan. "There's a beach nearby, we could have a walk an', might be pushin' it here - have a look at the sea?"

"Gonna rain"

"Right, forget it. Ya know what, maybe you were right, I should go home. No point me being here is there?"

"What's the matter with ye?"

"What's the matter with me - are ya serious? I'm goin' to the bog" Ste screeched his chair out from beneath him noisily and huffed all the way to the bathroom. Brendan furrowed his brow and cautiously took back his phone.

"Not easy is it?" A man spoke at the side of Brendan surprising him. "Is this your first date? They're the worst - completely _cocked_ up on mine too, bit like you just did with your lad there"

"Excuse me?" Brendan stuttered, he looked at the man and then further around to his wife and child. The woman nodded and smiled at him.

"It's true, he was a right idiot" The woman laughed. "Almost left him sat alone to work out what he'd done. But ya know, here we are years later, coming to the first place he brought me"

"Hang on - ye brought her _here_ on your first date?"

"Exactly. I winged it in the end, took her to the theatre"

"Steven wouldn't like the theatre"

"So what would he like?" The lady asked, smile upon her face. Brendan sucked his bottom lip below his teeth and pondered carefully.

"Was it worth it?" Brendan asked. "Despite the... cock up"

"Every day" The man nodded. "Good luck"

"Cock up?" Steven said, loudly enough most of the customers in the cafe turned to look at him. "Interestin' choice of wordin' after the night we've just spent together"

"Yeah, alright Steven, good broadcast" Brendan shuffled in his chair, eyes darting around the place. "Sit down won't ye?"

Ste smirked and sat down. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'. Just meeting the locals, have ye finished?"

"Why? Don't wanna stay here and spend anymore time with me in public?"

"Is that what ye think? I'm ashamed of ye?"

"Well aren't ya? Ashamed to be out with a good for nothing cheat"

"Firstly, enough with the self pity now cos it's boring, secondly that list ye just went through. Where first? Hm, cinema, beach?"

"What - really?" Ste blinked. "Well, probably the beach cos the sun is gonna be its highest soon. Should be warmer out there, ya know how cold I get"

"You'll be plenty warm with my arm around ye" Brendan tossed some notes down on the table.

* * *

When Ste closed his eyes he could use his other senses better. The beach wasn't sandy at first, it had a lot of pebbles and shells on it that crunched underfoot and made his balance uneven. Brendan's hand held at his lower back to steady him and sometimes it went around his shoulders, Ste thought maybe to steady Brendan too or perhaps he just liked them touching, side by side.

The smell in the air was salty from the sea, it was warm too when he inhaled it into his mouth or nose. They could've been anywhere, a white sandy beach abroad that had the greenest sea. The sea here was more a deeper blue though because the sky was tinged with the graying dull weather, it mirrored in the sea and the rolling waves as they lapped the shore leaving a dark wet sand beneath.

Seagulls cried out above them as they flew past, children screamed happily and donkey's laughed behind them. Ste fluttered open his eyes.

"Welcome back" Brendan said, his eyes sparkled back at Ste. "They sound like ye don't they - them donkey's"

"Ya wanna thick ear? Cos ya goin' the right way about it" Ste laughed and shoved Brendan in the chest.

"What was ye thinking about then?"

"Dunno. Just listenin' really. I've never been to the beach before, my parents, too busy getting pissed to care. I feel like I'm dreaming." Ste beams, takes in a deep breath and gazes out to the horizon. "If I wake up from this..."

Brendan rests his chin on Ste's shoulder. The clouds are beginning to drift away now brightening the sky to a lighter blue. "It's real Steven. I'll take ye - us. We can go anywhere ye want, just ask me"

Ste closes his eyes again, swallows the dryness in his throat down. "I love you Brendan"

Brendan's breathing is shaky in Ste's ear, his hands slip around his waist and tighten anchoring them to the sandy beach even though he feels weightless.

"You don't have to say it back, an I probably sound really bad for saying it anyway, but for for the first time in my life I feel so loved. So for this moment I'm holding onto that, as tight as you're holding onto me now. And the world can damn me if it wants too cos I don't care. See, told ya I talk too much, it's me nerves init?"

Brendan chuckles. "It's one one of the best things about ye, calms me down, grounds me. Ye make me believe in myself, that there is more to the world than the bad things in it. You're my favourite person in the whole fucking universe"

"Yeah?" Ste gasps back a breath, lightly scoffing. "Popular then"

"Don't let it go to your head boy"

"I won't. When do we have to be at the conference?"

"Jesus, I forgot about that. Tonight maybe?"

"Lets stay here a couple hours, the weather is getting better now init? We can go back to the hotel for a bit before the conference. What ya think?"

"I think... I'm hungry again" Brendan lets a wisp of his breath brush the back of Ste's ear, lets his lips settle there briefly.

Ste sighs and drags a gentle hand through Brendan's hair "Bound to be a shop nearby, come on"

* * *

Brendan trims his beard and moustashe. Splashes on his best aftershave and adjusts the collar of the red shirt he wears. He bought it in a shop they passed by while out this afternoon. Brendan holds over his stomach, the feel of it different, churning a little with something he's not always used to feeling - nervous excitement.

Ste has a double take of Brendan when he walks over to the seating area of the hotel room, his eyes wander down his body and the suit he's wearing. His smile gradually opens as Brendan stops and slides his hands in his trouser pockets, eyes flickering up.

"Steven"

"Okay, wow" Ste exhales and clambers up off the sofa, he tosses the remote down. "That new?"

"The suit no, the shirt is. Red" Brendan pinches the collar between his fingers.

"I can see that" Ste steps nearer to Brendan, takes his palm across his trimmed beard. "You look well fit in that shirt"

"Always aim to please"

Ste chuckled. "This for the conference - only cos I thought we were going later on?"

"Yes we are. This is for now"

"Now?"

"As in - now, now"

"Right now?" Ste replies, his laughter a breath.

"Go put your suit on from last night, I'll wait for ye in the bar downstairs alright" Brendan nods and turns to leave.

"Wait - hang on" Ste replied, grabs around Brendan's bicep."Why would I get me suit on, Bren I'm chillin' in front of the TV until tonight"

"No. "I'm taking ye for a meal, as my date"

"Ya what?" Ste scoffs, he then gazes up at Brendan. "As your date?"

"If ye want to"

"Yeah" Ste breath is sharp from his lungs. "But what about..."

Brendan stalked closer to Ste, lifted his chin and slipped his tongue between Ste's lips. Wide mouthed, he kissed Ste deeply swallowing his whimpers and staggering Ste on his tip toes. Ste remained stunned as they parted, and Brendan's smile melted his heart. "No buts, okay?"

"Okay" Ste croaked, swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm... gonna... go, I'll be right back"

"Steven, leave your collar open and tie loose again, looks sexy as fuck on ye."

Ste moved into the bathroom and popped his head out. "Ya did say date right - I wasn't dreaming that up"

"Feck off and get ready, don't make me come in there"

"Kinda want ya in here now." Ste laughs, feels his body temperature soar. "Alright, you win"

* * *

Its the same bartender serving when Brendan arrives, makes his eyes roll. The man recognises him too and there's a flicker of awkwardness there in his eyes but he knows he's no choice but to serve him. Brendan smirks sitting down.

"Evening sir. Drinking alone?"

"Is that a wise crack?"

"What - no" The barman gulped and placed down a napkin. "What can I get you?"

"Jamesons, and a bottle of beer. My guest will be along shortly"

"Super. I'll go get them right away"

Brendan scoffed, played idly with one of his silver cuff links. The music in the bar is the soft kind, designed to relax or in Brendan's case, annoy. He nodded receiving his whiskey and took a sip of it. He gazed at his watch and after twenty minutes had passed he cursed the fact the only man he's ever loved is the kind to spend hours in the bathroom getting ready.

The barman was back in his eye line, and Brendan rounded his head at him.

"Your guest has arrived sir"

"How would ye know who my guest is..." Brendan said turning around. His mouth parts seeing Ste stood there, a mirror image of the night before. His jacket slung once again over his shoulder and held by two fingers, tie laying either side of his open collar. "Jesus"

"So glad you made up" The barman chirruped, voice raised. He left again and Brendan stood up when Ste stepped over to him.

"Is this what ya meant?" Ste asked, his voice sounding shy, reserved just for Brendan.

"Yes." Brendan took a finger down the side of Ste's face. "Beautiful"

"Thanks" Ste scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. "I'm so nervous, dunno why, not like we've just met is it"

Ste's eyes drifted to the bar. "That my drink?"

"Hmm" Brendan guided Ste to the bar, hand held at his lower back. Ste took a few gulps of his drink, it left droplets against his lips that Brendan dipped down to taste with a chased kiss. Their eyes darted restlessly.

"Like we're doing everything backwards init? Usually ya start with a first date an build everything else from there"

"Does this mean, ye won't use tongues when I kiss ye goodnight?"

Ste opened his mouth to speak, but his words didn't seem to form for him. His skin burned beneath his suit.

"I hope I won't be banished to the sofa at least"

"Reckon I'm way past shamelessness Bren, there ain't nothing left"

"Oh I don't know. Wait till you're in my bed, I bet there's plenty I've yet to discover"

Ste drank down the rest of his beer and placed it down on the bar. "Are you wanting this date to happen, because right now I just wanna go back to our room and rip ya outta those tight fucking trousers"

Brendan laughs. "Touche. It's in here, the restaurant? I discovered it was hidden behind the bar area. Come on, let's do this properly"

The restaurant was made up of pine wood and cream walls. All the windows were draped in a net curtain covered in white lights enhanced by the darkening sky outside. Ste felt overwhelmed walking in, scrunched the collar of his suit jacket in his hand as they were led to their seats.

"This looks expensive" Ste whispered, his eyes darting around to the other guests. He felt out of place being there, it wasn't his normal type of restaurant.

"Relax Steven. I want ye to enjoy yourself - not worry"

"Sorry. Pass us a menu then, hope they've got chips" Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan "I'm joking"

"Course. I'm having chips too" Brendan shrugged and opened the menu.

Ste quietly laughs. "Better have the fish then ey?"

"And me the steak"

"Makes sense don't it. That were easier than I expected. I'm starving though, gotta admit - could eat a scabby horse"

"Your treat next time then is it?"

"Oi ya cheeky git" Ste poked Brendan in the ribs until he squirms and pulls Ste flush against him. They both laugh and start getting a few looks over at their table. Ste couldn't care less now. "We always have fun, don't we"

"Being with ye has made me soft in the head. Wouldn't change it for anything. C'mere" Brendan smiled, placed a gentle kiss on Ste's lips. "I can't wait to get ye alone again"

"Me neither" Ste agreed, his eyes dancing with Brendan's. "Do we really have to go to the conference, would they even miss us"

Brendan licked his lips and gazed around the room, breathed though his nose as he thought. "Maybe not. Perhaps we could sneak past, ninja style"

"If ya wanna go we will though Bren. I don't mind, cos I'd just seduce ya till you relented to me charms"

"Yeah? I'd like to see ye try boy. Techniques?"

"Dunno, probably take my finger an suck it into my mouth. Roll it on me tongue a bit, and ya know that little wet flick I can do with the tip? I'd go slowly with that part. Make you imagine it's your cock" Ste shrugs. "That sorta thing"

"Sweet talkin' me?"

"Trying too"

The waiter comes over to their table and Ste has to move away from Brendan, practically on his lap they're that close. He clears his throat.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Yes thank you. I'll have the fish an' he'll have the steak. Brendan, how do ya have your meat now? Harder the better init?"

Brendan's eyes are dark fixing on Ste. "Rare please. And can ye bring us a side order of chips"

"With ketchup - ta" Ste grinned. He swallowed and settled down comfy in his seat and fiddled with a napkin.

When their meal comes its a distraction but the fondness between them is clear to see. Ste nibbles his food at first, his constant heart flutters putting him off eating. Brendan hasn't the same problem though, wolfing down his food like it's his last. Ste just smiles at him, doesn't think he'll ever stop.

Ste skips pudding, no way he could manage it. Brendan leaves it too but on the way back to the room they stop in the bar and have a quiet drink. Ste doesn't say anything, silent he's ever been, but it gives him chance to think about this trip and what he truly wants from his life.

* * *

Two guests stand in the middle of them in the lift and Brendan stares back at Ste relaxed with a smirk gracing his lips. Ste can't help but mirror it, head lightly shaking with the other man's smugness. Ste watches his eyes roam over him like a caress feeding warmth over his skin. His eyes dart up to one of the guests who looks back, seems to realise the sexual tension between them, air thick with it.

Ste flicks his gaze up at Brendan who leans back and crosses his legs, the tight material of his trousers hugging his dick in place. Ste darts out his tongue wetting the dry from his lips, sees the all teeth smile on Brendan who dares to wink at him.

Ste steps over, almost shoves the other bloke in the lift out of the way.

Brendan angles down to kiss Ste. Their lips cup around each others leaving soft parting clicks. Ste's hand slides beneath Brendan's hair scrunching it in his fingers and deepens the slide of his tongue. When the lift pings and the doors open Ste turns his head around to look. They're alone now and at their floor.

"Didn't even hear him get outta the lift"

"Easily distracted aren't ye? Come on, not a fan of these things"

"What, the lift? Why not?"

"Got stuck in one once. As a kid"

"On your own was it?"

"No, my Da was with me. I screamed to get out of it, took the technicians a lifetime to fix the fault. I hated being alone with him" Brendan stills on the carpet, his eyes fixed but not seeing what's in front of him. "I want to tell ye, what he did, but the memories just breed darkness in me"

"Bren" Ste speaks softly, holds his palm against Brendan's cheek. "You don't need to be afraid of him anymore, cos you got me to look out for ya."

Brendan's eyes blur back into focus and search Ste's gaze. "Not tonight, I won't let my father ruin our time here. It's not something ye can just blurt out"

Ste takes a hold of Brendan's hand and guides him to their room. He makes him a hot drink, makes them both one and they sit down on the couch together.

"Here, plenty of sugar in it. Drink up it'll help"

"Ye sound like Chez. Thinks tea solves the world's problems"

"Well it does" Ste blue cool air over his brew and sipped at it. "Good that is"

Brendan shook off a smile drank some of his own down. "That is grand - thanks. So, not what I had in mind for us tonight, cup of tea"

"Right it is possible for us to sit ere' an' be civilised, don't always gotta be ripping the clothes off each other do we?"

"Just bought this shirt so no"

Ste chuckled and brought up his knees to his chest, rested the cup in his hands there. "D'ya wanna talk about your dad now?"

"Not at all"

"Terry scared me and if I think about it, he still does. I hate him for that, cos I'm an adult now - he's got no right to remain in my head like he does, reminding me of being a kid"

"Supposed to be happy, childhood" Brendan grabs his drink and angles to look at Ste wrapped up into a ball almost. He sighs. "Wasn't there anything Steven - any time ye weren't scared?"

Ste gulps at his drink. "When I were on me own. Like if I went to the park or in the City. Cos I grew up in Manchester, on one of the estates. Weren't the place to be at night though"

"A bit rough?"

"Nah, I'm just tired"

"The estate ye eejit"

"Oh right. Ha, ha. Yeah it were" Ste scoffed and rubbed his eyes. "Must be all that food, making me sleepy"

Brendan finishes his drink places it on the table and then takes Ste's off him. "C'mere"

Ste lightly smiled and shifted his legs, crawled up the sofa and settled between Brendan's arms. He sank into his warmth and closed his eyes briefly. "You're dead comfy"

"Thank ye" Brendan sniffed, sighed long through his nose. "Chez and I we used to play on the sand dunes, next to the house"

"You lived on the beach?"

"Hm" Brendan nodded. "The house wasn't safe for me. But on those sand dunes I got to play and be free. I got to be, Superman"

Ste shifted in Brendan's arms, pushed up and gazed at him. "You really were Superman"

"Yeah. Had his red cape, fucking wore it like a blanket of protection. And for a fraction of time, I wasn't scared"

Ste leaned down and drew his nose against Brendan's, let his lips leave a ghost of a kiss resting their foreheads together.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Cheryl since we arrived?" Ste asked, his voice seemed to echo in the silence they'd slipped into now. Still on the couch Ste lay over Brendan's heartbeat.

"Hm?" Brendan had his eyes closed, relaxed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No I haven't. There's been no messages or calls though. I think she's left us alone"

"Nice of her though - cos it's been mint this trip. Glad Chez didn't wanna go to the conference"

"Same. Didn't make an appearance did we?" Brendan checks the time, eyes blinking the soreness of light. He's tired too, contentedly so. "Foxy will have been good on his own, the ladies not so much"

"He's a bit of a 'fox' then?" Ste smiled, his eyes remained closed.

"Predator maybe. We go way back"

"You've never mentioned him though. Glad you've got other mates like me"

"Mates is it? Ye sure about that, only I have extensive knowledge of your body burned into my eyes"

"Not all of it ya don't"

"Biding my time"

Ste feels himself blush in Brendan's arms. He's quiet when he speaks again, secretive. "I'm gonna go get undressed now me, freshen up"

"Okay" Brendan said, his words spoken into Ste's tussled hair. "Don't be long"

Brendan watches as Ste slips away from him, meets his gaze when he turns back to look at him. Brendan shuffles forward on the couch and removes his cuff links, unbuttons his shirt and grips it free, splayed either side of his dark hair covered chest. His cross bounces as he returns their cups to the side, the noise of leather drags from around his waist as the belt he wore is discarded on the floor, thumbs open his trousers, zipper down. Ste's quiet in the bathroom when he passes to switch up the heating for him. Brendan's just right, but knows Ste will catch the draft from wherever it sneaks in from. He's never known anyone more susceptible to the cold but at least he can do something about it, keep him warm.

Brendan turns to Ste when he exits the bathroom, he's wearing a bathrobe but it doesn't conceal his boxers he's left on. They meet in the middle kiss like it's their first time and last time. Brendan feeds his hands inside the bathrobe and touches Ste's skin lightly, knuckles over his nipple like a vice wanting his mouth gasping for him, open for more of his tongue.

"Bren..." Ste sighs, pinches Brendan's nipple in response, scratches his nails over the soft flesh and likes how he hisses.

"Steven"

"You like that too?" Ste coaxes, seals his mouth there soothes the scratch with a gentle suck. His hand sides down through Brendan's treasure trail and over his covered dick, fumbles it to attention and gets him hard. Ste releases Brendan's nipple and thumbs across it's stiffness.

Brendan shifts Ste around and over to the couch, it's nearer than the bed and a soft landing when Ste falls onto it and giggles when Brendan climbs over him.

A loud noise blasts through the room piercing their eardrums as it does. They both jump but Ste more so as he tries to gain his composure back.

"Brendan..." Ste chokes, his eyes now startling and wide with shock.

"Wow, couldn't have timed that better." Brendan huffed sarcastically as he listens to the high pitched fire alarm. Ste gasps when Brendan let's him go, cheeks flushed with arousal coursing through him. Ste pulls his dressing robe closed as Brendan makes himself decent in his trousers and shirt.

"Put something on your feet Steven" Brendan said. "Tenner says Douglas is outside the room with his finger on the alarm button"

"Stop joking about" Ste speaks shakily, his breath hard. "What if there's a fire?"

"It'll be some silly beggars messing around, big hotel like this - they'll expect it sometimes" Brendan places his arms through his shirt jacket, checks the pockets for his wallet and phone.

"No, but what if..." Ste looks up then at Brendan and there must be fear in his eyes because Brendan is by his side quickly.

"Don't worry, because I've got ye okay?" Brendan replies, comfort in his voice. His hand travels down Ste's arm and holds his hand. "We'll be back once it's sorted, yeah?"

"Okay" Ste falters, crushes his fingers around Brendan's. When they open the door the smell of smoke hits their nostrils and Ste is anchored to the spot as fear laces his entire body and leaves him unable to move. Brendan's fingers are cool along the curve of Ste's chin and he tilts his face up to him.

"I'm scared -"

"I won't leave ye"

"Promise?"

"I won't leave ye, I promise. Now we have to get out of this building don't we?" Brendan speaks calmly, his hands cup each side of Ste's face as he looks at him. "Together"

"Together. Yeah we do. Stairs, cos can't use the lift can we?" Ste said, his voice still wobbles as he speaks. Brendan is pulling him along now, and there's other guests around now too coming out of each room and like Ste, some of them have fear in their eyes because of the smoky smell in the air. It's frightening. Ste keeps looking at Brendan, his confidence and no fear approach to the situation they are in and it gives Ste strength. They get blocked on the stairs, people panicking and some are yelling and Ste feels like his heart is going to burst through his rib cage at any moment.

The first sign of smoke is when they are two floors from the ground and it's the first time Ste sees any doubt in Brendan's eyes, a flicker of nerves. Ste squeezes his hand tighter because they've never let go of their grip despite being shoved around by other hotel guests scrambling to get out. Brendan was quick but calm in his mission to lead them out and it was Brendan leading them, every step of the way. Ste became reassured by it but the physical signs of the smoke had disarmed Brendan now.

"I can't lose you"

"What?" Brendan cries out, the noise from the other people distorting everything.

"I can't lose you, Brendan. I can't"

"Hey. It's just cause we're here in this, its got ye all scared. No one is losing anybody, least of all us Steven" Brendan promises, his hand tight around Ste's as he guides him along.

"Typical init?" Ste spoke in a jovial tone. "First time I come on a road trip with you and I get caught in a burning building. Loadsa' fit firemen about and there's me stood in a dressing robe"

"Right, yeah" Brendan nervously laughs, sees a couple of firemen pass them on the stairs.

The smoke is thickening above them, and everyone has to crouch lower to try and avoid it but it still burns and stings at Ste's throat as he tries to control each breath. His eyes hurt now too, seeing is harder, blurry. He can just about make out another firefighter stood guiding people in an orderly manner, her speech muffled by the gas mask she wears.

There's a sudden explosion, or some kind of loud bang, deafening. It rocks the building and Brendan can hear a constant high pitched ringing inside his ears afterwards, the slow of time around him and the blind of smoke when his eyes open again. It stings at the back of his throat, burns and scratches, takes his breath away and disorientates him.

 _"Steven..."_ Brendan croaks, his empty hand searches blindly around. "Where are ye?"

"Breathe sir. Breathe for me" It's a woman's voice Brendan hears, that and the continued ringing in his ears. A mask is placed over his face and the whoosh of fresh air blasts on his skin. He takes a deep breath and another when it makes him feel better. His hand then scrambles it off.

"Steven. Where's Steven?"

"One thing at a time sir. Let's get you out of here"

"No. No, I promised I'd look after him."

The evening air caresses Brendan's face when he's taken outside and immediately wrapped up in a blanket and walked to a nearby ambulance. It's all too surreal for him as his eyes glance up and see the flames licking out of the side of the hotel. His heart falls into his stomach. "I gotta find somebody"

"Listen love, there's a lot of people here in the same boat. Once everyone is out it'll be easier. How are you doing?"

"There's people still inside? But it's on fire, it's..." Brendan stands up and shrugs off the blanket hurriedly gaining towards the building. A firefighter stops him in his tracks. "I gotta find him"

"Sir, leave it to the professionals. You should go and get some treatment"

"I'm not fucking leaving!"

"Sir, can you come away from the situation please" A police officer grips Brendan's arms and drags him backwards but Brendan is determined.

"I just wanna find Steven" Brendan's legs feel like jelly, and not sustainable to hold him up anymore.

"I know" The officer holds gently against Brendan's arm. "Look they're bringing everyone over to the ambulances aren't they, come over and we'll look together"

Brendan turns to look at the officer standing next to him, he nods his head gratefully and lets himself be guided back to the ambulances. He sees a lot of guests here, families clinging to one another, couples talking and children crying. Then there's another voice in the chaos, one that knows how to stop his heart and restart it again. Brendan turns his head all around and searches with his eyes.

"This way, think I've found who you're searching for" The officer smiles wide at Brendan guiding him to another ambulance. Ste is sat shrouded in a blanket, oxygen mask on his graying face. His eyes flicker up and he drags it off again.

"Bren!"

"Jesus boy" Brendan walks over to him."Ye scared me to death"

"You scared me"

"I love ye Steven" Brendan crouches down, pulls Ste close into his body. "I wish I'd told ye sooner"

"I love you too" Ste breathed into Brendan's neck and closed his eyes. Felt throat cut like a knife as tears formed behind his eyelids. Ste wraps his arms around Brendan and controls his breathing, slows his heart rate down so it's no longer hammering at his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be" Brendan replied, his arms relaxed and held back.

I overheard some of the guests talking, someone was smoking in their bedroom"

"Big cigarette then"

Ste chuckled. "Yeah. My stuff, it's all in there. Shoulda' kept me clothes on"

"Doesn't matter. I've got my wallet with me, my phone and car keys. Do ye need to get checked out at the hospital?"

"He should really" A paramedic interrupted them. "This your partner then? See, no need to panic, I told you he'd turn up"

Ste licked against his drying lips as he gazed at Brendan. "I got pretty upset, when I couldn't see you." Ste explained, his fingers meshed together nervously. Brendan's hand held over them reassuringly.

"Me too. I tried to go back in there for ye"

"What?! No! No Brendan."

"Promised I wouldn't leave ye"

"Yeah but if you'd have gone in there you coulda' broken that promise. Then what would I do?"

"Go back to Douglas"

"Don't be a bastard Brendan"

"Sorry. I didn't mean that"

Brendan placed a comforting kiss on Ste's lips tasting the salt from his tears. He held his head in both hands as their eyes met. "I'll just have to hold on tighter from now on"

"Make sure ya do" Ste sobbed lightly. "That person that were smokin' needs a good slap"

"Couldn't agree more. I'll go with ye to the hospital. Then we'll find another hotel, I'll contact these in the morning so if any of our stuff is found I'll get them sent to the club alright?" Brendan turned to the paramedic. "I'll be accompanying Steven now"

Ste moved into the ambulance and sat on the bed, Brendan sitting in a chair leaned forward to be closer to him as the paramedic asked them both questions. Ste's eyes darted on and off Brendan for the journey and when they got to the hospital, efforts to separate them fell on deaf ears with the staff there. Brendan wasn't for leaving Ste's side. It was only when Ste was in his bed comfortable when Brendan himself went to be checked over and then later returned to him.

Ste dropped his head to one side and captured Brendan's eyes as he lent down on his folded arms to look at him.

"Hey bestie"

Ste scoffed, his hand pushed out at Brendan's arms. "Thought I'd lost you" Ste's hand found Brendan's and linked their fingers tightly. Brendan rested his chin on their hands and gazed at Ste. "I think I still have"

"What do ye mean?"

"Us. Every time we get close, somet happens to stop it. Like the world is against us"

"Pessimistic." Brendan spoke soothingly. "Ye wanted an adventure, this is it."

"Adventure is one thing, being caught in a fire is another. I think I blacked out in the explosion, couldn't see anything except stars"

"Flying around your head were they?" Brendan grinned.

"It's not funny, I couldn't find you!" Ste yelled loudly alarming Brendan.

"I couldn't find ye either Steven! But we're here aren't we? Look, the world can't be that reluctant, brought ye to the village, helped me win that lion for ye."

"Except that were me" Ste lightly chuckled and kept his voice low. "Wish we had stayed in Scotland a bit longer, cos now we've gotta go back home in't we? Stupid reality." Ste swallowed and listened to their quiet breaths a moment. "I need to start being honest, I have to tell Doug it's over. Cos even if we don't, if nothing ever happens with you I still gotta do the right thing"

"Yep" Brendan agreed. "Because telling the truth is important Steven. Which is why I have to take full custody of the lion if nothing ever happens here" Brendan's words trail off into a quiet laughter when Ste nudges him.

 _"Shurrup"_ Ste whispered, looked deeply into Brendan's eyes. Followed his movement as he stood and clambered on the bed. Ste's smile widened. "Someone could walk in here ya know"

"I'm only looking out for ye, had a traumatic experience. Ye needed mouth to mouth"

"That's well cheesy" Ste chuckled, pulling Brendan down closer and softly kissed him on the lips.

"You better leave, before the doctor comes round"

"Didn't I tell ye? I'm staying, squared it with the nurses" Brendan explained, swiftly getting under the cover with Ste. "Used my persuasive charms"

"You mean... in here?"

"Uh huh."

"All night?" Ste smiled.

"Ye wanna fool around, Steven?" Brendan playfully growled.

Ste nibbles down on his lip and flings the cover over their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, unfortunately real life has become busier for me :( I will always finish my fics, it may just take longer to post sometimes.  
Thank you for all your kind reviews and messages :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 8

It wasn't as dark as Ste imagined it would be under the cover, the thin cotton sheet filtered enough hazy light they could still see each other. Brendan's breath was like a warm caress against Ste's face and it felt good to have him here.

Brendan's hand drifted over the hospital gown Ste wore."What's this? Setting a new trend are we?"

"Yeah, gonna turn people's heads parading around in this aren't I? All my clothes are at the hotel so they gave this to me to wear. It opens at the back, thought you'd be all for that Brendan"

"Let's see" Brendan said, he searched with his fingers and found the back of the gown tied up in bows. Slowly, Brendan pulled the first one loose and worked his way up to the next. Ste chuckled down his ear when Brendan shifted him over slightly to get a better angle. "Like unwrapping the best kind of present"

Brendan untied the last ribbon and splayed his hand up Ste's back, slipped easily on his silky soft skin. Then back down to flick back the waistband of his boxers.

"Didn't strip ye then"

"No cos - I said to em, only you get to take me boxers off"

"Wouldn't mind that in writing"

"I'll get it tattoo'd on my arse if ya like"

Brendan laughed as his hand slipped beneath Ste's boxers and squeezed the soft globes of his bum in his hand, stroked his fingers across his hole and lightly tickled the loose scattering of hair around it.

"I wish..." Ste's breathing laboured.

"What?"

"Just being in here. Before in the hotel I wanted us to spend another night - ya know. But we can't in a hospital, anyone could hear us and walk in."

"They would be forgiven for thinking ye was in pain, the noises ye make Steven"

"Oi, I ain't that bad"

"Now I didn't say it was a bad thing - far from it, but ye are loud" Brendan laid his hand on Ste's waist and gently stroked his thumb along the smooth skin.

"Well so are you" Ste let out a low laugh.

"Does that tickle?" Brendan asked, voice low as though they were secretly hiding from the world outside as they lay beneath the cover.

"No. Well yes - a little but, that's not why I was laughing"

"Why then?"

"Relief I think" Ste whispered, keeping up their privacy even though no one else was in the room with them. "Having you here, when before I were convincing myself of the worst. But I guess it's normal init to do that, think negatively"

"Automatic reaction is worry. Stronger when ye love somebody too, brings out the irrational side I've learnt"

"Irrational trying to go back into the hotel ya mean?"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded, he placed a chased kiss upon Ste's lips before laying his head back down heavier on the pillow.

"There was no way I couldn't have come back to ye though"

"Oh? And how would you know that"

"Trust me"

"Trust you?"

"Yes" Brendan replied in a quiet tone. "And then... Kiss me"

Ste chuckles before he obeys, smiles as their lips meet. Mouths tentative at first, taking pleasure from the soft caressing of their lips and tongues. Ste slides his fingers around the back of Brendan's neck while their bodies roll slowly back and forth on the mattress, alternating angles and keening into the intoxicating kiss that makes Ste's head swim. Ste is unexpectant when Brendan breaks them apart, lips flushed and eyes desire consumed.

"Told ye"

"Smart arse" Ste remarked, he couldn't help but laugh. "Ya can't always keep making light of things though, even if it is easier that way"

"Steven I have too, because breathing without ye was worse than anything else"

"The longer we stay together the deeper we fall and I ain't complaining Bren, but yeah, just don't ever disappear on me again right?"

"Whatever ye say" Brendan brought Ste closer and tucked him in the crook of his neck.

"It's been good though, despite the drama. Reckon these conferences should be a week long mind."

"And then after a week had past?"

Ste stretched back his head to look at Brendan, eyes restless. "I'd make it another week"

"Ye can't keep putting off the inevitable, going home was part of the deal wasn't it?"

"I know, but home isn't with you, not how I'd want it to be. Back there my life is different isn't it? So pardon me for hating it's over too soon"

"It's not over yet"

"Not yet but-" Ste's words are silenced by Brendan's finger holding to his pouting mouth. He knows he's sulking but he doesn't care how insolent he's being.

"No buts, remember" Brendan warns using his finger to drag open Ste's lips. He hovers close, teasingly so and waits for Ste to give up his stubbornness. Deep down Brendan loves this side of Ste, he's even more delectable gazing up through his long swept lashes. A quick peck on the mouth softens him, face held by two delicate fingers keeping their lips ghosting together.

It turns into more than that, mouths latching wide and tongues exploratory. Brendan pulls Ste over his body so they can fit together from head to toe with no space between them. He's never wanted to be so close to anyone in his life.

Ste softly moans into the kiss, rakes his fingers through Brendan's beard and then up over his ear and into his hair. His hand grabs, scrunches his hair between his fingers as Brendan's tongue twists and laces around his. Ste arches his neck back to allow Brendan's tongue to drift across his Adam's apple, suck on it and further along at his neck. Ste finches slightly, a little warning gasp leaving his lips knowing the mark that already resides there, right on his fluttering pulse point.

Brendan smiles against his skin defiantly and Ste can't help but smile back, feel the excitement of everything they do together weaken his resolve. It's a massive turn on having Brendan's teeth playfully scraping against the bruise he'd left on him and it still slightly tingled, or perhaps that was just Ste's body reacting to Brendan and what he does to him. Ste tilts his neck wider and flattens his hand to the back of Brendan's head.

"Thought ye wanted to be good Steven..."

"I'm not gonna make this something to be ashamed of. I know my path, it's chosen so I'll just have to confess if Doug asks."

Brendan bares his teeth to the tight skin of Ste's neck and listens to the groan Ste makes before he barely touches him, but its a kiss he places there instead, tender and reassuring. "I'm not gonna make it any harder for ye."

"A bit too late for that init?" Ste replies, he presses their groins together and shivers at the contact.

"Insatiability of a teenager"

"Still in ma' twenties mate, don't take me long to get hard. It's just your age lettin' you down init, takes a little more persuasion"

"I don't need any any persuasion. Mine is just bigger, needs more blood rush to get it up"

"I love you, ya muppet." Ste laughs nudging Brendan in his ribs. They both laugh and Brendan squeezes Ste into him hard making his body squirm and wriggle "Hard to believe it's only been a couple of days"

"Good days" Brendan surmises. Ste lifts his head up to gaze at Brendan.

"Been a couple of, good days" They repeat the words together and smile into the kiss they share. Ste snuggles down then in Brendan's arms and lets his eyes flutter closed. The tiredness beginning to really kick in now after the evening they'd spent surviving on adrenaline.

"I love ye too"

"Thought you'd forgotten then. Could get used to you saying it an' all"

"Well ye better had do, because won't be saying it to anyone else"

"No pressure then"

"Thought I'd go easy on ye"

Ste smiles and takes his hand over the shirt Brendan wore, thumbs open a few of the buttons to gain access to his dark hairy chest and lays his hand over his heart.

"Tell me something"

"Anything?"

"Yeah, owt"

"Okay. That first morning we spoke? Minutes earlier in the flat I'd been with Chez. I told her I wouldn't set foot in the deli if my life depended on it."

"Get lost, ya never? That's funny cos it were like two minutes an' I had ya sitting down eating in there."

"Outta the palm of your hand more like. And then afterwards, all I could think about was finding an excuse to come back in"

"I hadn't really needed change for the till, just really wanted to see ya again.

"Ye crafty little minx, I let ye sit in my chair too"

"Ha ha. Surprised ya let me. I never normally would be like that either, but I liked you"

"Ye fancied me" Brendan whispers and shifts Ste back, nuzzles along his nose. "Didn't ye?"

"I tried not too" Ste parts his lips letting Brendan's mouth feather against him, breathe inside his mouth. He took Ste's bottom lip between his teeth grazing the flesh white and softened a kiss there.

Ste coughed suddenly, throat still scratchy from the smoke he inhaled. _"Ow"_

"Yeah, mine hurts too." Brendan looks around the room. "Shame you've not got a drink, something cold would be good. Maybe ye can blag some ice cream"

"Ice. That's a great idea actually" Ste shifted out of Brendan's hold and lifted the cover back off them.

"Did I say ye could leave this bed?"

Ste grinned and quickly kissed Brendan apologetically before sitting up on the bed. "We can't do owt in here Bren, and I wouldn't want to. Better alone in a place we can be as _noisy_ as we like an' not expect the Calvary turning up"

"Point" Brendan propped up on his elbow. "So where are ye going then?"

"You can get ice chips in here. Spent a lot of time in hospitals me" Ste stood up and looked back at Brendan. "Don't look so sad, I was used to it back then"

Brendan sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled Ste close to him, until he was stood between his legs. "Ye shouldn't have been used to that."

Ste took his hand through Brendan's hair and dipped down to kiss him. "What about this instead. Can I get used to this? You and me"

"Reckon we both can" Brendan squeezed his hand against Ste's waist before he turns to walk out of the room.

"Your boxers are in the way - no one can peek"

Ste stopped and wriggled down his boxers enough his arse cheeks were on display. "Better?"

Brendan laughed. "Perfect"

* * *

When Ste returned Brendan was stood at the window, moonlight fully on display enhancing his silhouette. Ste looked at him, sleeves folded up his arms and hands placed inside his pockets, quietly reflecting perhaps because he hadn't turned around. Ste gently put the ice chips on the side and took off the hospital gown replacing it with his dressing robe once more. Ste's nose wrinkled at the lingering smell of smoke now woven into the plush material but he had nothing left to wear having left it all back in their hotel room.

He turned and padded over to Brendan, let his hands sneak through his arms and around his waist settling on his shirt covered tummy. Ste lent his head against Brendan's back and closed his eyes.

"Hello"

"Hello Steven"

"What ya doing?"

"Thinking"

"Good job we're in hospital then ey" Ste quipped and produced an unseen grin from the man in his arms. "We really need new clothes, all I can smell is smoke. A bath would be nice too, soak it all away"

"Hmm, that would be good. I've some shirts in the car, a spare suit but - it wouldn't fit ye"

"I could borrow a shirt? Maybe there's a travelloge here, couldn't we check in and get cleaned up? They're 24 hours aren't they?"

"Ye can't just walk out" Brendan replied turning his head on a slight angle.

"I'm fine now, just my throat hurts. I were speaking to one of the staff just then, you can discharge yourself from hospital and I'd kinda like to get out of here now" Ste said, his arms held onto Brendan tighter until he turned in his arms.

"If you're sure, here - have a search for places on my phone" Brendan passed Ste his mobile. "Did ye find some ice?"

"Yeah I did" Ste gestured to the cup on the side. "The cold helps, go and try some"

Brendan takes some of the ice and crunches it in his mouth, the cold soothes his splintered throat. "Thanks, that is better."

"How long we got till the morning?" Ste asks as he types into the search engine, finds some hotels nearby. His other hand travels down Brendan's red shirt, fingers lightly raking against the soft cotton when he returns to his side. Ste gazes up at him and they share a smile

"A few hours, it's past three"

"Gone quick that. No point in sleeping is there, be dawn before we know it an' then we'll have to go back"

Ste both heard and felt the shiver in his voice, he just didn't want to go back home.

"Maybe I could drive back the long way around huh?"

"Yeah. Dead easy for you though init, cos ya just need to take a wrong turn an' we'll end up abroad somewhere"

"You'll pay for that" Brendan warns and tickles against Ste's ribs until he yelps with laughter. "So, have ye found anywhere?"

"Yep, just up the road. It's alright, they have a bath too, I'd love a good soak me"

"Okay then, that's one thing solved. I need to go and pick my car up, it's still in the hotel car park."

"Right, well ya not going without me then"

"Ye can stay here and get better, I'll just come back for ye"

"No" Ste holds back from Brendan to look at him. "I'm fine now, honest. Please, I just wanna spend as much time with ya as possible. While it's just us, even if it's for a car ride cos I ain't ready to let you out of my sight again. Not yet"

"Alright" Brendan soothes, holds Ste's face in both hands and brings them into a kiss. "We'll go together"

* * *

Once they've gone through the formalities of discharging Ste, they share a taxi to the stricken hotel site. The building is still smoldering as the fire service continues to dampen it down with water, the sky and air around them is hazy with a graying smog and the smell pungent. Brendan gets permission to find his car and when they get in their eyes stray up at the hotel in front of them.

"Badly damaged init?" Ste speaks first voicing what they're both thinking, he doesn't mention what could've happened and how different the situation might've been but he knows they're both sharing those thoughts too.

"Hm" Brendan nodded. "They'll have insurance though, cover everything"

Ste dragged loose his seat belt and secured it. He paused and turned to look at Brendan sharply.

"What?" Brendan asked anxiously.

"Warren!"

"Oh shit" Brendan grimaced, he felt a pang of guilt flood his system "I can't believe I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter, hey, we were both distracted. He'll be okay" Ste held a comforting hand to Brendan's arm. "Can you contact him?"

"Yeah, I just sent a text message. That in itself will be a novelty for Foxy, I can imagine his face" Brendan passed Ste his phone and started up the car. "Here's my card, book the room in advance and I'll get us there, not the only one who needs a bath - might have to fight ye for it"

"I'd win hands down mate. But we can always share"

"You've persuaded me" Brendan said with a smile.

* * *

Ste was stood at the end of the bed when Brendan walked out of the bathroom. He was in the middle of buttoning up the shirt Brendan had given him to wear, long at the back it covered his backside and left his hairy long legs on show. Brendan hung back to admire the view and eventually Ste must have realised craning his head back to look.

"You approve?"

"Too right I do, my shirt has never looked better. Are ye going commando under that?"

"Might be" Ste curled his mouth up at the corner and felt a shiver down his spine watching Brendan's eyes darken over at the thought of it. Ste's own eyes took a sweep of Brendan and the towel around his waist, chest covered in a sheen of water and his hair that was currently being towel dried.

"How did we manage to go so long without, this?" Ste stalked closer to Brendan and clawed his finger tips down through his wet chest hair. "I mean I always noticed but..."

"It's a burden though, being irresistible" Brendan laughs when Ste pokes him in the ribs. His hair is still dripping but he lets the towel drop anyway, takes his hand up the side of Ste's neck to angle his face up to him. "Ye better let me dry off, else you'll wet that shirt and have nothing to wear"

"Shouldn't be parading around like this for me then." Ste turns to climb up the bed and lays down in the middle turns on his front shows off his long hairy legs and peachy bum when the shirt he wears drags up a little. "Hope you're gonna join me"

"Jesus" Brendan's gaze slid down Ste's body shakes his head and removes the towel around him to rub his skin dry. He crawls up the bed and lies down on top of Ste, lets his cock sip between Ste's arse cheeks. "Feel that?"

"Yeah" Ste whispers, raises his knees slightly as Brendan drags his soft cock against him, feels as it grows harder. Brendan cups his mouth gently at Ste's neck peeling down the collar of his shirt to reveal more skin.

"Ye look good in my shirt"

"Thanks" Ste lets out a long sigh through his nose, brings his arm back to stroke down Brendan's thigh. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, my throat hurts a little. How's yours?

"Same, and I keep having these flashbacks to what happened too. It were scary"

"The possibility of that happening again is slim to none so don't worry."

Ste moved with difficulty beneath Brendan until he slid off to the side of him and they're laying face to face. Ste strokes down from Brendan's shoulder blade and back up over his warm skin and keeps his gaze tethered.

"Will it hurt, when you..."

"Will what hurt?"

Ste took a gentle hold of Brendan's cock, it was soft against his fingers but still big enough to fill his hand and more. He wanted to feel the blood rush through him and started to mold Brendan's length in his palm until the pre come made light work of Ste's movements. Ste shyly smiles as he kept his eyes on Brendan, he knew he was blushing but it didn't matter.

"Has nobody ever?"

"No." Ste lightly laughs when Brendan smiles. "That turn you on does it?"

"Almost came in your hand" Brendan wraps his fingers around Ste's wrist encouraging him to let go. He instead brings their bodies closer, chest to chest, groin to groin. "So. Why? Have ye never wanted to before?"

"It never came up" Ste chuckled. "No, it was more I never got chance too. Growing up in my house wasn't easy, Terry was homophobic so having any kind of relationship woulda' been impossible until I left home. College was the time I got to be myself and it were Doug I met weren't it, and he's hardly Casanova"

"You're so confident with me, the things we've done Steven"

"I trust you though and because you know what I want. Give us your hand" Ste took it in his and draped his leg up around the back of Brendan and put their hands between his legs. Brendan's fingers moved to stroke behind Ste's ball sack up his perineum and against this hole, watched when Ste's eyes fluttered closed. "See, no one could touch me the way you do"

Brendan sealed their mouths in a kiss and drew back to hear the moans that seconds earlier trembled along his tongue.

"I'll go slow, like this" Brendan voice rumbled deep and smooth down Ste's ear as he pressed a finger to Ste's hole entering him with the tip. "We'll use lube, lots of it, you'll love that won't ye"

"Yeah I will _"_ Ste shivered in Brendan's arms.

"Come on, get under the covers"

"Have we got time to do that?" Ste reached across Brendan to look at his phone. "I wish these hours would slow down a bit"

When Ste climbed into bed, Brendan made sure to pull him over, wrapping their bodies around each other to share his body heat.

"Do you have a condom - just wondering like with us going away together you might have" Ste murmured against Brendan's chest.

"No, I didn't presume anything. Had to be your choice if anything happened"

"Always a gentleman"

"Only for ye Steven. My past jaunts not so much." Brendan turned his head to look at his phone when it buzzed. He read over the message. "Foxy. _'Didn't know ya cared. I stayed elsewhere'_ he's put a bloody wink at the end!"

"Ha ha. He got lucky then. Just as well init - least ya know he's alright. Warren told me about your past rendezvous anyway. Plus I already know about John Paul and Macca." Ste shivered again only this time it was to reiterate his disapproval.

"Never said I was a monk Steven"

"Not after what you did to me in the shower" Ste edged back his head and drifted his mouth against Brendan's, lingered soft loving kisses with him. "This might be the last time we get chance to be alone for a while, think I'll miss waking up without you most, bet that sounds dead stupid"

"It doesn't. I like having ye this close to me" Brendan replied. "How much time will ye need, to tell Douglas. Do ye want me to stay away for a while, give ye space?"

"Not at all Brendan. I dunno, thinking we get back and I just tell him, else it'll drag out won't it. He's gonna hate me but -"

"Are ye sure this is what ye want?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ste curled towards the window in the car as Brendan drove them back. It was a few hours later and the darkness had gone to be replaced by a pinky orange glow in the morning sky. The clouds were the wispy kind that looked like they'd disappear if a strong gust of wind passed through them as the sun battled for supremacy in the sky with the moon.

"It looks like that first morning we set off, the sky. Except the moon was higher cos it were proper early weren't it?"

Brendan cleared his throat behind him as he hung on every word, as he walked through that morning himself in fine detail. He hadn't told Ste just how nervous he'd felt parking up outside his flat. He smiled a little at the memory of it.

"You probably wouldn't have noticed that though, cos ya were driving the whole time"

"No, I looked at it when we got to Scotland remember? Ye said the place was beautiful and ye noticed the cafe behind us" Brendan replied, he stopped at some traffic lights. "And if I didn't it was because I was too distracted noticing ye"

Ste faintly smiled to himself. "Finally admitting the reason we ended up there then"

"Not at all Steven" Brendan shared the smile on Ste's face when he looked back at him.

Ste turned around, scooted his body to face Brendan. "Tell me about Ireland, places you went to there"

"Dublin was a firm favourite of mine. So, as a teenager I'd go to the great south wall"

"What's that?"

"Dublin Port and lighthouse. It's a long walk, like a pier only it's not wooden it's made out of bricks and huge stone pieces. Sea either side of it. There's a place ye can sit and when ye look out ye can see all of Dublin and when it's sunny like this it shines off the sea and land, gives the illusion it sparkles"

"Sounds amazing"

"Ferry or plane?"

"Eh?"

"Which d'ye prefer? If we go by ferry I can take the car with us"

"Never been on a ferry, dunno even if I am sea sick"

"Why don't we find that out together?"

"Okay" Ste replies coolly, nibbles down on his bottom lip, can barely contain himself. "Go on then. It's a date"

"Our second one" Brendan nods. "Gotta be serious"

"Reckon you're a bit of alright, yeah"

"Bit of an attraction is it?"

"Been like that since we met"

Brendan returns Ste's smile, checks his mirrors before turning down the road to Ste's home. Brendan pulls on the handbrake and stared out of the windscreen.

"How did that happen"

"I couldn't have gone anymore round the long way"

"I know. Don't like how my heart hurts" Ste said, his voice wobbling. He gazes down at his hands and feels Brendan's eyes on him. Ste swallows unbuckling his seat belt and opened the car door.

"Steven"

"I should go, stop dragging this out" Ste climbed out of the car, his eyes briefly gazed back at Brendan. "Thanks for bringing me home"

Brendan quickly unbuckled his own belt and clambered out of the drivers seat. "That all ye can say?"

Ste licked his lips and walked up to his front door, Brendan stood at the fence now watching him.

"How will ye get in?"

"Easy" Ste walked over to the garden gnome and sifted through the dirt. "Spare key. Ya didn't see that though"

"Ye like me knocking at your door the way I do anyway."

"I know" Ste turned to look up at Brendan. "You best get back, Chez needs you at the club it's not fair to leave her anymore. I'll be okay here, honest"

"Right, that's enough. Stop being like this." Brendan whispered hooking two fingers below Ste's chin and bringing them into a soft kiss. "Me... and ye"

"Me an' you" Ste quietly sobbed. "Always"

"Always" Brendan agreed. "Find me later, yeah?"

"I will"

"C'mere" Brendan smirked and pulled Ste against his body kissing him again and not caring where they were. Ste seemingly feeling the same as he gave in willingly and very nearly dragged him into the flat. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah" Ste whispered. "I love you"

"Love ye too, now scam"

* * *

The first thing Brendan does is raid the fridge when he gets home. He scans each shelf deciding which is best to eat, he's already missed the breakfast Cheryl ate already. Brendan suspects she's already at work by now which means he can have his pick of anything. His fingers grab at a pork pie and the smell of pastry makes his mouth water.

"Not very healthy that"

"Chez?!" Brendan cried out almost choking as he bites down into the succulent pie. He turned around quick enough to make him dizzy. Cheryl has her arms folded tight across her chest.

"Hello Brendan"

"Jesus. What are... what are ye doing here?"

"Besides the fact this is my home?"

"I know that" Brendan swallows, he then takes another bite of the pork pie, eyes still on his sister and her scowl. Brendan quickly tries to work out what it is he's done as he works his way through it. "So. How come you're not at the club?"

"Well, funny ye should mention that. I was at the club and then I took a call from the hotel ye stayed in. Interesting conversation it was - they explained they were sending over Ste's belongings and how the place had set on fire -"

"Ah." Brendan flashed a smile. "If ye let me just..."

Chez shoved at her brother. "- How you'd both been taken to hospital -" Another shove and Brendan was ready for it.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that? I could kill ye!"

"Great, thank ye. Have we got anymore of these pies..."

"Brendan! Ye were in a fire. Why the hell couldn't ye have picked up the phone and told me ey? Instead of having me worry about ye. Does Doug know?"

"Douglas? No - he's, fuck knows where he is"

"Still his biggest fan then" Chez shook her head and took a deep breath. "Sorry I snapped, but what was I supposed to think?"

Brendan grabbed his arm around his sister for a hug. "I'm sorry too. It happened yesterday, some moron was smoking. Hotel is worse off than me"

"Is Ste alright?"

"I've just left him. We drove back early this morning beat the traffic" Brendan closed the fridge door and sat down at the dining table. "I thought we'd have more time"

"More time for what?" Cheryl asked, she sat down on the chair opposite.

"Steven is telling Douglas. It's over Chez"

"Wow. So ye and Ste are -"

"Hm" Brendan nodded.

Cheryl eyes up to Brendan sheepishly. "So it's an affair you're having?"

"Don't start Chez."

"I'm not. But that's what it is. Anyway, I'm gonna go see how Ste is. He at home?"

"He was, but I know he plans to go in the deli. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll pop by myself later before I come to the club, make sure Steven's alright. I know Douglas couldn't knock his way outta a paper bag but his words are cruel"

"D'ye want me to let Ste know to expect ye then?"

"No need. I'll see ye later"

* * *

It's early when Ste gets to the deli so he has to open up. The place is clean and tidy so there's nothing much to do except wait around for Doug to arrive. Ste thinks about making some bread, anything to take his mind off things. He finds he doesn't need to when a knock at the door distracts him. Cheryl gestures through the window and smiles asking if she can be let in.

"Hi Chez. Is Bren okay?"

"Yes love he is, I've just left him at the flat about to get in the shower. Said I'd come and see ye, heard all about your adventures. The hotel called the club"

"Oh, god. I'm sorry, Brendan gave them the club's number in case our things were found. Here, sit down yeah. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, it's fine. Sit with me" Cheryl asked and sat on the soft seating. "How are ye feeling?"

"Sore throat, lungs. Bren's the same though. He was with me last night in the hospital" Ste bites down on his lip, flickers his eyes up at Cheryl.

"Brendan told me, you're together now. You and Brendan having an affair behind Doug's back"

Ste held his hands against his face and sighed loudly.

"Yes" Ste speaks quietly. "If that's what ya wanna call it"

"It's what is is Ste, an affair because as far as Doug's concerned you're still in a relationship."

They both look up as Doug walks into the deli, his face full of shock seeing them both sat at the window but that soon warms into a smile.

"Ste, you're back."

Cheryl looks between them before looking and smiling cautiously at Ste. "I'll leave ye both to it, gotta lot to catch up on eh? I'll get back to the club, but ye take it easy"

"Thanks Chez" Ste turned his head to watch her walk out the door, then his eyes were on Doug.

"Surprise?" Ste shrugged, his eyes couldn't stay on Doug so he tried to walk back to the kitchen once he'd stood up.

"Wait - hang on. Aren't ya even gonna give me a hug? I've missed you" Doug said, his smile wide as he stepped over to Ste and moved his hands around him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno" Ste shrunk away from the hold and stood back. "We got back early this morning."

"We? You and Brendan"

"Yeah. Look, come and sit down. There was a fire at the hotel we were staying at and we had to go the hospital"

"What?" Doug visibly drained as he sat down and took a hold of Ste. "Ste - and you didn't think to let me know about that?!"

"Well no, cos Brendan was with me. I mean, there was enough going on and neither of us called home. It's not just you, cos Chez has only just found out too."

"Right. Cheryl seemed pretty concerned about you, when I came in just then, it felt like I was interrupting" Doug let his hands leave Ste's arms. "Was you hurt?"

"A bit, smoke inhalation and there was a blast in the hotel. Caught me and I landed on my back I think - I can't remember much about it"

"Why won't you look at me? Ste?"

Ste leveled his head out so his eyes could focus on Doug. "I am okay. We both are, it was just one of those things. He stayed with me in the ward and - yeah, we both stayed together"

"Sounds cosy" Doug grimaced. "Ya barely said two words to me the whole time you was away. I called, texted - but you didn't always answer and when you did..."

"What?"

"You were cold Ste"

"Right, and how do ya send a warm text?"

"Don't be flippant"

"Don't be... never mind, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. Ste blew out a shaky breath and gathered up his nerves. "I need to tell you something Doug. I should have said this ages ago actually but I waited until I was certain with no doubts in my mind what I wanted"

"The deli is doing okay by the way, ticking over." Doug suddenly interrupted, nervously changing the subject and catching Ste off guard. "I mean it's not the same without you here though."

"Doug." Ste answers carefully. He watches Doug stand up.

"My Dad isn't too good, spoke to my mum. It'll be better once we're over there, I know it'll help his recovery" Doug lightly laughs. "I'm rambling. Usually you who talks like this isn't it?"

Ste shakes his head, the sob that leaves him is half hurt half relief. Ste can't wait to see Brendan and that's his focus, his strength now.

"Doug! D'ya know how that makes me feel? You're constantly belittling me an' passing it off as a joke! You're gonna listen to my every word now, an' I don't care if it does your head in. Right, stop trying to guilt trip me into coming with you to America. It's not gonna work on me anymore"

"Are you kidding me? All I said was my Dad is ill!"

"You make me feel bad though and ya know it. How can I come with you ey? It's not gonna work" Ste inhaled a deep breath. "Before me an' Brendan went away, we'd spoken the day before in my flat about us being together"

"Oh right. Brendan colourful with his words about me I bet. Well, I don't care - I'm less than accommodating about him too, makes us even" Doug shrugged it off and tried to walk away. Ste's hand stopped him.

"No. I mean us as in me and Brendan." Ste explained cautiously, eyes darting up to Doug. "You know we're close, always have been. The conference trip was just another way to see each other. I knew when I accepted and when I told you it were for a weekend stay I lied because the opportunity was there and I took it"

"Ste, what are you saying to me?"

Ste dragged his hands down his face in frustration. "I've shared a bed with him the last two nights. Right, me and Brendan we -"

"Oh no" Doug spoke bitterly and moved to pace the room. "So what - this was all planned was it? The whole conference a cover up for your sordid get together?!"

"Yes - no. Right, the conference was real, look it up if ya don't believe that."

"I'm meant to believe you now?" Doug cried incredulously. "Give me a god damn break"

Ste kept silent and nibbled down on his bottom lip, he felt like a child again that was being reprimanded. Doug paced the room as people in the village walked past deterred from their raised voices, Ste felt envious of them getting to walk away.

"You had sex though?"

The question disarmed Ste momentarily, he wasn't expecting those words to come out of Doug's mouth. He was always reserved and coy when it came down to that. The question also had another reaction in Ste and he hoped the flush wasn't visible in his cheeks as thoughts of what him and Brendan did do.

"We didn't fuck, everything but" Ste admitted harshly, but it was the truth setting him free.

"STE!"

"What?! Believe it or not, there's more than just sex. I'm only being honest. But, yeah, maybe if there hadn't been a fire I might have, we might have" Ste breathed out with a relieved sigh. "I am sorry"

"No you're not. You are not sorry! I knew and that's the worst bit of all, all that time pretending to be _friends._ When?"

"When what?"

"When did all this start huh?"

"While you were away, in America" Ste admitted. "It's not like it sounds. We were always friends, but there was more, an attraction neither of us could stop"

"Spare me" Doug laughed incredulously.

Doug plants himself on the seating area again leaning forward on his knees and wipes the tears from his eyes. There's a thick atmosphere in the room that overpowers them both to remain in silence. Ste nibbles at the inside of his mouth and keeps his eyes darting up at Doug looking upset.

"I still care about ya"

"Cheers"

"Please don't do that"

Oh I am sorry. Should I pander to you now?" Doug said, his eyes stared at Ste enough until he dropped his own gaze and sighed.

"I've always known, the way he looked at you. And you couldn't keep your eyes off him but I kept telling myself that I could be enough for you, why else would ya still be with me? Brendan's a _predator_ , he knew you was with someone but still pursued you. What does that tell you about the kind of man he is huh?"

"You've never liked Brendan"

"Because I knew what he was doing"

"Stop trying to act like you're perfect Doug. All you've ever done is put me down, _I talk too much, I'm stupid for wanting my own restaurant_ \- you've never once supported me whereas I've given up everything for you, even moved to Chester and managed the deli. I met Brendan and that changed, I suddenly mattered. I could be myself, have fun, be desired so much it _physically_ affects me." Ste feels the strength of his heart beat pummeling against his rib cage as he thinks about Brendan.

"He's in my heart."

"What about me? You are in _my_ heart!"

"You've every right to hate me"

"Hate you? I _pity_ you. He'll drop you like you're nothing when he gets bored, Brendan doesn't care who he walks over to get what he wants."

Ste licks the wet back to his lips and stands up to leave.

"I forgive you"

"What?!"

Doug stands up and steps closer to Ste, uses the balls of his hands to remove the tears from his eyes and stands in front of him.

"I forgive you. It doesn't matter, we can still be together. If we move to America we'll be miles away from Brendan - he can't interfere in our lives then. I love you and I know you feel the same, we've been together all this time. Don't turn your back on us Ste"

Doug moves before Ste can respond, he places his lips on his for a kiss holding his head in his hands. It lasts mere seconds and Ste jolts back in shock. Outside the deli a figure stands like a shadow watching them. Ste captures it in the corner of his eye but when he turns the person is no longer there. Ste looks back at Doug and shakes his head.

"I can't be with you anymore. Brendan is the only man I have ever loved and I am not losing him."

Doug turns to look out of the window then. "I hope you don't live to regret that decision. Get out."

Ste swallows and quickly removes his apron he passes it to Doug who throws the garment clear across the room. Once Ste reaches the door Doug speaks again.

"Keys to this place"

"This is pathetic..." Ste grumbles reaching into his pocket fumbling to find them. He chucks them on the window seat.

"Says the man who just gave up his relationship and job for a bloke he met a few months ago. We could have made a real go of things in the States. Job security for life, a home. What have you got now? Nothing at all"

"You're wrong. I've got somebody who believes in me and that's worth more than owt else. Goodbye Doug"

* * *

He wants to see Brendan but he doesn't, instead Ste begins to walk out of the village. His head feels like it'll explode any minute clouded up with everything he and Doug said to each other. Ste's prickly and mad and the last place he needs to be is around people. Ste doesn't think about where he is, he just keeps going, lets the cool morning air clear his head. People pass by him and Ste can see they're staring at him as he goes, perhaps he looks shaken or angry or both.

After what seems like an eternity of walking Ste finds himself stood in the park. He shudders with the cold now, only just realising he's no coat on and just the deli uniform. Ste inwardly curses himself for not taking the time to put it on, but he'd been wound up before, adrenaline keeping the blood pumping around his system. Ste continues on, briskly walks further into the park than he has before and as he does there's another person in here with him. They're sat on a bench in the distance so Ste changes his direction.

"Felt like getting some air too did ya?" Ste said casually, he stood next to the bench now. Brendan sat there slightly hunched over and clearly miles away in thought. "Me too"

"Where's your jacket Steven?"

Ste fondly smiled. "Funny it was the last thing on me mind when I set off. My own fault I guess"

Brendan tuts to himself and Ste turns his head to gaze at him. The other man's expression is odd, strained as his brow creases. Ste begins to notice now, there's an atmosphere between them. "Bren, is there something wrong?"

"Ye know, I kept walking but I had no idea where I'd end up. Strange isn't it when ye do that, your head so crammed full of what ifs your legs just automatically take over and bring ye to unexpected destinations."

"Unless you're in a car, right" Ste scoffs, trying to make light of things. His heart rate notches up. "I ended up here because of that too. Please tell me what's happened?"

"Oh so ye know something has happened at least. But ye always were the smart one"

"Not so good at cryptic clues though yeah? Brendan?"

Brendan sighs and shrugs out of his suit jacket and passes it over to Ste. "Take it - put it on"

Ste does as asked and feels the warmth inside it make him feel better. "Thank you"

"No big deal"

"I spoke to Doug -"

"I saw"

Ste looked back at Brendan. "Did you?"

"I watched ye kiss him" Brendan blew out a long breath from his nose as he stood up. Ste was instantly in front of him, hands on his shirt, they were cold to the touch trying to stop his movements but Brendan was stronger and able to step away.

"Wait! It's not what ya think - he kissed me!"

"Well ye didn't do a lot to stop that."

"Don't ya dare, Brendan please, stop" Ste pushed his arms against him in an effort to get what he wants. "I thought I saw someone, I mean it were a split second, in the window. If I had known it were you -"

"You'd have managed to come up with a better excuse." Brendan replied, his voice lacking any emotion. "I think ye should go back to the deli now, Douglas will be pinning for ye"

"You want me to go back to Doug even though a minute ago you were complaining about an innocent kiss?!"

"There's nothing innocent about ye boy. But you've got form so why should I be surprised"

"The kiss was a desperate attempt to make me stay and if you'd have hung about you'll have seen me push Doug away"

"Shhh. Listen... ye hear that? America's calling ye" Brendan spoke bitterly and stepped away.

"Don't walk away from me. Brendan!" Ste shouts incredulously at the back of Brendan, but the older man continues on anyway. Ste knows it's anger driving him to do this so he lets Brendan have his little tantrum if it makes him feel better. He wishes he'd shouted that too.

* * *

"Boss?" Rhys spoke tersely as he creaked open the door.

"Thought I'd made it clear no one is to disturb me - that includes ye" Brendan vexed, his hand poised on a letter in front of him. He'd come straight to the club after seeing Ste in the park and the after effects of that conversation had left him in a foul mood, one he'd taken out on all the staff.

"I know - but there's a guy here to see ya" Rhys said as he stepped into the office. "Told him you were busy but don't think no is in his vocabulary, bit stuck up"

"Get Chez to speak to him then - delegate Rhys it's not that hard a task even for ye"

"Can't. Cheryl left about an hour ago, in your car"

Brendan stopped what he was doing to gaze up at Rhys. "Why didn't she say anything? Where?"

"I dunno, said it was a personal matter and she had to leave right away. Said you'd help out with business until she returned. Probably shouldn't have mentioned the car part - but hey ho"

"Who is it?" Brendan asked intrigued and gestured to the door. "Wants to see me - who?"

"Costello he said, Riley Costello. Say's he's a friend of Doug's. Had to laugh at that, who the hell is mates with him?"

Brendan flicked his eyes up carefully. "Alright. Enough of that. Send him in, and don't come in here"

"Fine"

"You'll be okay in the bar on your own, ye and the missus?"

"Me and Jacqui? Yeah, course. Thanks boss"

Brendan dropped his pen and cracked his neck, shook out the tension in his shoulders and sat up tall in his chair, relaxed back into it and waited for the man to enter. Brendan took his eyes over Riley, tall, physically fit and suit that screamed insanely hefty price tag. He had never been more unimpressed.

They stared at each other in silence.

"What d'ye want Costello? Nearest goalpost is in a park nowhere near here"

Riley turned his head and took in the office he stood in. "It's not much, pokey, plain. Little office for a big ego"

Brendan smirked at Riley, chewed his gum.

"They pay ye to kick a ball around, big whoop pee do. Can ye tell me how to run a business, that pea sized brain got enough cells to process anything other than foot. Ball. Kick?"

"You're funny"

"I know" Brendan folded his arms tight across his chest.

"You're also a slimy bastard. Doug is shattered because of you and that Mancunian whore"

Brendan laughed manically, hands fidgeting and pointing in the air. "Fancy yourself as a comedian now too?"

"I never liked Ste, knew one day he'd let Doug down but I stood him for his sake. Now though, now I don't give two shits if he ends up in the gutter like the rat he is"

Brendan stands up so fast the chair behind him hits the wall. Riley flinches, only slightly but it's enough for Brendan. "Don't... Don't ever speak about Steven that way to me again because I'll kill ye"

"Fucksake, wannabe gangster now? Listen pal, I have enough money to bury you, this club and..."

Brendan's hands are on Riley's chest, pushing him into the wall. Riley's laugh is shaky.

"Does Ste know this side of ya?"

"Ye made a threat towards me - I'm gonna react badly to that"

"React badly to this - Ste is cut off, yeah? The deli, bank account - gone. See how you feel about footing his bills, his rent, keeping that pokey flat above his head. He chose you and lost everything because of it."

Brendan's eyes are wild, teeth bared. His hands that are balled around the lapels of Riley's suit begin to relax. _He chose you._ Brendan nodded, thoughts in his mind easing his tension down a notch and backed off again.

"You're fucking crazy"

"Yeah, I am" Brendan agreed straightening down his suit. "You're bared, if I ever see ye in here again..."

"Who the hell, wants to come into this dump? Tell Ste he's sacked" Riley slams the club door shut leaving Brendan to breathe deeply.

* * *

It was the end of a very long shift at the club. Both Rhys and Jacqui had finally cleared up and then sat together at the bar.

"Shall we get outta here? Brendan's never gonna come out of that office - stuck in there all night"

"Hmm" Jacqui turned to look at the door. "It's ever since he came back from that conference. Somet's happened, maybe I should talk to him."

"What? You have to be joking, he'll bite your head off. Maybe Chez can talk him round" Rhys shrugged.

"Or maybe I could?"

Rhys and Jacqui spun their heads around to see Ste stood at the top of the stairs. He coyly smiled at them. "Where's Chez?"

"Hi Ste. Cheryl went out earlier, I think she's getting some time to herself, especially as she's had to look after this place last two days"

"Ah right. Fair enough." Ste looks over at the closed office door. "Grumpy in there is he?"

"Brave of you that. We'd get it in the neck calling the boss names"

"I have my ways of getting around him, or at least I did. Would you mind leaving us? Please?"

"Oh I dunno Ste" Rhys warned. "He's in a right mood today"

"Yes, we can leave them" Jacqui interrupted Rhys and walked over to Ste. "I think you're the reason he's been holed up in there all night. How about you show him who's boss for a change eh?"

"I plan too. Thanks."

"I'll lock up behind us - make sure you're not disturbed"

Ste watched Jacqui wink and proceed to drag Rhys out of the club with her. Ste's eyes strayed to Brendan's office before stepping over and halting outside the door. He knocked gently and when there was no answer he slowly turned the handle and it opened.

Brendan was in his office, laid out on the sofa in there eyes closed and looking like he'd nodded off. Ste carefully closed the door and began to quietly walk over to him. Brendan looked peaceful laid there, he'd taken off his jacket and undone some more of his shirt buttons, enough Ste could see his nipple surrounded by the dark chest hair he has. Brendan's cross had slipped down to rest over his shirt opening and captured the light as Ste stepped closer.

Brendan suddenly opened his eyes and it made Ste's footing stumble to a halt. Nothing was said as they looked at each other and Ste felt a movement in his tummy, a flutter creating his hairs to raise and goose bump along his skin like a shiver. They looked for the longest time perhaps trying to read each other's mind, Ste wasn't sure only that he knew he couldn't break his connection. When Brendan eventually held an outstretched hand, Ste instinctively took a hold of it.

Brendan pulled Ste closer so he'd have to kneel down next to him.

Ste thumbed against Brendan's hand. "Tell me what I can do so you'll love me again"

"I've never stopped"

"Really?" Ste let out a relieved breath and swallowed. "Good job an' all"

Brendan briefly smiled "I was angry before, jealous. Ye make me crazy for ye."

"That you tryin' to apologise?"

"Pretty much"

"Just checking" Ste smirked. "Next time I might not forgive as easily"

"That right is it?"

"Uh huh. Didn't have to come here, coulda'..."

"What?"

"Sat at home watching the tele or somet, instead of traipsin' all this way to sort you out"

Brendan shifted up on his elbows. "Ye came here to sort me out? I have been bad admittedly"

"Correct"

"So. Any thoughts on how you'll enact a suitable punishment?"

"You're bloody lovin' this ain't ya" Ste shoved Brendan back down on the sofa.

"A little. C'mere, I need to say sorry properly"

Ste stood up to toe off his shoes and sat over Brendan's lap. It was a tight squeeze but they made do as Ste shifted his nimble thighs to hug either side of Brendan's chest. "Go on then - start grovellin'"

Brendan smiled and grabbed a handful of Ste's tracksuit jacket lowering him down on his chest, until their mouths were practically touching.

"I'm sorry"

"Not that sorry. Still wanted me to go to America"

"No. Ye honestly think I'd have stood by and let ye leave?"

"Why say it then?"

"I was venting my anger at ye. Because ye do that to the people you're in love with" Brendan held Ste's face in his hands kissing him once, twice and lingering a third one until he starts chuckling against his lips "I love ye Steven Hay, forgive me?"

"Already have" Ste laughed louder when Brendan squeezed him tightly. "Can't breathe!"

"Glad ye came to see me. I'd planned to grovel at your front door later"

"Bangin' on me door in the early hours won't get ya brownie points Bren"

"I have something for you" Ste continued, he slid his hand into his pocket and showed Brendan what he had. "I wasn't sure whether I'd get chance to give it ya or not, but now I'm just hoping it's something you want...as much as I do"

Brendan took in a breath darting his eyes from the condom wrapper in Ste's fingers to his eyes. "Here?"

"Well, there's not much room, but I think I could..." Ste held his bottom lip beneath his teeth and gently rolled his hips a few times above Brendan, rubbing against his suit covered groin. "That work for you does it?"

"Jesus. Yeah that works" Brendan's fingers gripped Ste's thighs. "I've no lube on me"

"Tut, tut. You're gonna have to buck your ideas up Mr Brady. Check my other pocket"

"I'll give ye Mr Brady in a minute"

Ste leaned down and kissed Brendan. "That a promise?"

Ste let his eyes close as Brendan's fingers trace the back of his neck. Tickling the pads of his fingers and then up through his hair. When his eyes opened Brendan was gazing at him intently. Ste moved down and kissed him on the lips, chased at first, teasing.

His hands unbuckled Brendan's belt yanking it hard enough to shift him on the sofa until it slid out and fell to the floor. Ste ebbed back, his eyes watching Brendan's mouth and then his mesmerizing gaze as he carefully thumbed open the button and unzipped his trousers. With Brendan's hard cock in hand, firmly manipulating its throb, Ste fell down again to kiss him and Brendan didn't hesitate sealing his mouth on Ste's, desperately keening into the deeper kisses they shared.

Brendan felt the top of his dick warm with pre come as it bucked in Ste's unrelenting hand movements, friction tight then loose, his palm balling the head until it felt acutely wet and sensitive to his touch. Brendan gasped and let his head dig back into the arm of the sofa, gritting his teeth as he tried not to release too early. He wanted to come inside Ste those thoughts alone heating his body temperature. When Brendan opened his eyes Ste was gazing right at him as he slowed his movements dragging his thumb and finger up his cock delicately before letting go.

Ste moved off him and removed his tracksuit bottoms, stepped out of his boxers and stood stroking his own erection smearing the pre come in a circular movement that made his dick swell.

Brendan held his hand out again as he had done earlier and Ste took it and let him guide him back into his lap. Ste watched while Brendan coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

"I'll need to prepare ye, scoot up a bit yeah?"

"Okay" Ste nodded and rose up on his knees, yelped at the coldness against his entrance. They both laughed and Ste let himself tuck into the side of Brendan's neck while he stretched his hole and tantilisingly whispered everything he was gonna do to him. Ste could hear his heart pounding in his ears, almost feel his blood coursing through his veins with arousal. Ste kissed and sucked against Brendan's neck and felt the man below him trembling on his lips, shaking beneath him as much as he was. It brought Ste back up again, so he could look in Brendan's eyes and know they both felt the same.

"I want you to fuck me" Ste said, he licked his lips and looked around the room. "We need a bed"

"Steven" Brendan breathed, sheaved his cock with the latex. "Get on me"

Ste swallowed and positioned himself, lining up so the head of Brendan's dick nudged his hole. Ste wasn't expecting it to be as easy as it had been when the rest of him slipped inside fast and his walls grabbed on greedily. Again they both laughed but it was almost without breath they did, eyes fixed and moans jagged. Brendan smoothed his hands up and down Ste's thighs and held on his bum, encouraging Ste to flex his hips so they'd be completely joined together. Ste hitched a breath and dug his fingers in Brendan's chest.

"Are ye alright?"

"Uh huh. Just give me a minute" Ste can't fight off the flourish in his cheeks. Ste felt it in his chest now too, the shiver of nerves and excitement. Ste flexes his body, ripples his hips down on Brendan feeding his length in and out of him until the initial pain disperses and it turns into something else a surge of pleasure he'd never felt in his life.

"Brendan, fucking hell _"_ Ste gathered up speed and rode Brendan's cock hard, lifted himself off to the tip and sank back down again. _"Uh god"_

"Steven, that's..." Brendan blew out a long controlled breath and flicked his eyes to the ceiling, the tightness of Ste's walls bringing him to the edge of reason. Brendan measured his thrusts from below Ste, closed his eyes and willed himself to hold out needing to experience this longer, Ste's movements riding him into oblivion.

"Brendan" Ste moaned his name, and linked their fingers together.

"Hey baby" Brendan's voice was thick with arousal and sounded like silk spoken on breath.

"Hey" Ste's voice faltered with his chuckle. "Come up here. You're too far away, need you holding me"

Brendan opened his eyes and smiled gently stopping Ste's movements so he could sit up. He managed to turn them so his back was against the sofa and Ste's legs could wrap around him. Ste crossed his arms around the back of Brendan's neck and held on so Brendan could move them up against one of the walls in his office. Ste shivered at the coldness of it but soon prickled with heat when Brendan fucked in and out of him methodically and deeper each thrust. His arms holding securely around his legs.

"Close enough?"

"Hmm"

Ste sighed, moaning each time his sweet spot was hit. Brendan's tongue slipped through his lips and circled the inside of his mouth. Brendan felt good to kiss, his lips were strong and his facial hair felt addictive against Ste's tender skin, made his heartbeat change in a way he'd never experienced before.

"I'll take ye to my bed later, make love to ye." Brendan kept his voice low, his fingers lightly tracing Ste's face and the soft silky contours. "Do ye want me to?"

"Yeah." Ste's breathing trembled as he slipped his hand securely around his cock, his eyes never leaving Brendan's as they came together.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay with this, hopefully time will be on my side soon! No plans to end this fic just yet, thank you for your lovely reviews and messages. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 9

Ste held his head against Brendan's shoulder, mouth touching the fabric of his shirt collar and relaxed his arms to hang around him. The sound of their breathing filled the room, ragged and hard making their bodies tremble together. Ste could smell Brendan's aftershave that lingered behind his ear when his nose nudged there and mixed with the scent of sex, everything was a reminder of what they'd done together.

Ste drew his fingers and gently raked them over the back of Brendan's head, through his hair over and over again as they simmered down. Still very much connected, Brendan's cock filled inside Ste despite being used up and soft and his own felt hot trapped between them.

"Hey" Brendan coaxed against Ste's ear.

Ste smiled and flattened his palm to Brendan's head pulling back to look at him. "Hey"

Brendan took a moment to roam his eyes over Ste, flourish in his cheeks as the afterglow of sex suited him.

"So" Brendan's voice was low, caught on the heave of his chest. "Just how am I supposed to let go of ye now, hm?"

"Easy answer, you don't." Ste said and drew his fingertips gently across the back of Brendan's neck. "Ever"

"Ever?" Brendan repeated raising his eyebrows. He watched as Ste shook his head slowly. "Okay then" Brendan hushed his words, eyes firmly on Ste's lips before he touched his own against them.

Their mouths delicate at first - savouring, until they couldn't hold off the passion for each other. Brendan leaned into Ste pressing him further against the wall moving his fingers to stroke back and forth where they were connected and felt the moans Ste made tickle against his hungry tongue. Brendan didn't want to stop, but was mindful he needed to pull out and discard the used condom.

It took some doing, but he managed to disentangle Ste's legs from around him, a clear reminder just how flexible the boy was. Brendan lowered Ste's feet to the ground and stepped back to unsheathe himself and threw the condom in the bin.

"Better empty that, unless ya want the gruesome discovery on your Cheryl"

"Hoping she doesn't stop to riffle through the bins Steven"

Ste lightly laughed grabbing hold of his boxers and put them on. "Done it before then have ya"

Brendan zipped up his trousers feeding the buckle of his belt closed and watched Ste unbalance trying to get back into his tracksuit bottoms. "I don't make a habit of shagging in the office if that's what you're getting at"

"Didn't take much persuading" Ste replied confidentially turning to look back at Brendan, mind playing out the sex they'd just shared and how his body still felt. Burned into memory, there wasn't an inch of skin he couldn't feel Brendan now.

"Don't need to persuade me Steven, I already want ye"

Ste ghosts a smile and steps closer to Brendan. "That mean we're still going back to yours?"

"You're staying the night"

"Course. We'll have to sneak in then, so's not to wake up Chez"

"Can ye be quiet Steven?" Brendan teased. "Only, the boy I know is pretty darn vocal when he wants to be"

"Should be pleased" Ste replied. "Shows how much I'm enjoying you"

"Speaking of enjoyment" Brendan murmured, eyes restless with Ste's. They both smiled knowingly, as Brendan dipped down to kiss Ste's soft mouth. It lingers long enough to draw their bodies in closer.

"Give me a few moments, I just need to clear some things away before we leave" Brendan stepped over to his desk and began to tidy his paperwork away. "How did ye spend the day then? Must have been slow with not having to go into the deli"

"Yeah, it were strange to be honest. I did toy with the idea of going back there to see him"

"Douglas?" Brendan lifted his head to look at Ste. "Ye didn't though?"

"No. Thought better of it. I dunno Bren, I just feel bad ya know. You didn't see his face, I hurt him"

"He has that footballer bloke doesn't he?"

"Riley"

"That's the one. Douglas will have gone to him." Brendan said reassuringly.

"True, yeah. He'll be knocking down me door no doubt"

"Costello won't come anywhere near ye Steven" Brendan gritted out and faltered quickly upon hearing the harshness of his voice. Brendan swallowed. "I just mean, he'll be too busy with Douglas to care alright"

"I suppose so" Ste moved to sit down on the sofa and put his trainers back on again.

"Ye went home then, to the flat after we..." Brendan flicked his gaze up to Ste. "After I cocked up again"

"Doesn't matter anymore. If it'd been the other way round I woulda' been the same seeing someone kiss you." Ste sighed. "I didn't do much, pottered around the flat sortin' jobs that I'd put off for ages an' used the time to think of ways to make things right between us. Init funny how we get everything bob on - even the arguing"

"Hey, ye didn't think sleeping with me was a solution, did ye?"

"Yeah, an' I put on me _trackie_ to seduce ya first" Ste spoke sarcastically.

"Works for me every time"

Ste smirked gazing up at Brendan.

"That weren't a solution Brendan, that were worth waiting for" Ste stood up and walked over to Brendan. "I wanted you to do that to me, waited so you could have all of me and not just us fooling around behind closed doors."

"Let's not be too hasty" Brendan said sliding his hands around Ste's waist. "Liked the fooling around parts"

"Ya know what I mean. It's more like, official init?" Ste said coyly, his eyes shifting to the side and smile bashful. "And you've already taken me on a date"

"I wanted to try and do things properly, let ye know my intentions." Brendan lightly touched the side of Ste's face to get his eyes back on him again. "There's a big difference between wanting ye in my life and sharing my life with ye"

"Well, there's nothing to stop us anymore" Ste said. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

When Brendan finds his keys they make their way outside, there's a dip in the temperature and Ste huddles into his jacket with a shiver. Brendan locks the door and shakes his head at him, steps in front of Ste with his hands slid deep into his pockets and angles down to his mouth. The soft clicks of the kisses they share seem to echo in the eerie quiet of the early morning hours, the sounds are sloppy and intimate sending a tingle through Ste's body instantly warming him up, he can't help but smile.

"Where's my jacket I gave ye?" Brendan playfully scolded, he gazed upon Ste's restless eyes.

"Umm, at the flat? Not cold anymore now though"

"You're welcome" Brendan looks to the side of them towards his flat. "Ye better stay close though, until we get in"

They both faintly smile and Ste watches Brendan swagger away and down the metal steps, his come to bed eyes securing the warmth over Ste's skin. He catches up to Brendan at the bottom of the stairs and they kiss roughly against the courtyard wall and again at the metal gates, hands craving touch wherever they can roam. Ste playfully avoids Brendan's kiss at the bottom of the stairs and quickly jogs up them and leans against Brendan's flat door. He doesn't avoid him this time, instead pushing up to his tip toes for the next kiss they share breath half whispering against his mouth.

"Take me to bed" Ste purred, teased open mouthed at Brendan's ear. His palm grasped his hair tight while his body craved Brendan's touch.

"I intend to" Brendan's hot breath caressed down Ste's neck.

Ste bit down on his bottom lip and let out a breathy laugh when the door opened behind him, he fell backwards with Brendan's hand securing him but still moving them quickly into the flat.

Brendan's lips were on Ste's as he closed the door behind them, keeping his tongue deep inside Ste's mouth and trying not to topple over onto the floor helping Ste to remove his suit jacket. There was a faint light in the room coming from the kitchen and it made Brendan's eyes shift up momentarily. He kept up with Ste's energetic kisses but something else had piqued his interest.

"Oi, I'm down ere" Ste said with a mild protest and a smile that could melt ice. He dropped Brendan's jacket and tugged at his shirt instead undoing the buttons in an attempt to regain his distraction. Ste eventually gave up in curiosity following Brendan's eye line to the dining table behind them. "Somet more interesting than me over there?"

"A note" Brendan spoke intrigued and gently shifted Ste out of the way to step across the room. Brendan let his keys fall to the table before he picked up the note to read. While he stood there, Brendan felt Ste's hands settle on his shoulder and waist as he edged around him to look.

"What does it say?"

"It's from Chez. She's gone to see Da for a couple of days"

"In Ireland?! That a normal occurrence then?"

"I think she wanted some time off, a subtle way of getting her own trip away"

"Yeah but - Chez declined the conference thingy didn't she? That were her choice to ask you to go instead" Ste absently stroked his palm down Brendan's stomach.

"Perhaps in part, but I think she wanted us to get our act together" Brendan said, he turned to look at Ste. "And what better way than two nights in a hotel"

"Maybe a little bit I guess. Chez were right though, cos imagine if we'd never gone. I might still be with Doug and you'd be -"

"Watching ye fly off to the states"

"No." Ste shook his head. "No cos I couldn't have got on that plane, right why d'ya think I came to the club to tell ya? Soon as I saw you on that balcony I knew it weren't too late. Doug had only just got back, and there I was nearly kissing you in the club"

"Said ye were tempted, didn't I?"

"I never would have have left Bren"

"I never would of let ye" Brendan looked at the note again. "Chez better not bring my old man back with her, never was keen on surprises"

"Your dad here?" Ste said concerned. He moved to stand in front of Brendan. "Has she done that before?"

"Hm, once. Long story short, I walked out and Chez told him to leave. Couldn't be under the same roof as that man again Steven"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. An' if she does bring him back then you'll stay with me - wont'cha?"

Brendan ghosted a smile. "You're serious aren't ye?"

"Yes. Not havin' him upsetting ya. The offer is there if ya need it, so don't worry about that okay?"

"Okay"

Ste looked up the stairs. "Am I alright to use your bathroom?"

"Yep. Can I get ye anything?"

"A glass of water? Wont be long"

Brendan let the note drift from his hand back onto the table as he moved through to the kitchen. He filled two glasses of water and took them through into his bedroom and grabbed any old clothes off the floor and made the room presentable, switched on the side light and drew the curtains shut.

After checking the contents of the fridge and then cupboards, Brendan happened upon a bottle of whiskey and poured some in a glass tumbler. Brendan prided himself in being able to block out the past in his mind, and with Ste he could picture better things but now bad memories had been triggered. Brendan quickly gulped down the whiskey and let out a heavy sigh, turning back to the table he read the note again.

"My bathroom could fit into yours twice." Ste joked as he stepped down the stairs. He slowed his movements noting Brendan's expression. "Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh - never better." Brendan rounded his head at Ste and looked at him thoughtfully.

"I forgot to mention" Ste made his way to the bottom step. "I can read minds. Yeah, and especially yours."

Brendan scoffed as he gazed at the floor. "Surprised you're still here then"

"Do ya believe saying it out loud will make any difference to the way I feel about you?" Ste asked, he moved to stand by Brendan. "Might be easier if you did"

"I've never told anybody"

"Not even Chez?"

"Especially not my sister." Brendan continued to look at the floor ashamedly shifting on his feet. "I've become used to keeping secrets, there was never anyone to tell"

"You're not alone anymore Brendan. Right it's you an' me remember?" Ste took the note from Brendan's hand placing it on the table and held a hand to his chest, waited until the older man met his gaze. "If your Dad shows up he will be facing us together. So he won't be banking on that ey?"

"Not sure I deserve ye"

"Yeah ya do, cos you're happy now. Why wouldn't ya deserve to be happy Brendan? That's just daft init"

Brendan fondly smiled and briefly nodded, stepped closer to Ste and pointed to the door. "Remind me Steven, what happened once we got through that door?"

Ste's smile grew wide as he looked back at Brendan. "We were over there kissing"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded in agreement. "And taking off my suit"

"Then I was gonna..." Ste strokes his hand beneath Brendan's open shirt, flat palm lifting the dark hair and moving across Brendan's right nipple, traps it between his thumb and forefinger. "...but then ya got side tracked"

"I did, so let me correct that distraction"

Brendan slowly takes his hands down the sides of Ste's thighs hooking them and lifting him effortlessly. Ste lays his head to one side on Brendan's shoulder and watches the kitchen pass by and disappear as he carries him into the bedroom. Eyes fixed they both share a quiet moment for each other before Ste slips from his hold and backs off to remove his tracksuit jacket and pull the t shirt he wears over his head.

Ste knows he's nervous again but it's the kind of feeling he loves having around Brendan. His skin is hot, can feel it reddening over every inch of him. Ste's climbs onto the bed and turns around to watch Brendan rid the rest of his clothes.

"Have you got any..?"

"Check the side drawer, and it's for personal use before ye get pouty"

"Why would I be bothered you've got lube - oh and condoms, in ya bedroom?" Ste said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "All this for personal use is it?"

"We're so alike, ye and me" Brendan speaks as he crawls up the bed and takes the lube from Ste's hand. "I'd be thinking all sorts too, if I found this at your place. But it wouldn't be any of my business Steven"

"Like that'd stop ya. Were this for Macca's benefit? Cos it were pretty obvious he were sniffing around for more than a family reunion"

"Choosing not to listen, okay" Brendan darted his eyes over Ste, kept the silence for a while before speaking. "Did ye think about me hm? When ye went off that night. When ye went back to Douglas"

"Of course I did." Ste replied defensively. "Right it hurt knowin' who you were with"

"I stayed at the club" Brendan watched Ste gaze up through his long dark lashes at him. "And yes, it crossed my mind to piss ye off and have my fun, sue me. And _obviously_ all this was for Macca so"

"Oi!" Ste scolded. "Tell me what happened then"

"Had me a few glasses of Whiskey and fell asleep. Woke up with a crick in my neck and a flea in my ear thanks to my sisters choice words"

"Okay, so I might've over reacted, but you're just as bad"

"Might have over reacted, _might have?_ " Brendan quickly grabs Ste's foot up ending him on the bed, tickles relentlessly under the sole and makes him protest and wriggle. "Gonna behave are ye now?"

"Maybe" Ste places his foot on his chest and scrunches his toes through Brendan's chest hair, pushes slightly to knock him off balance. "Maybe not"

He then scissors both his legs around Brendan's back arching his hips over Brendan's bent knees. Ste's cock is semi hard and balls swollen, they're warm to the touch when Brendan massages them with the palm of his hand and rounds them with his thumbs. Ste lifts his hips slightly eliciting a grateful sigh from his parted mouth, it encourages Brendan's touch on him further laying his flat palms up Ste's flexing stomach and scoring his fingertips on the way back.

Brendan took his hands down the sides of Ste's thighs, gripped them and brought his body closer, so their dicks were lined up and touching. The lube was by his side, Brendan picked it up squeezing some out, secured them both in hand and gently slicked a closed fist up then down, root to tip. A gentle squeeze here and there manipulating ease of play. Ste raised his groin to the touch and laid his head to one side releasing a long breathy moan, his fingers dug into the sheet below him as Brendan kept up his movements rubbing the pre come into the ball of his hand.

Brendan's eyes flicked up to Ste who writhed on the bed, his legs widening the more aroused he got. His mouth loose and tongue frequent keeping his lips moist, eyes open and fixed with Brendan watching him get them both hard.

"You're beautiful Steven"

"Brendan... " Ste sighed his name and smiled, his eyes closed, fists clenched on the sheet beneath him.

Brendan relaxed his hold and rubbed a finger against Ste's entrance, circled the muscle and pushed pressure there until it let him in, twisted his moist digit into Ste's hole. In this position Ste was the most exposed to Brendan he'd ever been and his expression held a slight embarrassment over it, teeth firmly chewing his bottom lip Brendan found himself more drawn to looking at Ste than what he was doing.

"Do ye like this?" Brendan said voice gruff. Another finger slipped beside the other and fed further inside Ste leaving him gasping.

"Yeah, love it" Ste reached over to grab a condom. "Come here. Wanna put this on you"

Brendan removed his fingers and shifted over to hang above Ste, watched as he placed the latex on his dick tugging it a few times before they sealed their mouths together in a hard kiss.

"Fuck me" Ste whispered against Brendan's lips.

"Get on your knees for me then, yeah?" Brendan sat back slowly with Ste's mouth attached firmly to his, Ste's deep kiss drugging them both as their tongues met with desire and greed before he obeyed and flipped over his body and waited on all fours. Brendan splayed his hands over his body for a moment and kissed Ste's lower back craving the silk of his skin against his lips.

Brendan settled and nudged the head of his cock at Ste's hole and moved with him so he could inch inside. His hands held beneath his legs and lifted Ste's bum higher, it was tight and hot getting them effortlessly connected. Brendan draped his body over Ste, curled his arms around his waist and leaned down. As he turned their noses softly touched and lips connected in sweet kisses. Ste held their foreheads together as Brendan rippled his hips slowly and fed his cock in and out of Ste at a gentle pace hitting his sweet spot that created long drawn out moans of pleasure from them both.

The slide in and out slippery with the lube, it was noisy with each movement, obscene and a turn on. Brendan kept his fingers splayed on Ste's thighs as he fucked him from behind, met each thrust Ste's body drove back bringing them seamlessly together.

"Brendan, Brendan" Ste whipped his head back mouth wide, pushing his hands down on the pillow burying them inside and raked his nails at the material almost tearing it apart.

They'd held off a long time and Brendan knew he wouldn't last much longer doing this to the boy he loved. Brendan eased out and stroked over the smooth of his arse cheeks.

"Turn over Steven"

Ste's stomach was con caving with caught breaths as he laid on his back. Brendan held above him as he entered Ste long and deep, noses brushing together he was methodical moving in and out of Ste. Their mouths held together open and close as the heat from their staccato breaths were feather light mixed with a soft mantra of moans.

"I love you" Ste whispered, his words spoken as a promise.

"I love ye too" Brendan breathed into Ste's mouth before kissing him, wrapping them tightly around each other. Bodies glistening in sweat they moved together, hips connecting until Ste's come poured between them and he broke the kiss to gasp breath. Brendan fixed his eyes with Ste as he filled the condom inside and rode them both through the comedown.

* * *

When Brendan returns to the bedroom he finds Ste in the middle of the mattress, sprawled out and eyes closed his grin plastered all over his face.

"Someone's pleased with themselves" Brendan said, he saunters over to the bed. "Are ye gonna move up?"

"I'm relaxing. This bed is mint"

"It's also made for two so scoot"

Ste opens his eyes and bounces his body up a little so Brendan can slip beneath the duvet and turn off the side light. With the room in darkness Ste turns to lay on his side and brings Brendan's arm around him listening to every breath he takes.

"Are you tired?" Ste asks quietly, his own eyes drifting closed but he tries to fight it off.

"Working all day so a little" Brendan replies, feels his body becoming heavier as it relaxes. After a while of silence Brendan opens his eyes to the darkness around them, he knows Ste is still awake as he continues to absently stroke over his hand. Brendan could easily fall asleep if he wanted to but he can practically feel Ste willing him to give in. Brendan angles his head back a little. "Why d'ye ask?"

"You'll think me daft"

"Too late. Already do, so go on"

"Not ready to say goodnight yet. You've just made me feel incredible an' I'm still all, ya know"

"Horny?"

"Buzzin'"

"That was my second guess"

Ste softly laughs." It's never been like that, I've never felt that way before. I wanted to go all night"

"Ye sure you're not horny?" Brendan smiled into the crook of Ste's neck. "With a bit of practice we could. But you'd be feeling it afterwards"

"I am a bit sore, only cos it's new init. I'm alright though." Ste reassured feeling Brendan stiffen behind him. "Don't worry"

"Okay" Brendan rubbed his hand against Ste's stomach.

Ste licked his lips. "Gonna be nice waking up with you again"

"Have to sleep first though"

"Yeah, I am tired as it goes. I wonder how long Chez will be away, I mean, cos I know you'll miss her" Ste said, he holds his breath to listen to Brendan's and drifts the tips of his fingers up and down his forearm. "Feel so safe with you like this, can't explain it"

Brendan hummed sleepily against Ste's shoulder and blinked his eyes open once more letting Ste's words sink in. He tightened his hold around him. "Then don't, just close your eyes and dream"

"About you?"

"Hm. About us"

"Had loads of them dreams, when ya weren't with me"

Brendan didn't need to open his eyes this time, instead he lay there waiting for Ste to speak now. "Like this?"

"Uh huh. Like before" Ste angles his head back and feels Brendan's beard hair scratch along his cheek. "Used to wake up so hard an' all"

"Did ye do anything about it?"

Ste grinned. "Thought you were tired?"

"Shoulda' known you'd be into pillow talk Steven. So tell me then"

"Are ya asking if I got off thinking about you?"

Brendan bowed down to Ste's ear. "Ye know I am"

"It were hard"

"You've said"

"No, I mean we had the flirting an' that, but I lost count the amount of times I wanted you to touch me."

"Wouldn't of minded ye telling me this earlier"

"I didn't need to say owt, you already knew." Ste suddenly shifts and turns around to face Brendan. "It weren't just me was it?"

"No, no it wasn't just ye" Brendan admitted, he opened his eyes to the darkness and the slight shadow of Ste's face.

"Let's get some sleep now" Ste shuffled down and laid his head on Brendan's shoulder. "Kept ya awake long enough"

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on. Good job you're sticking around"

Ste smiled. "Night Bren"

"Goodnight Steven"

* * *

Ste stirred gently, body heavier with sleep making it an effort to shift himself. As he tried to blink open his eyes, Ste paused for thought. He doesn't remember falling asleep. Ste let his head fall to one side and gazes around the room he's in and when he remembers he smiles. Ste holds himself up in the bed, it's bigger that his, comfier and when his hand trails to the side of him the space is empty but still warm to the touch.

He considers waiting for Brendan to come back, to stay snuggled down on this mattress all morning but he needs the toilet and the discomfort that comes with that drags him out of bed. Ste has to search for his boxers and it makes him chuckle and recall in vivid detail everything that happened in this room just a few hours ago. His body ached in a way he'd never felt before, legs almost like jelly as he walked to the door. Ste expected his grin to be a permanent fixture today.

The smell of coffee fills the air and upon rounding the corner Ste could see Brendan stood in the kitchen. It was a sight Ste took in greedily standing back for a moment until Brendan had sensed him stood there.

"Steven"

"Hey good lookin'" Ste said, he padded over to Brendan and hugged him around his back. "What ya got cookin'?"

"Nothin'" Brendan answered honestly as he laughed and felt Ste smile into his shoulder. "This was meant to be breakfast in bed"

"It still can be. I just gotta go bathroom" Ste explained.

"Aren't ye going then?"

"In a minute"

"Okay" Brendan grinned as Ste held his arms tighter. "Did ye sleep well?"

"Hmm, your bed is proper comfortable. Woke up an' you were gone"

"Awww"

"Shut up" Ste edged his body around Brendan to look at the tray in front of him. "Croissants and jam?"

"Uh huh"

"Really thought this through haven't ya. Who made em?"

"Price slice" Brendan admitted with a smirk. "Because my sexy chef was fast asleep"

"Sexy chef?"

"Extremely sexy" Brendan deepened his voice and curled his hand around Ste's bum bringing them in closer proximity. "Morning"

"Morning" Ste smiled into the kiss Brendan gave him. "What time you gotta be in work today?"

"Soon unfortunately. Especially with Chez not here. Why?"

"Wanted to know how long I've your undivided attention for. How about you take that through to the bedroom an' I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay"

When Ste returns to the bedroom Brendan is sat up on the bed, tray placed on the side cupboard. Ste has never felt more content in that one moment. He'd pinch himself if he wasn't so scared he'd wake up.

"Looking a bit peaky, don't tell me you've forgotten last night Steven"

Ste falls down on the bed with a spring. "We were in your office and I had you all to myself and then again in your bed. Last night were... _we_ were amazing"

"Yes, we" Brendan agreed and edged nearer to Ste.

"That were like, proper sexy in your office" Ste gently ruffled the white vest Brendan wore into the ball of his hand "Can't stop thinking about it"

"That right?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna know what I can't stop thinking about?"

Ste smirked, watched Brendan close the gap between them. "What?"

Brendan parted Ste's lips with his tongue and laid him down on the bed slowly deepening the kiss. Ste chased Brendan's mouth when he parted them and gazed upon him silently.

"Is this us now? Like, are we properly together"

"Hope so because I have plans for us"

"Like what?"

"I'm gonna take ye over to Dublin for one" Brendan shifted back down onto the bed and propped up on his elbow. "Been a while since I visited"

"Because of your Dad?"

Brendan nodded his head. "Hm"

Ste turned over to face Brendan. "But where we go, he won't be there will he. Going to Dublin, are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am. He didn't taint all my memories, just most of them." Brendan gestured between them. "My Da, he wouldn't approve of this"

"Us? Neither would Terry. But ya know what? That's their problem init. I bet neither of them even know what being happy means because they're too focused on hate to find out. We shouldn't worry about them and what they approve of, life's too short for that"

Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan. "Can we go by ferry, cos it'll be nice to drive around."

"Seen as I rarely drive us anywhere"

"I said I'd drive sometimes too - once ya let me near ya car. Thought we had solid trust here?"

"Oh absolutely, just not when it comes to my car that's all" Brendan laughs when Ste nudges him in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Tell ye what, ye can drive us up to Dublin Bay, park up and we can walk up to the lighthouse along the pier"

"I'll hold ya to that then, oh an' ya best install a sat nav thingy for when you take over" Ste laughs heartily. "Another road trip, can't wait"

"Me neither. Makes me realise, I've stood still for far too long"

"We're all guilty of doin' that though. Ya just needed a 'Steven' in ya life"

"No arguments from me. I don't think I could live without ye now"

Ste drew up his gaze to Brendan and smiled. "Ya won't ever have to find out"

"Good"

"We'll have to put it off going until Cheryl gets back then, it's a shame there's no one else to cover the club. Have you never thought of a deputy manager for times you and Chez wanna go off somewhere?"

"Never needed too. We can leave Rhys and Jacqueline there but I'd have itchy feet wondering if everything was going smoothly."

"Right so, what'cha gonna be like when you've your own club? You can't split yourself in two can ya? You'd have to leave Chez, Chez then and everyone in it"

Brendan quietened with his thoughts. "I'd have to leave Chez"

"Have you even thought about it Bren, I mean seriously? It ain't easy to just walk away"

"Ye did it" Brendan replied harshly. "Sorry"

"No you're right, I did. But don't for one minute think it was easy. Doug said I could have my restaurant ya know, in America. His parents woulda' paid for it like but still"

"Thought that was what ye wanted Steven?"

"Not without you I don't. All I am saying is, make sure you're certain before making a decision. Now where's that breakie cos I'm hungry now"

Brendan passed Ste a plate of food.

"Eat up, I'm gonna jump in the shower"

"Wait, aren't ya joining me?"

"No can do. Despite wanting to spend the morning like this - gotta do a few errands before opening the club"

"Okay. I'm gonna go see Doug this morning anyhow"

"Excuse me?"

Ste looked up at Brendan "Keep ya hair on. It's just cos I need to be working. Gonna make im' see sense, it's hard work to run that deli on ya own, and he can't even bake proper. Plus, need my wages don't I?"

"Steven are ye sure that's wise?"

"I know he's pissed off - and rightly so but if I can continue to run the business it helps us both out. He was just angry yesterday"

"He's still gonna be sore Steven" Brendan reasoned, his voice steady. "Would ye wanna work alongside someone that had..."

"Cheated on ya. Go on say it cos it's true init. Gonna be placed in purgatory cos I fell in love with me best mate - well I don't care cos I'd still choose you no matter what people think"

"I only care about what ye think" Brendan's voice softened in tone. "How d'ye know you've even got a job anymore."

"Well he did ask for the keys back, ya know, because he were dead mad" Ste swallows down some croissant. "But I have - I have a contract, I'm the manager"

"Got it all figured out, don't ye? Douglas all but standing there with his arms open"

"Right, what's your problem ey? I'm here, in your bed. Couldn't be anymore obvious this is where I wanna be, so this jealousy is unwarranted"

"I'm not jealous" Brendan shakes his head at the incredulous noise that leaves Ste's mouth. "Look, I'll give ye some money - how much do ye need huh?"

"That better be a wind up." Ste leaves his breakfast to wrangle into his trackie pants and moves to stand up. "You're gonna keep me now is that it? Suddenly I am chained to the sink?"

"Jesus. I am trying to help Steven, might be best if ye steer clear of the deli"

"Why are we even fighting over this ey?" Ste cried, he chances a glance at Brendan, expression aloof. "Hang on, right - look at me"

"I'm gonna have a shower" Brendan dismissed Ste and tried to head for his bedroom door. Ste's hand on his arm turned Brendan around.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ste's eyes darted quickly. "Brendan, please. I don't want us starting out keeping things from each other. Do you?"

Brendan sighed and walked Ste over to the bed to sit down. "Riley came to see me at the club."

"Riley? Why would he be visiting you?"

"Exactly my thoughts when he turned up"

"What happened? Brendan?"

"He said to tell ye you're cut off, something about a bank account and your job is no longer there. I lost my temper, he was calling ye names, not standing for that. I told him straight." Brendan turned to Ste. "It's all because of me, so yeah, I am gonna look after ye Steven"

"Because you feel guilty. Bren, this isn't your fault, it's mine. And Riley hasn't ever liked me, all this will have been like Christmas to im'. Me an' Doug, we have a joint account for the deli, he's got no say on that. Can't believe you were ready to look after me, just like that. Not with ya for your money"

"I know, but I won't stand by and let ye struggle."

Ste opened his arms and pulled Brendan into him, hugged a tight hold. "Thank you"

"I'd do anything for ye" Brendan hugged Ste back. "Except chain ye to the sink"

Ste stifled his laughter into Brendan's neck. "What about the bed?"

"I'll make ye a deal. If ye seriously make a go of getting your own restaurant I might think about it"

"How?" Ste backed out of Brendan's arms. "Ya make it sound so easy, don't even have any -."

Brendan held a finger at Ste's lips. "You're not stupid Steven, set yourself the goal, make it work like I know ye can. Hey - there's nothing to stop ye now. I'll leave ye with that thought, I have to get ready."

Ste kneels up on the bed when Brendan stands up and rubs down his bare arms. "Are ya working late?"

"For the foreseeable by the looks of it. What about ye, plans?"

Ste moved off the bed and searched for the rest of his clothes. "Looking for work. See, I only cared about this, me and you. And now, now I have to care about finding a living. Doug's never gonna want me at the deli dunno what I were thinking"

"What if I could sort ye out some shifts at the club?"

"Stop worrying. Besides it's not fair taking shifts away from Jacqui and Rhys, they've worked there ages and the last thing ya gonna want is fallout among your staff. I'll text ya later, tell you how I get on" Ste stepped over to Brendan and kissed him.

"I love you"

"Love ye too"

* * *

Ste felt his phone vibrate against his fingers and it woke him up with a jolt. Ste was tired when he arrived back at his flat, after spending the day looking for work, he had fallen asleep early as boredom quickly set in for him. Ste had wrapped up in a blanket, sat on the couch in front of the tv and kept bust texting on and off with Brendan. Ste held his hand at the back of his neck, groaned at the dull ache lifting himself upright. The tv shone brightly in the room slightly dazing him as he reached for his phone.

 _'Sorry for late reply - mad rush' B_

 _'U fallen asleep on me?' B_

 _'I'm leaving the club now, txt back when u read this' B_

 _'Didn't realise how tired I was' S_

 _'Lightweight' B_

 _'Oi' S_

 _'Wish u were with me' S_

 _'Thought u were sleeping' B_

 _'Not anymore._ _I miss you. S_

 _'I miss u too' B_

 _'How was your day?' B_

 _'Mind numbing :(' S_

 _'Can I do anything to help?' B_

 _'You better g_ _et some sleep, you'll be tired after your shift' S_

 _'I'd rather make u feel better' B_

 _'I will feel better when I see you again' S_

 _'I'd like to see u too' B_

 _'I'll pop in the club later, at lunchtime' S_

 _'That's hours away' B_

 _'No choice have we' S_

 _'Let me resolve that.' B_

 _'How?' S_

 _'Knock, knock' B_

 _'Not the time to joke' S_

 _'Who's joking...' B_

Ste looked up upon hearing a light tapping at his flat door and hitched a breath. Rolling back the cover he sprang off the couch and let his phone drop as he padded over to his front door. When he pulled it open Brendan smiled and slid his phone into his inside suit pocket.

"How did you..." _  
_

"Spare key. Thought it might've been too early in the morning to really knock"

Brendan jerked backwards and lost his footing when Ste flung himself around him, head held at his chest and arms securely around him, ones that wouldn't let go anytime soon. Brendan breathed his laughter and held Ste closer.

"Maybe I should turn up like this more often"

"So glad ya here" Ste laid his head to one side. "Feels like we've been like this for so long that I just miss ya all the time"

"I left the club and didn't even look at my flat, was on my way here when your message came through. I was gonna sneak in with the spare key, had to see ye"

"Glad I showed ya where it was now"

"Let's get ye indoors eh? It's cold stood here, your goosebumps are making me shiver too"

"I'm in the living room, come through. We could watch some tele?"

Brendan checked his watch and shook his head. "Bit past my bedtime now"

Ste smirked. "Is it"

"Very much so" Brendan said, he hooked his fingers under Ste's chin tilting up his face and kissed him, gentle and exploitative. "It has been a long day without ye"

Ste felt himself shifted so he had to walk backwards, his body touched base with the wall opposite the door by Brendan who placed his knee firmly between Ste's legs. Brendan reached behind him to close the flat door and shrugged back his arms to remove his suit jacket.

"Still wanna watch tv?" Brendan asked, he took his teeth against Ste's neck. "Because I can entertain us both"

Ste arched his head back at the wall, reached his fingers down, nimble at the front of Brendan's trousers opening the button and unzipping them. Ste's warm palm slid beneath his boxers and massaged his dick bigger, gently squeezed his ball sack taking his breath away and smirking in a way that weakened the older man's knees.

"Weren't nothing on anyway"

"Didn't think so"

When they got to the bedroom, Brendan pushed Ste onto the bed with a bounce making him chuckle. Ste rid himself of his boxers and edged back up the bed widening his legs as an open invitation. Brendan removed his clothes slowly, purposefully teasing Ste and getting off on how needy he was.

Ste leaned over to the drawer at the side of the bed and retrieved some lube and a condom.

"Personal use is it?"

"Funny, yeah. I bought everything today"

"Expecting me was ye?"

Brendan got on the bed and crawled up to Ste, laid down on top of him, he felt his chest hair tickle him and his cock slide against his hardening them both with the contact.

"Had to busy myself in some way, didn't I?"

Ste brushed his legs up and around the back of Brendan and closed his eyes as they slowly moved against each other, joined enough they could be beneath each other's skin. Ste sighed stroking every part of Brendan, rubbing the hair of his legs up and down his back and listening to the grateful hum that left Brendan's mouth.

Ste felt pre come drip down his length and mix with Brendan's silkily grinding their bodies together. Brendan moved down his body and tenderly kissed his way down to his cock taking a long, wide lick of it and suckling the pre come away. Ste allowed Brendan to lift his legs up on his shoulders to give access to his hole. One stray lick across the scattering of hairs has Ste moaning and gripping into the sheets.

Brendan's tongue darted in and out of Ste's entrance coating the walls in his saliva, coupled with his wet fingers that stretched him open. A relatively new experience for Ste, he pressed his head back into the pillow and felt his entire body tingle when Brendan did this to him, made the sensation ripple whenever he found his sweet spot and gave it more attention he could barely handle. Ste snaked his hips up and down, effectively riding his tongue and holding back the bubbling orgasm he kept on the edge of.

"Bren, Brendan... I can't hold out much longer"

Brendan appeared in front of him, eyes dark and matching his own. Brendan kissed him and shared the taste of Ste, sour and hot, sweet in a way Ste had never imagined. Brendan fed two lubed up fingers into Ste again, scissored them wide. Ste held his bottom lip hard under his teeth almost drawing blood as Brendan's fingers became three.

Sitting back on his knees, Brendan placed the condom over him and getting inside Ste was easy now one swift push and they were connected deeper than ever. Brendan shifted his body, fucked his cock back and forth inside Ste making it last and stopping before they could come. He stretched Ste's arms high above his head and licked though his pits, sucked his nipples sensitive and prominent enough he could nibble on them and make Ste moan and keen desperately.

The bed moved at the wall with a dull thump, as Brendan thrust hard deepening his cock further settling comfortably against his prostate. Eyes focused on each other, they shared desperate kisses and hands over every inch of skin, made it last hours and when Ste began to feel discomfort, Brendan brought them to a breathless climax.

* * *

"I've switched the tv off for ye" Brendan said, he closed the bedroom door behind him and stepped over to the bed.

"Ta" Ste threw back the covers for Brendan. "Feels like all we've done in the last forty eight hours is have sex"

"Making up for lost time here, worn out already are ye?"

"No" Ste shook his head, breath leaving a slight laughter in the air. "Never been more awake in my life. Everything you do to me, I love it"

Ste dropped his head to one side to look at Brendan laid next to him, the side lamp still on casting a glow in the room. "D'ya want me to shut up so you can sleep?"

"Never shut up" Brendan closed his eyes. "Always talk to me"

Ste turned back to the ceiling and licked his lips. "I looked at restaurants today, and how much investing in one would cost and that. And..."

"What?" Brendan opened his eyes, laid his head to face Ste.

"Looked at ones in Ireland"

"Why would ye do that?"

"Because, in case you ever go back. So I can come with you." Ste focused on Brendan. "Remember, you said maybe to finding a club in Ireland, we were sat outside the Dog together. You told me about New Year in Dublin and all I could think was -"

"It wasn't Douglas ye wanted to go over with, it was me"

"Yeah. Don't you find that weird?"

"No, actually. Doesn't seem weird at all, now at least. Did ye find anything suitable?"

"A few, all the locations are further away. If I did it, I'd have to move away from the village"

Brendan shifted his body a little, gave Ste a cursory glance before turning over to his side. Ste did the same so they could lay face to face in the middle of the bed.

"In that case, you're gonna need some money, and I have got another proposition for ye"

"Brendan, stop" Ste rubbed his hand down Brendan's arm. "Not without you"

"I know" Brendan momentarily reached out, touched Ste's cheek in reassurance. "Remember when ye came to see me about a ball _stroke_ party?"

Ste grinned. "Vaguely. John Paul wanted that organising didn't he? Cause he knew I were in with the boss"

"Little did he know just how much. So, anyway, it's this weekend and because I agreed to it I have to spend time with him - thank ye for that little anecdote"

"Don't be getting any ideas then, working with ya ' _Dublin fling_ " Ste inverted his fingers in the air and shuddered at his words.

"Hey, do not remind me about that. And it weren't a fling, I was -"

"Bored, yep - I recall." Ste shuffled himself up to lean over Brendan. "Did you go sightseeing together?"

"Jesus, no. Steven, I picked him up in a bar, can't even recall the name of it. Dunno what I was thinking of"

"We both know what ya were thinkin' mate" Ste huffed, voice bitter. "What if he gets back all them feelings again for ya"

"So what if he does? What, I'm gonna wanna pick up from where we left off - over a year ago?! Steven give me some credit, he weren't all that anyway"

"Pack it in thinking about it"

"Ye brought it up!" Brendan cried, he watched Ste spin himself onto his stomach. "D'ye think if I'd known ye back then, we'd even be having this conversation? The only bloke on my mind is ye. No one compares to my boy"

"Sucking up won't help ya" Ste hid his smile

"I beg to differ" Brendan purred, dipping down to suck the side of his neck. Lips teeth and tongue against his pulse point. "Why don't ye help with the party, I thought maybe ye could make the food? I'd pay ye the going rate"

"I can see what you're doing, looking after me at any cost"

"Maybe I just want ye around, didn't that even occur to ye?"

"I'll help then, it's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Ste replies. "Keep an eye on ya then"

"Cheeky little..." Brendan digs his fingers into Ste's ribs until he yelps.

* * *

Ste waits until it's late evening before he goes to see Brendan at the club. Inside there's nobody about as he looks around, he wanders over to the bar that floods green light into the dark room and sits on one of the tall stools grabbing a coaster in his hand to read the name of the beer it's advertising. The song that was playing is coming to a close enhancing the hollow quiet with no one around the dance floor. Behind him, Brendan stands in the doorway of his office, leaning up against the wooden frame quietly contemplating Ste who sits there.

Ste faintly smiles, has no idea how he knows Brendan is there but it's a feeling he's become accustomed too, a knowing whenever he's close by.

"Service in 'ere a bit slow" Ste teases, flips the coaster in his hand. "Reckon I need a word with the management"

"Care to step into my office? I've a particularly handy couch in here I'd like to have ye on again"

Ste blushes as he laughs. "That how ya deal with every disgruntled customer?"

"Never had any complaints so far"

Ste turns around and props his back against the bar, smiles at Brendan stood there relaxed with his hands deep in his pockets, shirt splayed with his cross nestled inside his chest hair. "Quiet in here init?"

"Hmm" Brendan nods, keeps his eyes on Ste. "Sent the staff home, been like this a lot recently, guess nobody's thirsty tonight"

"I am. Can I get a beer please barman?"

Brendan pushed himself off the door frame and rounded the bar. He grabs Ste a beer bottle opening it for him first.

"Gonna join me for one?"

"Can't, still working. Might shut up early if there's more no shows though. Get some paperwork sorted" Brendan held his hands on the bar. "What have ye been up to?"

"Job searching. It's soul destroying an' all. They all want references, and reason's to why I suddenly left my old job. Ya know, I had a contract Bren, they have no right doing this to me"

"I agree with ye, but do ye really want to work alongside Douglas after what's happened?"

"It'd be difficult yeah, no one's denying that. Sorry - this gotta be the last thing you're gonna want to hear"

"Why do ye say that?"

"Hardly romantic is it?"

"Romance is over rated Steven. It's the difficult times ye pull together that count. I'll help, ye know this. I'll give ye a reference too, ye worked in the bar so"

"That were only one day though"

"What they don't know won't kill em and besides I've offered ye something here."

"Look around Brendan, its been quiet like this so much lately you've had to send Jacqui and Rhys home. You'd be paying me to take up their shifts and potter around. Where's the business sense in that ey?" Ste rests his hand on top of Brendan's. "I love how you want to look after me, but it has gotta be me that sorts the mess"

Brendan steps back around the bar and moves to stand next to Ste with his back to the bar. "Okay, so what's the plan then?"

"I'm gonna keep looking, and I'll speak to someone about my rights. Doug cannot do this, we spent a long time together so I understand he's hurt but... The bank account, it was half mine Bren."

"Right then, any legal costs let me know"

"You won't give up will ya?"

"Never"

Brendan leans down to Ste's face and lays a chased kiss upon his lips and watches the faint smirk curl the corner of his mouth. "I've had an idea Steven"

"Oh yeah?" Ste licked his lips and fixed his eyes upon Brendan's. "Did it hurt?"

Brendan's smile widens as his eyes flicker over Ste's face, there's a little flourish of red in his cheeks whenever Brendan gets this close to him, can practically feel the hair on his body bristling with it. "How about ye stay with me until Chez comes home?"

Ste swallows as his heartbeat increases. "You mean..?"

"I mean... in the flat. No need to go back to yours, is there?"

"Have you just asked me to move in?" Ste's eyes were like saucers now, the green light from the bar making them glisten.

"Not move in per say. Just ye know, seems silly us both being on our own."

"Ah right, course, silly" Ste traps his bottom lip beneath his teeth and tries to calm the spin in his stomach.

"You're enjoying this"

"So much more than I should" Ste admits, his fingers gently touch Brendan's arm. "D'ya think you'll be all lonely without Chez, fancy your own personal chef cooking for ya instead of the microwave?"

"This offer will expire ye realise" Brendan retaliates pathetically, there's no depth in his voice and Ste cottons on to that immediately.

"I bet it won't." Ste challenges. "Cos you've imagined it now. I can see it in your eyes"

"Reading my mind again are ye?"

"Yeah" Ste's smile dimpled his cheeks the wider it grew. He loved to wind Brendan up, he loved it more when his heart was on show for him. "Say I agree to this, where would I sleep?"

"Ye can have my room and I like to share. What d'ye think?"

"I think..." Ste lifts his head up when a song he knows comes on through the speakers, he looks at Brendan. "Dance with me"

"I don't dance"

"The boss of a night club doesn't dance? Find that hard to believe" Ste breaks eye contact to look at their bodies flush without an inch of space between them. "Everyone dances"

"Not me"

"Fibber" Ste speaks lowly, steps them backwards to the dance floor and curls his arms further around Brendan's neck ghosting their lips together. "No one can see us, just me an' you here. Come on, it'll be fun"

"Never met anyone more persuasive"

"Yeah, an' you love it." Ste replies confidentially and sways his body, manages to move Brendan slightly, his resolve weakening with each passing second. "Not a bad song this either"

"It's just music"

"Your grumpy act won't wash with me. Least you can say you've danced in your lifetime now"

"You're the one moving boy" Brendan replies, slight smile drifting on his lips. His eyes stray over Ste's face while the coloured lights trace over him, capture the glint in his eyes. His movement keeps their bodies brushing closely. "I should get back to work"

"Not stopping ya" Ste reasons, voice low. His arms loosen to prove his point but Brendan doesn't take advantage instead resting his head against Ste's. The song is loud and vibrating the room and their bodies but it's only Brendan's breathing Ste concentrates on, closes his eyes to heighten every other sense to him.

Ste feels Brendan's hands on him finally, securing around his waist and pulling them flush together, feels the prickle of his moustashe on his lips. Ste smiles and keeps dancing as they open mouthed kiss, tongues teasing on the outside and licking on the inside ready to lose themselves right there in the middle of the dance floor.

There's sudden voices echoing in the club when people passing by come in for a drink. It surprises them both to part and look at each other. Ste flicks his eyes over Brendan's shoulder and sighs.

"Just when I almost had some rhythm outta ya. To be continued" Ste promised, he takes a step back keeping their eyes tethered that little bit longer before going over to the bar to drink his beer. Brendan still hasn't moved, anchored to the spot. Ste can't help the smug smile. "Would ya look at that, the world didn't end because ya danced with me"

"Funny ain't ye?" Brendan drawled, his body shaking and not just because of the music. He glances back at the crowd coming up the stairs. "Are ye gonna give me a hand, I sent all my staff home"

"Good job I popped in then" Ste discards his drink, arms gesturing out in front of him. "No one else gonna bail ya out is there?"

Brendan walks over and plants a hard kiss on his lips, the thank you in his head not nearly enough for the boy in front of him. The already drunken crowd cheers them on and Ste's giddy when Brendan parts them.

"My office, uniform on"

"Whatever you say boss" Ste moves himself to the office and changes into the Chez Chez t shirt. Nothing he can do about the tracksuit bottoms he wears, Ste manages to hide the fact as he stands behind the bar with Brendan. The both begin to serve the growing crowd of people and as they do Ste glances up at Brendan.

"The answer's yes by the way." Ste shouts over the music, gains Brendan's attention. He takes some money off a customer and places it in the till. "I'll stay with you until Cheryl comes back. Be good to cook for more than just meself an' I kinda like havin' you around"

"Ye won't regret it"

"Yeah, but you might" Ste joked. He gazed up to the noisy crowd in front of them all demanding to be served and then back at Brendan who is still looking at him. They both smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you as always for the kind reviews and messages for this fic :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 10

Ste blinked opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, then let his head fall to one side. Brendan was there next to him almost unmoving as he slept. They'd done this over a few days now, spent the night together and Ste wanted to get used to it, let this new found routine become a part of his daily life. Ste cautiously edges up onto his elbow and watches Brendan sleep, the softness of his facial expression and the hurried eye movement behind his eyelids.

Ste wished he could see what Brendan's dreams were about and why, sometimes, he seemed in anguish because of them. He wondered if it was because of his father, recalling the twist in Brendan's face whenever he tried to speak about him. Ste took his fingers lightly over Brendan's moustashe and then beard, leaned over and placed his lips delicately against his part open mouth and drifted his gaze from them to Brendan's still closed eyes and fleeted a smile.

The bed tried and failed to wake Brendan as Ste crept out of it, his early morning body clock never failing him despite not needing to be up at this hour. It felt strange Ste couldn't go out, open up the deli and set the place up for the morning customers he'd become familiar with. Another new routine he would need to get used to.

After having a shower, Ste wandered though to the kitchen and then stopped to look around the empty flat, eyes straying to the photo's on the side cabinet and then to the dinning table Cheryl's note still laid on. Ste began to step over to it when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks, arms securing around his waist pulling him backwards. Ste let out a yelp and inhaled as Brendan swiftly pulled Ste into his body. Ste grinned feeling the low rumble of laughter Brendan made vibrate against his back.

"Been looking for ye" Brendan spoke quietly into Ste's ear and tucked his thumb under the towel he wore traveling beneath it's edge and against Ste's damp warm skin. Despite his tiredness he still felt playful and carefree knowing they were completely alone in the flat.

"Ya gave me a fright then, thought you were asleep" Ste said, giggle leaving his lips. His hands felt along Brendan's wrists and held there.

"I was, but I heard the shower going and then ye weren't in bed."

"Aww, I made ya pine for me"

"Don't make me tickle ye, I've the perfect advantage to find all of your sensitive parts"

"Yeah but, my youth makes me stronger than you. Easy to escape"

"Go on then Houdini"

"Who whaty?" Ste asked, he crinkled his nose as he looked back at Brendan.

"Escape artist? No?" Brendan raised his eyebrows at Ste's blank expression. "Never mind, come back to bed, who even gets up at this time unless you're mad"

"I'm just used to the early mornings aren't I? By now I'd be baking somet at the deli, probably sharin' it with you an' all"

"D'ye miss going in?"

"I miss working, that probably sounds mad an' all but you do miss that reason for getting up. Meeting new people. Just seein' what the day brings. So my body clock still thinks I have to do that, so, had a shower and then was gonna make somet to eat. And I'm peckish now"

"Me too, so..." Brendan muttered suggestively.

Ste pivoted around loosening Brendan's hold on him. "Can't stay in bed all day, I have to find a job Bren"

"Okay, look. You're doing the catering for the ball this weekend, right? And there's last night when ye helped me out, fairing pretty well in the job stakes I'd say."

"That were helping out though, don't expect to be paid for doing a favour."

"Favour or not, I appreciated ye being there and you've got a good hold of the ropes behind that bar" Brendan said, his eyes darted with Ste's. "You're one of the few people I like working with too, call that a result"

Ste sighs with a smile. "I'll admit we work well together, but whatever work I do for you will just be a temporary thing. Don't suppose you wanna work in a restaurant? I could train ya up to be a sous chef"

"If ye like meals un cooked and food poisoning then I'm your man"

"You are my man and I know you can cook despite your misgivings. Still gotta try your creme brulee don't I?"

"I do a great brulee admittedly"

"Well, it's a start." Ste replied, his face puzzled in thought. "Why creme brulee out of everything though, cos it's not the easiest thing to make."

"Ye get to use a blowtorch. That's awesome"

Ste's smirk widened. "Of course, silly me"

"I'm only saying, it won't kill ye to wait until next week with the job hunting, will it? I'll even help out with the applications, CV..."

"Gonna hold you to that then. Got a few things on I guess" Ste gazed over to the fridge. "I'm gonna make a coffee, want one?"

"Yep, slight snag though. Used the last of the milk when we got in."

"Alright, I'll go shop. And you mister, you can go back to bed" Ste said, he looked at Brendan's mouth and then at his eyes. They kiss softly, lips ever so slightly parting and warm to the touch. Ste languidly breathes between each kiss, quietly sighs, his body becoming relaxed in Brendan's hold. After a while Ste flutters his eyes open, sees the smile on Brendan's mouth that weakens his resolve. "That's not fair ya know"

"Shouldn't it be me protesting?" Brendan replied, he took his hands down the goosebumps mottling Ste's skin, brushing them away with his warm touch. "The one who's so clearly pliant whenever I'm with ye."

"Pliant, what does that mean?"

"It means, at your mercy"

"Oh I can live with that then"

"Ye think so?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Ste proudly smiles as he walks back towards the bedroom. He can feel the hair on his neck prickle, the cool air in the flat finding its way to the surface of his exposed skin. Ste waits until Brendan is back on the bed and watching him before he removes the towel, lets it fall to his ankles. The air skims his body and hardens Ste's nipples, his own coyness being so exposed leaving a shiver on him. Ste lightly laughs, chances a glance at Brendan who looks mesmerized and in awe of him. When Ste finds some boxers to put on it is then he sees his dick growing, no longer soft hanging between his legs.

Brendan's smiling now, a hint of a smirk and eyes that tell Ste just how much this is turning him on. Ste swallows and defiantly ignores his instinct to go over to the bed and continues to get dressed. "It'll go down"

"Not if I've anything to do with it" Brendan countered, he lays his head on the pillow still looking at Ste putting more clothes on. "Have to do something about this body clock of yours, keep ye in my bed longer"

"I'll be back soon, only getting some milk. You'll be grumpy without a coffee, an' so will I." Ste pulls on his jacket and looks fondly at Brendan.

"What?"

"Just this - us."

"Something to get used to" Brendan replied confidentially, his eyes closed as he settled further into the pillow.

Ste's smile widens.

* * *

"Doug?"

Ste spoke before he could stop himself, slowing his jovial movements down the stone steps from Brendan's flat. In front of him Doug was stood silent looking at the door of the deli, staring seemingly into space. Ste watched his head turn, eyes drifting up at him. He let out a quick breath, noise of sarcasm as he turned to look back at the deli again.

"Didn't take you long to find your way into his bed permanently did it."

Ste craned his neck backwards, thoughts of the kiss he and Brendan had shared still ghosting his lips. He faced front again. "It's not permanent, I mean it's just cos Chez is away so Brendan asked me to stay"

Doug scoffed, head shaking disbelievingly. "How long were I asking you to live with me? And yet Brendan manages to do it in record time. He gotta be good in bed"

"He's incredible in bed but that ain't why I stay there" Ste bites back, annoyed with having to explain himself.

Doug scowled back at Ste.

"Don't be flippant then, cos you'll just get a reply ya don't like won't ya?"

"There's no need for that."

"There's every need actually"

Ste huffed down the remainder of the steps and walked over to Doug. There was a message left in the window and written in black marker - ' _closed until further notice'._ It had a feeling of finality to it and Ste felt it hit the bottom of his stomach hard.

"You're leaving?"

"What? You expected me to stay after what you've done?"

"Dunno what I expected." Ste kept his eyes on the sign. "Are ya going back to Liverpool then?"

"I have stayed in this country far too long, time to go home. I fly out end of the week" Doug swallowed loud enough Ste heard the movement of his throat. "You could still come with me, its not too late to sort you a place on the plane"

Ste spun his head to the side, eyes drifting over Doug. "Are you serious? Ya still want me to come with you?"

"Isn't fighting for the person you love normal? Nothing has changed for me, why I'm finding this so hard to deal with. We could still start a fresh"

"You'd do that despite everything?"

"Yeah, I could learn to live with the fact you cheated"

"Learn to live with it?" Ste cried incredulously. "I don't want you to _learn_ to live with it. Doug would ya listen to yourself? Don't you see? I _can't_ love you. Only him"

"Why do I keep expecting violins to suddenly play in chorus"

"Ya what?"

"Never mind, go back to your fairy tale" Doug sighed turning to walk through the village.

"Not so fast!" Ste shouted. "We need to talk about the business, and the bank account I'm suddenly cut off from. Ya know, getting Riley to fight your battles is bad enough but to go to Brendan? Yeah that's another level"

"What are you talking about Ste? Riley doesn't fight my battles"

"He went to the club to see Brendan" Ste began to follow Doug, quickened his footsteps to catch up with him. He watched Doug shake his head.

"No, that's not true. Brendan is making up stories and you're so damn gullible you'd believe him anything"

"Yes I believe him, cos it happened right. Maybe you oughta' have it out with your so called mate ey? Look I get you're angry, but that's half my money in that account, money I earned while you were half way across the world."

"Money you earned personally serving Brendan more like, you were too busy shagging the local night club boss to give a shit about your responsibilities!"

"He was my friend! Always was. Nothing happened until we went away and that were because of you, right. Because I wanted to try and make things work between us, what a joke." Ste gestures his arms out in front of him, lets his eyes wander realising they're stood in the middle of the village. "Ya know, we can do this out in the street or go somewhere private"

Doug sighs heavily. "I've got keys for the deli. We could talk in there"

"Fine by me."

Ste gets them both a drink when they get inside and joins Doug on the window seat placing the glasses down.

"Not much left in here, you've been busy"

"This what you did for Brendan was it? Cosy drinks by the window"

"If this is truly making ya feel better then go ahead. Won't alter things except the amount of respect I have left for you. Dunno why you're that bothered cos I was never good enough for ya anyway. You'd do anything to keep a hold of this no matter what."

"Because I still love you Ste." Doug picks up his drink and sips at it. "I didn't mean to hurt you with the things I've said, I am sorry"

"Not sat here expectin' an apology. I have a contract in place, and I'm pretty sure ya can't sack somebody over who they are in a relationship with. Discrimination written all over that and that's illegal, wouldn't sit pretty in court, an' I reckon even Riley couldn't throw all his money at solvin' that argument"

"Stop being clever, this isn't you"

"Actually this is me, just you never noticed. I don't want the job back, I'll find somet else but I do want what I'm owed. Up to you how we go about it cos I have plenty of time on my hands to fight it out in court" Ste turned to look at Doug, "An' ya know how good I am at talking"

"How did we come to this? We were happy until Brendan came along"

"You need to stop being so angry, it's not good for ya. It's not even his fault either, it's mine."

"I will close the account, it's the last thing I need to do before I leave, whatever is left in there from this place is yours. I don't want it, or the deli, I just want to go home. My parents need me"

"I'll just take my wages, ta"

"Take the money Ste, it's there to be spent. You'll make more use of it than I would, my parents will take care of everything once I get over there won't they?"

"They do look after ya, no denying that. I hope your Dad will be okay."

"Thanks" Doug's voice is strained as he speaks. "You going now?"

"Yeah, I should get back" Ste stands up and walks to the door pulling it open. "Be happy Doug"

* * *

"You've been gone ages" Brendan said tiredly as Ste walked into the bedroom, he stretched his arms above his head and looked at Ste. "Thought ye only went for milk"

"I did"

"So where is it then?"

"I forgot it"

Brendan held his head up. "This the moment ye turn back around and go get some then?"

"Later" Ste replied, smile plastered over his face as he quickly crawled over to Brendan and knelt beside him. "I need to ask a favour"

"Anything"

"Can I borrow your bank account?"

Brendan blinked surprised. "Wasn't expecting that. Um, sure I guess. Why?"

"Just until I open my own, Doug said I could have what's left in the joint account. That's what I've been doing all this time - you'd be proud of how I sorted it an' all." Ste fiddled with his phone for a few moments and paused to look at the screen. The smile on his face widened as he turned it around to show Brendan. "Need to put this somewhere"

Brendan gazed over the screen and flicked his blue eyes up to Ste. "You're right. I am proud of ye"

"Ta" Ste smiles. "Are you on phone banking? I'll make a transfer"

Brendan grabbed his phone. "Are ye sure there's no catch to this, I don't want any repercussions for ye. Maybe we should consult a solicitor?"

"No need for that. To be honest, he wanted me to have this and I ain't gonna argue with him any longer. Doug's gone back to America, or will be end of the week."

"Right then. I'm... ye know" Brendan grits his teeth.

"No ya not. But thanks for trying to say it though. Doug'll be okay, his parents will lavish him with everything he needs."

"Did ye kiss goodbye"

"Yeah, big kiss"

"Go and kill him now shall I?"

Ste loudly laughs. "We never kissed, I made my escape from the deli"

"The deli is open again?"

"Nah, we just needed somewhere quiet to talk, and we eventually found common ground, sort of"

Brendan shuffled up close and gave Ste a peck on his lips. "Good"

"He said sorry for all the times he put me down, first time too. Let me transfer a little amount first make sure ya get it and then I'll do the rest. No more joint accounts for me, more trouble than they're worth. Got it?"

"Uh huh" Brendan replied. The money transferred in full so he put his phone down on the side. "So first round's on ye then, yeah?"

"No chance." Ste chucked his phone down on the bed and flicked his eyes up to Brendan. "This is going towards my restaurant"

"Too right it is" Brendan agrees sharing another kiss with Ste. "So what did ye say to him?"

"Can't remember now, I were just dead serious with him, like, I tried to think how you'd go about it, cos you're clever"

"You're smarter than ye think"

Ste breathed long through his nose, silent with their thoughts they kept a watchful eye on each other.

"I need to get some milk" Ste pushed out his bottom lip pretending to sulk.

"Doesn't matter, I'll grab a coffee at the club. Gonna come with me today?" Brendan asked lying back down on the bed, the pillow molding softly to his head.

"Not straight away no, later on. I'll pop back to the flat, sort out some stuff. I've a few of Doug's things I'd been storing, going to get it packed up and sent to him"

"America? That will cost a fair bit Steven. We have a local recycling centre, could take it there in my car if ye wanted"

"No, I will get it back to him. And Riley's house will do - he can give it back to Doug can't he? Probably got a private jet standing by."

Ste clambered off the bed and toed off his shoes.

"Fair play to the man, getting paid millions for kicking a ball around a field." Brendan's eyes closed.

"There's a bit more to it that that though, gotta have skills. Doesn't hurt to look fit in them shorts either- not that I notice Riley, I just mean in general like" Ste looks at the LED alarm clock. "Still really early init?"

"Ye was the one up at dawn Steven. Even the birds were still asleep"

"You must be tired. I should go, leave ya in peace"

"Not yet" Brendan mumbled, his voice becoming heavier. He held an outstretched arm and blindly beckoned Ste over. "Come back to bed"

"Sleep some more then, you'll be working late again tonight, won't be neither use nor ornament to em turning up knackered" Ste removed his trousers and t shirt and slipped beneath the covers. His arms held against Brendan's chest as he rested his head there.

"My boy, always full of the words of wisdom"

"I am wise, it's true. Beyond ma years an' all"

Brendan chuckled leaving Ste to feel it vibrate against his head Ste responded with his own light laughter

"Ye gonna stay?"

Ste tilted his head back to look at Brendan, his breathing shallow now.

"Where else would I be?" Ste whispered.

* * *

Ste spent a couple of hours at his flat gathering up Doug's things and managed to pack it all into a small box. It wasn't much to show for the amount of time they'd spent together, some clothes, cinema tickets, music and DVD's he'd never watch again in his life. Ste sat on the sofa and retrieved an old birthday card from the top of it, the writing inside was what you'd expect a greeting to be, the usual words of love and kisses on the end. Ste sighed and tucked it back in hiding it beneath some clothes and left the box.

Ste found another small box as he searched for ingredients in the kitchen. There was no point letting it go to waste here while he stayed at Brendan's. There was a lot of things he could use to bake with so he grabbed up as much as he could carry in his hands and left the flat. On his way back into the village Ste found himself with some company.

"Hey Ste" John Paul said, appearing from behind him. He smiled in greeting as he joined Ste in his walk to the village.

"Hi, you not at school today?"

"Not till this afternoon. I'm off to see Brendan at the club actually. Finalise arrangements for this weekend" John Paul explained. "Haven't seen you around for a bit, or Doug for that matter"

"You won't. Doug at least anyway - he's going back to America"

"Wow, the states again? Maybe you should go with him this time, get yourself a free holiday"

"He's going alone" Ste said, he side glanced at John Paul. "We're not together anymore so the deli is closed up and I'm out of a job"

"Shame, I liked the deli. It was convenient for my coffee and breakfast in the morning. Making my own doesn't really appeal" John Paul smiled at Ste and looked at the box in his arms. "Feeding the five thousand?"

"Just a hundred I think" Ste said, he held his arms lower. "It's for your ball thing this weekend. I'm doing the catering for it"

"Brilliant, least we'll get a good feed out of it. Brendan hire you?"

"He asked me, yes" Ste turned to look at John Paul. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Curious that's all. There is a rumour going round the village. Not that I listen to gossip but, I heard you two were..."

"We are" Ste confirmed. "So, yeah - he's off limits"

"Are you directing that at me?" John Paul spoke incredulously, smile stretching across his face.

"You'd know" Ste said sarcastically, he gazed up to the village and saw the club in the distance.

"So he's mentioned Dublin, must be serious if you're sharing past conquests" John Paul raised his eyebrows. "Listen, we were drunk, like stupidly so and I was trying to forget for a brief moment that my boyfriend of five years had just left me"

"Oh." Ste looked back at John Paul.

"Yeah. It was a long time ago, Ste. Brendan was just... convenient, and there's no way I'd even consider going there again, you'd have to be desperate-"

"Oi, ya wanna be wearing the contents of this box? Right, cos my hand might slip if ya say owt else about Brendan, got it?"

"Loud and clear." John Paul grinned and held his hands up. A light chuckle left his lips."I still think about him, Craig that is" John Paul added quickly. "I have to ask, why pick Brendan over Doug? He seemed a good guy"

"He is a good guy, some of the time." Ste flicked his eyes up to John Paul. "Is there no way of contacting Craig? Seems like he meant a lot to ya"

"Been too long, a year has passed and we've both moved on with life"

Ste halts at the courtyard gates and drifts his eyes up to the club. Brendan stands there talking to a guy on the balcony. A delivery man that he hands over some money to and then strays his eyes over to them stood below. Brendan considers both John Paul and Ste a moment and swerves his body around but it's Ste he has the hidden smile for. It makes his heart flutter that little bit faster.

"He might call you one day, Craig, when ya least expect it." Ste said, his eyes focused on Brendan. "What would you do?"

"Answer the call" John Paul mused with a smile. His own eye line reached Brendan on the balcony. "I'd best go sort out the arrangements for the ball with Brendan. Thanks for helping out with it Ste"

John Paul climbed up the steps and stalled next to Brendan. "Go." Brendan said, he gestured his head back at the club door. "I'll be in shortly"

As John Paul left them alone. Ste smirked as he walked through the quiet courtyard and kept Brendan's attention.

"Making friends again?" Brendan asked with a raised brow.

"Might be" Ste shrugged. "You got keys for the flat?"

"Ye gonna come up here and get them?" Brendan asked leaning down across the railings.

"This box is heavy to go trapsin' up them steps with it. How about ya come here instead"

Brendan pushed off the railings and skulked down the steps towards Ste. Brendan settled close but not touching, eyes gazing deep into Ste's as he held up his keys for him to take. He pulled them back when Ste went to grab them.

"Thought ye were popping in to see me?"

"I got side tracked"

"John Paul side tracked?"

"I met him on the way back to the village. He was tellin' me all about your drunken night together."

"I categorically did not spend the night with him and if he's said otherwise..."

"He hasn't, as keen as you to forget about it an' all"

"Good. Couldn't agree more"

Ste smiles and shakes his head. "Are ya gonna give me them keys?"

"Come and get them" Brendan leans in and grins. Their mouths are drawn together in a soft kiss and Ste manages to pull the keys easily from Brendan's grip.

"Wish ya didn't have to work so many hours"

"Ye won't notice as much once you're busy again" Brendan said, he gazed down at the box Ste held in his hands. "Whats all this?"

"It's from my kitchen cupboards, thought I'd make use of the ingredients I have, make a start on the food for the party. It'll keep me occupied for the duration of today so I'll text you later when I've finished, okay?"

"Alright. Listen, if it's quiet here again I'll be home early. We could do something, takeout, couple of beers."

"I'd like that." Ste gave Brendan a chased kiss. "I'll see you tonight"

* * *

Ste wrapped up the last of the food and cleaned the mess off the counter until the surfaces sparkled again. He blew out a long breath and chucked the cloth into the sink. After changing into something comfortable Ste sat on the bed and gazed at the clock, 10pm, he'd spent hours in the kitchen and needed to relax.

With Brendan now at the forefront of his mind, Ste retrieved his phone and messaged him.

 _'Finished, took me ages to sort the kitchen' S_

 _'U busy?' S_

 _'Not really, slow here' B_

 _'Where are u?' S_

 _'Office doorway, watching my staff laze around' B_

 _'This mean your coming home to me?' S_

 _'Keep that thought...' B_

 _'How long u gonna be?' S_

 _'Give me an hour' B_

 _'Just the 2 of us' S_

 _'Song in there somewhere' B_

 _'Play that song,_  
 _The one that keeps me going all night long...' S_

 _'Don't need no song for that' B_

 _'Ha ha :P' S_

 _'What takeout we having?' S_

 _'Chinese?' B_

 _'I'll order, doors open xx' S  
_

* * *

"Hey" Brendan said as he peered around the door. Ste flicks his eyes up and smiles.

"Hiya" Ste replies, he sits crossed legged on the sofa. "Foods' arrived, ordered a few things cos I realised I didn't know what ya liked"

"I like lots of things" Brendan admitted closing the door behind him. He placed some beers on the table and put some music on in the background. "Smells good in here"

"Thank you" Ste responded swiftly, eyes confidently fixing with Brendan's.

Brendan chuckled at Ste while he wrangled out of his suit jacket.

"You gonna do a strip tease for me?" Ste asked expectantly, moving to settle back against the sofa. His eyes taking considerable time to feast over the man in front of him. "Might have a fiver I can tuck down ya pants"

"Fiver? Really?" Brendan gestured to his body and made Ste laugh. Brendan held a light smile while he gazed at Ste, while he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang either side of his chest. "I'd rather have ye take my clothes off anyway"

"Right now?"

"Someone's keen. Later"

"Spoilsport"

Brendan sat down next to Ste and lent over to kiss him. "Good to see ye"

"You too" Ste smiled giving Brendan's chest a stroke. "Hope you're hungry"

"I'm always hungry"

Ste dished out a plate of food for them each and settled back on the couch to eat it. He listened to the songs playing and reconised it was Johnny Cash and although it wasn't his kind of music, Ste knew it would become something he would like in the future because Brendan would always play it. He hadn't noticed Brendan's head had fallen to one side, that his eyes had been watching him intently.

"D'ye want me to change the music?"

"No" Ste began, he turned to look at Brendan. "I wanna get used to it"

"Remember the last time we sat here like this?" Ste continued.

"Ye ran out on me" Brendan sniffed.

"Before that Brendan."

"I told ye about Niamh, showed ye the scan. My Mothers photo." Brendan recalled, his head laid to one side again. "How could I have known then, just how much you'd mean to me now."

"I guess ya just know, because I did too" Ste held his hand at Brendan's face bringing their lips together in a kiss. "That's what I wanted to do the last time and I wish I had. If Cheryl hadn't of come in -"

"Would ye have stayed?"

"I dunno, maybe. I was, ya know, up for it"

"Yeah." Brendan swallowed. "Me too"

"You always were up for it" Ste laughs. "Glad we waited anyhow, it was amazing"

"Yes. Feel free to re enact that anytime" Brendan suggested, he took a swig of his beer.

Ste lightly chuckles, licked his lips and held his head at the back of the sofa."Nice we can do this init?"

"Hm. Not too sure the books will look so nice" Brendan flicked his eyes on to Ste. "Having to close up early again, seems to be a regular thing at the moment"

"Is the club in trouble then, I mean cos it's not getting much business? You look worried"

"Hmm. A bit yeah, I think it just needs a boost. There's bigger clubs in the city and people are going there instead."

"What about the theme nights you and Cheryl spoke about? That's gotta bring punters in Brendan, caters for a wider audience dun' it? And then there's advertising, do you have a website, Facebook excetera?"

"Social media" Brendan scoffs. "Not on the top of my list"

"I know it's hard for you cos ya don't get the whole internet thingy"

"I get the internet, just don't like it much" Brendan corrected Ste as he passed him a bottle of beer. "I'll mention it to Cheryl, let her handle it"

Brendan held his arm up so Ste could slot into the side of his body.

"What were ye like at school?"

"Me?"

"No, the bloke next door - of course ye"

Ste nudged Brendan and held his bottom lip against his teeth to stop himself laughing. "I were nothin' special"

"Don't believe that for one second"

"I didn't like me at school then. I have Dyslexia, and that made things difficult at school, teachers treated me like I were stupid. Terry were the worst though, anything to have a dig"

"Ye were smarter than any of them. Nobody should make a child feel that way, school's hard enough as it is"

"I know. What were you like at school then?"

"Younger"

"Funny. Cock of the school, I bet"

Brendan chuckled. "Jack the lad? Maybe I was in my teens, toughened up - had to ye know, with my Da around. Seamus Brady. That's my middle name"

Ste edged up on his folded leg. "After your Dad?"

Brendan side glanced at Ste and sniffed. "Hm"

"You know when people say 'there's no worries when you're a kid', that's not even true, is it? When Terry had hit me, the pain used to last days, weeks. Time dragged most for me when I were a kid."

"That happened when I turned eight" Brendan said, he caught the movement of Ste's face as it turned to look at him. His heart felt like it would leap out from within it's confines.

"Eight?"

"That's when it began"

"He hit you too didn't he?" Ste's voice wavered, his eyes closing tightly. He felt the back of Brendan's finger sweep gently down his cheek, the warmth of it opened his eyes again. Brendan was looking at him, his eyes perfect colbalt blue shining back.

"Yes."

"I hate him, never even met the man but, I do"

"There's a club" Brendan attempted a laugh but the lump in his throat had been unexpected creating a choked sob instead. Ste held across his hand as he looked down on it.

"Ya know what worries me the most, what you can't say, the things you can't tell me"

"I will tell ye, I will. Just right now I wouldn't know how too." Brendan explains honestly. "Let's get Dublin out of the way, do us both good, might even help me lay some demons to rest huh? As soon as Chez gets back I'll tell her we're going"

"We'll make you new memories there, each place we go, put our mark on it"

"Exactly. Ye know, my favourite times are the ones I've spent with my Ma, Chez when we were kids, and ye. Since you've been here, I've looked forward to coming home"

"Still early days init, that could change, you'll be sick of me" Ste rests his head on Brendan's shoulder.

"Would have happened already, knowing the way I've been in the past."

"Love em' an' leave em' type"

"I don't know how to love Steven"

"No, I'm not having you say that. You show me love in ways I'd never imagined." Ste shifts himself to kneel up at the side of Brendan and takes his hand. "You touch me and..." Ste faltered his laugh. "I tremble. Right, that might sound soft but it's true"

"How much beer ye drank?"

"Oi, pack it in!"

"I am kidding. What ye said, well, it works both ways"

Ste looked back at the coffee table. "Have you finished with the food?"

"Yeah"

"Right, I'll clear it up" Ste goes to move but Brendan stops him.

"Leave it, we'll do it in the morning."

Brendan stands up and holds a hand out to Ste pulling him to his feet. Ste touched his finger on one of Brendan's nipples and rubbed the tip against it. Kissed his mouth when Brendan dipped down towards him. Ste sucked on Brendan's tongue the moment it slid between his lips, pushed up to the tip of his toes and enveloped mouth wide around his tashe smiling at the soft prickle.

"Early night then?" Ste searched Brendan's eyes and stroked his hand along his jaw.

"Early night"

* * *

"Ye like this?" Brendan asked, his lips feather light touching just below Ste's ear. He sucks at the fleshly lobe and when Ste tightens his ring around his cock Brendan bites instead.

"Yeah. _Feels good"_ Ste's breath is laboured, caught in his throat as Brendan deepens his thrusts inside him. He's full, walls of his entrance stretched tight around Brendan's cock. Coated in lube their movements are slippery, easy when Brendan's curved palm lifts his thigh higher up again and again, while flicking his hips forwards and hitting his prostate.

Ste presses his head back into the pillow, mouth widening in response to the way his body feels, every skin prickle and tremble more powerful than the last. It's slow, intimate, timeless and Ste can hear the noise he makes, the desperate cries Brendan elicits from him are drawn out euphorically. Ste arches up with Brendan's other arm placed behind his back, strong while holding them close. Brendan licks Ste's throat with a wide tongue kisses his Adams apple and jaw line. The hint of stubble Ste now has reddening Brendan's lips.

Brendan lowers himself and takes Ste's nipple inside his lips, caresses it gently coaxing the nub erect and hard so his teeth can hold on and tease its sensitivity. He looks at Ste when he licks wet over it, watches Ste's eyes fixed and dilated, mouth panting. No man has ever turned him on this much. Brendan quickens his movement, drives his cock in and out of Ste until he can feel the orgasm within him splay goosebumps the entire area of his skin.

"Steven, God, Steven"

"Fuck, that's... " Ste wraps his legs tight at Brendan's back and digs in his fingers beneath Brendan's bum grinding his dick against his sweet spot. "Uh, oh, _Bren..."_

Brendan ejaculates hard inside Ste and feels the wet of Ste's come warm between their stomach's. Ste's hand frantic brushing through his hair and lips kissing his mouth. Ste's tongue feels rewarding, focused with its movements. The kiss deepens so much when they part it leaves them dizzy and breathless.

"Wow" Ste runs his fingers against the sweat glazing Brendan's skin, scrunches them gently into the addictive feel of his shaking body. "I love we get to do that to each other"

"You're incredible" Brendan breathes his words, lets his head fall onto Ste's shoulder.

As his eyes close, Ste ghosts a smile.

* * *

"Bren?" Cheryl pulls out the key from the lock and walks through the door. She lets it softly click closed behind her as she holds her breath to listen out. The flat is quiet as she steps over to the coffee table to place her keys down, the remnants of a Chinese take away left on there fills the room with its smell, half eaten cartons of noodles and a beer bottles show half full. Chez carefully looks from the table up into the room.

"Brendan?" Cheryl licks her lips and carefully walks through to the kitchen continues to look around listening for signs of her brother. It's when she gets to his bedroom door a noise is heard behind it and she breathes out finally, a breath that's half a laugh in relief. "Thank god for that Bren ye almost had me worried then. Are ye..."

Cheryl gasps as she opens the door, mouth covered in shock eyes like saucers. Cheryl quickly shuts the door again and closes her eyes, hand covering her stifled giggle. After composing herself Cheryl makes herself a brew, a drink of tea and by the time there's movement from Brendan's room she's quietly sipping from her cup, eyes drifting up over the rim of it.

"Weren't expectin' ya" Ste said, his voice sounding like a whisper. His arms came around his chest hugging his body. He didn't keep eye contact.

"Nope, didn't look that way. Ye know I love my brother but some things I really shouldn't see..."

"It wasn't what ya think" Ste explained, playing out everything in his head. Ste chewed his bottom lip and looked up at Cheryl.

"Love, ye don't wanna know what I'm thinking"

Ste held his red cheeks in his hands, felt the heat transfer into him. "Moving on quickly. Welcome back"

"Thanks love"

"Are you alone?"

"Alone? Yes, why?"

"Just cos, Brendan mentioned you bringing home your dad sometimes"

"I did that once, and he played merry hell too. Has he told ye that, has my brother explained how I can't have my own Da here just because they don't get on?"

"Don't get on?" Ste's eyes drifted onto Cheryl, his face slightly twisting. "I think it's a bit more than that"

"Steven" Brendan warned as he appeared from his bedroom, eyes moving from Ste to Cheryl. "Hey sis, useful thought - how about ye _knock_ before entering my bedroom?"

"Absolutely, I won't forget again. That ye can be assured of" Cheryl looked at Brendan.

"Got me a sudden hunger" Brendan said dismissing Cheryl's words to look over at Ste. "Must that extra exercise I'm getting lately"

Ste fidgeted uncomfortably. "There's some bacon in't fridge, want me to make that?"

"You're cooking here now are ye?"

Cheryl didn't look up when Ste's eyes drew on her. He swallows. "Sometimes, yeah."

"I asked Steven to move in, to stay here, until ye came home is all. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that why can Ste stay and not Da. He's family - sorry Ste, but he is" Cheryl pointedly looked at Brendan. "Da sends his love by the way. He was asking how ye were, all Da wants is to have a small piece of your time, why can't ye let him be a part of your life again?"

"Because he has no rights to it!" Brendan's face gnarled momentarily as his voice angered. Both Cheryl and Ste were taken aback by his sudden outburst but it was Ste who found his way by Brendan's side and curling his hands around his arm protectively. Brendan gulped and strayed his eyes up from the gesture to Ste.

"No rights as your father?" Cheryl continued to poke at the open wound blindly. "I miss Daddy, so would it hurt to have him here occasionally - not like I'm asking him to move in"

Ste flicked his eyes to the ceiling and tried to draw strength for both him and Brendan who he could feel struggling. "You will be able to when we leave the village, just at this moment I don't think Seamus being here is..."

"Don't say his name" Brendan spoke lowly but with an edge to his voice. His eyes were soft when Ste gazed into them. "Just, don't"

"Okay" Ste whispered mirroring the tenderness between them and slightly squeezing his hands on his arm.

"Yous are leaving the village?"

Cheryl's question widened both Brendan and Ste's eyes, still looking at each other. Ste let out a quick breath realising what he'd said, they'd barely discussed it themselves. Brendan darted his eyes between his boyfriend and his sister respectively before settling them back on Ste again.

"Hey. Would ye -" Brendan flashed a warm smile. "Would ye leave us? I gotta speak to my sister"

"Yeah. Yeah..." Ste swallowed the caught lump in his throat, his guilt written all over his face, "I'm sorry for -"

"Ye never have to say that to me" Brendan soothed and held a warm palm to the side of Ste's face before letting their lips touch. His thumb brushed the round of his cheek as his blue gaze held with Ste's.

"Are you all right?"

"Ye know me"

"Exactly" Ste replied, he looked over at Cheryl before he walked back to Brendan's bedroom.

"You're leaving the village?"

Brendan turned to step into the kitchen, filled up the kettle and set it to boil. Behind him he could feel his sisters eyes boring into the back of his head as he placed two cups on the side.

"Coffee?"

"Fine, whatever" Cheryl seated herself at the kitchen table. She kept a difficult silence while Brendan finished up the brews and placed them on the table. He pulled out a chair opposite her and sat down.

"Steven wants to open a restaurant, he's got a plan and funds to do it. But he can't do it here, no retail space"

"No retail space? What about the deli?"

"Too small"

"There's an empty plot on the corner too, or is that too _big_ "

Brendan flicked his eyes up to Cheryl and kept his silence momentarily.

"We've talked about Dublin"

"Right. Thought ye didn't want to be near Da"

"Ye could bring him here, seen as you're so keen on doing that anyway"

"Take him out of Dublin so ye can settle there instead. Isn't Ireland big enough space between ye"

"The whole fucking world isn't enough space. I'll still know Da's around no matter"

Cheryl slid her cup to one side and held her hand over Brendan's. "What did he do? Why d'ye hate him so? Is it because Da left your Ma for mine, do ye resent me as much?"

"How can ye ask me that? I love ye more than anything Chez"

"More than Ste?" Cheryl countered.

"That's different" Brendan's voice was soft, measured. His gaze drew up to fix with his sisters.

"Why?"

"Because I plan to live my life with Steven"

"Wow. How can ye be so sure, he's already walked away from Doug - pretty sure he'll have thought the same as ye"

"No he didn't. Why would Douglas want to live his life with the man whose voice irritated him. Steven could do no right in his eyes. Douglas had no intention of building any kind of future for that boy in there - but I do. I do"

Cheryl smiles for the first time then, feels her heart swell and her hand tighten. "I hope - I hope ye can tell Ste what it is that's haunting ye Brendan. Because ye may have been silent about it all these years but I can still see something isn't right. Talk to him babe, please"

Brendan swallowed nodded gently.

"I'm gonna miss ye, both"

"We won't go yet, but it will happen at some point. I want to take Steven away, visit Dublin. Thinking we could take the ferry over"

"He'd love that. I take it ye won't be visiting the pub"

"Is he still there domineering the bar?"

"He runs the bar Brendan. And the house"

"No. Absolutely no way am I taking Steven there. He's tainted enough, he won't touch him"

"They'll have to meet at some point love, if ye truly want Ste in your life"

There's a noise behind them, and when they both look up Ste is standing there coyly. "Hi, sorry to disturb ya. Am I okay to have a shower?"

"Ye know where everything is love" Cheryl said with a smile. "Bet your ears are burning"

"Ha, yeah" Ste briefly smiles, darts his eyes on Brendan before he ascends the stairs.

Brendan's eyes follow him until Ste reaches the top. "Are ye gonna stay in?"

"No, I thought I'd catch up at the club. We can go through the rota when ye come over"

"No problem"

* * *

Brendan can hear the shower running when he listens at the bathroom door. He knocks first before entering but suspects Ste can't hear him over the water. He steadies the door to and flicks his eyes up to the shower curtain, the shadow behind it is too faint to make out any kind of outline, but the tune Ste hums gives Brendan something to smile about.

"Are ya gonna stand there all day or join me at some point?"

Brendan parts his mouth. "I didn't think you'd heard me. Wasn't sure if you'd want company"

"You can scrub me back" Ste draws back the curtain and smiles. "Struggle reaching, ya know"

"Uh huh" Brendan replies as he removes his dressing robe and boxers. He lets Ste's eyes wander a moment, captures the grin on his lips.

Ste steps back to make room for Brendan to get under the shower head, watches his eyes close beneath the jet stream as the water cascades down his body. Ste waits until the water has left a wet sheen on his skin and drifts his fingers up Brendan's back, and curves them over his shoulders. He can feel the tension within Brendan immediately.

"You're tightly wound ain't ya" Ste clenches his hands, massaging the tense skin. Brendan groans in approval, whenever his grip tightens.

Brendan reaches behind himself and presses his own touch against Ste, fingers delicately grazing his damp skin coaxing Ste forward enough their thighs were touching. He hears the cap on the shower gel flick open and the squeeze of soap is sleeked on Brendan's back and and down to his sides.

"So what did Cheryl say, about you leaving the village?" Ste asked as he replaced the cap and put the bottle down on the side. Ste circled his palms over the scented shower gel mapping the foamy lather over Brendan's skin.

Brendan shook his head minutely, lips held tight together. "Dunno, she seemed okay about it. Not overly happy but ye can't blame her for that."

"I thought she'd try and stop you" Ste glided his hands across Brendan's shoulders, curved the muscle on his arms and watched the water wash off the lather. "Not in a bad way of course, but she'll miss her big brother. Chez always speaks highly of you"

"Been together a long time" Brendan dipped his head down underneath the shower head, let the heat from the water over the back of his neck. "I used to look out for her, still do"

"What big brothers are for init? Turn around"

Brendan turned to face Ste and watched his hands run through his chest hair covering it in a soapy lather then down the concave of his belly around the curve of his thighs, slips in and out between them, wrists brushing against Brendan's ball sack and pubic hair.

Ste flicks his gaze up at Brendan, takes his hands up the side of his neck, flicks the droplets of water from his wet beard. "Cheryl was lucky, wish I'd had you around back then, when I were a kid. Reckon we woulda' been best mates then an' all"

"I wish you'd been around too" Brendan spoke lowly, his hand lifted to cradle Ste's face. "Might have made things more bearable"

Ste's blue eyes danced quickly as he looked back at Brendan, expression pained. Brendan stroked his hand through Ste's wet hair, down the curve of his face and tucked his fingers beneath his chin to angle up his head. Ste closed his eyes to the hurry of water splashing his face and Brendan watched as the droplets clung to his long swept eyelashes and made them darken. Brendan dipped down and kissed Ste's water logged lips, drank the water from his open mouth and pulled in his body until they were flush together.

Brendan placed his legs at ease and guided Ste's hand to the underside of his ball sack and along his perineum, lets out a loud long moan that travels down the back of Ste's throat when they kiss. Ste edges back from Brendan and chuckles.

"Where did that come from?"

"Maybe I'm just pleased to see ye"

"I can tell. And ya say I'm loud. Cheryl will have heard that"

"Chez has gone out"

"Have the neighbours gone out too?" Ste teases, rubs his hands down the sides of Brendan's arms. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thanks to ye, and your healing hands" Brendan said, he switched off the shower "I gotta go Steven, catch up with Chez at the club"

"Don't worry, I know you've gotta work. Will be doing more baking anyhow, if ya here you'll just be under me feet and eating the food" Ste turns to step out of the bath and feels the sting of Brendan's hand against his bum. "Oi!"

"Under your feet huh? Not my fault you're such a good chef"

"That stung" Ste rubs his backside, and then Brendan rubs it too.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Pucker up mate" Ste laughs

* * *

A couple of days later and it's the student's ball at the club. Ste wandered around the courtyard and smiled at the decorations, fake snow and light blue lighting that gave the feel of a crisp winters day. The night had drawn in now and the music was on a slow number, many of the students were dancing with their partners or friends and having a great time. Ste's eyes shifted to the balcony and up to Brendan who stood there looking down upon him. Ste smiled before walking up the metal steps.

"Hello" Ste spoke playfully, settling close to Brendan.

"Hello back"

"Seeing you up here, reminds me of all those times I caught ya watching me when we first met."

"Not sure what you're getting at Steven"

"Oh come on, you were always looking" Ste glanced to his side.

"I might have...occasionally, noticed ye"

"Every day?"

"Every day" Brendan repeated with a nod of his head. He smiled to himself. "So, what d'ye think, going well?"

"I'd say it is. Looks ace all the theme and decorations"

"The food is going down a treat too, thanks to my..."

"Continue, your what?"

"Talented boy."

"Thought you'd have at least said lover"

"That too" Brendan chuckled.

Ste's smile stretched across his face. "Feels good don't it?"

"Very much" Brendan agreed. "Are ye gonna stick around?"

"I'll stay to help out." Ste leaned on his side to look at Brendan. "Bren, you know now that Chez is back..."

"What about it?"

"Well. I'll have to go home"

Brendan inhaled to speak but stopped short and instead just turned to look back at Ste.

"Cos, it was only temporary weren't it? Just keeping ya company while Chez were away and I've a perfectly good flat waiting for me so, gonna go home tonight." Ste's voice faltered, momentarily smile on his mouth. "Say somet then"

"It didn't even occur to me Steven."

The balcony door opened and Cheryl popped her head through. "There ye are! Hi Ste, party going on in here, ye coming in?"

"I'm gonna..." Ste pursed his lips and thumbed back to the door. "See ya later Brendan, okay"

"Okay" Brendan nodded, his eyes strayed to the side of him and back out into the distance.

* * *

Hours later that evening, Ste found his way into the office. It was empty so he bounced himself down on the couch and splayed his arms along the back of it and felt a dull ache in his body. Feeling tired, Ste rested his head back and relaxed his eyes shut, the thrum of the music outside still matched the beat of his heart as it seemed to dance along with it the duration of the night.

After a while the door opens and for a few moments Ste can't open his eyes, his head drifting, tiring him to a lazy state. The music quietens again when the door is placed to and instead the sound of footsteps in the room is enhanced. They stop in front of Ste and all he can hear is the base of music outside of the door.

Ste blinks open his eyes and smiles to see it's Brendan stood there, jacket-less because of how hot it is in the bar. Ste's gaze wanders down the length of him and back up, gets a smirk out of the man before him who removes his shirt from his trousers, unbuttoning it to spay either side of his chest.

"Gonna start doing your shifts like that?" Ste asked quietly, voice matching his tiredness.

"Ye think I'd get away with it?"

"Uh huh" Ste cleared his throat, tongue darting to moisten his lips. His eyes wander back up to Brendan's. "Bit distracting though"

Brendan flashed a small smile, moving down to straddle either side of Ste so his chest is directly in front of his face. Ste lifts his hand and gently claws down Brendan's chest, he's damp with sweat darkening his chest hair. Ste's tongue darts over his nipple, his lips softly kiss.

"Been a good night so far, hasn't it?" Brendan said, his eyelids closing to the movement of Ste's tongue finding it's path to his other nipple, the motion tickles his skin raising goosebumps. Brendan feels his nipples stiffen encouraging a falter in his breath. "The students look to have enjoyed the ball"

"Hmm" Ste agreed, his kisses edging wider as Brendan's skin became addictive. "It's been a success, that's down to you"

"Not just me" Brendan disagreed, his thumbs tracing along Ste's pillowed lips. He focused his eyes on Ste's, fringed by his long eyelashes. "Your food has been a hit, at least what's left after I'd finished."

Ste laughs, lifting his head enough to look back at Brendan. Ste drifts his hands at the sides of Brendan and strokes around his arse, smiles as he squeezes. "Please tell me ya locked the door"

"Soon as I found ye sat in here. Wouldn't want anyone to disturb us on our break"

"Good" Ste licked his lips and unbuckled Brendan's belt, thumbed open the button and dragged down the zipper. Ste drifted his gaze over the bulge in his boxers. "Excited?"

"I am now"

"Kneel up a bit"

Brendan watched as Ste uncovered his cock gripping it in his fingers and angling the swollen head between his lips to suck on. "Fuck, Steven"

Ste took the wide of his tongue between the slit and gazed up at Brendan. "Do you wanna come?"

Brendan nodded and held his hands on Ste's shoulders, gripped them to steady himself feeling the weakness in his legs shake his body. Ste sucked his length inside his mouth slowly, each movement warm and wet, surrounding him the deeper Ste took him down. Brendan twitched feeling the need to thrust, used his fingertips to show how much he was holding back. Ste massaged his balls in response, clasped his palm open and closed while his mouth slipped along his erection back and forth, tongue resting along the underside, tickling.

Brendan's thumbs stroked Ste's cheeks feeling them puff out each time he sucked him to the back of his throat, their eyes focused on each other. Ste slurped his way back letting Brendan's cock slip from his mouth and instead sucked at his fingers. Brendan moaned as his ball sack heaved, as Ste's hand slid between his legs and placed the moist fingers at his hole, gently circling pressure against the muscle.

Brendan closed his eyes, mouth open as he breathed heavy. Ste felt his own cock push up against his trousers, tightening around him as he hardened for Brendan. His hand movements became controlled as he rubbed friction and felt the muscle twitch and relax. The tip of his finger worked its way through the muscle and Brendan jerked, dug his fingers into Ste's shoulders. As he came, Brendan watched Ste swallow around him.

When Ste looked up Brendan was gazing at him with a slightly stunned expression, it disarmed Ste a little but then Brendan moved down and kissed him on the lips, chased at first then again deeper sealing his mouth on Ste's and tasting himself. Ste brought Brendan down to rest in his lap and curled his hands around his back as Brendan's tongue slipped through his lips and circled the inside of his mouth.

Ste's eyes follow Brendan as he climbs up off him and tucks his spent cock back in his boxers, fixes his trousers up again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Brendan said.

"Probably should get back out there, gonna be missing us ey?" Ste said hesitantly. Brendan's eyes flick up hearing the tone of it.

"Come here" Brendan said reassuringly, he curls his finger at Ste until he gets up and stands with him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No ye did everything right. It felt... really fucking good"

Ste smiles. "Made me hot, seeing you like that"

"Yeah? Let's see" Brendan strokes his palm over Ste's trousers and the swell of his cock trapped behind them and rubs slowly, his eyes intent and mouth parted. "Know what I wanna do to ye?"

"I can imagine" Ste whispers.

"Say it"

"You want to fuck me" Ste clears his throat.

Brendan open mouth smiles, drifts his eyes up to the door when someone knocks on it. He tightens his hand on Ste's twitching crotch, fondles and makes him gasp breath. "I'd like ye to keep that thought while you're behind that bar tonight, like ye are right now"

Ste lets out a low laugh, hard kisses Brendan biting on his bottom lip. His eyes draw up and fix with his. "I love you"

"I love ye" Brendan husks. "Infinitely"

* * *

As the evening draws to a close Rhys and Jacqui escort a drunk John Paul out by the arm, Ste smiles at him and continues to wipe down the bar collecting the last of the glasses. Cheryl walks over and plops herself down on a bar stool.

"Phew, well that was a busy night - thanks for staying to help out love. You've become quite the barman"

"I've picked it up alright, everyone has helped me out." Ste gripped tightly to the now tattered remnants of the cloth in his hand and discarded it in the bin. "I really need to get back into catering though, didn't always like working at the deli, but I miss cooking, it's what I am good at"

"Brendan said about your restaurant idea." Cheryl answered. "Shame ye can't stay around here"

"I don't want to take Brendan away from you Cheryl, but I can't begin that part of my life without him. Brendan was the one who convinced me to follow my dreams in the first place"

"I know. You've made such a difference to my brother, I haven't seen him so looking forward ye know? It's like something stopped that, a barrier he had put up. And then ye came along and his future is mapped" Cheryl holds her hand over Ste's. "He might be the big man, making out he's this tough guy, but he needs looking after too"

"You've always been the one doing that. Nothing will change your relationship Chez, he will always need his sister"

Ste drifted his eyes up to Brendan as he walked out of the office, watched him walk around checking the place was empty and there was no one left in the club. His eyes settle on Cheryl.

"Right, I'll call it a night." Cheryl got up off the stool and held her hand against Brendan's arm. "See yous both in the morning"

"Night sis" Brendan called back after her, his eyes strayed onto Ste. "Chez alright?"

"Yeah. I think in a round about kind of way, she's asked me to look after you" Ste said, he flicked his gaze up to Brendan. "You gonna let me?"

Brendan leaned his elbow down on the bar. "Yeah"

Ste smiled. "You not having a dance Brendan?"

Brendan scoffs. "The boss don't dance"

"Don't start that again, cos I know different" Ste crowds closer to Brendan "I like that though, being the only one who really sees you"

"I'd very much like to walk ye home tonight Steven"

"Okay" Ste spoke softly. "We could go now, cos everything is done"

"Come on then" Brendan pushed up off the bar and waited at the club door for Ste to leave. The walk through the village was a little chilly, Ste clung to his jacket and walked alongside Brendan closely.

"Never been walked home before" Ste said, he breathed deeply through his nose, side glanced his eyes at Brendan "Bet you've done this loads of times"

Brendan ghosted a smile. "What makes ye think that?"

"Dunno. Have you..?" Ste asks, his eyes looking anywhere but on Brendan.

"No, I haven't"

"Right then" Ste breathes out in relief and continued to walk with Brendan until they arrived at Ste's flat. He fumbled for his keys and opened the door. "Well, this is me"

"So it is. What happens now?"

"Traditionally, you'd have to kiss me on the doorstep"

"I'm all for keeping tradition" Brendan replied, he edged closer to Ste leaning in to him and smiled before they kissed. He pried Ste's lips apart with his tongue tasting the inside of his mouth. Ste's whimper vibrated hotly down the length of it. Brendan backed off, and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Coming in for a 'traditional' coffee?" Ste lightly laughed.

"That was easier than I thought"

"Must be the way ya kiss me" Ste grabbed a hold of Brendan's suit jacket and pulled him inside.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for the late update, real life taking over at the moment.  
Thank you as always for your lovely reviews for this fic. xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 11

Cheryl poised the mug of hot coffee she held in her hand to her lips and flicked her eyes up at the flat door upon hearing a key turn. Brendan stepped in and met her gaze briefly before closing the door behind him.

"Sure you're at the right place?" Cheryl asked idly flicking through the glossy pages of her magazine on the table, she took a sip of her brew.

"I've come to get a change of clothes"

"Uh huh." Cheryl bit into and chewed her buttered toast. "Ste not washing your clothes now? Thought he'd be wanting to look after ye, seen as ye spend most your days there"

Brendan let out a sigh and stepped over to the table his sister sat at and stood watching her purposely avoid eye contact. "You're mad with me - ain't ye"

"Now why would I be angry with ye Brendan? It's not like ye come and go as ye please, staying out nights on end. Only time I see ye is when you're wanting a change of clothes. Washing machine is over there by the way, in case you're wondering"

"I'm sorry. I am sorry, okay? Me and Steven we just..."

"Ye want to spend time together" Cheryl finally looked up at her brother. "Have ye moved in with him?"

"No, it's... I stayed over one night and that became every night and we just never saw need to change things. All my stuff, ye know, it's still here"

"I understand that, but I never see ye anymore"

"Jesus Chez, we work at the same club. I saw ye hours ago"

"Ye know what I mean. Is it really so much to ask that ye spend some time with your sister that doesn't involve the accounts or ordering stock?"

"No. Of course not." Brendan replies softly backing down. Cheryl's eyes found a renewed sparkle.

"Right so, tonight we'll finish early and ye can come home. I'll cook us something nice"

"Don't go to too much trouble Chez. But, yeah. I'll stop a couple hours tonight" Brendan turned on his heel and started to walk through to the kitchen.

"I mean _stay_ here Brendan." Cheryl angled herself around in the chair and watched her brother stall his movements. "Don't want ye rushing off, we could watch a film or talk, have wee a catch up"

Brendan thinly smiled looking back at his sister, reluctantly nodding in agreement. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Cheryl, but he looked forward to seeing Ste and they'd never not spent a night apart since they went on the road trip together. Brendan swallowed against the dread it made him feel.

"Don't suppose there's another brew in that kettle, sis?"

"Of course love" Cheryl beamed getting up. "I bet you've room for toast and jam too haven't ye"

"Now you're talking"

The twist in Brendan's stomach remained as he stepped into his bedroom. The room felt odd and unfamiliar almost, the sheets were still neatly made up and the curtains drawn open. The last time he had slept in this bed was with Ste, and when he'd decided to go back to his flat, Brendan had spent every other night there with him.

Brendan found some clean clothes, ones that Cheryl had sorted for him and the guilt crept in. He sat down on the bed and reached for his phone to call Ste.

"Hiya - you forget somet?" Ste's voice sounded upbeat when he answered, Brendan could tell instantly he was smiling.

"Are ye asking, or telling me?"

"I were asking ya cos you've only just left me."

"Well maybe I missed your voice"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah" Brendan smiled feeling a natural warmth within his chest and leaned back against the pillow and headboard. His reflection mirrored back at him.

"Where are you, thought you were going back to the flat?"

"I did." Brendan held up his phone and took a photo and sent a picture message through to Ste. "I'm here now, sat in my bedroom - that picture I sent jog your memory?"

Ste could be heard lightly laughing on the other end of the phone. "You're a tad overdressed in this one, not that I don't appreciate you in a suit cos I do"

"Duly noted"

"We watched a film together that night, kind of"

"We did, kind of"

"When I think about the early days, us trying to see each other. Well it's no wonder Doug got narked about it, all we did was flirt. Do you ever miss that?"

"What's to miss, fluttering those Bambi eyelashes of yours. And don't get me started on that pout"

"Your eyes" Ste's voice spoke dreamily.

"What?"

"Your eyes. The way you look at me sometimes - like I'm impossible"

"Can't believe what I'm seeing, so"

"Aww"

"Anyways - what ye up to?"

"Getting ready to go out in a bit - are you alright Bren?" Ste's voice instantly turned into concern.

"I'm fine Steven. I've just been speaking with Chez and she wants a catch up ye know, with me as I haven't spent much time with her recently"

"You see her at the club everyday"

Brendan couldn't help but smirk. "Ye got that too huh? Anyways, that's just working at the club. Cheryl suggested I came here tonight, close the club early and she'd make tea, I dunno"

"Aw that's nice though Bren. You two could do with a good natter, don't blame her really cos me an' you, we've kind been wrapped up in each other to notice owt else. Bit selfish init?"

"Is it? Oh" Brendan inhaled deeply through his nose.

"You can't back out on her now can ya? Just use your key to get in as normal, I'll wait up because I'm planning on finishing work early tonight"

"That's why I am calling. Cheryl wants me to stay here, I think she misses me being in the flat ye know." Brendan explains, pauses when he's finished talking but there's too much silence in return.

"Steven, are ye...?"

"Yeah I'm here." Ste's voice hollows. "So you won't be back, okay"

"It's just tonight Steven" Brendan flicks his eyes up to the ceiling. "It wasn't my idea, I don't want..."

"Doesn't matter, does it. Cos I'll get loads done won't I, in the morning cos you can't distract me ey?" Ste jokes, laughter forced. "Bout time ya slept in your bed init? I'll miss you though -"

"I'll miss ye too" Brendan leans his elbows down on his knees and listens to Ste's breathing.

"When did we get like this?" Ste spoke lowly breaking the silence between them. Brendan can hear the sound of the sofa in the living room creak as Ste sits back on it

"I dunno" Brendan shook his head and drifted his eyes to the floor. "Maybe after the hotel, ye know, the fire. Makes ye value what you've got hm?"

"Yes it does. Which is why you're gonna have a great time tonight with Chez. Listen I'm gonna have to go, need to catch me bus"

"I wish you'd re consider working at the club, it's closer ye know?"

"How many times we been over this, you've no need to worry about me. It's a job Bren. This is helping to pay for the ferry to Dublin and ya know how much I'm looking forward to us going. I know it's not ideal me having to work in the city, but this is a means to an end init? And besides I like working there now."

"I know ye do"

"I'll text when I am home alright? I love you Brendan"

"I love ye too. See ye tomorrow"

* * *

"That was great Chez, thank ye" Brendan said, he placed his knife and fork on top of the plate and reached for his drink of water. Cheryl smiled at him across the table and gathered up their dirty dishes.

"Glad ye liked it. It has been really nice to do this again, I miss my big brother" Cheryl moved up from her chair. "Why don't ye go and sit on the sofa, I'll quickly wash these up."

"Alright, do ye want a drink?"

"Glass of wine? Thanks love" Cheryl stepped over to the sink and filled the bowl with soapy water. "Has Ste been in touch yet?"

"No" Brendan rubbed his tensed brow checking his phone. "Must be still at work, funny because he told me he'd be home early tonight"

"Don't ye be fretting, he'll text when he can do." Cheryl mused, she rubbed the plate in her hand clean and angled her head back to look at Brendan. "It's good to see ye happy"

Brendan flicked up his eyes from his lit phone screen. "Ye didn't think I could meet anyone"

Cheryl took in a breath. "Well, ye weren't always the settling down type. First Eileen then Macca, goodness knows who I don't know about"

"Remind me how your love life is going at the moment sis?" Brendan gritted out placing his phone into his back pocket.

"Can I have an easier question please?" Cheryl asked as she laughed. "I always hoped you'd find someone Bren, and I think we all need what ye and Ste have. Must be my turn next eh?"

Brendan gave his sister a cursory glance and hummed in reply before moving to pour them both a drink. "No one sniffing around I need to worry about I hope"

"You make it sound _so_ romantic, that what ye did to Ste was it? Sniff him?"

"Your ridicule will only strengthen my curiosity Chez"

"Come on love, I think you'd know if there was a bloke on the scene" Cheryl continued to chat away in the background while Brendan kept an eye on his phone. The whiskey left a warmth in his throat as he knocked it back and moved to sit on the sofa.

When Brendan's phone finally beeped it surprised him.

 _'Home at last! :)' S_

 _'Was just about to send out the calvary' B_

 _'Ha ha. Missing me? :)' S_

 _'Nope :)' B_

 _'Fibber. Did xtra shift.' S_

 _'Extra money I hope" B_

 _'Obvs yeah.' S_

 _'Obvs' B_

 _'What you doing?' S_

 _'Chez is washing up, I'm sat with my feet up' B_

 _'Go and help her' S_

 _'I'm the guest Steven' B_

 _'Do u do my voice in your head when u read my txt?' S_

 _'I did just then and got confused' B_

 _''Oi cheeky.  
I love your voice' S_

 _'Just as well' B_

 _'Mostly your bed voice._ _It's just for me that' S_

 _'Not the only thing. In bed yet?' B_

 _'Yep._ _Your side is comfy' S_

 _'Keep it warm for me' B_

 _'I am. P_ _ast ya bedtime isn't it? :) S_

Brendan smiled and drifted his eyes up to Cheryl as she walked around the front of the sofa, she'd changed into her pajama's and brought over two mugs of hot chocolate _._

"That Ste?" Cheryl asked placing the drinks on the table. "See, told ye he'd text"

"Yeah, he had to work a late shift tonight. Going to bed by the looks of it" Brendan explained hiding his mouth behind his fist capturing a noisy yawn. "Getting on the time though eh?"

"Not for us, we're used to staying up all hours running the club. There's a good film on in a minute we can watch together" Cheryl switched on the tv and made herself comfy. _  
_  
"Right, an entire film. Brilliant" Brendan flicked his eyes back to his phone and typed a new message.

 _'Watching a movie, Chez is settling in with hot chocolate... and pjs' B_

 _'Aw, she'll be happy your there :)' S_

 _'See u 2mo ok?_ _Night, night xx' S_

 _'Goodnight Steven. x' B_

* * *

The last month had seen Ste secure himself a new job in the heart of Chester. A chance vacancy Ste had seen as he spent days searching had fallen into his lap. The sous chef position had been a welcome boost for Ste and despite having to travel out early each day, he'd felt better for it.

Tony was the proprietor of the restaurant in question and needed a new sous chef to help with the ever growing demand of custom he had. And equally lucky for him, Ste had been the perfect addition to his staff.

"Morning Ste, you're bright and early this morning after last nights late one" Tony gazed up as the restaurant door opened and Ste walked in. He swung his bag around and left it on a chair.

"Not so bushy tailed though, didn't hardly sleep a wink last night" Ste held his head briefly in his hands and dragged them over his face.

"Do I really want to know the reason for that Ste? It's still very early and I've just had my breakfast"

Ste looked back at Tony initially confused. "Eh? Oh, right. Nothin' like that. Brendan wasn't even with me, he stayed at his sisters last night"

"Oh dear. Shall I make us both a strong coffee?"

"We haven't fell out" Ste finally smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It just felt weird without him there. Usually when I wake up Bren is next to me"

Tony gently patted Ste on the shoulder and encouraged him into the kitchen. Ste grabbed an apron and put it on moving over to the larder.

"I'm gonna do a carrot cake and chocolate gateau for lunchtime. They always go down well. Maybe a cheesecake, that too many?"

"No that should be okay, if not there's other things on the menu they can choose. Hey, that fresh bread of yours goes down a treat with the customers too" Tony replied confidentially.

"Had loads of practice with baking though, it's dead easy too, except the staying up all night"

"Done that myself in the past, the older you are the harder it gets staying up and besides Diane likes me coming home each night"

"See, that's what I were on about before. Brendan, he worries about me working so far away. It were different at the deli cause at least it was a stones throw away. Used to like going over at lunch or seeing him on the balcony"

"You make it sound like you're not together anymore" Tony chuckled to himself. "I understand what you mean about waking up with someone there, Diane and I are the same because you do get used to it. You and Brendan haven't been together that long yet though, it'll get worse mark my words"

"Cheers for the heads up" Ste laughs.

"You any closer to that restaurant of yours yet?"

"Ask me an easier one. Problem is finding a good place to set up, you'll know yourself cos I bet in the beginning it weren't a bed of roses. Like, it's great I have this for now, cos I love cooking an' you've taught me loads but..."

"But you want a place of your own to build up. I can relate to that, was always my dream running a business, but it isn't just cooking for people you know, it is hard graft with ups and downs. You gotta expect huge challenges along the way Ste, but you've the talent and determination I'll give you that. Just don't be opening a place on my doorstep okay"

"Ha ha, no I won't. We've talked about Dublin actually, but there would be barriers in the way of that."

"How do you mean?"

Ste flicked his eyes up at Tony and watched him prepare some food. "Nowt, just unsure if it'll happen or not"

"What about Manchester or Liverpool even? That's not too far away is it?"

"Don't think I'd go back to my hometown cos of my mam and Terry, but Liverpool I love. It's a great city, but I know certain people there that wouldn't like me around"

"Liverpool is a big city Ste, loads of places you can go. Having said all that, I would be losing a great employee - so no rush yeah" Tony said with a smile. "When you swanning off to Dublin, two weeks isn't it?"

"Yeah, not long to go. I might have a look online tonight at the ferry and cabin we've booked. Taken a bit longer for us to plan it cos I wanted to sort a job out first. Must of been fate you decided to advertise a vacancy in a restaurant ey?"

"Well I'm not too sure about fate Ste but the world does work in mysterious ways." Tony switched on the radio in the kitchen. "If I get the quiz right this morning, you do the dishes"

"You've only said that cos I've been answering them all so far." Ste switched on the large electric mixer and added in the carrots and sugar to the cake mix. "Alright deal, an' if I win again?"

"Okay, if you win again I'll cook a meal for you and Brendan in here one evening. I would like to meet this 'amazing bloke' you cannot stop talking about."

"That sounds a great idea, I'll arrange it with Brendan. Thanks Tony"

"You haven't won yet!" Tony cried incredulously.

"Shush, trying to hear the question!" Ste replied with a smile.

* * *

Ste removed his apron and hung it up behind the kitchen doors and watched the last of the customers leave the restaurant. Tony stood holding the door for them and spouted his usual chat about coming back again and thanking them for their visit.

"Come again!" Tony hollered after the couple had left. He waved in gesture and closed the restaurant door. "Phew, busy day that. Hey thanks for stopping late again, I really appreciate the help. I've blinked this afternoon Ste"

"Me an' all. Managed to serve a few people today, wanted to be out front for a little while and talk to the customers. Been a good day actually and me cakes went like, hot cakes" Ste laughed moving to grab his coat.

"There's some of the chocolate cake left - you take it Ste, saves waste. "

"You sure? Actually I will cos I'm not going home, gonna stop by the club and see Brendan. I'll see if he wants some of it, thanks. I'll see you in the morning, be normal time though"

"No problem, see you tomorrow then."

By the time Ste arrives back in the village it's dark outside, the sky above him cloudless and pinpricked with stars. It's warm for a change and Ste has removed his jacket and draped it over his arm as he walked up the alleyway and stopped at the entrance. The bouncer on the door is a new one Ste notices and walks up to him with a smile.

"Sorry mate - full, can't let you in"

"Really? That's great, I mean it's been dead slow in here recently, bet Brendan is happy"

"The boss happy? Sure you know Mr Brady?"

"Reckon I should, I'm the boss' fella"

The bouncer relaxed his folded arms and the defensive stance to edge back a little. "He's mentioned you, Steven? You got any I.D on you? Just doing my job."

"What ya paid for init. Call me Ste, please. Only Brendan uses my full name. I've only got me bus pass, other than that I have photo's on me phone of me an' Brendan I could show ya"

"No need for that, this is fine Ste" The man held out a hand for Ste to shake. "Name's Andrew. Andy to everyone but the boss"

"Nice to meet ya, thanks" Ste steps past the man and into the club that's heaving with people. It makes Ste smile as he slaloms his way though to climb up the stairs. It's a sea of bodies dancing at the top, the loud throbbing music getting everyone together on the dance floor. It's the kind of music Ste enjoys and can't help but throw out a few moves as he directs himself through to the bar.

"Hey Chez" Ste greets once he makes it to the bar, he glances around him. "This is brilliant, where did all these people come from?"

"Hiya love." Cheryl moved over to stand with Ste. "We're online now. Brendan gave me the task of sorting it and it paid off surprisingly. Worked off our feet in here today."

"Well the turn out is great"

"Especially for our profits. So have ye come straight here from work?" Cheryl asked as Ste looked back around the club, searching. Cheryl smiled to herself. "If ye are wanting our Bren, he's on a break in the office. I sent him in there earlier when he kept snapping at the customers. Reckon seeing ye might just be what my moody brother needs"

"Hope so" Ste said, he turned back to Cheryl. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Jesus, bet you're climbing the walls aren't ye? Go on with ye, young love eh. Just don't keep him too long in there!" Cheryl smiled before serving another customer.

Ste left the bar chuckling to himself and tackled the crowd expertly by dancing his way through them. He knocked on the office door and Brendan could just be heard shouting through to whoever it was to go away. Ste's smile widened, he could hear the annoyance in Brendan's words, the tiredness. He opened the door anyway.

"Pretty sure I said to go away" Brendan grumbled, his face hidden rested against his folded arms on the desk in front of him.

"Now that's a real shame, cos I came here especially for you" Ste laid his jacket on the couch. "And... I brought chocolate cake"

Brendan held up his head speedily.

"Steven" Brendan sighed relieved and stood up stepping over to him. "Are ye a sight for sore eyes. C'mere"

Ste hugged Brendan as he drew in his body.

"So ya did miss me then" Ste beamed, his eyes closed as Brendan gently squeezed. "What's the matter? Bad day?"

"Hm, something like that" Brendan answered, he breathed through his nose. "Wasn't expecting ye. Thought I'd have to wait until morning to see ye"

"I didn't want to wait that long" Ste said, his voice now soft and cohesive. "Wanted to surprise you"

"You've done that" Brendan inched back and dipped his head down to kiss Ste, tongue parting his lips and capturing breath. When Brendan breaks them apart, Ste's eyes flutter open and their gaze fixed. "Did ye mention cake?"

"Don't miss a trick do ya?" Ste's eyes drifted down to Brendan's smile. "I made it myself too"

"Even better. Want a drink?"

"Erm, nah I'm alright. Can't stay long anyhow, Club is buzzin' tonight" Ste untangled himself from Brendan and placed the cake on the desk for him.

"Buzzing is one word, chaos another." Brendan sits down in his chair. "It is good though, about time it picked up because I'd been looking at the books again."

Ste sat down on the arm of the couch. "Were it really that bad then?"

"Hmm, still is. I haven't told Chez though, didn't want to worry her over it. As long as this surge of custom continues we should be able to get back on track"

"Don't worry Bren, you know this sorta thing can happen sometimes. Maybe people are just skint, so can't always afford to come in here. Cheryl mentioned you're using social media now, welcome to the age of technology. Right, an' it's worked"

"As long as my sister keeps control of it" Brendan took a bite of the cake. "This is the business. Anthony approve I hope"

"Makes me smile how you call everyone by their proper names."

"If it's what they were christened, stands to reason don't it?"

"Alright smart arse, just most of us don't actually go by them."

"'Us' being the collective world?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway Tony likes my baking, he thinks I am a valuable employee an' doesn't wanna let me go"

"I can relate to that"

Brendan licks his lips clean and moves from his chair over to the couch and Ste slides down from the arm of it to sit next to him. Brendan's mouth is warm and tastes of chocolate cake and after a while of them kissing, it's just him Ste can taste. Ste's fingers spread through Brendan's hair disheveling the style where he's grabbed and settles his hand against his beard parting their lips with a low click.

"Are ye leaving me?"

"What?" Ste replied in confusion looking at Brendan. "Oh, you mean the club, yes I should really. It's hours till you close and I need to get out of these clothes"

"Don't let me stop ye" Brendan swept his eyes over Ste and back up again, open mouthed smile on him incorrigible.

"Cheryl could walk in anytime needing your help." Ste brushed his hand through Brendan's beard once more, felt himself blush under his gaze and he's missed him just as much. Ste looks down to Brendan's hand on his knee and thumbs over it.

"I'll try not to be late tonight." Brendan keeps an eye on Ste and the uncertainty on his face. "I will be coming back to yours"

"Will you?"

"That is if ye want me too"

"Of course I do, just wasn't sure" Ste darted his eyes with Brendan's. "Wake me if I'm asleep then"

"Okay"

Ste stands up with Brendan and there's a knock at the door. Cheryl creaks it ajar. "Sorry ye two, Bren I really could do with a hand"

"Told ya" Ste smiled.

"I'll be right out" Brendan spoke to Cheryl and looked back at Ste. "See ye later?"

"To right you will"

"Too right I will" Brendan agrees and curls his hand around the back of Ste's neck to kiss him with a gratified moan.

"Get a room ye guyyss" Cheryl mocks, laughs as Brendan's hand part covers her face angling her eyes away.

"I love you" Ste gushes proudly.

"I love ye too - now scam"

 _"I love ye"_ Cheryl continues to tease them both as Ste leaves.

Both Cheryl and Brendan watch Ste leave, the flashing beams of the lights seem to slow mo his movements bouncing off his body before Ste disappears briefly within the crowd. Cheryl shares a look with her brother.

"You've suddenly perked up" Cheryl said with a curious smile. "What did he say to ye? Or was it something he did"

"A gentleman never tells" Brendan avoids his sisters gaze and steps over to the bar.

"That's okay, cos I'll just get it out of Ste"

* * *

Ste flicks his eyes up from the computer screen when he hears the door of his flat click to and waits until Brendan appears around the bedroom door.

"Hi. Thought you'd be asleep"

"Hi. No, I think I managed a little bit, but kept waking up. I've been looking at our ferry booking on here and at the ferry we'll be going on. There's loads of pictures on board and that, of the deck and places to sit. They've even got a shop and cinema"

"They have all that do they?" Brendan said stepping over to the bed. He sits down on the mattress and looks at the screen. "Have ye looked at the cabin too?"

"Uh huh, dunno how much time we'll spend in there though cos I wanna be on deck me"

"Might be too choppy to stand out" Brendan drifted his eyes to Ste's body laying on it's front, blue boxers on. His hand settles on his back and strokes along the soft skin inducing a shiver from Ste. "Cold?"

"Nah, it tickled. I still wanna try though Bren cos I ain't been on a ferry before. You'll come with me wontcha?"

"Nervous about it?"

"A bit yeah, dunno if I'm sea sick, or boat sick"

"Boat sick?"

"Ferry sick" Ste laughs.

"If ye eat a good meal before hand, I've heard it helps."

"We could eat on the ferry cos it says here there's a cafe, bars an' that. Or we could upgrade to club class and get free food"

"Free food?"

"Thought you'd like that, but it sounds a bit snobby to be honest and besides it's hardly free once you've paid for it. I think we'll have better fun on the rest of the ferry, don't you?"

"Wherever ye want to be is good enough for me" Brendan moves to stand up. "Gonna get a quick shower"

"Can't ya do that in the morning Bren? Come to bed ey, waited up especially, an' ya don't smell that bad"

"Good to know. And they say romance is dead" Brendan dipped down to kiss Ste's smirk. "D'ye need anything from the kitchen?"

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Gonna turn off the laptop?"

"Already shutting down" Ste clambered up to his knees and stared at the screen. "Windows updates, eleven of em! Swear it does it on purpose every time I'm in a rush"

"There's no rush, put it on the side let it do its thing. Need to get out of this suit at some point so I'll be right back with your water"

Ste shuffles out of his boxers and gets under the covers with a light shudder at the cold sheets beneath him. When Brendan returns he's down to his boxers and carrying Ste's water.

"What you chewing?"

"Biscuit"

"Where's my one?"

"I ate it" Brendan passed Ste his water, deadpan expression on his face that made Ste laugh.

"Switch off big light will ya"

"Big light" Brendan scoffs. "Anything else ye want me to do for ye Steven?"

"How about get in my bed, and quit complainin'"

Ste blinks his eyes to try and focus on Brendan's shadow in the dark. He feels the mattress dip and a warm naked body touch against his own.

"I weren't complaining" Brendan said, his lips settled close to Ste's mouth. Brendan curled his arm around Ste and brought them in closer proximity.

"So, did your night get any better?"

"It picked up considerably, shame ye had to leave" Brendan replied. "What about your day?"

"Yeah it was good, busy"

"What did ye do last night?"

"Nothin' much. Got in late an' text you a bit. Went to bed"

"I meant - what did ye do, without me"

Brendan's open mouth began a slow journey along Ste's jawline, neck and shoulder. Ste closed his eyes and angled back his head.

"I thought about you." Ste drew in breath. "Touched myself"

Brendan hummed. "Where?"

"You know" Ste replied shyly, felt his skin prickle.

Brendan flashed a smile and nuzzled in the crook of Ste's neck. "Tell me"

"My cock." Ste let out a coy laughter and swallowed. "Made it hard thinking about you"

"I'm hard thinking about ye" Brendan took Ste's hand and placed it on his erection, dragged his palm up and down its length. Ste sighed and squeezed his grip.

"Ye want to?"

"Yes"

Brendan kissed Ste wide mouthed and hot tongued, slid his palm down Ste's body and felt his smooth skin react to the touch, the gentle raise of goosebumps beneath his fingertips and the cool shiver that produced. Ste let out a low whimper ghosting their mouths close, he balled his palm over the head of Brendan's cock spreading the pre come around its thickness tightened his grip and felt his lips tingle from the burn of Brendan's beard and moustashe as he kissed him.

Their bodies writhed throughout contact, moved together hotly as sweat formed in beads over their skin slipping into every touch they had on each other. Ste kept Brendan close unwilling to let go kissing like they're already making love. Brendan's dick feels heavy in his hand his own throbbing trapped between them.

Brendan shifted backwards and found a condom wrapper on the side passing it to Ste so he could put it on him. The lube fell coolly over his fingers and then spread wet between Ste's arse cheeks. Brendan smoothed it back and forth only lightly touching Ste's entrance making the moans in his throat flutter quietly.

Brendan kissed against Ste's throat so he could feel the noise shudder out of him, placed a finger to Ste's hole slipping in the tip and sucked the vibration from his Adams apple. Brendan took his tongue and licked against the light scatter of stubble as he slid the finger deeper into Ste's warmth twisting to coat his inside and out with lube.

"Brendan" Ste spoke desperately.

"What do ye want?" Brendan asked slicking two fingers inside Ste's hole, back and forth easily. Ste raised his leg over Brendan's chest and panted into his neck when his prostate reacted to the penetration.

Ste's fingers raked through Brendan's chest hair, he raised up and sucked Brendan's tongue into his mouth following it up with a hard kiss. "Want you inside me"

Ste moved off Brendan and lay on his back, his arms beckoning until Brendan twisted around and slotted between Ste's legs. Ste's hand lined them up, his legs twisted around Brendan's back and dragged his body into him.

"Steven" Brendan groaned and rippled his hips enough to get them connected until his cock was buried deep. Kissing throughout, Brendan only stopped to gasp breath or to nip his teeth against Ste's bottom lip.

Ste rose up his legs and crossed them high up Brendan's back and let out cries of pleasure, his sweet spot at the angle of impact, Ste was unable to prevent his nails dragging down Brendan's sweat glazed back and his hands then laid permanently around his arse.

 _"Brendan"_ Ste rasped, pushing his head back into the pillow holding Brendan in place so he could feel his cock filling his every inch. Ste's hips gently rolled his sweet spot over the head. " _Oh. God"_

Brendan blew out a long wavering breath and locked his gaze with Ste's, his movements quick, deep and in the same spot that made Ste's noises sound like honey.

Ste screamed when he came, the sound uncontrollable enough it made him softly laugh afterwards. The sticky warmth slipped between their stomachs as Brendan continued to put his cock inside and out of him riding the timely orgasm. When Brendan came his cries trickled down the back of Ste's throat.

* * *

"You're all sticky" Ste lightly laughed when Brendan collapsed on his side of the bed afterwards discarding the used condom and pulled Ste into his front. He could feel the small smile Brendan had for him imprinted against his skin.

"That's your doing" Brendan took in a deep breath still shaky with adrenaline. "Ye told me not to shower, so you'll have to deal with it"

"Don't mind, think it were worth it"

"Only think?"

"Alright, I know then. Maybe a night apart wasn't so bad after all"

"Hey" Brendan playfully warned.

Ste kept his permanent smile and swept his hand over Brendan's arm. "Bren?"

"No"

Ste scoffed.

"Go on, what?" Brendan asked sleepily.

"Just, it's nice to have you here again"

"Hmm" Brendan agreed. "My bed's comfier though"

"Is it? Actually, yes it is. This ones got a few more years on it, bit like you"

Brendan quickly tickles Ste making him laugh and flips him over. "Bloody cheek"

"But ya still love me" Ste said gazing up in the darkness at Brendan.

"But I still love ye" Brendan agreed.

"Enough you'll move in with me?"

Brendan edged back to let Ste suddenly shift himself forwards a bit. He switched on the side light and left them both temporarily blinded.

"Ow" Brendan scolded slightly, taking his fingers across his eyelids.

"Right, sorry about that." Ste looked up at Brendan patiently. "It makes sense, don't it? You've been here every night for weeks now and even before that back when we were in the hotel and your flat, being together felt like the right thing. Last night I proper missed you and I know that is stupid -"

"It's not stupid" Brendan interrupted still blinking his eyes. When they focused again it was to Ste's widened bright blue eyes staring back at him.

Ste looked around his room still full of boxes, the disheveled wallpaper and outdated furniture. "I know the place ain't much to look at, an' compared to your flat it's a massive step down but ya practically live here anyhow. Right, this could be our home, couldn't it?"

Brendan regarded Ste in front of him, the expression on his face. "For now"

"For now?"

"Until we find something better"

"You don't think it's too soon for us then?"

"Ye trying to change my mind now?" Brendan smiled.

"No, I just..." Ste paused to wrap his arms around Brendan's neck and pulled him tightly into a hug. "You won't regret it"

"Yeah, but ye might" Brendan looked at Ste when he pulled back.

"What about Chez?"

"I'll deal with my sister. Tell her my place is here - with ye." Brendan laid back down on the bed. "You're right, I do spend most of my nights here. Ye got room for all my suits in that wardrobe of yours?"

"I will make room for them, all your stuff - have ya got much?"

"Not really no" Brendan chuckles. "Just a few bits. I'll bring some things round tomorrow"

"Okay" Ste leaned back and switched off the light.

"Night roomie" Ste laughed.

"Goodnight Steven"

* * *

Two weeks later

"Look at the size of that" Ste gawped out of the windscreen of Brendan's car and at the mammoth sized ferry docked in front of them. Brendan continued to drive them, stuck in a queue of cars as they each in turn drove onto the back of it.

"Reckon we'll find a parking space Steven?"

"Ha, think we'll have a choice won't we"

"No, we park behind others and others behind us excetera, excetera"

"That mean we have a wait to drive off it then too"

"Precisely, but you're driving once we make berth in Dublin so"

Ste turned to see Brendan swallow and look back at him carefully. "Don't be so worried, not like I ain't driven before. In fact, I'm probs better than you at it. Had tons of practice"

"The illegal kind. Excuse me if I don't throw a party at the notion." Brendan accelerated forward another few yards. He turned to Ste again. "Why did ye do it?"

"Boredom. Sorta like, I wanted some fun in my life. Might not have been my best idea..."

"Shocking I'd say"

"Like you're all goody two shoes - right ya don't get a reputation for nothin' Brendan."

"I'm not all bad, but I like to get things done. Helps having a reputation as ye put it"

"I got done for it. Spent some time in juvenile detention"

Brendan turned to gaze at Ste who continued to look at the queue of cars in front of them. He felt his stomach turn and his breathing quicken.

"How long?" Brendan said, his voice sounding stunned.

"Six months. I regret it Brendan, right, I were just messed up as a kid. Does it change how you feel about me?"

"Jesus Steven. Nothing in this world gonna do that"

The queue in front of them finally dispersed and they were able to drive onto the ferry at last. They took a small holdall from the boot of the car, locked it up and made their way up from the bowels of the ship until they were met with a golden glow reception area. Brendan walked over and passed the young polite lady his booking documents for his key cards and they made their way to the cabin.

Brendan stepped over to Ste and kissed his soft open mouth and waited until his earlier tension dispersed. Ste's smile was full of warmth as Brendan held up the key card for him.

"Not too bad this" Ste said as he passed through the door, Brendan closed it behind them. "Even got a desk an' all"

"Thought we should push the boat out"

"You've been dying for a moment to say that ain't ya." Ste shook his head and moved over to the window. "Can we go out on deck while it's not moving? Wanna go look before it gets too dark to see owt"

"Better get a move on then"

* * *

"Wow" Ste took in a breath and stepped out onto the deck, his trainers slightly slipping on the wet floor. leaving him gripping onto Brendan's forearm. Around them a few people stood looking over the side, the area of the deck large and spread wide around them. Ste continued straight over to the side and held on.

"Not a bad view is it?" Brendan moved to stand next to Ste. "Just think in a few hours, right out there, we'll be in Ireland"

"Can't believe it me. I've never done owt like this before" Ste gripped the sides as the thrust of the engines kicked in and they started to back out on the sea, he felt a flutter in his stomach and drifted his eyes up once more to the sea in front of them. It wasn't far off sunset and in the distance he could see the slow decent of the bright orange sun that created a glow over the water. Ste was pretty sure he'd never been this happy in his life. "Thank you."

"What for?" Brendan asked quietly.

"For this. For sticking your nosy face in the back of my delivery van so that I would bump into ya. Cos if you hadn't of..." Ste licked moisture back to his lips.

Brendan wordlessly embraced Ste up into his right arm and gazed out onto the sunset. He turned to look at the side of them as other passengers gathered to do the same and watch as the sun disappeared beneath the water. It was over too soon and the sky above them darkened behind the smoky clouds revealing the hidden stars.

As they watched the ferry soon changed course sailing towards Dublin with only the break of waves along the sides of the vessel to be heard. The motion of the ferry became uneven gathering speed on the waves swaying their bodies more frequently.

"Not sure I like this now" Ste spoke beginning to feel slightly queasy. "Weren't too bad when it was going slow an' steady"

"Have to agree with ye on this, it does knock ye the movement of the vessel."

The crowds that had stood out here earlier had now dispersed leaving them alone on the deck.

"Might be the same on board but we could go look around, have somet to eat, maybe even visit the shop?"

"How could I possibly refuse when ye make everything sound so...tempting"

"Shurrup" Ste chuckles, he places his arms around Brendan's neck. "Bet I know something that would tempt you"

Brendan rounds his head, eyes drifting down to Ste's lips before they touch and kiss his own. "I'm listening"

"Feeling a bit light headed now, could do with a lie down." Ste's smile was warm, fawning as he slid his hand into Brendan's pocket to retrieve their key card. "You could come and take care of me"

"Now that, I can do"

* * *

"What're ye doing?" Brendan asked glancing at Ste. His hands were poised on the steering wheel of his car, big grin on his face. Brendan clicked the seat belt into place.

"I'm basking aren't I." Ste explained adjusting the rear view mirror. He looked back to Brendan. "Nice motor like this, gonna be a smooth ride init?"

"Smooth ride? Yeah it is because you'll keep within the speed limit and eyes on the road."

Ste scrunched his nose at Brendan. "I know that, and I am a safe driver"

"That's right Steven, ye are"

Ste switched on the ignition and glanced down at the pedals. "Which one is the clutch again?"

"Ye what?"

"I'm kidding. Automatic too, least I don't have to worry about breaking" Ste smirked as he drove off the ferry, ignoring Brendan's obvious discomfort.

Once they'd found their way out of the docks, Brendan programmed in the sat nav to take them to their apartment. Situated by the river it was a good twenty minutes drive into the city centre.

"Not been long since you were last here, bet it feels like yesterday don't it?" Ste glanced at Brendan from the road.

"It doesn't" Brendan admitted, he watched the Liffey River come into view. "That was just a Christmas trip my sister wanted to do. She visited Da while I just... Anyway, it feels strange coming back here because I left to start my life over ye know? Christmas gone was the first time in years since I had visited"

"So, Cheryl went over to England with you then?" Ste mused quietly, looked at Brendan when they'd stopped at some traffic lights.

"No, she left before me. Followed a friend over there. I found out about the club and I'd missed her. Decided to stick around in the village and help out with it" Brendan explained. "I'd done it before, so"

"What, run a club?"

"Hm, Danny Houston's. He was at the conference, so Foxy said. I told him to steer clear, not the kind of man to do business with"

"But you did"

"Only for a while" Brendan looked back at Ste. "Anyway, that's another story"

"You've a few of those ey?" Ste looked at the sat nav. "Maybe it should be you driving, think I might have took a wrong turn an' you're a master at those"

"Funny man. No, ye haven't, keep driving along this stretch by the river. Do ye want me to take over?"

"No, it's alright. The River looks great, loads of bridges in't there?"

"That's the Ha'penny, on your right Steven, with the lights on top. Can ye see it?" Brendan points out in front of him and it's hard not to miss all lit up the way it is standing out from all else in the background.

"Yeah I can, and unless the sat nav woman is lost, we're at our destination an' all"

"Those apartments over there is where we're staying. Thought you'd appreciate the view"

"I love the view" Ste said glancing at Brendan. "The river ain't bad either"

Ste parked up the car and switched off the engine. He helped Brendan to unload the trunk and checked in. The apartment was like a brand new build, open lounge kitchen and bedroom in a spacious area. Ste dropped his bag next to a chair and stepped in.

"This is like a home" Ste gushed happily. "It's amazing Bren"

"Glad ye like it" Brendan put his bag next to Ste's. "Ye don't have to cook for us, but I know ye like cooking so"

"I do, I really want to as well." Ste stepped into the kitchen and inspected everything. "There's food in here, in the cupboards and even the fridge. Bottle of Champagne too"

"We'll have to find something to toast then"

"Later we can do that." Ste walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, bounced his body up and down upon it.

"Meets your requirements does it?" Brendan asked leaning up against the door frame. Ste had a smile for him as he removed his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair.

When Brendan stepped closer to the bed, Ste grabbed Brendan's hands pulling him onto the mattress. A light laughter left Brendan's mouth as Ste stretched his leg over him and sat down. "Now it does"

Brendan touched his fingers lightly up Ste's thighs when he dipped down and kissed his lips. "What d ye wanna do first?"

"Dunno, can't believe I am actually here in Ireland." Ste glanced around the room and then back down to Brendan. "With you"

"I said I'd bring ye over"

"I know." Ste palmed down the front of Brendan's shirt. "Just feels like we've always been this way, how can it only be our second date?"

"Nothing wrong in the long journey Steven, means we can take our time. There's a couple of restaurants in this area, if ye want and as it's getting on, how about a meal out? Just for tonight ye let someone else worry about the cooking. Come back here, early night and then we've the day tomorrow"

"Nothing too heavy because we ate on the ferry didn't we. But you're a growing man who needs to keep up his energy, especially now you've bagged a younger boyfriend"

"In that case..." Brendan quickly flips Ste onto his back and swaps their positions. Ste grins looking up at him. "Best get ready then"

* * *

Brendan stands at the slightly open window as he buttons up a new shirt, dark purple with white trim. Behind him the light from the streetlamps pours in, faint but enough to silhouette his outline. He fixes his shirt collar unbuttoned to show off his dark chest hair and silver cross. Brendan then looks over at Ste pulling on a t shirt that fits him like skin when his hands travel down the material removing any creases he thinks are there.

Outside there's music playing, it's the kind of music Brendan would turn off if he could, romantic soft soothing tones that have somehow set the mood for them. Ste moves slower because of it, takes his time and when his eyes flicker up and see Brendan watching the smile is coy and knowing.

"Come and look Steven" Brendan asks beckoning him over.

Ste steps across to the window with Brendan and pulls back the curtain to peer out. The Liffey bridge glows in the backdrop of the uninterrupted city, the lights on underneath making the bridge even more spectacular to look at.

"There's a load of people crossing it"

Brendan settles behind Ste to look himself, Ste can feel the heat of his breath bristle against his neck. "It's a way across the Liffey so always gonna be busy like that. Ye never know, there might be a lull in the crowds"

"Be nice, just the two of us"

"Do ye want to go stand on it?"

"In a minute"

Ste bumps gently against Brendan's body, lifts his head up and back to gaze at him. The lights from outside reflect their sparkle inside his blue eyes when they share a kiss.

"Love kissing you ya know" Ste whispers against Brendan's lips. Their lips meet again impossibly slow at first, lingering. Ste edges back so his body touches the wall next to the window breaking the kiss enough for an outtake of breath and time for their eyes to meet and dance and then another kiss. Ste feels dizzy when they kiss like this, so full of greed to have each other. Ste rests his palm on Brendan's chest to steady himself despite the wall propping him up.

"I find it hard to stop myself" Ste continues a touch breathless, his eyes drift to Brendan's lips.

"Ye don't have to stop" Brendan replies, his finger tips run over Ste's hardening nipples, t shirt pulled taut showing them off.

"What about, the restaurant. We've just got ready to go out" Ste strokes his hands around Brendan's arse. He can feel his erection against his thigh digging in, making his skin shiver.

"Keep your clothes on" Brendan whispers against Ste's soft skin, drags his open mouth along it trailing a hot breath. He takes Ste's hand pushing down the front of his own trousers and clasps both their hands around Ste's length. _"So hard"_

Ste inhales deeply, opens his eyes. "The chair, behind you"

Brendan backs them both over to a large comfy arm chair, sits down while Ste climbs on top of him falling forward to kiss him. Brendan pressed closer returning the restless kiss that felt hot and inviting the longer it lasted. Ste edged back from it too soon, eyes enamored while his hands made light work of unbuckling Brendan's belt and drawing the zipper down on his trousers. Excitement awashed Brendan's body at Ste's first touch on his cock, wet with pre come his fingers only lightly brushed the foreskin, thumb slipping the slit leaving Brendan to merely whimper.

"Do you think we could go without the condom, one day?" Ste asked, watching Brendan fetch one from his wallet. Ste's fingers wrap around Brendan's length and tighten.

"Yes" Brendan's breath shook. Ste's palm strokes up and down his length takes his mouth to Brendan's and kisses him hard. Inside his hole Brendan's fingers are beginning to push into him, saliva coated and warm as they stretch his walls open. "Tell me when"

Ste waits a many moments and allows Brendan to prepare him loving the way he does this and how it feels. They share a smile and Brendan releases a low laughter watching Ste openly get off on what he's doing.

"Steven..?"

"When" Ste giggles and lets out a shaky breath.

Brendan feeds in his sheaved length leaving Ste to gasp at the intrusion. He angles his head back and feels the scrape of Brendan's teeth against his jugular. His hole wreathed Brendan's dick until he's fully seated in his lap and they can't get any more connected.

As Ste rides Brendan, his fingers open each one of Brendan's shirt buttons and splay the material either side of his chest, then slowly they run through the thick hair. Ste's eyes flick up to Brendan, while his strong hands splayed around his bum as he enters Ste from beneath with hard thrusts.

"Don't wanna... _ruin your_...shirt" Ste gazes intently at Brendan, moans leaving his open mouth.

"Good thinking... _Fuck_ "

They laugh, shakily, Brendan raking his hands up Ste's flexing spine curling a hold over Ste's shoulders with his hands as he spasms and comes all over Brendan's chest. Ste continues to rock his pelvis dragging Brendan's dick in and out of him quickly until the shudder of Brendan's orgasm leaves them both wild and sated.

"That was so good" Ste said leaning his forehead against Brendan's.

"You're something else Steven"

"Better get cleaned up hadn't ya?" Ste lifts himself up and tries to stand on his jelly legs, laughs again. "If we're going out to eat"

"Thought ye weren't really hungry" Brendan walks into the bathroom with Ste.

"Ravenous after that"

* * *

When they step out of the apartment Ste's eyes are drawn to the bridge in front of them and the river it hangs gracefully over. It's late in the evening now and there's still a few people wandering around the city but it's hushed a lot more and the chatter replaced by the drift of music from a nearby bar and the thrum of car engines when they pass by.

Brendan gazes at Ste and his long eyelashes when they blink. "Shall we go across?"

"Yeah, come on then" Ste walks side by side with Brendan until they reach the foot of it and Ste steps on the bridge. He finds a number of padlocks attached to the white metal side of it and watches closely as a couple attach one and throw something into the water. His interest piques.

"They're called love locks" Brendan explains. "When ye love somebody ye write both your names on a padlock and throw the key into the river. Ye weren't thinking of doing one, were ye?"

"Flatter yourself" Ste replies as he looks out onto the river and across at another bridge further ahead. He feels Brendan move closer to him.

"D'ye think ye could live here Steven, find a restaurant and build your life around it?"

"It's beautiful here, magical even."

"Cause of all the leprechauns"

"Ha, yeah." Ste chuckles. "The place has a good feel to it, but, and I'm using my business brain here - it's expensive init? I'd have to spend more time saving up"

"Look at what we've got Steven, a home, both working. Why not start something in England first, get some capital behind ye. Grow a business and make profit on it"

Ste turned to look at Brendan. "It's sensible isn't it, that way?"

Brendan held his folded arms up on the sides of the bridge and looked out ahead of him watching the odd few people walk along the sides of the river. "Would definitely mean playing the long game"

"Yeah it would" Ste agreed solemnly. "But you're not going anywhere are ya, so at least I'll be in good company while I do ey?"

"I'll be here no matter"

"Really? No matter where we are or what we'll do"

"Well. I got nothing better else to do so..." Brendan chuckles at Ste's silent little protest at the side of him, pout on his mouth that near begs to be kissed. He doesn't though, despite the urge to do so as strong as it ever was. Instead they both end up smiling and the comfort warms Brendan's heart.

Ste peels his eyes off Brendan for a moment and searches around them, both ends of the bridge are silent now with nobody around. It's the first time he's consciously noticed the lull in noise around them as earlier they were surrounded by people.

Brendan looks then too, all around and seems surprised at the quiet.

"Where'd everybody go to?"

"No idea" Brendan replied, his eyes now firmly on Ste.

"It's nice like this anyway, makes it seem like our bridge doesn't it, we can pretend now, cos there's only us here" Ste decides to move then further up the bridge and behind him he can hear Brendan's footsteps.

"Why pretend?" Brendan called back, he's standing opposite Ste now.

"When you said you'll stick around no matter what, despite not knowing what the future's gonna have in store for us. That's a big thing Brendan, gotta ask why" Ste flicked his eyes up at Brendan. "Why you here?"

"Cause I love ye." Brendan said sincerely. "Cause I can't live my life without ye. I love ye Steven"

Ste felt the twist of emotion engulf him while a tear falls down his cheek, and he's never been more sure of anything until this moment. "I love you too"

"I'm gonna kiss ye now, come here" Brendan curled his fingers at Ste and beckoned him towards him.

Ste released a relieved breath, felt his heart beat double and his legs weaken beneath him. They still carried his weight stepping closer to Brendan and kept him stood up and smiling as he accepted Brendan's kiss.

Ste flutters open his eyes when it feels like a lifetime has passed by and they both quickly walk off the bridge together, Brendan losing his footing on the steps and they're laughing and unable to stop smiling. Brendan looks over at the apartment and then back to Ste who's also gazing up at it from the pavement.

"I want to make love to ye Steven"

Ste swallows, Brendan's thick Irish accent almost purring. "We should probably eat somet"

"True." Brendan nodded. "Restaurants do meals to go, don't they?"

Ste's tongue darts out and licks his lips. He looks back to Brendan. "Let's not waste anymore time then"


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and messages for this fic. As this chapter is based in Dublin there's a mixture of cannon / non cannon throughout. xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 12

They walked along the pavement next to the river together. Brendan kept his hands warm inside his coat but purposely nudged into Ste the entire walk to insure the laughter that left his mouth was always coy and flirtatious. The smile it put on Brendan's lips was brief but not unnoticed by his curious companion.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ste asked, his eyes darting between Brendan and the path ahead.

"Ha'penny?" Brendan mused quietly. "Dunno, I'm just..."

"Happy? Hungry?" Ste rhymed off, his feet always on the move unable to keep still. "Horny?"

Brendan grinned watching his step on the pathway. "Can I be all at once? Yes I can - how about that"

"An' they say men can't multitask ey. Like, there's loads of things I can do at the same time"

"My boy's talented." Brendan admitted, his eyes stray across to Ste who is slightly ahead of him. "Might wanna keep it down Steven, else I won't be your only male suitor"

"Well they can keep on walking, cos I have all I want, right here" Ste stops finally, lets the spring in his step relax a moment and nodded over the road. "What about a Maccy's?"

"Hmm. Not exactly what I had in mind when I offered to take ye out tonight"

"Thought ya wanted to get me back to our apartment?"

Ste made sure his eyes were focused on the smile Brendan had in return for him. The rush inside his belly leaves Ste's laughter light. "Why don't we go out on the last night here instead, pick any of the posh restaurants couldn't we? And that'll be a great way to end the trip"

"Book somewhere shall we?"

"Yeah, why not" Ste smiled.

"You've twisted my arm" Brendan said, he steered them safely across the street and held the door open for Ste. When they got to the end of the queue Ste glanced over at the menu. "My treat. What you havin'?"

"Ye buying? Well now, let me see... Big Mac and fries." Brendan says to the man behind the counter. "Dainty wee Happy meal for my other half"

"Oi comedian. I'll have same as him yeah, and I'll go large with extra pickles on my burger please"

"Gherkins" Brendan twisted his face distastefully. "Eileen used to love those when she was pregnant"

Ste briefly held onto Brendan's arm. "That's cos they're good for ya. I'll nick yours then"

"Ye can have them all"

On the way back, they both stopped outside the apartment. Ste looked over the road at the bridge again and then back at Brendan "Can we eat this by the river Bren? There's benches across there so it'll be nice to sit and we've not far to walk to get back have we?"

"Come on then" Brendan agreed touching his hand against Ste's back.

As the evening progressed the amount of people on the street dwindles until only a few remain occasionally crossing the Liffey bridge or walking by the river. Ste took a picture of the bridge capturing its lit reflection in the water below.

"One for the album?" Brendan said. Ste looked up at him from the picture on his phone.

"Yeah it is. Love this bridge, I mean it is the first one I've ever seen like this - all lit up and fancy."

"It used to be a toll; the half penny? For anyone who wanted to cross it" Brendan explained as he finished off the last of his meal.

"Oh did it? Bit cheeky to charge people to walk over a bridge though, I bet most folk woulda' legged it over and tried to get away with it"

"There were turnstiles either end of the bridge, it was either that or swim. Officially it is called The Liffey Bridge. Anyhow, fairing to be a decent date I've brought ye on" Brendan said gazing out onto the river, Ste was smiling when he turned to look at him.

Ste leans over to Brendan and gives him a quick kiss. "My best ever"

"What, eating junk food sitting on a bench with me?"

"Yes, cos this right, it's perfect. Wouldn't matter where we was, long as we're together"

"Uh huh" Brendan regarded Ste thoughtfully. "Ye finished with those fries?"

Ste chuckled and passed the bag over. "Here, wouldn't want them to go to waste. Five more minutes?"

"We've got all night Steven, sit as long as ye want"

Ste smiles as he looks at Brendan and then the bridge that glows in the background.

* * *

"Are we celebrating?" Brendan placed his jacket over the back of a chair when he walked into the bedroom. He looked over at Ste drinking Champagne from a flute glass.

"I am" Ste admitted as he looked at the sparkling drink. "These bubbles proper tickle don't they?"

Brendan skulked over to Ste and took the glass from his hand taking a sip of the fizzed drink. "So it does. I wonder if..."

Brendan kissed Ste after taking another mouthful transferring it from his mouth into Ste's. The bubbles popped against their tongues as they slipped together. Ste lightly laughed into Brendan's mouth, swallowed the liquid and drew his fingers up through Brendan's dark hair still cool from the outside. Ste's eyes remained closed long enough for Brendan to see and when Ste opened them, their gaze fixed together.

"Want some more?" Ste offered quietly, gentle smile on his mouth.

"Uh huh" Brendan answered, his gaze drifting from Ste's eyes to his licked wet lips. "Pour me a glass"

As Ste watched Brendan step back to undress, he downed the last of his drink and poured them both one before he himself took off his clothes. His t shirt pulled tight as he dragged it off leaving his hair shaggy and misshapen. Ste smirked to himself as he removed his trousers knowing full well his boyfriend was taking full advantage.

"Like what you see?"

"Reckon I'm a lucky man Steven"

"Me too" Ste said finally looking up at Brendan. He took a drink of his Champagne and placed his cool open lips over Brendan's nipple delicately suckling it erect and darting his tongue in an upwards lick. Their mouths then touched and teased and kissed and Ste felt Brendan's thumb curl inside his navel and along the smooth skin where his tattoo lay.

Ste took another drink before offering his glass to Brendan. Ste's hands settled on his belt buckle pulling it apart roughly leaving the rim of the glass to dart slightly from Brendan's lips, Ste chased the droplet of Champagne with his mouth and smiled up at the older man as he dragged the belt from his trousers.

"Someone's keen"

"Says you who earlier couldn't wait to get me alone" Ste's hand tucked beneath the material of Brendan's trousers and felt around the shape of his cock and swollen ball sack pressing close enough it twitched in his grasp. Ste's hand rubbed warmth against the cotton material pulled taut as Brendan filled out his boxers in response.

Brendan let out a long breath through his nose as Ste's touch increased his desire for him, they kiss again, deeply and the noise of it fills the room along with their breathing and deep throated moans. Brendan quickly swallows his drink and passes Ste the empty glass for him to fill again and once naked they fall together and meet in the middle of the bed.

"Alright Steven" Brendan's Irish accent is thick and purposeful.

"Hi Brendan" Ste replies happily, his smile is wide and permanent. He adores him.

Brendan reaches for their newly filled glasses and they each take a drink keeping their eyes tethered to one another. The bubbles make Ste smile again and the alcohol begins to stirs his senses and leaves him tipsy.

"You're proper fit Brendan" Ste hummed.

Brendan smiles against the side of his glass and takes a drink. "Might wanna clean those beer goggles"

"It's not the drink talking" Ste puts his glass on the side and takes Brendan's from his hand too and shuffles closer pressing his lips to Brendan's. He feels the breath release from his mouth as he's laid down on the mattress, blood rushing to his cock as Brendan's tongue slips hotly between his lips. Ste feels Brendan's warm palm journey around his body caressing gently against his soft skin, his fingers brushing through the thick dark hair on his leg as it's lifted to curl around Brendan's back.

They kiss a long time, feeding on desire and arousal, skin on skin their bodies wrap together until it feels like Ste's swimming inside his mind intoxicated on how Brendan makes him feel with his tongue and hungry mouth. Ste can feel the burn of his tashe and beard as it brushes and scratches hard the needier they become with each kiss, pre come has made their dick's moist and the slip together sensitive and exquisite enough they could get each other off.

Ste pants quick breaths into Brendan's mouth and shivers as his body begins to give in to it, sliding his hand between them Ste squeezes Brendan's length. His head arches back enough Brendan can kiss at his Adams apple, the side of his neck and then behind his ear.

"Jesus, Steven" Brendan's voice is shaky as Ste's hand becomes purposeful around his cock stroking and pulling on it dragging his climax from him. Brendan's mouth settles at Ste's neck, eyes closed he shudders with Ste's astute touch.

Ste holds his teeth against his bottom lip when Brendan pulls back to look at him. They both laugh. "More champers while we get you up again?"

"You're incorrigible ye know that?" Brendan states with laughter, he gazes into Ste's darkened eyes.

"If that's a good thing, then yeah, I am" Ste kisses Brendan. "Gonna get cleaned up, back in a minute"

"I'm timing ye boy"

Ste darts up off the bed and cleans up in the bathroom bringing out a damp cloth for Brendan to use. The bottle of fizz is three quarters full now as it resides on the side cabinet. Ste jumps on the bed. "I'm proper awake me"

"Just as well, you'd be no good to me asleep"

Ste nudges Brendan and grabs the wet cloth from his hand and uses it to wipe Brendan's flaccid cock clean. Brendan sucks a breath through his teeth and kisses Ste back when he straddles his thighs. Ste drapes his arms loosely around Brendan's shoulders and sits down bringing their naked bodies close.

"What we gonna do tomorrow?"

"Too busy thinking about what we're gonna do now"

"Should we stay in this position?" Ste watches Brendan squeeze out some lube onto his fingers so he shifts up a little for him to get better access when his hand moves beneath his bum.

"How do ye want it?" Brendan purred, his teeth bite Ste's bottom lip.

"Like you on top of me" Ste breathes into Brendan's mouth and rides his fingers deeper. "Just all of you. Please"

Brendan's Adams apple bobs watching Ste flex his hips, his cock thickens and stands erect enough Ste can roll on a condom. They both move and Brendan lies on Ste lining himself up with his stretched hole and gets in him quickly, slide easy with the lube and Ste's agile legs maneuvering enough to widen his entrance. Ste's arms cross around Brendan's neck, legs holding on to his back and with each thrust Brendan makes his prostate feels the divine benefit.

 _"Uh. Oh. Bren."_ Ste moans into Brendan's ear, moves his hand and feels his way between the crack of Brendan's arse to finger against his hole. It's warm and closed tight but it still lets the tip of his finger in. Brendan's cock penetrates harder as every inch fills Ste's walls leaving a loud cry from his mouth.

 _"Steven"_ Brendan fills the condom and Ste, presses the weight of his cock where Ste needs it most and feels the shudder of his orgasm engulf him.

Afterwards they're lying in bed, bodies closely knit together.

"Ye alright?" Brendan asks into the darkness.

"Always alright after we do that." Ste's eyes flutter closed. "Can't keep my eyes open"

"Get some sleep, busy day tomorrow"

"Okay, can't wait. Night then, love you"

"Love ye too"

* * *

As the early morning light pierced through a small opening in the curtains, Ste began to stir from his sleep. Bleary eyed and lethargic, Ste's eyes gently blinked open. His hand drifted to the side left of him and the mattress was cool to the touch, empty.

Ste raised himself sightly realising Brendan wasn't with him, and then gazed around the room. Still half asleep the twist in his stomach magnified somehow so when Brendan did finally enter the room his relief was laid bare.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily Steven" Brendan spoke as he entered the room.

"Am I dreaming" Ste said, he laid back down on the mattress and tried to dismiss his initial reaction.

"Never had breakfast in bed before"

"Wasn't on about the breakfast"

"Really" Brendan shoved half of the toast he held in his hand into his mouth and as Ste watched on his smile grew.

"You've got crumbs in your moustashe"

"No? Go on, ye got them?"

Ste stroked his fingers through the soft bristles of Brendan's moustashe, and laid propped up on the pillow. Brendan smiled and chewed his toast. "Well, come on, what d'ye wanna do today? Cause Dublin is our oyster"

"Erm..." Ste paused to think, his eyes then drifting to the toast Brendan had all but devoured. "Why you gone out for breakie? I'd have made it for us"

"Fancied a walk, some fresh air. Besides this is meant to be a date, and as such, gonna treat ye right"

"Give us me coffee then" Ste took the lid off the carton and blew cool air over the milky liquid and took a sip. "Not too bad, ta"

"Four sugars, three in mine. Thought the staff were gonna put a sugar tax on the final bill"

"We'll cut down together then, go on a health kick" Ste placed his drink on the side.

"Gonna come running with me then are ye, we could go a mile in each direction"

"We?"

"Yes, we. In the meantime, I'm gonna show ye the sights." Brendan shifts and climbs on the bed, kneels over Ste's body. "My sights"

Ste's eyes follow Brendan's movement, gazes up at him. "Sounds promising"

"Doesn't it? Anything ye wanna see..." Brendan kisses Ste. "Or try" Another kiss. "I'm your man, whatever the pleasure"

Brendan rocks forward a little before connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Ste is caught up in the moment giving himself up for this one kiss that feels overwhelmingly good, so when Brendan suddenly pulls back the desire is there to see. Brendan waits, keeps their eyes locked so long Ste almost drowns in them.

"Guinness" Ste speaks slightly dazed.

"Guinness?" Brendan repeats surprised, wants to make sure he's heard this right. Ste nods his head and reiterates his request.

"What? Never tried it before have I? Dublin gonna be the best place to, init?"

"Can't argue with that. Guinness it is"

* * *

"Where are we going then?" Ste asks after a while of walking with Brendan. He'd kept quiet until now looking around and taking in the city.

"A pub I know" Brendan walks quickly in front of Ste, knows where he is heading. Ste catches up to him.

"There's a lot of pubs round here" Ste said as he follows Brendan through the back streets of Dublin. "Which one is it?"

"Just a little further up here."

"Didn't you say that back there?" Ste asked mockingly, thumbing backwards as he looked around the cobbled streets. "Ere' there's a tourist information center over there - should we go in and ask directions and get a map?"

"Hey, I might be a bit rusty with things but my memory is second to none. It's this way, come on"

They walk over a white metal sided walk through and end up on another street full of shops and other buildings, this one was busy with traffic. "See up there - that's St Stephen's green"

"Is it?" Ste gazed to his left and looked at the place Brendan had pointed out, they make it across the busy road and wander up another side street. "Good name that is. You sure ya know where you're going? Like a maze all these little streets"

"There ye are - Grogans pub" Brendan gestures to a red pub in the distance. "Told ye I'd find it. Shall we sit inside?"

"Not a bad day so let's sit outside, I'll grab that table there for us"

"Alright. Still wanting to try a Guinness?"

"Yes please"

Ste smiled as Brendan brought over two pints of Guinness for them and settled them down on the table. Ste held his fingers around the pint glass turning it slightly while debating tasting it.

Brendan kept a watchful eye on Ste taking a gulp of the satin black drink and dragged his finger and thumb down his moustashe, removing the froth from his pint.

"Shoulda' got ye a little dainty half glass" Brendan teased.

"Shut up" Ste supped from the glass.

"So what now? Kidnap some leprechauns, buy ourselves a shamrock hat, what?"

"Alright I'm a tourist" Ste stated the obvious, he gazed down at the drink in his hand and tried to fathom out how he could rid the taste from his mouth without embarrassment. "That's rank, init?"

"It's a required taste" Brendan corrected taking another mouthful of Guinness. It smoothed down the back of his throat.

"So is this your local then?"

"Everywhere is - Dublin's a small City"

"Aww. Bet you've got a memory round every corner ant' ya?"

Brendan eyed over at Ste thoughtfully. "Yeah. I guess I do"

Brendan lifted the pint glass from Steven's grip and poured it in the beer bin at the side of them.

"What ya doin'?!" Ste protested.

"It's not for ye"

"Nah - I might've got to like that"

"We're wasting time, come on"

"N.., where we going?" Ste asked darting his head back at the table they'd left.

"Gonna show ye where I grew up"

They walked through the streets again, and it was bustling once more with people around them going about their business as Ste tried to take in everything of the new City he was in. He was happy and carefree making a grab for Brendan's hand briefly caught up in the moment of them here together and what that represented.

Their hands swung, clasped for the flashest of flashes before Brendan avoided the touch to hold onto Ste's arm instead pulling him back quickly from a Luas tram that sped by and hooted it's horn. Ste widened his eyes at it, last thing he'd expected as he stepped out. He could feel Brendan's hand on his arm, strong keeping him anchored to the spot and it was then he looked at him, right in the eyes and managed a goofy smile, realisation of how silly he had been.

Brendan's smile was fond and matched the softness of his eyes. He still shook his head at Ste and momentarily patted Ste on the back.

"Bren?" Ste interrupted Brendan's thoughts, his eyes darting over him.

"Nothing, just, watch yourself boy."

Ste thinly smiled. "I will. Where to now then? Hope we ain't hopin' on that tram there cos the driver won't be pleased"

"No." Brendan scoffed. "We're going back to the docks, can't walk there so we'll have to use the car. Not sure about letting ye drive though - bit accident prone young Steven"

"Hey, that only happened cos I were caught up looking at you. I'm driving us, no argument"

"No argument." Brendan repeated in agreement, he sniffed and pointed to the road. "Watch the trams now - won't ye"

* * *

"That's a fair walk to the lighthouse" Ste stopped to looked out at the pier wall that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Are ye up for it?" Brendan asked darting his eyes at Ste, light smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, I am. Let's do it" Ste gently tapped Brendan on the arm and continued to walk alongside him, the cobbled floor of the pier pressing hard to the soles of his shoes. As they strolled, people would sometimes pass by them, walking their dogs or running by with a friend. Ste kept his eyes mostly on the lighthouse in the distance setting himself a challenge to make it there no mater what.

The weather was fine and sunny, warm on his face with a break in the wind. The sea was a little choppy gliding onto the huge rocks at the sides of them, Ste moved nearer to the edge to look at it. The Irish sea was dark this close up, too murky to look beneath the waves. In the distance the colour changed in the sunlight, it sparkled just as Brendan had told him it would. Boats and cargo ships rode the ocean here, the ferry they'd traveled in on slow out on it's departure back to England. Ste fleeted a smile watching it manoeuvre in the water.

Brendan gently held at Ste's arm and brought him back over to him, guiding his path towards the middle of the pier again. Ste glanced at Brendan briefly and shared a smile with him, captured the perfect blue of his eyes in the daylight while they fixed on only him. Brendan placed his hands back into the pockets of his jacket and continued with no rush in his footsteps.

"We're gonna stop up there for a rest Steven, ye see the white buildings?"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Powers the lighthouse, I assume. Ye can't go in them"

"Thought they'd be loo's."

"No" Brendan smiled. "There's no amenities for miles so I hope ye went before we came out"

"Reckon I'll be alright" Ste chuckled. "Popular here init? People even come here to jog"

"Well that's because there's another way here. If ye didn't drive there's a long walk, takes about two hours though"

"That what you used to do then? Walk here?"

"Sometimes I did."

Ste walked on ahead when they reached the white wall and there was an old seating area and a jetty. Ste looked at the corroding metal poles that had twisted over time and then watched as Brendan walked up to the edge.

"Hey, careful" Ste said reaching out to hold Brendan back. "It's wet here, ya might slip an' me diving in to save ya will only do more harm than good"

"I'll bear that in mind" Brendan chuckled, he lowered himself down. "Will ye sit with me?"

"Are we allowed to?" Ste asked, he slowly and cautiously perched himself on the side of the wall, feet dangling down.

"No one will mind" Brendan replied.

Ste looked back at Brendan who silently gazed out in front of them and Ste did the same, looked across the water at Dublin. The sun rays hitting the coastline buildings and landmarks made them shimmy brightly in the distance. Ste thinly smiled at the sight of it, it was as Brendan had described, everything illuminated in sight.

"This is amazing Brendan, proper peaceful. I can see why you'd want to be here" Ste looked out past Brendan towards the shoreline and then to the other side of him and out onto the Irish sea.

"This old place has smartened up a lot - hard as it is to believe. Me and the boys, we'd spend hours...hours on end right here every day "

"Doing what?" Ste asked curiously.

Brendan shook his head in thought. "Nothin' to be honest. Nothin'. Well, usually leggin' it away from somebody but...we were kids so" Brendan smiled with the memory.

"I can picture it now actually...but in my head you've still got a big moustashe on ya mouth" Ste imitated a moustashe with his curled hands, smile on his mouth. "Even as a little kid"

They both laughed as Brendan shook his head, Ste looking fondly at him as his smile seemed to brighten the more they spoke.

"Jumped off here, once, yeah. Tried to impress the boys, almost drowned, got myself arrested - good lad"

"I'm not surprised ya idiot" Ste said in concern gazing down into the water below them.

"Only got a warning" Brendan played it down. "But Seamus, Seamus loved that"

Ste turned to look at Brendan, his expression changing in the blink of an eye made his heart ache. "Your Dad"

Brendan nodded in agreement feeling the momentary happiness within him disperse. "Hm"

"Well he's not here now is he, so you can hold my hand if you want" Ste said, determined not to let Seamus get between them. "I mean, he can't see us"

"D'ye think I don't want that, Steven?"

"Well what's stopping you then?" Ste asked, their eyes locked momentarily until Brendan broke the connection wordlessly gazing back out onto the coastline.

They sit quietly a while and Ste takes in everything he can see around him, the sights and sounds, the sea salt smell of the water. Every now and then he darts his eyes on Brendan clearly lost in his thoughts about the place they're at and the memories he has now triggered.

"Can you go up inside the lighthouse then?" Ste asks wanting to break their little silence.

"No, the lighthouse is fully automated these days, wanna go have a look?" Brendan looks back at Ste, a gentle relief sweeping over him.

"Yep. Dunno how we're gonna stand up without accidentally goin' for a swim like..." Ste joked and he's rewarded with a smile.

"It's easy Steven" Brendan admits managing to work his legs around to stand up. He watches Ste struggle to try and figure out how to go about it and the concern on his face as he does. Brendan shakes his head and holds out his hand. "Come on, I'll help ye. Be here all day if I don't"

Ste turns to look at Brendan, eyes darting to his hand as he grabs a firm hold and lets himself be hoisted up quickly.

"That were a close one." Ste squeezes Brendan's hand as they both gaze down into the water. He then speaks softly against his ear. "Thanks"

They share a look as they walk on towards the red lighthouse, people continue to share the pier with them either arriving or leaving as they pass by. The wind was blustery now, the further out they journeyed seemed to strengthen the power of it. Ste huddled into his jacket leaving Brendan wanting to scoop him up in his arms and alleviate the cold from Ste's body, the thick leather coat he wore was warm inside and he barely noticed the wind chill except on his face and hands.

Once there, Ste held his head back to look up at the tall red lighthouse, eyelashes pointing to the sky he blinked at the bright sunlight. Brendan watched him, couldn't take his eyes off the boy who made his life have meaning again.

"Tell me then" Ste said, his turned to fix his eyes with Brendan. "Tell me somet about the lighthouse"

"It used to be powered by candlelight"

Ste chuckled. "Were that for the moths at sea then? Cos ya won't get anyone else seeing a tiny flame would ya?"

Brendan beams. "I'm sure they made do Steven. It was after they used oil and of course now it's all done by the flick of a switch."

Ste walks around and out to the edge crossing his arms standing there looking out at the sea. "It's beautiful here. I hope this was always a good memory for you"

"It was" Brendan spoke settling close behind Ste, the sides of his coat hung down around them. "It is now"

"Now that we've come here" Ste huddles back into Brendan and shares his body warmth, keeps his hands deep in his pockets.

"You're shivering" Brendan speaks against Ste's ear softly. "I'll buy ye a coffee on the way back, from the van we passed. Get ye warmed up"

"Good idea that, it's a nice day but middle of the sea, well it's proper cold init" Ste turns his head and finds Brendan's mouth, delicately brushes his lips against it trailing his eyes up to him. "Thank you for sharing this with me"

"Glad ye like it here. Ye got places to show me too, huh?"

"In Manchester? Council estate that will blow your mind?" Ste quietly laughs. "No, nothing like this"

"Still where ye grew up though" Brendan dances his eyes with Ste's. "Kinda like to know more about the man I'm living with, and there's a scenario I wasn't prepared for"

"Be boring if you were though" Ste replied eyes looking away. "All the bad habits we're yet to discover..."

"I don't have any" Brendan smirked.

"Besides tellin' fibs" Ste said with a smile. "Let's get some photo's before we leave"

"Uh huh" Brendan lets his nose drift over Ste's, the lightest of touches Ste would have missed if he hadn't been so lost in the two of them. They both look out onto the horizon.

* * *

Ste takes a last look behind them at the pier and lighthouse while Brendan buys him a coffee from a van parked up selling various refreshments. It seems miles away in the distance now and the weather is darkening the sky bringing in some grey clouds that try to block out the sun. It doesn't quite manage it though as beams of light cast their way down towards the sea. Brendan passes Ste a white polystyrene cup to hold breaking his concentration.

"Ta" Ste said blowing over the steam a few times to take a sip. "You not having one?"

"No, this coat does the trick"

"Might have to get meself one of those then, for the next time we're here"

"Planning a second trip already?" Brendan looked back to the lighthouse. "Come on, let's get ye back to the apartment eh"

"Okay. I'm gonna cook for us tonight, what do ya want?" Ste takes another sip of his coffee as they walk back to Brendan's car.

"Anything ye make I'll eat, ye know that."

"Wonder if we could get hold of a blowtorch." Ste pondered. "Have to google it, somewhere is bound to sell them aren't they. You can't be the only one with a fascination eh?"

Brendan laughs. "Duo effort tonight then is it?"

"Why not. Nice meal, your pud for afters"

"Your idea of afters is different to mine Steven. Afters is having ye wrapped around-"

"Excuse me?" A lady gently tapped on Brendan's shoulder. "Sorry to trouble you"

"No problem." Brendan quickly cleared his throat. "How can I help?"

"My son is unwell, and I could do with finding a bathroom for him. I wondered if you're both locals and know where there is one? Everyone I have asked so far are visitors to Ireland"

"So are we" Ste said, he smiled at the young boy gazing up at them. "But Brendan knows the place well"

"It's a fair trek I'm afraid. You'd have to drive back into the city. Maybe there's a place nearby, guest house somewhere that could help ye"

"Right, unfortunately we walked here, took us ages too. I have tried to call a taxi but it's not working - my phone doesn't connect the number I have. I feel a bit silly not realising how cut off this place is. Thank you for your help though"

The lady sat down on the wall and tried her phone again. Ste watched her son lean against her clearly unwell. He took Brendan to one side.

"Can't we help them?"

"What d'ye mean?"

"Offer them a lift into the city - or at least to a place they could go. It's on our way isn't it?" Ste looked back at the lady struggling with her phone. "Come on Bren, we can't just leave them here, please?"

"Ye and your kindness. If that little boy has an accident - you're valeting my car"

Ste grinned. "I knew you wouldn't mind. You drive this time too, you're more familiar with the place"

Brendan took the keys from Ste's hand. "Go on, go tell them and I'll put a blanket in the back to keep the little fella warm"

Ste held his hand briefly on Brendan's arm before stepping over to the lady and her son.

"Hi, look we're on our way back into Dublin. We can give you a lift, find somewhere for you to go - do you have a hotel in the city?"

"Oh my goodness, are you sure? That is so kind of you, I don't want to put you out." The lady looked down on her son. "You know what kids are like for getting ill"

"Well, no, not really." Ste turned to look back at Brendan. "I'm Ste, that's Brendan"

"Nice to meet you Ste. I'm Clare and this is my son, Dion" Clare darted her eyes back to Brendan. "You two been together long?"

"I'd like to say years cos it feels like I have always been with Brendan." Ste watched Brendan place a blanket in the back seat of his car. "That there's no time I've never not loved him" Ste spoke thoughtfully before acknowledging the lady in front of him.

"But it's less than six months in truth" Ste lets out a soft laugh.

"Well, you've plenty of time then"

"For what?"

"A family" Clare smiled walking over to the car when Brendan held the door for them. Ste opened his mouth to speak but was halted by the beckoning of Brendan for him to hurry up. Ste stepped over to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Ye alright?"

"Me, yeah, I'm good. Just the sea air, made me a little light headed is all" Ste drew the seat belt out and over him securing it in place.

Brendan gazed into the rear view mirror and then back at Ste, looks him over. "Sure you're okay, Steven?"

"Positive. This is Clare and Dion." Ste introduced, Ste placed his warm hand on Brendan's thigh encouragingly. "Come on, sooner we get back sooner we eat. I've noticed that tummy of yours, always growling"

"We have two of those then" The lady sat in the back interjected with a chuckle. "This one eats all the time, no idea where he puts it either"

"Yeah" Ste flicked his eyes up to Brendan again. "I know the feeling. So where are you from, have you traveled far?"

"London, so a good journey over. We flew in, Dion's first time on a plane. He was a little air sick, might have stayed with him by the looks of it"

"Aw, not nice to be travel sick. We sailed over by ferry, sea sickness is no better. London though, never been there, wouldn't mind going either"

"Have to put it on the bucket list along with your sea sickness Steven" Brendan smiled to himself.

"I'm from Manchester and the joker sat next to me is from Dublin. Brought me over here on a date"

"Wow, some date a trip to Ireland" Clare said with a smile and hugged her son close when he drifted off to sleep. "Not been to Manchester in a long time. You two meet there then?"

"No, in Chester. Let's just say I bumped into Bren one day and I made him breakfast" Ste smiles turning to look at Brendan.

"Found myself a chef no less" Brendan admitted proudly capturing the lady's gaze through the mirror. "Took me a while to work my Irish charm mind"

"Hey, that's not true. It's really not" Ste shook his head at Clare. "Have you got anyone back in London?"

"No, Dion's Dad isn't around anymore. Why I thought a trip away would do us the world of good. Oh, our hotel is near here I reconise the area. A few doors up, over there. You've been so kind to us, thank you"

"No problem" Brendan nodded. "This one is it? I'll take ye up to the doors"

"Hope you feel better Dion." Ste said as he woke up. "Enjoy the rest of your time here, nice to meet you"

Clare grabbed her bag from the back. "Here, let me give you something for the petrol, it's the least I can do"

"Wouldn't hear of it" Brendan replied. "Why don't ye treat Dion instead when he's feeling better"

"Okay, thanks, I will. Nice to meet you too, and good luck with your future together, bye"

"They were friendly weren't they?" Ste said, he and Brendan watched the little boy wave goodbye as they walked into their hotel.

"Hm, nice enough. Glad they got sorted out in the end"

"I hope Dion feels better soon, he were really quiet"

"He wasn't too good that's all. Kids like to sleep when they're ill don't they" Brendan sets off from the hotel and after a while they come across the Liffey river.

"Gone quiet now have ye?"

"Probably cos I were thinking"

"There's a hospital further up here, should I take us that way?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ste laughs looking at Brendan. "That were nice of you, to do that for them"

"Good deed for the day ticked off Steven"

Brendan parks up the car next to the apartment block and switches off the engine. He catches Ste gazing out of the window at something. Brendan tilts his head and follows Ste's line of sight to the Ha'penny bridge.

"Looks different in the daytime" Brendan opens the door to get out, meets Ste's gaze on the other side of the car. "What now then?"

"See if we can find what we need to make our tea. We could walk around a bit, get some air" Ste shuts the car door.

"Didn't get enough on the pier of that then, air?" Brendan steps onto the pavement.

Ya know what I mean - you can breathe more out on the sea can't ya. An' besides the air inland is different init."

"Different air? Well now, see we've both just learned something new. Take ye for a walk then shall I? Stick close to me Steven, we can't be sure the air around this corner here isn't different"

"Shurrup" Ste beams bumping his arm against Brendan.

* * *

"I love this kitchen, wish it were back home in my flat. I'd probably cook more too with all this space" Ste looked over to Brendan concentrating next to him. "Hows the brulee coming along?"

"Yeah good, you're in for a treat"

"I know. Smells lovely that vanilla does"

"Yours smells like something else. Making my mouth water"

"I were thinking as this trip is our date too it's special init? So I've made pork chops in a port wine sauce. Pork cos I know ya love it and port cos we were just at the port weren't we? Dublin Port, and we sailed into that on the ferry, obviously."

"Obviously. Very apt'"

"What I thought" Ste licked his lips and looked at Brendan. "Ya do like chops, right?"

"Yes. Don't be worrying yourself okay. It'll taste the business as always"

"Ta. They won't take too long, gonna put it on a bed of rice and garnish some salad around the plate."

"Where're ye going?" Brendan asked as Ste ventured out of the kitchen.

"Need the loo. Probably that Guinness we had" Ste shrugged.

"What, the one mouthful ye drank? I poured most of the pint away Steven"

"You're forgetting the coffee and I've helped meself to some of that port, cos ya gotta have a tipple cooking with alcohol"

"Traditional is it? Let ye off then" Brendan nodded getting back to his creme brulee.

"Traditional yeah" Ste let out a breathy laugh.

* * *

"So what's the verdict then?" Ste watched as Brendan took his first mouthful, almost scrutinising with anticipation. Brendan flicked his eyes up at him and carefully chewed and tasted the food.

"The port gravy -"

"Sauce"

"Sauce then, it's good. Compliments the pork."

"And the rice is cooked okay? Cos people like it different texture, you shouldn't stir rice, but I do just once like, else it'll be too gummy"

"Gummy rice?"

"Cos of the starch, it'd have no bite to it. Why Risotto is sticky, it has to be stirred up the whole time, but that's nice that is" Ste explained, he takes a mouthful of food and gazes up at Brendan who's paused to listen to him. Ste lightly smiles.

"Tastes great Steven, you're a top chef. Hope you've room for the brulee too"

"Yeah course, can't wait to try it Brendan. Smells good don't it?" Ste ate a forkful of food. "Have you checked the oven, want me to look?"

"Stay and eat, I've an eye on the clock don't worry. Should be done by the time we've finished and then it's the piece de resistance"

Ste grins. "Good job ya found that blow torch then init? Even I don't have one of them in me kitchen"

"Ye do now then, Chez bought one ages ago. Been making them a while now so"

"Course. I bet you could make other stuff too, what about Irish Stew cos it's Cheryl's favourite isn't it?"

"Yes it is, we both of us like it." Brendan admits, he takes a drink of his beer. "Not too good with the culinary expertise Steven, I mess up a lot and is why Chez keeps me out of the kitchen - when she's cooking at least. My mum, I used to help her in the kitchen, ye know baking mostly"

"Did you? See, I bet you were a big help to her an' all"

"She said I was yeah. It's funny, how ye remember smells in recollection, I remember vanilla a lot. The creme brulee, she used to make it and I watched her vigilantly whenever it was on the menu. I used to love the blow torch, fascinated me - I guess it would at that age" Brendan continues to eat, his eyes look upon Ste.

"Did ye ever cook with your ma?"

"No. It weren't like that for me." Ste stirred the rice on his plate with his fork. "Always remember being poor and not havin' much of anything really, my real Dad he left us when I were young. I musta' been cos I can't recall his face, Terry's I do though. He were always mad at me, all the time. What did you ask me? That's it, cooking. My mum's idea of that were shoving ready meals in the microwave. An then..." Ste scoffed. "She couldn't even do that properly"

"Is that why, Steven. Why ye got into cooking?"

"Maybe I did, yeah. But mostly cos I was good at something. Pauline and Terry said I'd never amount to owt, but I proved them wrong, went to college and bettered myself." Ste ate a forkful of food. "Now I might not have a ton of money but what I do have, well I'm richer than most"

Brendan inched a smile and nodded in agreement. "Think we can both boast that"

Ste's gaze moves to the open window and the gentle music that drifts in from the outside is the same from the other night.

Brendan follows his gaze. "The music must play on a repeat, want me to close the window?"

"No, I quite like it. Might go down there an' ask them for some Johnny Cash for you, does he do romantic stuff?" Ste lightly laughs to himself, eats some more food.

"He wrote a lot of songs about killing a lover" Brendan said watching a smirk stretch along Ste's mouth."How about a top up?" Brendan asks finishing his beer. "There's some of that champagne from last night if ye want some"

"Yeah, go on then, just the one though cos I'm being good"

"Not too good, I hope" Brendan slipped Ste a knowing grin Brendan pulling the cork out of the bottle with a pop. The bubbles quickly snaked out of the bottle half onto the table and half into the glass Ste held out to catch them.

"Thanks" Ste said, reached up and grabbed Brendan by his top slowly bringing him down to him and pressed their lips together. Ste waits until Brendan fills his own glass. "To your mum"

"And to us" Brendan replied clinking the glasses together.

"And to us" Ste states taking a sip of the drink. He lightly laughs. "The bubbles always tickle me nose.

Ste stands up and walks over to the window taking his drink with him. He looks out of the open window over the Liffey river and then up at the sky. Brendan soon joined him. "It's gone proper dark outside hasn't it"

"The air's charged, can ye smell it? There's a storm coming this way." Brendan murmured gazing up at the approaching grey clouds in the distance. Lightning lit up the entire area around them and seemed to pause everything in the seconds it appeared. Ste's heart jumped from it half elated half shocked.

"Wow, think ya mean it's already here"

"Mother nature showing us her special effects"

"I bet it looks amazing on the pier right now" Ste replied watching the people on the street begin to scatter. "It's not a rainy storm either"

"Those dark clouds in the distance say otherwise" Brendan said, he faced the same way as Steven. "D'ye wanna have a drive up there. To the pier?"

"What - right now?"

"Well, it's not a rainy storm, so"

"Only if you want to as well then" Ste agreed clearly interested in the idea. "Just for a bit"

Brendan lightly smiled and looks back at the oven. "Desert's ready, how about we go afterwards, might even catch the tail end of dusk"

"Go on then, do your thing." Ste stepped back over to the table. "Give us ya plate, I'll soak em in some water. Nice that meal, have to make it again sometime for us"

"Well, sit back now and try this. Hope ye like it" Brendan brings over the desert and sits down opposite Ste again.

"Looks mint Brendan, ta" Ste uses his spoon to crack beneath the crisp sugar topping of the brulee and takes a mouthful.

"Is it okay?"

"It tastes great. Really great" Ste savours another mouthful. "I'd be hard pressed to try a better one"

"Yeah?" Brendan breathes relieved. "Good, that's good"

* * *

"It's too dark to go out on the pier like this, the weather is calmer but it could change" Brendan explained as they drove to the beginning of the long wall. "Maybe we could park up further back there and watch from the car"

"Yeah, lets do that. What about sitting on the dunes - the ground isn't wet so it'll be okay. Just for a little while. We can use this blanket to shade ourselves from the wind chill off the sea"

"Thought of everything, haven't ye"

"Why ya need me around init?" Ste grinned happily and walked over the wispy grass and sand to find a good spot for them to sit down. Ste wrapped the blanket around Brendan's shoulders and then crouched down to fit between his legs. Laying back against his chest, Ste used his fingers to grab the thick blanket around him.

In the distance they could still see the lighthouse, with dusk approaching and the shadowy ravaged sky, the light from it spun red and didn't really cast any light onto the sea. Ste watched it's brief red glow gradually brighten as the day turned into early night fall thanks to the storm. The lightning blanketed the sky before them, and it seemed to be more powerful here with nothing around them except the sea and land in the distance, the sky went on forever.

"Wonder if it's off to England" Ste mused watching the storm move out to sea, the clouds seemingly carrying the lightning with it.

"Might be, a fair journey. Are ye feeling homesick?"

"No. Though it'd probably take a while if I do. Must feel weird for you, cos this is your home, but so is England"

"This was my home, once. That changed when I left these shores and didn't look back, Chez visits more than I do."

"Was ya nervous talking that step though? I mean it ain't like going down the road is it? You've a great big sea to cross an' all."

"No, I..." Brendan shook his head as he thought to the day he left. "More like relief, ye know? Admittedly I didn't make the greatest associates over there but not fairing too badly now. Especially as it looks like the club is picking up again"

"Does it feel okay to be back then?" Ste asked curiously, his voice low as he gazed up at Brendan still looking out ahead of them. He watched him briefly nod. Ste keeps his eyes on him. "Never done owt like this before, sat out in a storm"

"Douglas scared of thunder is he?"

Ste laughed jerking his elbow back into Brendan and brought up his legs to lean on pulling the blanket off the tops of his shoulders. "Forget sometimes I had a life before you. Sounds bad for Doug, but, it's hard to believe when I think about it now... like it has always just been me an' you"

"I know what ye mean, everything else just pales into insignificance"

"Yeah that an' all"

They both smile.

The lightning is less frequent now, wrapping it's flash against the sky erasing the stars within the blink of an eye. Brendan gazes up at them as they twinkle through the clouds.

"Ever just looked at the stars Steven?"

Ste angled his head up. "Not really. Where I grew up you couldn't see them like this, all the street light banished them from view. Riley's place weren't too bad though, it was a bit more secluded so they were easier to look at, but I never really, not until you just said about it."

"Where I grew up, I mean with my ma. She used to stand with me at the back of our house, it were only a small yard like but big enough. So she'd point up to the sky and told me to look and when I did - if it was clear, I'd see the stars shining."

"There's loads though, like a jigsaw puzzle of diamonds. Just gotta try and piece them together." Ste breathed. "Your time with her sounds happy Brendan, I'm sorry she were taken from you so young"

"Come on, this rain won't keep holding off for us" Brendan heaved himself up and they both got into the car as the rain suddenly lashed at the windscreen. He turned on the wipers. "Ye ready?"

"Yeah. Your choice now init. What do ya wanna do?"

Brendan breathed through his nose and gazed out through the rain covered windscreen, quiet with his thoughts before looking back at Ste. "I wanna show ye something"

"Okay" Ste answered intrigued. "Show me"

* * *

The rain became treacherous on the journey back to the city, Ste was quiet but only because Brendan was. He felt like he needed to be so Brendan could think and perhaps try not to internally talk his way out of where they were going. Ste looked around the area they finally parked up in, the storm unleashing it's fury on Dublin.

"Wow" Ste said. "Where did that come from?"

"Just a passing shower" Brendan dismissed, his voice sounding distant.

Ste turned to look at Brendan. "So, what's here?"

"My Da's pub" Brendan answered and turned to look at Ste who darted his eyes over to the only pub nearby, lights on and people venturing in and out of it. "I can't show ye the inside..."

"I know" Ste spoke carefully. "He's in there. You didn't have to show me this, not if it's gonna upset you"

"I'm okay out here, with ye. I worked in the pub when I was a teenager with him and his cronies looking on." Brendan swallowed as he spoke. "Felt good to get the job at first, felt like I was finally getting somewhere with my father."

"I don't want to lose ye Steven" Brendan continued, his eyes bore at the pub.

"What ya on about ey? That's never gonna happen"

"It might if I tell ye what he did, what he still does to me" Brendan jabbed at his head. "In here. I'd be burdening ye with it too"

"Don't always sleep me, when we're in bed." Ste replied levelly. "Wanna know why? It's cos you have nightmares sometimes and I stay awake to make sure you're alright. I ain't ever thought it was a burden, not one time I have watched over you" Ste met Brendan's eyes. "If you let me know you, let me understand, I could do more."

Brendan shifted the car into gear and set off again, driving around until he found another pub not too far from their apartment.

"Let's have a drink" Brendan said pulling the keys from the ignition. Ste watched him climb out of the car and then open his side for him. The rain instantly flattened Ste's hair to his forehead.

"Why don't we go for a drink back at the apartment ey? Instead of getting wet out here"

"We're not gonna be drinking outside Steven" Brendan walked into the pub and as Ste followed him he could see old style booths dotted around, a quiet place that had a dry smell to it. Ste watched Brendan order a whiskey which he downed in one and then another. He held against his arm and looked at the barman.

"No more thanks. Come and sit down yeah? Bren?"

Brendan seemed to gaze right through Ste but followed him anyway to a corner seat. They sat opposite each other and the barman settled down a bottle of beer for Ste.

"Thought a whiskey might be too strong for ye"

"I think it's a bit strong for you an' all"

Brendan smiled and took another mouthful of whiskey. "I was taught to drink this stuff, my Da made sure of that"

"Brendan" Ste stretched his hand across the table. "What are we sitting here for?"

"I've never told anyone ye know, just kept it here in my head for so long I've become a master at keeping secrets" Ste took his hand away and instead just listened. Brendan swallowed thickly. "My Ma died, I told ye, and then I went to live with Seamus. And at first, it wasn't too bad. Cheryl wasn't happy, because she was Daddy's little princess and then there was me who took all of his attention. But it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted, not what any child would want or understand"

"He beat on you a lot, didn't he?" Ste spoke and seemed to make Brendan jump, too connected inside the vivid memories he hated playing over and over in his mind.

"Yeah, he did. And then he made it up to me, in his own special way"

Brendan watched Ste's eyes flicker up, they were wide and his pupils large thanks to the darkness of the pub they sat in. A man left the bar out of the squeaky double doors, another could be heard ordering a pint while the barmaid laughed at his awful chat up line. Brendan and Ste's eyes never wavered, just stayed focused on each other.

Brendan wondered if Ste was sat there working it out - hoping he was so he wouldn't have to utter the words himself because once he did everything would change and this man who means everything would leave and then he'd be left to face this alone. Brendan's breathing sounds as shaky as he feels and that's when he feels Ste's hand on his again tightening.

"I love you Brendan, I always have done"

"I've always loved ye too"

Ste's laugh left on a sob, he felt his heart swell and his eyes glacier over. "Bren..."

"It was sexual abuse, and it started when I was eight years old"

Ste used the back of his hand to wipe away his falling tears and struggled to form any breath. The lump in his throat ached. "I'm never gonna leave you. Right an' I'll spend my entire life by your side proving it cos you, you're everything to me"

Brendan nodded in response, couldn't speak any longer. He pushed his drink away with two fingers. They sit in silence for a while, Ste's hand held over Brendan's and they share occasional looks and occasional tears. It's when Ste starts to feel tired that Brendan slid his hand away.

"Are we going back?" Ste spoke, his voice quiet as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, come on, let's get ye to bed"

"I ain't tired"

"No?" Brendan's eyebrows raised.

"No, just, resting my eyes" Ste said with a smile. It's one Brendan shares.

They stand in the rain, and this time they both get their hair wet.

"I'll drive us back." Ste stated holding his hand out for the car keys. He feels Brendan's finger gently tilt his chin upwards to place his mouth on Ste's. The rainwater makes their lips slide together.

Ste takes Brendan's hand and holds it against his heartbeat. "That man will never touch or hurt you again, I swear"

"For the first time, I believe that's possible" Brendan replies and swiftly pulls Ste into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all, again sorry for the delay with this fic - it is still going but the updates may take a while. I'm hopeful this won't always be the case. Thank you for your lovely reviews and messages xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Chapter 13

Ste jumped awake and for a moment or two felt disorientated coming to from his deep sleep. He'd dreamt about last night and Ste's first thought now was of them stood together in the pouring rain, so vivid, the sound of it hammering against the pavement around them. Ste recalls the rush of water on the road as cars drove by and the moment he encouraged Brendan to get in the car so Ste could drive them back to the apartment. Barely any words were exchanged, instead they'd fallen asleep exhausted.

The rain was still present now, pattering at the window in the room and dripping over the guttering outside. Ste listened to the sound of it a moment, until his eyes remained open long enough.

"Bren?" Ste questioned in a low voice.

Ste's arm reached out into the empty space at the side of him and pushed up on his elbow on the mattress. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand to try and focus on Brendan who he could just about see sat on the bottom edge of the bed. Ste waited a little while and when Brendan hadn't replied, Ste shifted and crawled up the bed to settle knees bent at the side of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes" Brendan murmured angling his head a little towards Ste. "I couldn't sleep, sorry I disturbed ye"

"You didn't, I just woke up." Ste explained and darted his eyes around the room and over to the window where a parting in the curtains let in the light from the streetlamps below, he could see the rain as it fell against the glass. "So much for a passin' shower ey?"

When Brendan remained silent, Ste kept his eyes on him and moved his hand to settle on Brendan's hair, gently stroking over it a few times before holding it on his shoulder. It was chilly to the touch which felt strange to Ste as Brendan always radiated heat. "How long ya been sat here for?"

"Dunno." Brendan breathed. "An hour, maybe two"

"You're cold"

"Am I?" Brendan spoke absently.

"Yes" Ste sighed looking around. A knitted throw lay on one of the chairs in the room so he moved to grab it. Brendan finally looked at Ste when he draped the soft fabric around him and kneeled up once more next to him on the bed.

"Always tellin' me to keep warm aren't ya ey, and then you don't even listen to your own advice. Why didn't ya wake me up huh? Coulda' kept ya company" Ste said rubbing his hands down the sides of Brendan. He stopped when he caught the older man smiling fondly at him. "What?"

"Just ye, taking care of me"

"What's so funny about that?" Ste asked offended.

"Nothing at all" Brendan replied soothingly

"Oh. Right. Well good, cos I ain't just gonna let ya freeze am I?"

"We're in Dublin, not the Antarctic"

"There see. Done my job well cause you're already being all sarky ain't ya" Ste stared down at Brendan who inched a smile. "Ya know, maybe I like looking after you, thought about that?"

"I wasn't complaining" Brendan uttered softly, his eyes remain fixed with Ste's.

"Could be we stood out in the rain too long last night, not supposed to do that are ya. Maybe a brew will warm you?"

"No. I'm fine Steven, thanks." Brendan replied turning back to the darkened room.

"Gonna tell me why ya sat here then?" Ste moved his hand to rub over Brendan's back.

"I had a nightmare, woke up from it and couldn't settle again."

"About ya Dad?" Ste's heart sank.

"Yeah" Brendan gestured ahead of himself. "So I, sat here and... didn't want to wake ye up cause we went through enough last night ye know, why have us both lose out on sleep"

Ste moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Brendan. "I know sometimes we all need to have time alone to think, I get that, but don't sit alone like this if it's because ya feel like you're burdening me again alright? What you've been through..."

"Steven" Brendan gently sighed.

"Sorry"

"No. Ye don't ever have to apologise to me. It's just hard, Jesus I ain't ever spoken about this before" Brendan runs his finger over the corner of his eye and looks down at the floor. "I thought it'd feel different, ye know, closure. Finally telling somebody. Thought it would feel better - I dunno"

"Maybe that's because you need to tell Cheryl too"

"Nah" Brendan shook his head in disagreement.

"You've lived with this for all those years Brendan, I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like, what it _feels_ like to watch your Cheryl continue to act like he's this amazing Dad when he's anything but." Ste bowed his head and closes his eyes.

"Why ruin her childhood as well. Chez was happy ye know? Da makes her happy and I can't take that away from her"

"But what she believes is a lie" Ste lightly sobbed. "Breaks my heart Brendan. I'm just heart broken he did that to you"

"Now can ye see why I was worried, in case those images you're picturing..." Brendan blew out a strangled breath trying to compose himself. "That they'd repulse ye enough to leave. Because every time ye look at me you'd be reminded of what I see"

Ste sniffed and wiped his eyes. "All I see is the man I love when I look at ya, and my life has never been as good as it is right now. I look at you and see my future an no one, not even him will change that."

They both look at each other and Ste can see the shine glaize over Brendan's eyes.

"I can't make it stop, Steven. It plays over and over in my head, why me? What did I do that was so bad?"

"Nothing" Ste pulls Brendan into a close knit hug. "You did nothing wrong, it was all him. I wish I could take it away" Ste spoke lowly, he tightened his arms around Brendan.

"Ye do help me Steven. These past months have shown me a new way of life" Brendan buried his face at the side of Ste's neck, the breath he drew in long and heavy filling his lungs as he began to feel a peace wash over him.

"Works both ways that does" Ste said, his words spoke into Brendan's soft hair, the lump in his throat stinging as he tried to keep composed.

"It's okay Steven" Brendan tightened his arms briefly before edging back. He took his thumbs across the wet on Ste's eyes.

"He was a cruel man, no father does that to his child." Ste swallowed, his eyes darting with Brendan's. "Can't believe he's getting away with it, you know you could tell someone, report the abuse"

"Don't want to relive it with a complete stranger. Took every ounce of courage telling ye" Brendan let his arms slacken. "Ye still want that future?"

"Want it? Brendan, I've planned for it" Ste replied honestly. "Reckon we'll be happy too"

"Chez'll be pleased. My sister is like a mother hen, always wanting her big brother to settle down. Used to think she was crazy, still do to be fair." Brendan's laughter drifted off noting Ste's sudden quietness "Steven?"

"I just need to..." Ste said, struggled to get his words out. "I haven't done anything that's made it difficult, like..." Ste gestures his hands out in front of himself and looked up at Brendan. "Like when I've touched you or when we've... Cos I couldn't hurt ya"

"You've never done, _hey_ -" Brendan cradled Ste's face in his hands, thumbs the wet from his cheeks. "- Don't ever think ye could, okay? Steven, I can't get enough of ye boy, ye know that, tell me ye know that"

"I know" Ste croaked, his eyes darted with Brendan's. "I do know"

"He's not gonna ruin what we have" Brendan whispered. "I won't let him"

"Neither will I" Ste promised, he held his hand to Brendan's face and stroked against his beard. "I shouldn't have even said that, cos it's the one thing we've always done right together. There'd never be anyone else"

"Not for me Steven"

Ste licked the dryness from his lips and kept Brendan's eyes fixed with his, the room was quiet except for the odd car engine noise floating in from the outside. Ste could feel the beat of his heart simmer down in comfort, he twisted his head enough his lips could kiss the inside of Brendan's palm as it still held his face.

"Ye know, think I will have a drink, some water." Brendan said dropping his hands.

"How about a little whiskey in it? Just to steady our nerves a bit, cos I'll have one as well." Ste suggested standing up. He felt himself stop when Brendan held his wrist.

"Go raibh maith agat mo ghrá" Brendan said, his voice intimate.

Ste stepped back and gazed down at Brendan. "You being all suggestive again?"

"Well, I know how ye like it when I do"

Ste smiles. "Ya do it on purpose, speak all slow an' deep in that accent of yours. And another thing right - "

"Here we go..." Brendan rolled his eyes and laughs.

"- what ya doin' tellin' that woman I never fell for ya charms ey? I were offering me wears to ya the minute we met" Ste smirked.

"I don't like to let on how loose ye were back then"

"Oi ya cheeky... I meant the food I'd made!"

"Really? Must be my recollection of the time ye almost dropped your trousers for me in the deli. Remind me again which of us is the seducer Steven"

"That was purely innocent." Ste feels his cheeks grow hot.

Brendan tugged on Ste's wrist enough he sat in his lap."Thought I'd dreamed ye up that day. Fuck, I'd never wanted anyone as much as ye. There was a moment I thought Douglas would take ye away"

"No chance, and my biggest regret is not leaving him sooner to be with you" Ste replied, he held his hand at Brendan's face and kissed him with a softened tongue, stroked his cheek. "I'll fetch those drinks"

Brendan agreed and let Ste stand up. His eyes stray over to the LED clock. "Three am, that time disapeared"

"Bet you're tired now ey?" Ste said, he passed Brendan a small glass and sipped at his own. The face he pulls makes Brendan chuckle.

"It's not that bad"

"It's not that great either" Ste argued and left his drink on the side before climbing into bed. "Think we should sleep in, do us worlda' good. I'll cook us breakfast this time, use up some of the food in that fridge before it goes to waste"

"Definitely not wasting any food" Brendan said slipping under the duvet. He held out his arm so Ste could slot by his side.

"You're all better again" Ste raked his finger tips through Brendan's dark chest hair.

"What d'ye mean?"

"Ya all warm" Ste hummed snuggling closer and shut his eyes. "Love you"

"Love ye too"

* * *

It was Brendan who woke up first this time, Ste was asleep on top of him, head resting on his shoulder. They were both wrapped up in a mix of arms and legs and it made Brendan smile. He craned back his head to look at the time, 10.54am and yawned deeply before stretching both of his arms up and cracked his bones. The movement roused Ste, captured in a sleepy haze while he tried to blink his eyes open.

"Hello"

"Hiya" Ste replied, he laid his head over Brendan's chest and yawned. "How you feeling?"

"Wacked out"

"Not surprised, took a lot out of ya did yesterday. Could go back to sleep, don't gotta move yet do we?"

"No. No, we can lounge like this all day if ye want to. Won't sleep the day away though"

"You got any more sights to show me then?"

Brendan paused to think. "There's a lot to show ye here Steven, the usual touristy places, castle, museums, Guinness warehouse"

"Guinness warehouse? What's that?"

"Where they make the drink." Brendan replied looking down upon Ste. He shifted and got out of bed putting on Ste's dressing robe. "It's like a museum of sorts but ye get to drink Guinness while you're there"

"Bet ya love that." Ste watched Brendan curiously. "What ya doing?"

"Bathroom, back in a jiffy. D'ye want anything bringing through from the kitchen, coffee perhaps?"

"No cos I'll have some in a bit. Said I would do us breakfast"

When Brendan returns Ste pulls back the duvet for him and they settle once again in the center of the bed.

"You've got cold feet from the bathroom floor"

"I have? Hang on" Brendan laid the soles of his feet on Ste. "Not so cold anymore"

"Hey, stealing my warmth!" Ste shivered and nudged himself closer to Brendan's body. "Thinking I wouldn't mind going to a souvenir shop, I know we went to the one on the ferry but they'll have more things here, wanna get somet for Chez and Tony. Wonder if Jacqui and Rhys would want something too..."

"There's only so many styles of fridge magnets ye can make" Brendan lightly chuckled. "Don't mind what we do, it's our last day here though, we've to catch the ferry late tonight"

"Can't believe how fast it's gone" Ste took the pads of his fingers through Brendan's chest hair. "I've had such a great time here, I'll never forget it. What time is it now?" Ste said grabbing his phone to look.

"We've both slept in, it's almost eleven"

"Tony's sent me a message and your Cheryl. _'Can you tell my brother to read his texts'_ \- you ignorin' ya sister?"

"I'm on holiday" Brendan mused folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "What did Anthony say?"

"Just the usual, asking about Ireland. Gonna have loads to tell im' when I get back." Ste places his phone back on the side and drapes his arm back around Brendan. "The day's nearly gone, we need to get packing."

"Ye wanna leave already?" Brendan frowned, his eyes remained closed as he relaxed.

"No, course not. But if we pack now saves us rushin' after don't it? Plus we want to go to a restaurant before we get on that ferry. Got an hour check in time right?"

"Yep, why I like travelling by ferry. Steven don't worry. there's plenty of time to do the restaurant and pack afterwards"

"We should plan our next trip away."

"A moment ago ye were packing..."

"Changed me mind cos it won't take too long, could leave it till later on like ya said. Where we gonna go?"

"Okay" Brendan breathed laughter through his nose. "What about London, didn't ye say it was part of your bucket list? I won't be driving though, spend half the time in the car if I do - busy place"

"Good job they invented trains. Have you been there?"

"Business meetings, usually with Foxy, occasionally with my sister"

Ste shifted himself and laid his folded his arms over Brendan. "You don't really talk about Warren. Are ya good mates?"

"Foxy's alright, he has a nightclub down there so if we go, I might call in on him" Brendan flicked open his eyes to look at Ste. "Ye want to go?"

"London, yeah." Ste breathed. "Can we go back to Scotland too? I wanna stay in that castle we went to." Ste smiled. "You're thinking about it"

"I am. I'm thinking about the moment ye took me in that godforsaken maze."

"That was our first one"

"Maze?"

"No, kiss" Ste pushed up touching their lips together and smiled. "Remember?"

"Yes but, I like to be reminded" Brendan hummed kissing Ste back. "I'll get back in Cheryl's good books first, work a load of shifts then let her know we're going away again"

"Great, see - stuff to look forward to."

"Sounds good, gonna jump in the shower?"

"Uh huh. I'll get in first"

"I thought we could share?" Brendan hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Why don't you stay in bed a bit longer ey? Recharge a bit more" Ste slid out of bed and padded over to his bag fishing out a change of clothes. When he wandered towards the bathroom Brendan watched him carefully.

"I won't be long, yeah" Ste smiled.

Brendan hesitated a moment or two before throwing the cover off himself. He moved to step over the carpet towards the bathroom. The door was left ajar and he settled his fingers against it. Ste looked back at Brendan when he heard the door creep open.

"Hey" Ste regarded Brendan standing there. "Ya need to use the loo?

"Are ye avoiding me?"

Ste furrowed his brow in confusion. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Cause ye couldn't get away quick enough from me just then"

"You're imagining things" Ste dismissed.

"Am I?"

"Yes. I just thought it would be best if you rested that's all" Ste grabbed a bath towel and settled it on the side. "Didn't mean owt by it."

"There's doubt in your voice" Brendan pressed.

"Don't do that right" Ste swallowed and licked his drying lips. "Don't get all defensive with me"

"Why not, it's true isn't it - ye can't stand to look at me. I should never have told ye about my father"

"Don't ya say that!" Ste snapped, he stepped towards Brendan, their eyes fixed. "Last night you swore you wouldn't let him win - well ya went back on that promise pretty quick didn't ya? If I didn't wanna stick around I'd have left already Brendan."

"Really, how when I'm the one with the tickets home"

Ste scoffed incredulously. "You gotta start trusting me if we are ever gonna make a go of us. If this relationship actually means anything to ya"

Brendan watches Ste's chest heave, body slightly shaking with anger and adrenaline. Brendan blinks, moves to sit heavily on the bath edge and holds his face in his hands.

Ste lets out a low breath, approaches Brendan and kneels down in front of him. His hands are gentle removing Brendan's so he can look into his blue eyes.

"You idiot." Ste accuses in a low tone of voice. "How could you even think that ey? After everything we talked about last night, we've made progress ain't we? Me and you, supposed to be stickin' together not arguing over him"

"It's not ye I'm angry at, it's him" Brendan struggled to speak, his eyes darting to the floor.

Look..." Ste breathed through his nose. "I'll admit to thinking that you might not be ready to... ya know, not yet when everything is still so raw. But not because I've stopped wanting you. Brendan, I love the bones of you right, always will"

Brendan blew out a long breath. "I got these thoughts running around my head ye know, like a dripping poison. I get an idea in my head and there's no reasoning with it. My father, never had a good word to say about me. He always made me worthless, to anyone. The hint of any doubt just consumes me."

"I kinda expected something like this, it's taken you so long to tell me, obviously it were distressing and it's gonna effect ya emotionally telling someone for the first time. Brendan, you gotta give yourself time to heal cos it's like the wound has been opened again for ya, but I'm right here aren't I. Tell me, where would I go now ey?" Ste chuckles thoughtfully. "There's nowhere I'd be without ya an' it is same for you an' all, else why would ya be so upset"

"I shouldn't of done that Steven, barging in here like that. Lost my head for a moment, I'm sorry"

"Dun't matter. An' actually, I am glad ya did, because I'd rather that than you keeping things bottled up inside, cos you'd have just had more wrong thoughts going on in your head, doing ya no good. I just don't want you hurting anymore, because I can't bare it. And ya know what? You're worth more than you know, especially to me"

Ste pushed up on his knees and pressed his lips to Brendan's, until Brendan responded with a part open mouth sealing their lingering kiss. It turned into a hug and they both held on tight to each other. Ste closed his eyes and crossed his arms around Brendan's neck and didn't let go until Brendan was ready.

Holding Brendan this tight gave Ste an urge to make it better for him, to somehow ease the pain by never letting go even if that meant holding on for a lifetime and becoming an old man. As long as he was inside Brendan's arms he would gladly give an eternity to it. Ste felt his eyes begin to well up again and a tear found it's way through his long lashes to run down his cheek, the water tickled his skin and when it reached his jaw that was when Brendan held him back and removed it with a stroke of his thumb.

"Have a shower" Brendan said, his voice splintered thanks to the lump in his throat. "I'll sort breakfast"

"You will?" Ste raised his eyebrows.

"How hard can it be?"

Ste smiles. "Oh this I gotta see... So, brunch? Cos it's nearly afternoon"

"Okay, brunch then."

"There's a few bits in the fridge"

"Ye trustin' me to make somet now?"

"Well, there's always a cafe around if ya burn it" Ste laughs and stands up because his legs feel funny from kneeling on them. He looks down on Brendan still sat there. "We're gonna be okay, ya know"

"I'd better go, let ye get on" Brendan replied standing up, he gave Ste a cursory glance before leaving the bathroom.

Ste drew in a breath feeling an uncertainty creep over him.

* * *

When Ste left the bathroom he was fully dressed, he rubbed his wet hair with a towel walking through to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

"What's all this?" Ste asked, he looked at the dining table and more importantly the food amassed on it.

"Brunch" Brendan answered, he gestured for Ste to sit. "Coffee?"

"Um, yes please" Ste placed the towel on the side and sat down, ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "This looks appetising"

"I wanted to do somet right, after I..." Brendan paused and sat down at the table, scratched at his beard. "Anyway, thought you'd like it so"

"I do, thanks." Ste looked over at Brendan who continued to avoid eye contact. Ste licked his lips moved to pour a glass of orange juice. "Some of this is fresh isn't it?"

"Hmm. Had to pop out while ye were in shower for the fruit. Scrambled eggs, free range eggs those are"

"Tastes great" Ste said trying to capture Brendan's gaze. He ate a forkful and eyed over the burnt toast on the plate in the middle of the table, Ste edged a slight smile grabbing a piece and pasting over it with some butter.

"Ye don't have to eat that"

"Why wouldn't I eat it?" Ste asked, he took the corner of the toast into his mouth and tried not to twitch at the burnt flavour, instead he crunched it down despite. Brendan finally met his gaze, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ste asked, mouth full. Ste held his hand up to shield his mouth and swallowed dryly. "Lovely that. Bit over done like but..."

"Ye think?" Brendan laughed. He felt himself relax finally.

"That's more like it" Ste grinned. "Who showed ya how to make the eggs?"

"Microwave" Brendan confessed.

Ste scoffs with a smile.

* * *

Brendan walked through the apartment after his shower and pulled on his t shirt. He caught Ste gazing over, slither of a smile gracing his lips as he searched around the room.

"What ye looking at?"

"Charming" Ste replied with a huff.

"I didn't mean..." Brendan let out a sigh.

"Good shower was it?" Ste gazed back again briefly.

"Yeah. Steven, Have ye lost something?"

"Me phone. I were gonna text Tony back. Sure I'd left it on the side this morning but it isn't in the bedroom."

"That'd be me. I borrowed your phone earlier it's better than mine, anyway, here" Brendan passed Ste his phone. He moved to put the kettle on. "Ready for another brew?"

"Um, cuppa tea, thanks." Ste mused looking down at the screen "What ya been searching... Is that what I think it is?"

Brendan flicked his eyes up from what he was doing. "Depends what ye think it is"

Ste widened his smile. He moved with Brendan over to the seating area and sat down beside him. The drinks were placed on the table.

"That there is a clinic not too far away from here." Brendan explained and shifted his body around towards Ste. "So if ye wanted to, figured we could go today. I mean it won't take up too much of our time"

"This another of your sights is it?" Ste asked flicking his eyes up from the phone screen.

"Not usually part of the itinerary no." Brendan chuckled and pointed to the phone. "Just with ye asking other day, thought I'd check it out, see if there's places here we could try. Or we can wait until back in England" Brendan sniffed, he darted his gaze on and off Ste and fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, course not" Brendan replied gruffly and sat up straight.

"I don't wanna wait any longer"

Brendan flicked his eyes up to Ste. "We shoulda' done this ages ago"

Ste licked his smiling lips and looked back at the information on screen. "You reckon we'd be able to get tested today?"

"Says so. They've a walk in center, all we gotta do is register by 1.30"

Ste checks the time. "Alright, we'd be in and out with time to spare."

"Uh huh" Brendan tilted his head as he gazed at Ste. "Do ye still want to, I mean after earlier and my inability to stay rational"

Ste takes in a breath placing down his phone on the coffee table beside them. "You had a wobble and it's not the end of the world. But doing this, it would mean we could commit properly and I want that. There's only been Doug before you and we always used protection, confident I am clear"

"I've had the test but a while ago and as my past is slightly more..."

"Rampant?" Ste suggested knowingly.

"Lived" Brendan corrected laughing."Older than ye, so"

"That's your excuse is it?"

"Absolutely and sticking by it"

"Wish I'd been your first" Ste quietly intoned. He felt Brendan look at him.

"Ye are though, never loved any of the others"

"Eileen you did. I'm not having a dig, ya know what I'm getting at."

"The difference is, ye have all of me Steven. I did love Eileen and what we could have had. Losing Niamh really hit me hard, but I dunno if someone as messed up as me could have been a good father."

"Of course you would be a good Dad, what you've been through don't define you Brendan, you've come out of it a stronger man" Ste rubbed his hand down Brendan's arm in comfort.

"I'd have continued to be unfaithful, to Eileen, that's not what a good father does."

"Okay, yeah that's not the best but how would that effect your ability to be a Dad? It doesn't." Ste took a gulp of his tea.

"Hmm, maybe" Brendan grabbed his drink. "What about ye? Douglas never had the urge?"

"No" Ste shook his head with a scoff. "Besides owt else, his parents woulda' taken over, they were just like that."

Brendan's phone vibrated on the table as a call came through.

"It's Chez"

"Go on, speak to her." Ste said as he stood. "I'll clear everything up, get the washing up done while ya have a natter"

Brendan picked up his mobile and watched Ste walk away to the kitchen. "Love ye"

"Love you too, answer it" Ste smiled.

* * *

Ste was finishing up the last of the washing up when he heard Brendan wander into the kitchen. Behind him, Brendan had leaned back against a wall to look over him in silence, Ste gazed up from the sink and turned his head around.

"You just gonna stand there?"

"Well, I'm enjoying the view" Brendan said, he pocked his phone.

"Oh, ok. Well how's about ya enjoy it with a t towel in your hand drying up these dishes"

Brendan beamed in response and pushed off the wall. Ste handed him the t towel with a shake of the head and a smile. "Everything alright back home?"

"Yep, Chez says the club is still busy which I'm pleased about. At least the profits are gonna show the benefit of that. She's run off her feet though, and I'm left wondering whether to hire more staff"

"But that's gonna eat into the profits init?"

"Hmm" Brendan nodded his head, he placed a dry plate down on the side and grabbed another. "We'll be back soon enough, and we've always managed before"

"I think Cheryl just misses ya when you're not there. Nowt to worry about when you are, she's bound to be a little anxious. And anyway, Chez will be happy we're sticking around now won't she?"

"It's not forever though, honestly I don't bank on being stuck in that Chester village too much longer"

"What about Liverpool then? It's not that far away and a club there would do really well."

"What about your job with Anthony?"

"I know yeah, but like ya say we can't stay in Chester forever. Thinking it's not too far away from Cheryl if ya wanna take the plunge. I've still got my savings and will be adding more to that, only thing would be a place to live wouldn't it? Cos I don't own my flat, which is probably a blessing - but i'd be nice to get a new place. Living in a fantasy dream aren't I?" Ste laughed.

"Nothing wrong in planning, I agree it would be a good idea. I have fond memories in your flat Steven, but let's be honest, the gnome stays outside for a reason"

"Shurrup, it's meant to be in the garden. And I've decorated now so it looks better"

"Yes it does, I'm having ye on. Better to buy than rent though, like throwing money away. Let's try and invest if we can"

"Listen to you ey, all serious about the future. Gonna send me into a meltdown all this commitment. Feels good"

"Surprisingly so" Brendan felt Ste playfully bump into him, and when he looked into them, Ste's eyes were wide and sparkling. They share a kiss and Ste's hand drifts through his beard transferring some bubbles into it and his impish smile imprints onto Brendan's mouth and heart erasing any doubts triggered in his mind. When Ste holds back a little his eyes dance with Brendan's.

"How you doing now, really?"

"I'm okay" Brendan spoke quietly and lightly smiled. "After my wobble"

"You know what? Right, me an' you?" Ste said with a smile. "I love it"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Me too" Brendan grinned as Ste kissed him again.

* * *

Later that evening the weather had improved leaving a comfortable warmth in the air and a soft red sky as the sun began to set upon the City. The restaurant was busy when they'd queued up. Inside was a large open plan area with separate bar and an upstairs that lead to another seating area. A large chandelier hung down from the high ceiling and sparkled elegance into the place.

"Good evening gentlemen. Have you booked for tonight?" A man asked Brendan and Ste, he held some menu's in his hand.

"We booked" Brendan confirmed, his hand flattened on the shirt Ste wore, holding it at the base of his back. "Table for two, Brady"

"And Hay" Ste interrupted with a smile. "Me an' im"

"Him and me" Brendan added, dancing his eyebrows. He heard a breathy laugh leave Ste's lips.

"Certainly sir. It'll be a slight delay, would you like to sit at the bar while I prepare your table? Something on our first floor perhaps, it overlooks the Liffey"

"Sounds lovely that does, can we?" Ste asked Brendan.

"Of course. We'd like your best table good fellow"

Ste smirked watching the man accept and then lead them over to the bar. "What you like, could work your charm on anyone"

"Only the best is good enough for us, and it is our last night so" Brendan said keeping his voice low for Ste. He waited for him to sit on a bar stool. "What would ye like to drink Steven?"

"Dunno, have we gotta be sensible tonight?"

"I'll be taking ye home whatever state you're in"

"Oh yeah. That mean I'm on a promise?" Ste said flashing a smile. His eyes drifted down to Brendan's mouth as he leaned in closer to him.

"Whatever your heart desires" Brendan said, his smile curled one side of his mouth. Brendan's gaze flicked between Ste's eyes and licked wet lips, a heat between them that never wavered.

"How about a beer then." Ste suggested looking at the wide choice available.

Brendan ordered them both a bottle of beer, and clinked the two together. "To our last night in Dublin"

"To a night to remember" Ste added before taking a sip of his drink, his lips slowed as he removed the bottle from his mouth, long lash framed eyes fixed on Brendan. Ste loved to flirt with him, and could never rid the excitement it always left him with. They could be on a first date, it felt like it, every day was their first and last.

"Ye alright?" Brendan asked carefully, he swallowed his own drink down.

"Course." Ste eyed the waiter coming over to them again so he held his hand to Brendan's chest, steadies himself once off the bar stool. Ste returns his gaze to Brendan. "Like when you suddenly get everything you've ever wanted"

Brendan inched a smile, eyes now restless with Ste's and hardly notices he's been spoken to by anyone else. Ste's smile widens as he encourages Brendan to move, the man now escorting them to a table at the top of the stairs. Ste looks out of the window when they are seated.

"You can see all the bridges."

Brendan takes a look himself. "Ours is the brightest"

Ste smiled at Brendan when he gazes back at him. He takes the menu from the waiters hand. "Should we get a bottle of wine for the meal Brendan? Will you drink it?"

"I have been known too, white or red?"

"White please"

"Can we have the house white, thanks" Brendan asks the man stood waiting, he jots it down.

"No problem, I will bring it over for you. Please take a look at the menu, the lobster is the chef's special for tonight. I will be your waiter for the evening so please let me know if you require anything" The man explained before leaving them alone again.

"Here that Steven, _chef's special._ Made just for ye"

"Lobster?" Ste whispers over to Brendan. "I ain't that posh"

"If that's what ye want Steven" Brendan glances over the menu.

"I'm not convinced Bren. It'll have eyes and things on it" Ste shudders.

"I never expected a squeamish side from ye" Brendan joked. "They don't have chips either"

"Well they wouldn't in ere'. Right, I'm having the fish, I like fish"

"Just not lobster"

"That ain't a fish, it's a crustation"

"Still comes from the ocean" Brendan lightly argues. "Have to be the steak for me."

"Better having something you know ya like init? Dunno how you can eat the meat so raw though, all squidgy"

"Squidgy the official term is it?"

"It is now, yeah" Ste laughs.

"I like it that way..." Brendan trails off when their wine is brought with two large glasses, he pours them a glass each.

"Are you both ready to order?"

"I'll have the steak, rare. Steven will have the fish, and can ye make sure to hold the eyes, there's a good man" Brendan clears his throat when Ste's foot lightly kicks against his.

"Better make his a mooin' steak yeah? He likes it that way"

The man has an odd stare for them as he nods and then lights the small candle in the middle of the table.

"Suits ye, the candle light" Brendan smirks and grabs hold of his drink.

"Don't need to toast again, do we" Ste takes a sip of the wine. "Nice that is, what you think?"

"Hmm, it's good." Brendan takes a look around the restaurant, there's people at each table but up here they've more privacy with a good space between each one. Brendan's eyes fix back on Ste. "I'm sorry for earlier Steven. It was wrong of me to get like I did"

"We've been over this" Ste spoke with quiet reassurance. "It doesn't matter, god we all get mad sometimes. We wouldn't be normal if we didn't"

"Not sure normal comes into it. What exactly is that anyway?"

"Dunno to be honest. I guess it's what is expected of people init? Like if you're different, ya stick out more. Shouldn't be like that though"

"Couldn't agree more and knowing what's right and wrong another. Jumping to the wrong conclusion for example which in my case was wrong."

"Alright, apology accepted, will that make ya feel better?" Ste pushed himself up from his chair, stood and looked at Brendan."Let's hear no more of it. I'm gonna go bathroom, don't let anyone nick me fish if it arrives"

"You're asking a lot of someone who loves their food Steven" Brendan paused to take a sip of his drink. "But I think I can contain myself"

Ste laughed.

* * *

"I really like this place, nicest one we've been to init?" Ste spoke impressed, he placed his knife and fork down on his empty plate and finished the last of his wine.

"Not too shabby as far as restaurants go" Brendan agree. "Food was spot on"

"Service good an' all. He'll get a tip will that waiter now" Ste chuckled.

"If he's lucky. Shall I order some more drink?"

"No, I'm comfortably fuzzy" Ste gazed over at Brendan. "Warm an' fuzzy"

"Soft is what ye are" Brendan eyes up at Ste, lets his gaze wander to his smiling mouth

"Not as soft as ya think" Ste replied, he toed off his shoe carefully gazing around the room before slowly riding his foot up against Brendan's shin, stroked it up and down the trouser material and tried to hide the smirk appearing on his lips.

"Ye feeling playful now?" Brendan cleared his throat.

"Might be, a bit, yeah" Ste licked his lips and rode his foot higher. "You wanting pudding?"

"Thought we could skip that"

"Ya wanting to get packed?" Ste kept his eyes fixed with Brendan's, his stomach spun with excitement walking his toes against Brendan's thigh.

"No, plenty of time for that." Brendan suddenly trapped Ste's foot in between his legs, Ste's toes wriggled brushing touches against him stirring movement in his groin. "Maybe ye could show that playful side back at the apartment"

"I wanna be playful now" Ste nibbled down against his lip.

"Could always put ye over my knee" Brendan uttered in a low voice.

"Just when I were warming up as well." Ste admitted. "You offering to walk me back then?"

"I am" Brendan replied. His hand grabbed Ste's foot and ticked the sole of it so Ste would quickly pull it away. The older man grinned and leaned down on his folded arms. "Something to tell ye, c'mere"

Ste smiled and edged over the table closing the gap between them. "What?"

"You've got some sauce, just..." Brendan reached out and ran his thumb along the corner of Ste's mouth, their eyes fixed on one another until the waiter that had served them all night came to clear away their plates. Ste swallowed and broke Brendan's gaze to look up at him.

"Could I interest you in some desert menu's or coffee's?"

"No thanks. Can we get the bill please?" Brendan asked retrieving his wallet.

"Let me get this Brendan"

"You're my date Steven"

"Yeah, and you are mine aint'cha, so only fair I should contribute. Why don't we split the bill"

"Hmm" Brendan gave Ste a cursory glance. "Okay, I can compromise, kinda wanting to get back anyways so no time to argue with ye"

Ste smirked.

* * *

"Gonna miss this place" Ste said, he stepped up to their apartment door and listened to Brendan's footsteps behind him.

"We can come back again" Brendan sniffed, he walks up to stand by him following Ste's gaze over to the bridge.

"I hope so" Ste said retrieving his phone. "Come on, while it's lit up let's get another pic." Ste held up his phone to capture them both with the bridge in the background. "That's my favourite one now"

"It's not half bad"

"You're even smiling"

"Must be happy" Brendan said, he turned to give Ste a chased kiss. The camera sounded again and Ste was chuckling as Brendan drew back to look. "Crafty"

"That's gonna be my screensaver"

"Come on with ye" Brendan turned the key and got them both inside the door. He placed the keys on the side and watched Ste close it behind them. The younger boy closed the gap between them and when Brendan felt the door bump against his back a smile stretched along his mouth.

"Let me take care of you" Ste whispered into Brendan's ear, he left a small kiss behind it and drew his hands down over Brendan's shoulders before settling at this forearms. "Not just tonight, every night" Ste lays a kiss on Brendan's neck. "And day... Week..." Ste smiled into his next kiss, the thought of his words consuming him. "For ever"

"Even when I make stupid mistakes, and act like an idiot?" Brendan spoke quietly and Ste felt Brendan's head turn towards him, the brush of his beard prickly against his chin.

"Especially those times, cos that's when ya need me most init, to tell ya you're being a pratt"

Brendan laughed, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Knew there was a reason I chose ye"

Ste nodded in agreement, wisp of a smile on his lips. Their eyes met again, the apartment was dark but the light from the street cast enough to see. Ste watched Brendan's eyes dart with his own and felt the twin of their heartbeats against his chest.

"I love ye" Brendan uttered on breath, quiet like he'd had trouble forming any words. His fingers stroked the curve of Ste's face. "So very much"

"I love you too" Ste beamed, and pressed their lips together. Brendan's mouth was warm, inviting as it parted and let Ste's tongue inside. The kiss was slow burning, exploratory and left them heavy breathing. Brendan's hands held Ste's waist, splayed and strong holding him in place so they could keep kissing so deeply it inflamed them.

Ste's hands traced down Brendan's shirt and pulled to untuck it from his trousers. His fingers slightly inched below the material and touched Brendan's concaved stomach.

"Remember the first time we did this" Ste looked into Brendan's eyes. "When you put your hands on me and I..."

"What?"

"You know" Ste lightly breathed his laughter. He took his fingers down Brendan's flanks.

"Cos I'd been waiting for you to touch me. Like desperately. But it's dead funny cos, I still have that now. That expectation, knowing you'll set my skin on fire"

"Don't mention fire" Brendan teased. His own hands purposeful on Ste now, curving up his neck Brendan let his thumbs skim over Ste's licked wet lips and watched the bob of his Adam's apple.

Ste had felt Brendan's cock swell against his thigh as he'd kept him prisoner between his restless body and the door, heard his breathing gradually become louder as he became more aroused. Brendan bit Ste's lips and edged his hands down clasping the round of his arse. Ste smiled as their mouths touched.

"Can't resist can you?" Ste teased stopping the kiss momentarily and placing their foreheads together.

"Never could" Brendan replied gazing up at Ste, his eyes were closed and shadowed by the length of his eyelashes. Capturing his lips again, Ste's tongue moved wet along his own, deep and energetic.

"Looks like I'm not the only one"

"You're gorgeous, I'm allowed" Ste replies falling forward to kiss Brendan again. He feels pre come leak from his cock and keens his hips against Brendan's groin, the movement makes them both gasp.

Ste finally steps back, only a little, just enough he can start to undo Brendan's shirt and then slide his hands inside, he traces them down the front of his chest hair, fingers fleeting across both nipples before he tongue kisses them between his lips. Ste knows Brendan's eyes are on him, watching in interest and he blossoms with heat, cheeks changing colour and they're both smiling now.

"Sexy aintcha?" Brendan helps Ste shrugging out of his shirt, lets it fall to the floor. Ste's fingers move to his belt buckle and opens it slowly, taking time to slide the belt out of his trousers. Ste's eyes focus on Brendan's.

"Know what I want?" Ste asked, he unzips Brendan's trousers and guides his hand quicky inside his boxers. Brendan's length is moist with pre come, hot and swollen. His cock pulses when Ste encloses his palm around it. "I wanna ride you, on the bed, but first I'm gonna make you hard".

Ste kisses the out-breath from Brendan's parted mouth before falling to his knees. He takes the head of Brendan's cock into his mouth gives it a warm suck wetting the top of it, he stiffens between Ste's lips while his tongue cleans off the pre come. Ste lifts Brendan's legs from his trousers tossing them to one side and removes his boxers. Ste trails his eyes over his naked form, dick moist in front of him. Ste cups his hand out, massages Brendan's hairy ball sack in it, plays and tugs the heave of them.

Ste's hand strokes between Brendan's thighs against his perineum, mouth sinking down his length gently, saliva easing movement and sucks energetically, up and down, up and down until Brendan is fully erect and thick filling his stretched mouth. Brendan quickly angles his head back against the door and knits his fingers in Ste's hair, breath panting from his lungs, feels the incessant goosebumps cover his every skin inch boiling his blood.

Ste lets Brendan's length pop from between his lips and takes his tongue slow over the slit, eyes fixed with Brendan's pushing up to his feet again. Their mouths lock in a wide kiss and Brendan walks them blindly backwards in search of the bedroom. Ste grips his finger tips into Brendan's biceps while the older man's hands wander down his body and travel to the front of his trousers making quick work of opening them as he takes Ste's dick in his hand and strokes it, rubs his thumb hard into the slit. Ste's back hits the door fame to the bedroom.

"Oh _god_ " Ste gasps breathless.

Brendan swallows Ste's whimpers as he gets him off. Ste's breath bristles against Brendan's tongue as the older man drags a closed fist around Ste's wet cock. Brendan widens his smile when he edges back to take a look at Ste, he's beautiful in this debauched state, he always is but more so desire driven.

"Close?" Brendan asks, feeling Ste's pre come dribble over his fingers once more, it slicks the movement of his hand. Ste's mouth widens further.

 _"Yes"_ Ste purrs, eyes fixed with Brendan's, he can't help tilting his hips, begging for more friction.

Brendan tightens his grip, quickly tugs on Ste's dick milking his climax from him. His noises egging them both on. Brendan licks his hand clean and takes his thumb over Ste's lips afterwards, licks his tongue against Ste's before kissing him again transferring the taste between them.

Brendan joins Ste who has moved to the edge of the bed, lowering his open mouth to his neck, the older man wraps his leg around Ste to sit behind him, taking his tongue and sucking at his throbbing pulse. His arm is gathered around Ste's waist, tight and comforting pulling him in to his body while he elongates his neck for more.

Ste sighs, he takes his hand up behind himself and holds it against Brendan's hair and let's his mouth kiss life into his body. Eyes closing to the feel of goosebumps spreading along his skin, their lips find contact again, feels the teasing touch of Brendan's palm hold onto his cock that's started to swell again. It's sensitive still and the motion takes his breath away and makes his body shiver.

Ste shifts his body around, keeps his kiss on Brendan's mouth and straddles his hips reaching for the lube off the side. They kiss while Brendan coats Ste's entrance in the cool lube, stretches his hole wide enough Ste can get Brendan inside him. When Brendan places on the condom they both know the next time they do this it won't be needed anymore, it's a thrill they both share.

"Ready?" Brendan asks, he takes his thumb over the round of Ste's cheek and pulls him in so their mouths can kiss.

"Yeah" Ste smiles as he gasps, takes in Brendan's cock feeling the burn and stretch as he slips down into his lap. He sits a while and listens to the noises Brendan makes when he tightens his hole around his cock. Brendan closes his eyes and wraps his hands around Ste's soft skinned bum and drags him closer. They remain this way a while, mouths kissing the time away, the sex long and drawn out while Ste rides Brendan, thighs hugging his body close. Ste looks back at the window and sees the moon now at it's highest creating more light through the open curtains.

His hips gently lift up and settle back down a few times, more moans against Brendan's ear and Ste's shifted on the bed and laid down on the mattress, and he feels the head of Brendan's cock start to ease inside him again and it's amazing feeling it move up and get in there so deeply the sensation takes the breath from him.

Ste wraps his legs high around Brendan's back and rakes his fingers over his body until he's full and being fucked by every inch of him. Ste holds his mouth at Brendan's ear.

"Do it harder, Bren" Ste pulled back and gazed into Brendan's eyes. His head snapped back as Brendan's hips quickened as fast as their heartbeats and drove inside his tight wet heat repeatedly and found his sweet spot. Ste let his voice be heard echoing around the room as sweat formed a sheen upon his lithe body.

Brendan's stomach rubbed friction against Ste's length and left Ste needing little help building up to his orgasm. The swift movement Brendan had between his thighs enough to bring on a heavy and prolonged climax.

"Open your eyes" Brendan said taking in a shuddering breath. Ste did as he was asked, dark with desire his gaze fixed with Brendan's. Brendan presses his cock deep inside Ste as he comes, right against his prostate and denies Ste kisses but keeps their mouths ghosted.

Ste feels his chest rise and fall, his eyes dancing with Brendan's as he watches him ride through his own climax. Their mouths latch on quickly then, desperate to kiss deeper than they've done before. It's a while before they let go of each other and Brendan's cock has softened inside Ste. Their breathing has eased into a matching rhythm, Brendan laid on top of him, the heat of their bodies radiating.

"We're getting better at that" Ste's hand stroked at the base of Brendan's neck and through his dark hair while he gazed over to the window, curtains still open he watches the moonlight pour into the silence of the room.

"Practice makes perfect" Brendan spoke into Ste's chest, he lays kisses there and his hips and maps along his stomach. Ste sighs appreciatively. "Jesus Steven, I swear I couldn't get enough of ye if I tried"

"I feel the same about you" Ste speaks quietly and gazed down at Brendan. "An' I hate to break up this love in, but..."

"We have to go home"

"Yep. And pack. Get dressed, drive to the ferry, find our cabin..."

"Ye really are a party pooper"

"Oi" Ste laughed. "Not my fault we live in England. We can relax on the ferry a few hours"

"Might be a blessing." Brendan heaves himself back up the bed and drops his head back on the pillow. "Gonna need to catch up on my beauty sleep at some point"

"Tired ya out, old man" Ste closes his eyes with a smile.

"Less of the old" Brendan nips his teeth around Ste's nipple and gains a yelp in response. Ste hums when he takes his tongue over it. "I would gladly stay like this indefinitely"

"No one to bother us, we could let the world pass by" Ste said, he opened his eyes when Brendan appeared in front of him, they kept their eyes fixed a while.

"Five more minutes and we make a move"

"Make it ten" Ste suggested mischievously.

"We could do a lot in ten minutes"

"Tempting, isn't it" Ste smiled parting his lips for a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your kind reviews. I will be making some changes to try get back on track with my fics /updates in the New Year, sorry for the delay with this chapter.  
Wishing you all a (belated) Merry Christmas :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 14

Ste looked out of the apartment window at the Liffey bridge one last time. The lights shone brightly against the early morning sky, still dark out, there were a stead fast few people brave enough to walk in the dropping temperatures of Dublin.

"Which one of us is drivin' to the port?" Ste called back into the room when he listened to Brendan emerge from the bathroom. He heard his bag slump against the carpet and turned his head around to gaze at him.

"Do ye want to? I don't mind either way, thinking you've more chance of a look at Dublin before we leave if I do it" Brendan replied, he stopped to look at Ste and then moved over to the window. "It's not going anywhere ye know, all that out there"

"I know" Ste said, his eyes following Brendan until he stopped in front of him. "I think it's cause this is my first real trip away, so this view means more to me and it is better than the one from our flat. I actually don't mind we're going home"

"No?"

"No, because we'll still be together won't we? Don't matter where we are then"

"Correct. So, are ye all packed now, toothbrush, souvenirs?"

"Yep, got me passport too. You drive then, traffic won't be too bad, reckon it'll be quiet getting on the ferry at this hour"

"You'd be surprised how many folk want to travel out early morning." Brendan replied grabbing both their bags and following Ste out of the front door. Brendan placed them in the boot of his car and watched Ste aiming his camera at the bridge behind him. "Sure ye got plenty of photo's now, might be short of an album if you're not careful"

"You'll be thanking me one day for all these pictures Brendan, when ya memory is going an' ya can't remember owt"

"Always thinking ahead" Brendan gestures to Ste. "What's your name again?"

"Get in the car Brendan" Ste shakes his head as Brendan laughs.

* * *

It was an hour later when Brendan stood in the doorway on the deck of the ferry. He glanced over to Ste stood at the edge silently looking out onto Dublin Port. There was a early morning mist lingering in from the Irish sea and made the lights of the port shimmer in view. Brendan took in a deep breath expanding his lungs to the fresh air.

"You'll catch a cold if you're not careful" Brendan called out to Ste to get his attention.

Ste turned his head to look back and watched Brendan walking out on the deck. He could see Brendan's breath leave his mouth, the steam from it dispersing in the cool morning air.

"Nah, reckon I'm immune to them. Besides, this souvenir Ireland jumper ya bought me does the trick"

"It was either that or the shamrock hat" Brendan replied jokingly, and placed his hands inside his coat pockets.

"Hey, I suited that hat" Ste said with a smile.

"Wondered where you'd slopped off to. The bags are in our cabin which by the way, is bigger than the last one we had. The toilet however still sounds dramatic, like it might explode each flush"

"Proper need to sort that" Ste chuckled to himself.

"D'ye want a hot drink?"

"No, I'm alright ta." Ste kept his eyes on Brendan. "Guess what I found?"

"What did ye find?" Brendan coaxed quietly, he stood next to Ste and drew his eyes over his youthful face.

"The Poolbeg lighthouse. It's over there, look" Ste gestured out to the pier wall they'd walked on. Ste moved them both over to the left side of the vessel and they both looked out on it as the dark sky above gradually broke into dawn. "Looks really different from here dunnit, hard to believe we were there but more than that - we walked that whole pier!"

"Not the first time for me. First time I've looked at it like this though and you're right, it does look different" Brendan looked on as the engine started up and the ferry began to sail out of Dublin port and slowly passed by the never ending pier. "That's where we sat Steven, can ye see?"

"Yeah" Ste released a light laughter and hooked his hands through Brendan's arm. "It's so weird that we was there only yesterday init? It looks really good in the dark too, like mysterious"

When they came to the lighthouse, the sky was beginning to shade a lighter blue paving the way for the new day. Brendan looked down at Ste.

"What ye wanna do now, huh, stay out here?"

"I know it's cold, but just until we can't see the lighthouse no more, then we'll go back in." Ste curled his arms tighter bringing them closer and looked up at Brendan. "Do you mind staying out here with me?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Bet ya ready for ya breakfast though"

"I'd been planning a full English" Brendan admitted.

"Sounds good, might have the same then" Ste gazed out onto Dublin. "I'll miss this place. Gonna sound weird but I feel closer to you now, seeing a part of your life I never got to share. I like it"

"I like it too." Brendan said quietly, he huddled closer to Ste. "We'll be back one day"

Ste fixed his eyes on Brendan and smiled when he kissed the tip of his nose. They both look back and watch the lighthouse shrink from view as the ferry sailed away.

* * *

Chester

Brendan switched off the ignition and turned to look at Ste staring out of the windscreen silent with his thoughts. When they had taken the ferry home, Brendan had watched Ste sleep next to him in the bed they'd shared on the journey back. Brendan hadn't been able to fall asleep with the motion of the ferry, the sea far too choppy leaving him with an odd feeling in his stomach. Despite this, he hadn't left Ste's side, instead watched over him looking like a sleeping angel.

Ste gazed out at his flat, the building was tattered and he knew it wasn't the kind of home Brendan had been accustomed to. Ste turned back to look at Brendan and lightly smiled.

"Home sweet home" Brendan said, his eyes mapped Ste's face. "What is it?"

"Hardly sweet is it though. I'll understand if you'd prefer living with Cheryl, cos that place is a million times better than this"

"This place is a million times better because you're here." Brendan un clipped his seat belt. "And that's where I oughta be, with ye"

Ste smiled and looked back at Brendan. "Well, when ya put it like that"

"It's bricks and mortar, and this is temporary. I told ye, we'll find something else"

"You're really serious about that, aren't you?"

"Of course" Brendan licked his lips. "If that's what ye want"

"Brendan, you know it is" Ste breathed. "I think I'm just tired from the journey, travellin' and that"

"Everyone feels that way coming back from a holiday or trip away, ye just need a day to adjust. Still on Dublin time aren't we"

"So technically, this is the end of the date..." Ste closed the gap between them and they're in a clinch before he can say anymore. Ste pulls back from the kiss light headed. "Come on then roomie, let's get unpacked."

Brendan exited the car and grabbed the bags from the boot.

"What you gonna do now we're back" Ste said walking into the bedroom, he made a start on his bag and took out his clothes. "What about going to see Chez? Be a nice surprise for her won't it"

"Yeah, best had make an appearance, might mean me working though. Why don't ye come with me to the club, Cheryl will want to see ye too and it saves ye being here on your own"

"I'd like to see her. I don't have to be back at Tony's till tomorrow, really glad I asked for an extra day off an' besides still in holiday mode. Shall we walk into the village? Give you a break from driving won't it"

Brendan eyed up at Ste. "Ye wanting the car Steven?"

"Well... I were gonna ask if you'd mind me borrowing it, just for tomorrow, it'll be quicker in your car driving to Liverpool and the club ain't that far away from here is it?"

"Guess It'll be healthier walking home"

"Or you could stop at Cheryl's tonight. I mean it'll be nice for her won't it - cos she'll have missed ya being away"

"Not what I had in mind. Already clarified we're still on Dublin time" Brendan closed the gap between them, smile on his lips. Brendan gave Ste a soft kiss and gathered him up in his arms. "How about we both stay at Chez' tonight, that way we can take the car and I'll still have ye all to myself after work"

Ste adjusted Brendan's collar letting his fingers brush against his neck. "Reckon you've just twisted my arm"

Brendan grinned. "In that case, maybe we could forget about the club altogether, stay here instead"

"No... ya not getting out of it, come on finish unpacking, I'll do us a nice brew." Ste quickly turned leaving Brendan releasing a sigh.

* * *

"You're back!" Cheryl beamed as she caught sight of them walking up the club stairs. Ste gave her a hug and moved so she could embrace Brendan.

"What gave it away?" Brendan joked.

"Behave" Cheryl chuckled. "Missed yous! So,how was Ireland?"

"Loved it" Ste said with a smile.

"It's been... an eye opener" Brendan shifted his gaze onto Ste.

Ste nodded gently in response, his hand held against Brendan's arm. Cheryl carefully looked between them and smiled.

"Right so, you're staying a little while I hope?"

"Tell ye what Chez, why don't ye go and have a break. I'll look after the bar" Brendan shook out of his suit jacket. "Ye and Steven have a catch up"

"No arguments from me" Cheryl agreed and looked at Ste. "Ste?"

"Yeah, go on then" Ste followed Cheryl to the couches and sat down. His gaze soon found Brendan, the older man capturing his eyes across the nightclub.

"Hey, have ye got a thing for my big brother?" Cheryl teased.

"That obvious is it?" Ste blushed with his smile.

"Yous have had a good time, haven't ye?"

"The best" Ste turned to look at Cheryl. "I feel like I've fallen in love with him all over again but like proper this time, with nothing standing in the way.""

"It's brilliant to see ye so happy"

"Your turn next Cheryl"

"Ha, somehow I doubt my knight in shining armor lives in Chester Ste"

"Hey ya never know what's around the corner. I certainly didn't expect to find mine either"

"Two came at once for ye though love" Cheryl joked. "Anyway - where did ye end up in Ireland?"

"Well we only went around Dublin. Brendan, he wanted me to see where he grew up so he took me to those places"

"Our Bren took ye to the beach house?" Cheryl's mouth widened in surprise. They were interrupted as Brendan came over with some drinks for them both.

"Thought ye might be needing these" Brendan explained placing a glass of wine for Cheryl on the table and handed Ste a bottle of beer capturing his blue eyes. "This one's compliments of the boss"

"Thanks" Ste smirks looking up at Brendan, he takes a drink while Cheryl notably clears her throat mumbling something about giving it a rest for five minutes. When Brendan leaves with a wink Ste doesn't care what anybody thinks.

"What was it you said Chez?" Ste asked curiously.

"Oh so now ye notice me? Ye two could bottle that chemistry and make a fortune"

"It's not for sale" Ste laughs. "Alright, ya have my attention now. No, we didn't go to the beach house. Just places around Dublin. The pub - sort of"

"We grew up at the house love. Brendan went to the pub mostly in his teenage years to work with Da. Brendan said he wouldn't take ye there, what with Da still running the place" Cheryl drank some of her wine and gazed down at her hands.

"We didn't go in...I mean. Anyway, dun't matter about that. Getting to know more about your brother has meant a lot to me, we've grown closer because of it"

Cheryl's hand held against Ste's knee. "It was a good idea yous going over there. You're glowing babe, Brendan too. Well, maybe not glowing but..."

Ste laughs and sits right back on the sofa, angled towards Cheryl. "What was he like as a kid, growing up together?"

"Believe it or not, I was mean to Brendan at first. There was I, princess of this large house by the beach, Daddy's little girl. Every Christmas was all mine ye know, the presents and sweets, chocolate. It was my favourite time of year - still is. So, then one day this little boy came to stay with us and I found sharing hard, ye do when you're as looked after like I was"

"My Christmases weren't like that, cos I was an only child but never got owt, except maybe a thick ear" Ste scoffed and drew his gaze up to Cheryl. Her eyes had widened. "Not all of us get a good deal outta life Cheryl. It's better now though, cos I got my own mind. I'm looking forward to my first Christmas with Brendan"

"Might want to hold your horses there Ste, our Brendan doesn't embrace the season's cheer like us, he is more like the Grinch"

"Maybe there's a reason for that" Ste spoke annoyed and gulped at his beer. "I'll make sure this one will be special for him, for both of us"

"I didn't mean anything by it love, Bren's always grumpy that time of year. You'll spend it with me I hope?"

"Should discuss it with Brendan really, I'd like the morning to be for us, maybe in the afternoon we can have a meal together. It's a bit early to be planning it"

"Not that long away, ye know how time flies."

"Seeing you two together now, it's weird to think that you didn't always get on, but Bren does say your arguments are memorable"

"Ha ha, he said that? Actually, that's true. Anyway, so here was this boy - my brother, I suddenly had to share with and I was mean, but Bren he looked after me, made sure I was always okay. Eventually I realised just how important he was. We used to play in the sand dunes, he had this cape he always wore and was..."

"Superman" Ste spoke, his smile fond.

"Yeah. So we do fall out, but I love him." Cheryl flicked her eyes over to Ste. "Ye want to come back to the flat with me, pretty sure these lot can hold the fort."

"I will later on, gonna stick around here for a bit, maybe help out, have a dance" Ste grinned. "I'll text ya on way, you can put the kettle on. Me an' Bren, we were wondering if we could stay over tonight, if that's okay with you"

"Yes of course, you're more than welcome. Let me know if ye want something to eat later on okay?"

"Yep I will. I'll let Brendan know about tonight, thanks Chez."

* * *

Later that evening, Brendan flicked his gaze up when the door of his office opened. He stopped what he was doing and let the pen drop from his hand when Ste walked in. The flashing lights from the club mapped Ste's body as he stood there smiling.

"Jacqueline said you'd been helping out tonight"

"Yep. I intended to have a drink, bit of a dance but I didn't mind doing my bit. Got bought a drink off the boss here too, I was kinda hoping he'd have been in the bar a bit more."

"He left ye alone all night? Needs to have a word with himself"

"That's what I thought." Ste shared a familiar smile with Brendan before he thumbed out of the door "Bar's quietened down now, in case ya wanna leave this office"

"Has it? I would do, but been stuck in here the last couple hour with this lot, Chez likes to leave the invoicing to me." Brendan explained lifting up the corners of the paperwork on his desk. "Thanks for your help tonight, ye really don't have to"

"I wanted to and, you're welcome" Ste continued to smile. "Should I leave ya to it then?"

"For ye I'll spare a moment" Brendan gestured to the couch in his office and leaned forward in his chair as Ste sat down. "So, what did ye and my sister talk about earlier, ye looked enthralled in your conversation. Was it about me?"

"What makes ya think that? I can can go half hour without mentioning you"

Brendan raised his eyebrow at Ste who smirked back at him.

"We spoke about Christmas, and you and Cheryl growing up at the beach house in Ireland"

Brendan shifted uncomfortably in his office chair creaking the leather. "Ye know, I have quite a lot of work on here, so..."

"Brendan, it's okay. Alright we don't gotta speak about it and besides, it weren't about him. I just wanted to know more about you as a kid, it's normal to want that when you're..."

"When you're what?"

"Planning to spend your life with someone. I never said owt to Cheryl about Dublin, the things we discussed I mean" Ste replied carefully sensing a change in the atmosphere between them.

"I didn't say ye had."

"Is it true you don't like Christmas?" Ste asked. "Cos your Cheryl said so."

"Yes that is true, my Da was worse then. Did ye ask to see my baby photo's too Steven, perhaps asked Cheryl to reminisce for ye on my behalf?"

Ste flicked his eyes up "Bren..."

"What? Would ye prefer me to be all chipper about the holidays at home like I'm sure my sister was for ye? Spoke about the presents under the tree did she, while her brother sat in his bedroom alone because he hated Christmas"

"Gonna get off now me, let ya get on" Ste hastened and moved towards the door.

"Shut the door after ye, there's a good lad" Brendan grabbed a hold of his pen and tried to focus on the paperwork on his desk. His heart pounding and clench hard around the black biro in his hand. Ste hadn't left and he could feel his eyes burning into him, silently scolding.

"Why are ya being like this?"

"You've not got far" Brendan points. "Exit signs' above the door"

"Makes sense now why people can't get along with ya. It's because when they get too close you've gotta knock em back down again regardless of what they actually mean to ya. I tell you what though, I ain't gonna be driven off Brendan right, an' you can be as mean as you want cos I'm tougher than you think, tough enough to take you on"

Brendan pursed his lips and watched the determination on Ste's face, his chest rose and fell quickly as though he'd just climbed a mountain.

"Ye think so?" Brendan replied cockily, he could feel his initial angst be replaced with remorse for his behaviour. "C'mere"

"No" Ste said petulantly and stormed out of the office. Brendan internally cursed his stupidity and followed him. The club has a few punters in and Jacqui is at the bar cleaning down the side. Her eyes flicker up at Ste leaving.

"Steven, come here" Brendan asked again tone of voice softer, he tried to avoid Jacqui's death stare.

"Ya know what Brendan? You've spent too long in the nightclub business, must be goin' _deaf!_ " Ste huffed, he halted abruptly at the stairs in full sulk mode not able to actually leave the club. Rhys was coming up the stairs with some drinks in his hand took one look at them both and thought better of it retracing his steps back downstairs.

"I'll come over there if ye don't" Brendan said lowly, he leaned his head to one side and took his eyes over Steven.

"What have you done now boss?" Jacqui interrupted, scowl on her face. "Are you alright Ste?"

"He's fine Jacqueline, I hired ye to serve not interfere"

"Actually _Cheryl_ hired me" Jacqui corrected before continuing to clean the bar down.

"I'm leaving - " Ste shook his head annoyed, the door to the balcony was opened by another customer so Ste used that as his means of escape.

"Don't go" Brendan spoke loud enough Ste would stop walking.

"Yeah and why should I listen to you ey?!"

Brendan closed the balcony door behind him and fixed his eyes on Ste. Brendan's hands slide down into his trouser pockets as he wandered over to him.

"Steven, because I need ye" He gazed out into the courtyard briefly, the evening had come around quickly and the village was quiet now. He swiftly turned his head back to Ste. "To put me in my place and remind me what I've got to lose"

"That supposed to be an apology?" Ste huffed his arms folded.

"It's all you're getting" Brendan countered swiftly and inched a smile when Ste craned his head around to look at him.

"You're bloody hard work" Ste said shaking his head.

"Yes." Brendan agreed, eyes still on Ste.

"Cheryl's expecting me" Ste replied, his eyes darting around the village. "I better go"

"Right. So you'll be there waiting for me tonight then" Brendan pressed and watched Ste start to relax his smaller frame.

"Might be, might be busy" Ste turned to look at Brendan again, couldn't help the small smile as he spoke, voice sultry in tone. It was enough to make them both laugh. "Probably should go home really, leave you and Cheryl to it"

"Probably. But It's not what ye want" Brendan replied confidently. "It's not what I want"

"Are ya always gonna be like this, jumpin' down my throat whenever your Dad gets mentioned?"

"He brings out the worst in me Steven, always has. I'm not excusing my behaviour, just needing ye to understand."

"Yes and _you_ need to understand that pushing me away won't make it any better." Ste let out a small sigh and gradually placed his arms around Brendan's neck and embraced him.

"Are we okay?" Brendan softly spoke into Ste's neck.

"We're okay" Ste replied quietly.

It wasn't long before he felt Brendan's hands on him, curving his waist. Their thigh's touched and rested together and Ste felt the warmth of Brendan's body as they hugged close. After a while, Ste held his hand on Brendan's hair and pulled back to look in his eyes, Brendan lifted his hand and caressed Ste's cheek.

Ste laughed on breath, shook his head.

"What?" Brendan drifted his gaze to Ste's mouth.

"Nothing" Ste held the tips of his fingers on Brendan's shirt. "Just like us making up"

"Me too"

The club door swung open and there was a small gasp of breath behind them. Ste popped his head around Brendan to see Jacqui stood there.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jacqui cleared her throat. "Occurrence in the bar boss - someone accused me of short changing them"

"Surely ye can deal with that Jacqueline"

"That's the reason you're needed, because I did" Jacqui pivoted on her heals and went back into the club.

Brendan and Ste looked at each other and let out a low laugh. "You better get back inside" Ste said with a smirk upon his lips.

"In a minute I will" Brendan moved his body sideways so his groin would brush against Ste's. "D'ye think you'll be tired when I get in tonight?"

"Depends" Ste breathed out. "How much you'll make it up to me if I stay awake for ya"

"I've a lot to make up" Brendan requested firmly.

"Yes, you have" Ste coaxed and took the flat of his palms down Brendan's shirt covered chest.

Brendan looked back at the club remembering the workload on his desk, then back at Ste. His eyes were hooded by his long dark lashes. "You're very distracting"

"Am I?" Ste whispered, he moved close and almost kissed Brendan, made sure he wanted it as he pulled away. "Good"

Brendan laughed as Ste walked down the metal steps and disappeared from sight. After Brendan had sorted out the incident in the bar. He moved to sit back at his desk and glanced between his paperwork and phone.

 _'Tease' B_

 _'Serves u right' S_

 _'Aren't u sposed to b working?'_ _S_

 _'I'm the boss' B_

 _'Are u with Chez?' B_

 _'Outside flat now' S_

 _'I've been an idiot' B_

 _'Yep' S_

 _'Your turn' B_

 _'Are we playing a game?' S_

 _'Say you're an idiot' B_

 _'Ur an idiot' S_

 _'Repeting helps does it?' S_

 _'Wait till I get my hands on u' B_

 _'Can I chose where? :)' S_

Ste laughs as he sends the text and knocks at the flat door. When Cheryl answers she lets him wander in.

"That our Brendan?"

"Yeah, we had a falling out"

"What?" Cheryl looked back as she closed the door. Ste moved to sit down on the couch. "No way, what about?"

"Oh, nothing. Well not nothing - but it's sorted now. Just making him sweat a bit, or at least I will later on"

"Good for ye babe. I've made us some food, have to leave it for Brendan as he'll be home late from the club but we can eat ours now if you're ready?"

"Why not. Let me give you a hand with it" Ste pushed himself off the couch and walked through to the kitchen and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. "What are we having to drink?"

"There's wine, or beer if ye want some love, or pop, have a look in the fridge. I'll have one glass of wine, reckon I deserve it" Cheryl placed their plates on the table. "Ye still talking to Bren?"

"Nah, he's busy at the club" Ste pulled up his chair.

"He's new at this kind of thing, relationships I mean" Cheryl continued. "I know how our Brendan can be. Acts before he thinks"

"I'm beginning to see that" Ste pointed out.

"He's trying though"

"I know" Ste replied, with a little laugh. He looked up at Cheryl and smiled. "We're not breaking up or owt, it was an argument Chez, that's all. I might get mad with im' sometimes but I'll never leave im'"

"Even if things get tough?"

"Especially then." Ste replied assuredly. "Have I passed the test?"

"Sorry love." Cheryl laughs. "Ye know I'm just as protective of Bren as he is of me. Has he... has he told ye why he and Da don't get along?"

Ste felt his food struggle down his throat as he swallowed. "Tastes really great this - thanks Chez"

"You're welcome. Polite subject change"

"I think that's something you and Brendan should talk about that's all." Ste took a drink. "Do you mind if I went to bed? Sorry, the travelling has kinda wacked me out"

"Not at all." Cheryl nodded and watched Ste leave the room. "I'll see ye in the morning"

* * *

When he heard the door creak, Ste slowly opened one eye to the light coming from the part open door in the darkened room. He could see Brendan standing there like a silhouette. Ste managed a sleepy smile in response and stretched out.

"I fell asleep."

"It's okay, glad ye got some rest. Gonna grab a quick shower. Have ye had one?"

"Yeah, I'm all clean and ready for ya" Ste grabbed the duvet and half dragged it off his naked body. "See?"

"I won't be long"

"Brendan, wait"

Brendan halted and looked back at Ste. He mused over to the bed.

"Are you alright, after before?" Ste asked.

"I should be asking ye that question" Brendan answered honestly. "I shouldn't keep taking it out on ye. I am gonna run out of apologies"

"I'd rather you didn't bottle stuff up." Ste turned onto his back. "Just don't expect me to always take it lying down"

"Really?" Brendan sniffs. "Have to find other ways then"

"Go get ya shower" Ste kicked out his foot playfully at Brendan.

Brendan laughed and moved back to the door.

When Brendan slipped into bed after his shower, Ste moved himself to lie over the Irishman's body, head resting over the beat of Brendan's heart, his soft cock and ball sack pressed gently into Ste's stomach. Ste felt Brendan's arm move to embrace around his back, tightly holding him closer leaving them releasing a comforting sigh.

"Are ye feeling better now Steven, about being back?"

"Yeah" Ste snuggled into the hair on Brendan's chest. "Cos nothing beats this, lying here with you"

"Could be anywhere though"

"Feels like home to me"

Ste lifts his head up and looks at Brendan, his smile is faint and eyes dark in the low light of the room. Brendan takes his fingers through Ste's hair and lightly grazes the the curve of his cheek, his eyes burn into Ste's with enough intensity it changes the beat of his heart. Ste smiles, coyly teeth nibbling the corner of his bottom lip and he feels the vibration of Brendan's laughter tickle his skin.

"Stop it"

"Why?"

"Just cos" Ste's breath trembles but his eyes don't leave Brendan's.

"Can't help it" Brendan runs the pad of his thumb beneath Ste's chin gently pulls their mouths together to kiss.

Ste slowly licks his lips. He feels the warmth of Brendan's palm travel down his skin.

"What's this from?" Brendan asks, he fingers over a scar on Ste's back.

Ste reached back and touched the spot on his skin. "You've only just noticed it?"

"No, just finally asked ye"

"Ah. Well, that is when I fell down the stairs. When Terry... I hit my back on the bottom step." Ste explained, he drifted his fingers over Brendan's warm hand. "I did sometimes get away, helps being younger an' more agile I guess"

"Where did ye go, those times ye had to get away from him"

"Didn't have a specific place really." Ste admitted, he felt Brendan's hand soothingly rub against his back, Ste closed his eyes. "The park was alright, place near to the estate we lived on. We had a flat at first, in the high-rises. It was harder to get away cos the lifts in that place didn't always work. Helped me stay in shape those stairs did. Sometimes I'd go into town, just walk around long enough till Terry'd cooled down a bit, or fell asleep drunk"

"I wouldn't mind meeting him"

"What for?"

"Well, I could show him how to run away instead."

"You don't gotta protect me"

"I want to Steven. Heal all the scars"

"They're a part of me, and besides we're both safe now ain't we? So all these scars we have are replaced with love"

"What did I do to deserve ye eh?"

Ste's eyes dart with Brendan's, he moves up and touches his lips against Brendan's and they both fall into a soft kiss that doesn't want to end. A knock on the bedroom door parts them, it doesn't open despite it rattling.

"Good job ya locked the door" Ste murmured against Brendan's lips.

Brendan ran his warm hands over the soft globes of Ste's bum. "Only I get to see ye this way"

"Hey ye two!" Cheryl cries through the door. "Are ye decent?"

"Positively _indecent_ " Brendan purred quietly inside Ste's ear making him shiver.

"Hi Chez" Ste said, he grins at Brendan. "Everything okay?"

"Hi Ste, just making a hot chocolate in case you're interested?"

"No thanks" Ste replies, he lays his head comfortably back down on Brendan's chest.

"I'll pass too, thanks sis."

"Right, okay. Night then, sleep well"

They both listen to Cheryl walk away from the door.

"Cheryl doesn't want you to leave the village" Ste muttered sleepily.

"Did she say something tonight?"

"No, but it's obvious you mean a lot to her"

"I know" Brendan held his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"If it weren't for me, you'd stay"

"No. Maybe. Steven, I couldn't have stayed in this village forever regardless, there's no progress here." Brendan stares at the faint light that hits the ceiling. "The club is okay for a small business, but I want to expand, can't do that here"

Ste shuffled up a bit, propping himself on folded arms and looked at Brendan. "Have you ever just, stayed up all night with someone, like just talking?"

"No, never had a call to do it. There's never been anyone I coulda' done that with. I guess ye and Douglas found plenty of time to." Brendan felt his body tense.

"Ya know, for a bloke who's as intelligent as you, ya proper dumb sometimes"

"Hey!"

Ste laughed. "Doug wasn't a fan of me talking. Besides I wasn't as interested as I am in you, wanna know it all"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Things ya ate as a kid? When was your most embarrassing moment? What is your favourite thing I do to you, during sex?"

"Let me think carefully. My embarrassing moment, I can't really remember a time I was. Lucky charms. Cereal, Lucky charms. I used to eat it as a kid. "

"And my last question?" Ste asked.

"The way your body accepts me as I enter ye, that perfect, intake of breath I feel when we kiss, before, during and after that moment." Brendan said quietly. His fingers brush against Ste's lips before their eyes meet. "What about ye?"

"Um" Ste swallows. "Right, food was owt I could get me hands on" Ste said with a laugh. "My most embarrassing moment... probably at school. Having to do drama an' they make you do lines on stage. I could never read the script. An' I love it all, but your fingers, or tongue, _and_ tongue preparing me..."

"And? So ye like both?"

"Hmm, yes. Before we - ya know - what you just said"

"Might ask my sister to make a coffee"

"Why?"

"Because my most embarrassing moment gonna be me falling asleep on ye tonight and I wanna know everything too"

* * *

"All talked out suddenly?" Brendan dropped his head to one side and took his eyes over Ste being quiet.

Ste smiles and drags his body up Brendan's, let's their groins touch. Ste kisses Brendan, feels his quick breath travel down his throat when his hips roll. Brendan smiles against Ste's mouth and then shifts over and presses him onto the soft mattress.

Ste hums and slowly opens his eyes, gazes into Brendan's and smiles. Ste moves his hand, hard snaps the hem of Brendan's boxers. "How about you get out of these, and let me watch"

Brendan quirked an eyebrow before slowly sliding off Ste's body. He stood up on the bed balanced, and Ste's gaze followed his movement dropping when Brendan's thumbs hooked beneath hem of his boxers and pulled them down. Brendan's cock was soft, hanging heavy over his ball sack. Brendan's palm rubbed against it, fingers circling tight against the head until it swelled bigger. Ste pushed up to his elbows breathed out and fixed his eyes with Brendan.

"How does it feel?" Ste asked, his tongue wet his lips.

"Good" Brendan replied, his hand closed and began to pump his cock the move soon has Brendan panting breaths, body jerking with each movement. He notices the new colour of Ste's eyes, shading darker watching. Brendan squeezes his ball sack that's now heavy and touch sensitive and rubs his fingers against the slit slipping through the pre come.

"Is this turning ye on?" Brendan whispers, voice thick with arousal, Ste lightly touched his own erection, teasing his fingers up and down it.

"As much as it is you" Ste speaks lowly, moves gradually to his knees, eyes down when Brendan angles his length towards him. Ste opens his mouth tongues the pre come off and soft kisses the tip. "You look, amazing"

Brendan holds himself steady as Ste's mouth sucks him down to his fingers and pulls back wetting his length enough Brendan's hand slips easier, sliding from base to tip and back again. Ste repeats the gesture a few times, hard sucking at Brendan's erection while their eyes fix together. Brendan lightly touches Ste's lips with his fingers, they're used and red from the stretch of his dick. They're talented and make Brendan weak at the knees.

"Lagging behind a bit here Steven" Brendan's voice shakes between breaths, he can feel his legs turning like jelly and the pit of his stomach somersault. "Ye wanna catch up?"

Ste smiled, laid back down and widened his legs. Ste kept Brendan's eyes fixed and licked the length of his middle finger before placing it on his hole gently circling the muscle with the tip. The pressure eased the deft digit inside, back and forth and made Ste open and wet. His gaze drifted to Brendan's dick and how big it was now looking, imagining how it would feel going inside him. The older man fell to his knees and bounced the mattress, they both exchanged a smile as he crawled over Ste and placed a warm kiss upon his lips.

"Fucking sexy" Brendan growled into Ste's ear, his mouth widened at Ste's neck, tongue tasting the sheen of sweat gathered there and his teeth biting along the addictive skin hard enough to assure Ste of what he wanted.

Ste released a gasp feeling goosebumps shiver along his skin, turns and reaches out for the lube and passes it to Brendan and tells him to use it on him. Ste accepts Brendan's tongue in his mouth and hand between his thighs as he rubs it against his hole pushing a finger through the muscle. Their mouths hold close, breath ghosting the wet of their lips as Brendan prepares Ste, stretching his entrance wide with three fingers.

Brendan pulls back to look into Ste's eyes, feels his hands on him coating his dick with lube. Ste places it at his hole unsheaved for the first time.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Ste breathed. "You?"

"Yeah, now it's safe for us"

"I know. Feels like our first time" Ste's cheeks flushed, body trembling. He stroked his hand across Brendan's face.

"I'll go slow"

Ste lightly nodded, lips interlocking with Brendan's as he feels his length push inside him.

 _"Oh god"_ Ste chokes on breath, relaxes his jaw open and claws at Brendan's back. "Wait, can you... there's not enough"

"Any excuse to get my hand between your thighs" Brendan joked and gave Ste a sweet kiss gently pulling out of him. Brendan fingers more lube inside Ste's hole, gently massages the muscle looser. Ste keeps his eyes on Brendan as he moistens his entrance, feels heat engulf his skin when his fingers curl against his sweet spot. Ste lifts his leg over Brendan's shoulder and whimpers the deeper he's penetrated.

 _"Brendan..."_ Ste moans and snaked his hips, his pre come now sticky against Brendan's chest hair.

"You're gonna have me come Steven" Brendan whispered into Ste's ear and scissored his fingers apart. "Fucking breathtaking"

"Come inside me" Ste begs, slips more lube on Brendan's length and helps to ease him inside again. It's tight and warm, overwhelming.

Brendan seals their mouths in a kiss and takes his time at first but they eventually become caught up in each other and desperate. After a while of being on top, Brendan lifts Ste up off the bed and sits back on his knees, Ste seated in his lap and onto his cock which drives deep inside him. Ste throws his head back and inhales a ragged breath and starts to rise and fall, his hips rotating and thighs hot heaving with the pressure of movement.

Ste knows he's loud, can't help it and tries to muffle the sounds by biting down on Brendan's shoulder. The contact making the older man cry out. They both gently laugh.

"Probably, shoulda' waited till we were home to do this" Ste bites back a moan, snaps their hips together as he rides him desperately. _"Fuck."_

"Didn't want to wait for ye" Brendan purred sinfully into Ste's ear. His hands caress the silky globes of Ste's bum, helps encourage their rough movements.

Ste broke off their kiss with an exhale and tightened his fingers between the thick of Brendan's dark hair as he came hard between them. His hips flexed and rode Brendan until his own climax shuddered through them both, Ste feeling the warm of his come inside him. Ste places his forehead against Brendan's and slows through their comedown

They clean up and snuggle up together in bed.

"So, what d'ye want to talk about now then?" Brendan asks, he waits a few moments for Ste to answer and when he doesn't Brendan holds his head up to look at Ste. His eyes are closed. Brendan smiles. "Now he sleeps"

"Hm?" Ste snuffled and shifted his body closer towards Brendan and opened his eyes. "What?"

"Thought ye wanted to stay up all night talking?"

"I do" Ste breathes, eventually answering. "Say somet then" Ste's eyes close again.

Brendan holds Ste in his arms and pulls him in to his body and rests his face against Ste's hair. "Goodnight Steven"

"Night Bren" Ste smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long delays with my posting chapters but I will complete this story. For those still here, thank you for your kind reviews and messages. xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 15

Ste is woken up by the distant sound of talking coming from the kitchen area and a then brief knock on the bedroom door has him blinking his eyes open. Ste shifts himself slowly in his tired state and reaches around Brendan pulling him close allowing the warmth from him envelop his body. The older man stirs inhaling a breath.

"Are you awake?" Ste whispers carefully.

"No" Brendan replies just as quietly.

Ste takes in a sleepy deep breath through his nose. "Think your Cheryl wants you"

"I am not here" Brendan continued to speak secretly. "I'm busy right now, imagining I'm still asleep and not whispering in the dark to ye"

Ste lightly laughed and pressed the side of his face against Brendan's chest to get a better feel of his heartbeat. "Shouldn't ignore her, might be important"

"It can wait" Brendan said with a yawn turning his head towards Ste, his arms gathered him up against his side securely. "Go back to sleep"

"Can't now I'm awake" Ste hums contently tightening his grip. "Slept like a baby"

Brendan gradually moves himself, slides down the bed so they're face to face. The early morning dawn starts to lighten the room at the space above the curtain rail. Brendan can see Ste's eyelashes fluttering. "Ye... fell asleep on me last night"

"What, no I never" Ste answered innocently and tried to hide the smile in his voice.

"Twice"

"No. Ya must of been dreaming that" Ste said, his hand drifted down Brendan's torso. "I distinctly remember us talking for ages"

"That before or after ye started snoring?"

"Oi I don't snore!"

"No, you're right, yes. Ye make these little _snuffly_ noises - cutest thing I ever heard" Brendan smiles as he winds up Ste. He can feel his soft hands on him, eager to distract him from his truth.

"I love these moments, when we wake up together." Ste cunningly tried to change the subject.

"Oh?"

"Hm, cause it's like when people say a good breakfast sets you up for the day, but for me, it's this time opening my eyes and seeing you"

 _"Ahh._ That's sweet Steven, still ain't convinced me" Brendan laughs, his lips now poised against Ste's lips trading smiling kisses with him.

"Thought you were tired" Ste quietly protests.

"Not anymore, you're too bloody noisy with your Chinese whispers"

"In't that the game where everyone gets confused with what ya sayin'?"

"Can't for the life of me think why"

"Sarky" Ste curled his arm around Brendan and gave him a long hard kiss. "Let's just stay like this today"

"Have another day off..." Brendan ponders. "D'ye think Anthony would mind?"

"Definitely" Ste lightly laughs. "Worth a try. Can I still borrow your car today?"

"Uh huh. I've taken the liberty to make it official -" Brendan turned to lay on his back and closed his eyes "- You're on my insurance"

"Really? Big commitment that. Must be love"

"Must be bonkers" Brendan ghosted a smile.

"You know I'll take care of it, thank you. Hey the commute ain't that bad actually, once ya get used to it"

"Don't like ye travelling so much on your own"

"Ya don't need to worry, taught to take of myself. More so now too, cos I've someone important waiting for me at home, don't I?"

Brendan opened his eyes and laid his head to one side, the light in the room brighter now allowed Brendan to see Ste better. His eyelashes long-swept and eyes beautiful blue, they darted the longer Brendan looked at Ste.

"What?" Ste spoke lowly, he lightly traced Brendan's treasure trail with the back of his fingers.

"Thought ye could read my mind" Brendan stated, he slipped a hand between Ste's soft bum cheeks. "What am I thinking?"

"Brendan" Ste gawps back in feigned shock and feels himself blushing. "Need to go loo first, freshen up. Maybe... you'd join me in the shower?"

Brendan's gaze drops to Ste's mouth. "Maybe I will"

"I have a request" Ste speaks softly into Brendan's ear.

"What d'ye want?"

"I want..." Ste murmurs before slipping his tongue into Brendan's mouth provocatively kissing him, hand settling over his.

There's a knock at the door again and they both hear it this time. Ste parts them and breathes against Brendan's lips.

"Promise we'll go away again soon, so there's no interruptions."

"Only just got back" Brendan said accepting another kiss from Ste.

"True, but just thinking there's bound to be another conference somewhere in the world"

"I'll find a way" Brendan laughed.

"Bren love?" Cheryl innocently called through the door. "Can ye get up please, only, there's someone here to see ye"

Brendan froze.

Ste held a gentle hand against Brendan's chest. "Chez knows how ya feel about your Dad, it ain't gonna be him. She'd have said, right?"

"Yeah" Brendan released a breath. "Yeah she would"

"I _love_ you" Ste spoke lowly and held his hand against Brendan's face.

"I love ye too"

"Come on, let's get up, no doubt it's Rhys or Jacqui wantin' somet for the club" Ste slides out of bed and sits on the edge of it. "You seen my underwear?"

"Think ye threw it at me didn't ye?"

"No, it usually just falls off whenever ya look at me"

"Why not go commando, give me something to think about" Brendan mused dragging himself out of bed. He searches and finds his own boxers and then tosses Ste's to him.

"How about if I wear a pair of yours? Ya can think about that instead - I forgot to pack a clean pair. Got me socks, chef whites, even toothbrush." Ste explained, he turned to look at Brendan. "Musta' slipped me mind"

"Won't mine be too big for ye?" Brendan replied fishing through his drawer that still has some pairs in.

"Doubt it, everythin' you wear is two sizes too small. My imagination left once I'd met you - OW!" Ste felt Brendan's hand sting his arse.

Brendan edged down close to Ste. "My suits are tailored to fit"

"Did the tape measure slip then?" Ste cheekily smiled.

Brendan laughs on breath. "Despite wanting to continue this, I'd better go and see who this is waiting"

"Well hang on, I'll come with ya." Ste puts on his t shirt and pants, passes Brendan his dressing robe. "You can't go out there like that, have someone's eye out"

Brendan looks down and smiles. "Must be something ye said"

Ste unlocks the door and walks out of the bedroom first. Brendan see's his smile widen and when he gestures his hand towards him a relief washes over Brendan.

"Alright Brady" Warren greets with a smile.

"Foxy? Jesus, ye sure know how to surprise a fella" Brendan held out his hand for Warren to shake. Ste does the same.

"Wondered why it took ya so long to get out of bed. I see you're having a sleep over" Warren's gaze drifts onto Ste. "Still around then Ste. Not so hard a choice after all"

"You always come round to people's houses at such ungodly hours?" Ste bites back.

"So" Brendan interrupts quickly sensing a tension in Ste. "What brings ye around this neck of the woods. London not entertaining enough ye travelled to Chester?"

"I just fancied a break, thought I'd drop in on my old mates. Been a while since I saw this village, does the place ever change?"

"You missed a deli" Cheryl spoke up, she sat at the dinning table eating some toast. "Ste ran it with his ex for a little while"

"Is that so" Warren replied, he leaned over and took a piece of buttered toast to eat. "Last time I saw you both was in Wrexham, what a party that conference turned out to be eh? Although, I missed out on all the hotel fun afterwards"

"It weren't _fun_ Warren, anything but" Ste jerked Brendan's hands off him as he tried to soothe him. "People coulda' died that night, us included. Gonna have a shower. Morning Cheryl"

"Morning love" Cheryl thinly smiled and held Ste's hand briefly as he walked past her.

Brendan let out a heavy sigh and watched Ste climb the stairs. "What did ye have to say that for huh?"

"It was a joke. You lost your sense of humour now you're tied up in a relationship?" Warren exasperated.

"We got separated for a time. Steven was rescued after a blast in the hotel, but we were both left thinking the worst. A little tact wouldn't go a miss"

"Brendan, why didn't ye say something?" Cheryl spoke softly.

"Alright. It was in bad taste, I'll apologise to Ste" Warren agreed reluctantly.

"Hmm" Brendan quickly eyed up at Warren, before trying to make his way to the stairs. He was stopped abruptly when Warren held a hand on Brendan's shoulder.

"What's the rush? I could do with speaking to you Brendan, about a mutual friend. Danny Houston"

"Danny?" Cheryl repeated looking up from her magazine in suprise. "Not heard that name in a while"

"And ye won't again" Brendan replied, his eyes firmly on Warren. "Can ye give us a minute sis, please?"

"What about your breakfast? Fine" Cheryl grumbled seeing the look in her brothers eyes. Closing the pages of the glossy mag, she slumped upstairs. Brendan waited until he and Warren were alone.

"I might have known there'd be an ulterior motive ye turning up outta the blue."

"That really hurts Brady" Warren smiled, he rolled his eyes when Brendan wasn't having any of it.

"Ye better tell me what's going on"

"Alright. Need some information, you know him better than me Brady, what's he like?"

"He's bad fucking news" Brendan raised his voice in pitch and eyed up at the top of the stairs. "I know not to cross him and to keep a wide distance. Ye in trouble Foxy? Just tell me"

"The club was losing revenue, I needed a quick investor and I'd heard Danny liked to put money into clubs. It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time"

"Jesus" Brendan sighed and sat down at the dining table. He gestures for Warren to join him there.

"I needed to save my club, you know I put every penny I had into it - alright for you Mr always lands on his feet. Huston was the only one willing to take the business on"

"And now he owns ye, am I right? What's he expecting in return for his investment, he's not a flowers and chocolates kind of guy"

"Got that right. Drugs. Asked me to sell them in the club using his lackies, and yeah you can keep looking at me like that, I know I ain't squeaky clean but neither are you - except in front of your sister and Ste so it seems" Warren sat himself back in the dining room chair. "Have you told him, about your escapades back then? You haven't have you?"

Brendan kept a straight face but inside he felt unease in his stomach. "Have ye got anyone close to ye Foxy, someone ye love"

"Are you going soft on me now?" Warren laughed heartily.

"Hey, smart fella - laugh it up, but if ye do and ye don't comply with what Daniel tell's ye, you're gonna wish you'd listened to me"

"Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience" Warren replied carefully. He leaned forward on his arms and let out a breath. "You should come clean to that boy of yours, they say secrets destroy relationships"

"I don't think I can help ye this time"

"You don't have to do much, just give me some inside knowledge, a weakness I can use" Warren's smile starts to fade with surprise. "Come on, time was you were always up for a tussle"

"Back then I was a different man." Brendan flicked his eyes up at Warren. "I've more to lose now"

"This is all about Ste, isn't it? Wow, you weren't lying back in Wales. That lad has really had an effect on you. Nothing's gonna happen to your precious Steven"

"Don't test me" Brendan angered.

"There he is, the Brady I know." Warren replied with a light chuckle. "So what, you're actually telling me you won't help out a mate because of your current boyfriend? Where's the loyalty among thieves?"

"I'll be in touch. Come by the club later, we'll discuss it more then." Brendan said, he pushed up from the table.

"hang on - is that it?"

"What were ye expecting? The Calvary rocking up to the door? Pretty sure I made that clear."

"Listen, I could do with a place to crash, any chance..." Warren tries to push his luck.

"No chance."

"Thought you'd moved out? Cheryl filled me in on all the news while ye were sleeping"

"Bound to be a hotel somewhere around"

"Still here then" Ste's voice spoke from the top of the stairs. The bottom half of his body wrapped in a towel, Ste started to make his way down to the living room..

"Thought we were gonna..." Brendan's words drifted off as he looked back at Warren.

"Some of us have to get to work." Ste said and continued through the kitchen and into Brendan's bedroom.

Brendan let out a low sigh. "Look I need to do the same, you'll have to go Warren yeah"

"Fine" Warren shrugged and stood up. He moved to the door with Brendan. "Listen pal, I didn't mean to turn up and cause you problems alright? I just could do with your help"

"I'll be at the club in an hour, give me time to think about all this" Brendan opened the front door and let Warren out.

* * *

When Brendan had finished his shower and entered his bedroom, Ste was fully dressed for work. He stroked his hands down his chef whites and straightened the material to his body and acknowledged Brendan with a look.

Brendan placed two cups of hot coffee on the side. "Thought you'd be needing one"

"Ta" Ste moved and grabbed his drink.

"Ye were quick to get away before" Brendan said fleeting a look at Ste.

I know" Ste swallowed a warm gulp of coffee. "I'm sorry I did that. Just when Warren mentioned the hotel fire, don't like being reminded and for him to make a joke about it when he weren't even there."

"He wasn't thinking and I put him straight about his crack about it. Reminded him to put his brain into gear." Brendan flicked his gaze up to Ste, removed his towel and rubbed his body dry with it. "We've never really spoken about it, that night. If ye need to talk Steven..."

"What, like professionally?" Ste asked, his eyes fixed on Brendan's.

"If that's what ye need, then yes"

Ste licked his lips and moved to sit on the bed. "No, nothing like that. Just upset me, Warren laughing about it, cos I could have lost you that day, dunno what I woulda' done if I had. It's not really about the fire or being caught up in it, even though it were frightenin'. I'm more scared about what could have happened"

"Perhaps ye should concentrate on the here and now, instead of concerning yourself what could have happened. The what if's. A sentiment we should both take on" Brendan smiled as he sat on the bed and reached his arm around Ste bringing him into his side briefly. "Listen, I ain't going anywhere, I promised ye then, and I promise ye now. Okay?"

"Okay" Ste nodded satisfied. He reached and put his cup back on the side. "So, what did Warren want then?"

"Oh ye know, this and that. Business stuff is all, nothin' for ye to worry about"

"Right. Suppose it'll be nice for ya to catch up"

"He's coming round to the club this morning so"

"You're all warm from ya shower" Ste said, he stroked down Brendan's arm and slipped his fingers through his and turned his hand around. Ste took his finger and traced it down Brendan's palm. "Gotta long life line here"

"Good job, seen as I'm spendin' it with ye" Brendan watched Ste's eyes dart and his smile strengthen. "Seriously though, ye don't believe in all that, do ye? Life lines, really?"

"Tell ya what, ask me again, when we're old and grey" Ste said glancing up at Brendan. "How long do you think Warren will stay?"

"Not sure, a coupla' days maybe, till he sorts out his business problems"

"That why he here is it, cos he needs your help?"

"Steven, I told ye, there's nothing to worry about." Brendan removed his hand from Ste's touch and moved off the bed.

"You going to work like that are ya?"

Brendan looked down at his still naked body. "I do like my suits, although it ain't my birthday"

"Think it might be mine" Ste smiles as he stands up and gives Brendan the once over. "Gonna start some breakfast, toast and jam do ya? I ain't got time for owt fancy"

"Fancy ye, and I'll make time"

"No, that'll definitely have to wait. Not all of us have our work on the doorstep. Here, pass us them dirty pots an' start gettin' yourself dressed"

"Steven, your seduction technique is getting better"

Ste laughs, his eyes flick up as Brendan stands closer to him. "Toast is good for me"

* * *

Cheryl used her key to open the door and walked back into her flat. She noted Ste and Brendan sat close together in quiet conversation at the dining table, too enthralled in each other to even notice her. She smiles clicking the door shut and wandered through into the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cheryl asked with a smirk placing a shopping bag down on the counter.

"Nothing" Ste replied with a coy smile, his eyes drifting back to Brendan's.

"Ye two are adorable"

"Where did ye go to Chez?" Brendan cleared his throat, he took a piece of toast into his mouth and crunched it between his teeth.

"Brendan said you'd been upstairs before" Ste explained curiously.

"Oh I was. But then I decided to get a few bits of shopping in from price slice" Cheryl replied. "Warren had left when I did. Weird hearing Danny Houston's name again after all these years Bren"

"Danny Houston" Ste repeated, he gazed back at Brendan. "You've mentioned that name to me, in Dublin weren't it?"

Brendan drank down a few gulps of coffee to help him swallow his toast. "Must be mistaken Steven"

"No, cause you did say it to me. Wasn't it about..."

"Shouldn't ye be getting to work Steven, Anthony will be concerned about ye if you're late." Brendan replied, he took another gulp of his coffee and let out a sharp breath.

"Right, can't have that can I" Ste moved from his chair and gabbed his coat. He put the keys down on the coffee table. "Forget driving, reckon I'll take the train to Liverpool"

"Steven..."

Ste shut the door quickly behind him.

"That was a bit harsh weren't it? The wee boy was only asking -"

"I'd rather he went to work with a clear head." Brendan interrupted his sister. "Don't want Steven worrying about nothing"

"After that outburst? He's gonna know something's wrong. Should I be worried too?"

"No, it's... No, okay, everything is fine" Brendan looked back at the front door and sighed.

"Go after him Brendan, he's gonna get to know about your past one way or another - don't shut him out love. Ste's the best thing that's ever happened to ye"

"There's only so much that boy'll take before he walks away. There's too many skeletons"

"A few dodgy dealings? I doubt that'd bother him Brendan. Best he finds out from ye though" Cheryl joined her brother at the dining table. "It's not like you're a bad person is it, and you're straight now aren't ye? So to speak"

"Chez" Brendan shook his head.

"We talked a little last night, before ye came home. Ste said you'd had a fight"

"Hardly call it a fight sis"

"Argument, whatever. He nothing but defended ye and your relationship despite that. It's give and take Brendan and he loves ye no question."

Brendan flicked his eyes up at Cheryl before kissing her on the forehead and grabbing the keys off the table, he rushed out of the flat. Ste was walking through the village when he moved down the steps. "Steven. Steven, Wait!"

"Can't stop Brendan. Cos I might be late for work and can't have that" Ste huffed as he walks away. Brendan grabs around his arm once he reaches him.

"Please, I don't want ye to be angry with me"

"I ain't angry with you. Just disappointed you're trying to hide somet from me. Ya know, I don't care what you've done in your past, we've all bin' stupid Brendan, me included, don't mean we gotta keep punishing ourselves for it. If anything, this is worse."

"There's things I need to tell ye, more things" Brendan darts his eyes to the sky. "Jesus, there is always something"

"Yeah well. Kinda figured you'd be a challenge." Ste shook his head. "When you gonna realise ya don't gotta be afraid to tell me things? I could take on the whole word right now, an' that's because of you, and how you make me feel about myself."

"What, even..." Brendan steps closer to Ste and smiled holding onto his arms. "Even with these chicken arms?"

"Shurrup you" Ste scolds and pushes Brendan in the chest, he can't help but smile. "Reckon there'll be a blue moon before I get a serious conversation outta you"

"Least ye know it'll happen. Here" Brendan placed his car keys inside Ste's hand. "Take my car, let me know when ye get to work."

"Still avoiding what happened before I see" Ste replied looking down at the keys in his hand.

Brendan held Ste's face between his hands and softly kissed him. "Know how much I love ye?"

"Yeah" Ste sighed and removed Brendan's hold. He unlocked the car door and got in. "I'll see ya tonight"

Brendan watched Ste drive under the archway to the village.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Brendan turned around to look at Warren stood there. "Letting Ste drive the Merc? Well and truly under the thumb Brady"

"Don't ye need to be finding a place to stay instead of bothering me?" Brendan gave Warren a wide berth and wandered through the court yard.

"Already sorted. So I thought now's a gooda' time as any to come and have a chat"

Brendan opened up the club and moved around the bar to grab some whiskey and two glasses. "Can I get ye a drink?"

"Bit early for me pal. Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be"

Brendan took in the smell of the whiskey in his hand before taking a sip of it. "What exactly do ye want me to do Foxy? Look around ye, think my humble empire's gonna be able to take on the Danny's of this world?"

"Couldn't ya have a word, you know him afterall"

"Right and ye think that's going to make an ounce of difference?" Brendan continued to drink. "We ain't friends. I told ye, he finds out your weaknesses and uses it against ye. I can't have Cheryl and Steven mixed up in his world, it's why I left and started out on my own. I wouldn't play with fire, and neither should ye"

Warren sat on a bar stool and reached for a whiskey glass, waited until Brendan poured some of the brown liquid into it before trying some. "Did something happen, back when ya worked with Huston?"

"Ye shouldn't ask questions ye wouldn't like the answers to Foxy. Some things are better off buried"

"Alright, you win, no more digging. So what you're telling me is, and I'm reading between the lines here, I've had a wasted trip"

Warren stood up and began to pace the floor as Brendan watched him carefully.

"What if I buy his share, ye can pay him off can't ye?"

"You want a stake in my club?"

"Actually might be just the thing I need, a good investment. Thinking of leaving the village, Steven wants a restaurant and we've been looking into Liverpool. Fancy setting up my own club"

"What, leaving Cheryl to manage this place?" Warren watched Brendan raise his brow. "You really are serious about this lad. Thought ya were just having a laugh." Warren sat down heavy on one of the sofa's in the club. "I'd still be in the same predicament, signing half my shares away"

"I'd be a silent investor, never see me except if visited the capital, Steven's never been so" Brendan looked up at Warren. "What it boils down to is this, who d'ye want associated with your business, me or Daniel?"

"And if Danny has other ideas? We're not just talking your average businessman here, as you well know"

"Jesus I gotta do everything now? Just let on there's been a bigger police presence lately, so it wouldn't be as fortuitous selling drugs in your club, doctor the books to make it look like you're taking a loss - be creative yeah? Aren't foxes meant to be sly? He'll take the money and move on to a different premises. He's only in it while it benefits him"

"Brady, that might just work"

"Don't sound so surprised. I get it right a lot"

"What d'ye get right?" Cheryl asks curiously as she steps into the club. She eyes over to Warren sat on the club sofa. "Hello again, am I interrupting something here too?"

"Nothing to worry about Chez"

"You're very fond of those words lately Brendan. Warren?"

"We were discussing me staying a while" Warren replied, he settled his arms back on the sofa.

"Thought you'd be chompin' at the bit to get back to London, to that club of yours" Brendan puts the whiskey bottle back on the shelf.

"Nope, thought I'd stick around, need a few days to finalise things. Besides, I could give ya a hand here, show ya how it's really done. It's the least I can do"

"Trust me there's a lot less ye can do"

"Aw don't be mean Brendan. Be nice to have ye around Warren"

Warren pushes off the sofa and places his arm around Cheryl and smiles at Brendan. "Thank's Chez, at least there's someone round here pleased to see me"

"Give me strength. Fine, ye know where everything is. I will sort out our other business then shall I?" Brendan walks from around the bar and into the office.

* * *

Tony was outside of his restaurant opening up when he heard a car engine behind him. His eyes squinted to look through the windscreen to see who it was. When Ste climbed out of it, Tony widened his eyes.

"Mornin' Tone" Ste beamed.

"Morning Ste. You had a windfall then?" Tony said, he pointed at the silver car in front of him.

"No, this is Brendan's car."

"He know you're driving it?" Tony lightly laughed and walked through the door. Ste wanders in just as he deactivates the alarm.

"He knows I have it. You're as bad as im' - I can drive ya know" Ste wanders through to the kitchen. "Ya wantin' a brew?"

"Love a coffee, thanks Ste. How was your trip to Dublin then? I hardly heard a peep outta you while you were away"

"Too busy enjoying meself, it's a great place Tony, you should take Diane and the kids over there. Me an' Brendan had a brilliant time. I got you some souvenirs, including a fridge magnet"

"Thanks, it can go with my other ones at home" Tony replied with a grin. He accepted a cup of coffee off Ste and sat down with him at a table. "What was your favourite part then?"

"Oh, there was so many things. I loved travellin' on the ferry there, cause it was my first real trip anywhere. Probably the pier though, we got to sit there look at the Irish sea and Dublin. There's this lighthouse an' all, ya can't go up it or owt but it was still cool. I could've stood on that pier all day watching the ferries come and go, it's dead weird to see it sailin' off to England, probably cos I've never left before"

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"Oh definitely. I mean we've spoke about moving over there, dunno if we will. I kinda like the idea of us always being able to visit Dublin, like jump on a ferry and go whenever we want to. Nothing like it"

"Sounds like you've had a great time Ste, romantic even"

"Yeah it was. One of the best things is that Brendan actually listens to me, gives a damn about what I gotta say - an' I say a lot" Ste chuckles to himself. "Just wanna be with him all the time. I mean we do have our ups and down, but everyone has those don't they"

Tony took a slip of his drink and settled the cup down. "You're still very young into your relationship, not being able to get enough of one another. Diane and I were the same when we first met"

"Isn't it still like that for you two then? Cos I'll always feel that way, even when we fall out, like I'll be dead mad at im' but still want to throw my arms around im'. It's proper weird actually"

"Well when Diane's mad at me I sure do know about it, and she may want to throw her arms around me but strangling comes to mind"

"Ha ha, nah bet she feels like what I said, but ya can't just give in straight away can ya? Besides, making up is the best bit, why arguments were invented"

"Arguments. Diane and I have our fair share of those. If it's as serious a relationship as you say, then it'll put more pressure on, you'll find yourselves bickering over the silliest of things but if you've a strong foundation then everything else can be fixed. Why don't you invite Brendan over to eat here one evening? I'd like to meet him."

"I do want to, just finding the time init, what with the club an' that. Brendan, he works unsociable hours being the boss. Not sure he could get anymore time off, especially cos we've only just got back from Ireland." Ste gulped at his coffee. "Plus it'd be daft driving here and back in one night"

Tony pushed his chair out from the table and stands. "Doesn't he get a day off regardless? Just come the night before. You've spoken about opening a restaurant here so maybe you could even have a look around."

Ste follows Tony into the kitchen and washes his cup in some hot water and washes his hands. A discarded tee towel helps to dry them off. "Weekends would be best, but Brendan works mostly then. But I might be able to persuade him to get a day off"

"Pretty sure Brendan couldn't resist" Tony said with a smile. "Ere, just make sure this restaurant of yours in no where near mine though"

"A bit of healthy completion never hurt anyone Tone" Ste brightens and reaches for his phone. "Just tell Bren I'm here an' then I'll start my prep"

* * *

It's late afternoon and the restaurant finally quietens down, Ste is in the kitchen when Tony pops through.

"Didn't see the morning eh? Gone by that fast" Tony said, he moved over to his brew that had gone cold. He winced taking a drink of it. "You wanna go and get yourself some lunch Ste?"

"Yeah, just preparin' somet now. I forgot to bring my lunch cos we stayed over at Cheryl's last night"

"Brendan's sister?"

"That's right, Chez misses Brendan so it's nice if he stays over sometimes"

"Good you get along with his family then, in case Cheryl ever becomes your sister in law" Tony watched Ste's cheeks blossom. "What, never thought about it? You and Brendan seem pretty committed"

"We are" Ste gazed up in thought. "Too soon for that though init. Got the businesses to set up before we think about being a family"

"Family as in kids?" Tony asked curiously.

"Maybe, dunno if Brendan wants that" Ste licks his lips wet and grabs the plate of food he's made. "I'll be sitting outside while I eat this"

"Good idea Ste, get some air, it'll cool you down" Tony teased with a smile.

Ste found a place to sit outside and watched people pass by as he eats. A call comes through on his mobile,

"Hiya" Ste swallows down his food.

"Hello Steven" Brendan replies, his thick Irish accent purring through Ste's phone. He smiles as he breathes.

"Ye laughing?"

"Just the way ya say my name, got goosebumps now, good job I'm sat in the warm sunshine" Ste can hear movement the other end of the phone, the club music volume decreasing. "What ya doing?"

"Going to stand on the balcony, catch myself some of this sun. Ye on your lunch yet?"

"Yeah at last. Got half hour. Been busy in ere today. Hope you're havin' somet too?"

"Foxy's gone out to get some food with Cheryl so I'll have to grab myself something later"

"They've gone together?" Ste's voice is high pitched, he sits himself up.

"No, they've known each other years, it's not like that"

"Friends first ya mean, where've I heard that before. Cheryl could do with a bloke in her life"

"D'ye mind, putting me off my food"

"You ain't got it yet" Ste said in confusion.

"Precisely."

"Don't ya want her to be as happy as you are?"

"Not sure that's possible"

Ste smiles. "Tony has invited you to dine at his restaurant, with me obviously"

"Obviously"

"An' it got me thinking we could maybe stop over in a hotel in the city, cos it'll make more sense to come home the next day for you with the club an' that. I can do my shift as normal cos I'll be here already" Ste explains, he eats some more food.

"I'm to travel back without ye? On the train with other people?"

"You're a proper snob you." Ste said. "No, silly, you'll have the car wont'cha"

"Ah so I'm getting it back then"

"Brendan, I've only borrowed it one day" Ste hears Brendan chuckle. "Right, very funny. Well, are ya gonna come with me?"

"Am I gonna come with ye " Ste can hear the smile in his voice.

"That's not rude ya know"

"I'm not coming if it's not rude"

"Alright. Might be a bit rude" Ste smirked. "Could be another date, if ya want"

"Third date, getting serious. Ye might never get rid of me at this rate"

"That's the plan, yeah." Ste beamed. "Maybe Warren could help out Chez at the club, seen as he's staying a while. And the hotel doesn't have to be owt expensive does it?"

"I'll see, not promising anything just yet alright?"

"Alright" Ste lightly laughs

"What?"

"Nowt. I'm just working out best way to persuade ya ain't I"

"Looking forward to it" Brendan replied. Ste could hear the music volume change and Brendan talking to someone else. "Looks like I'm not getting away with anymore skiving off. I love ye Steven, see ye tonight"

"Love you" Ste ends the call and smiles.

* * *

Ste woke upon hearing Brendan come home, he could hear him pottering around first in the kitchen and then the bathroom. Groggy from sleep Ste made his way there too, knocking on the bathroom door before entering.

"Hiya" Ste covered his deep yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I wake ye?"

"Uh huh" Ste replied tiredly walking over to Brendan who sat in the bath. "Don't matter though, been asleep ages. Havin' a bath?"

"Looks that way" Brendan accepted the light kiss Ste gave him on the lips. "Did Anthony cope with the excitement of his souvenir fridge magnet?"

"Tony liked his magnet" Ste replied and began turning to leave. "I'll see ya in bed"

"Why don't ye join me seen as you're up?" Brendan held out his hand, beckoning.

"Already had one"

"It'll help ye sleep, missed the pleasure of sharing this bath with ye, humour me"

Ste rid his robe and boxers and climbed into the opposite end of the bath with Brendan and settled into the water with a shiver. Their legs entwined. "The bubbles have nearly gone"

"I'd have added extra if I knew you'd be sharing" Brendan provoked inching his foot along Ste's leg.

Ste smiles capturing Brendan's gaze. "So, what's it like having Warren around then?"

"Alright, he's been keeping Cheryl busy mostly today. Gave me a chance to do some work"

"Don't ya find it weird im' just turnin' up like this?"

"Can't I have a friend visit?"

"Didn't say that, did I? Why ya gettin' defensive?"

"I'm not, he's only gonna be here a day or so." Brendan moved his arms to settle around the bath. "Doubt you'll notice"

"Thought it might be nice to get to know your mates, especially if I'm gonna be around for ever"

"If?" Brendan eyed up curiously at Ste, rounding his head. He observed his faint smile and felt Ste's hand stroke up his leg. Brendan let out a sigh through his nose.

"He's in trouble, with his club." Brendan confessed reluctantly. "That's why Warren came to see me, and that's why he mentioned Danny, but it's being dealt with Steven, okay"

"Okay" Ste replied halfheartedly. "Thought there was somet. Hope he knows how lucky he is havin' you helping him an' I know... that you wouldn't do anything to jeopardise us and what we have"

"That's true, I wouldn't. Ye believe that, right?"

"Yeah. Yes, okay. But reckon I'll always worry about ya" Ste gulped. "Can I ask how you're helping Warren?"

"Cash investment. Gonna have a share in his nightclub, it'll secure us an investment and Foxy peace of mind owning the place. Make it easier to get my own up and running, having capital behind me. I am gonna look after ye Steven"

"You already do. Sounds like a good idea then. When we go to Liverpool, we could have a look around, see what premises are available. Gone a bit cold in ere" Ste said and moves to turn the hot tap on. The bubbles soon grew around them again.

Brendan was met with a wet kiss when Ste moved towards him in the rise of bathwater. Brendan's arms still lay on the sides of the bath while Ste wrapped his thighs around his waist and pushed their groins together.

Brendan parted his lips against Ste's and sucked on his tongue as it darted out slowly to meet his. Their mouths widened and connected intimately in a kiss that made their bodies tingle and breaths gasp. Brendan edged his arms off the bath and took his palms down Ste's wet skin to eventually hold on his bum jerking them closer. Brendan kissed the gasp from Ste's mouth.

Ste felt his skin flush crimson and shiver rubbing his cock up and down Brendan's and got them both hard. Ste took his hand between Brendan's legs and lightly fingered at his hole drew up along his perineum and squeezed his ball sack and watched his pupils expanding. The water gradually rose around them and reddened their skin with heat.

"Turn the taps off" Brendan quietly spoke through his chased breathing. When Ste moved around in the water he feels Brendan's hands either side of his bum stroking, parting his cheeks. As Brendan sits forward, the water rushes to Ste's end of the bath quickly pouring down the overflow as he turns off the faucet.

"Brendan" Ste breathed his words and hung his head down between his shoulders. Brendan's hum in response vibrated along his entrance, breath hot and tongue wide in its exploration. _"God"_

"Can ye move back, sit on my mouth" Brendan asked, voice low and demanding.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me" Ste laughed and playfully wiggled his bum until they connected and Ste lost his ability to breathe properly. Brendan's tongue tickled the light scattering of hair around his hole, licked and licked circles against the muscle until it relented and let the tip push inside. Eyes closed, Ste gripped his fingers into Brendan's leg and started to rock back until he could feel the wave of movement against his walls, tounge darting out and licking over and inside his entrance that has him moaning loudly.

Brendan cupped his palm at Ste's balls, rubbed and toyed with them and his hard cock. Brendan stuck his tongue in deeper until the tip found his sweet spot and lapped in and out of his tight heat.

Brendan inhaled deeply parting from Ste, his hand still playing with his dick. "Wanna come like this or with me in ye?"

Ste turned around and faced Brendan moving into his lap. "With you, always with you" Ste kissed Brendan. "Are you ready?"

"Trust me, having ye like this is all I need." Brendan admitted and gave his thick erection a firm squeeze before he got it inside Ste.

"Oh _Fuck."_ Ste let out a long moan feeling Brendan's length fill him in, his body shivered immediately with the beginnings of his orgasm and rode through it at a slow pace so Brendan could get to that point and they could climax together. They kiss hard and desperate and when Ste came it felt overwhelmingly good. Ste continued to pant through his come down, Brendan not letting up his attention until they were both empty. Ste felt his legs turn to jelly as he tried to get up but just ended up laughing instead.

"Ye like that, baby?" Brendan grinned mischievously.

"Did you?" Ste replied as they both climbed out of the bath.

Brendan laughs as he nods his head. Ste chucked a towel over and proceeded to dry himself off.

"Not finished yet either"

"Ye horny little..." Brendan flicks his gaze up at Ste who held a finger against Brendan's smirking mouth and cupped pillowed lips against it, gently kissing and biting. "I love you"

"I love ye too" Brendan said. "I like where we're going, this, us"

"Me too" Ste's smile widened feeling overwhelmed.

"Go on, scram. I'll be through shortly"

Ste endears to Brendan's sudden bashfulness. "Okay, I'll be waiting"

* * *

When Brendan enters their bedroom, Ste is snug in bed, the duvet curled beneath his chin. The side lamp is on and creates a warm glow in the room, Brendan sees Ste smile at him and pull back the covers as an invitation.

"How was your day?" Brendan asks slipping into bed, Ste covers him over and settles between his arms.

"Good, was nice to see Tony again. We work well together, make a great team"

"Ye think, will Anthony be able to cope when ye leave?"

Ste lightly chuckles to himself. "He'll be fine without me, got me some plans now"

"That right. Those plans include me?"

"It's cos of you the plans exist" Ste held his head back and took his hand up the side of Brendan's neck brushing the tips of his fingers through his dark beard.

"Ye had the restaurant idea long before I came along"

"Unrealised idea though weren't it" Ste moved to lay on his back. "But now it's actually coming true"

"You're surprised?" Brendan asked when he turned to face Ste.

"A bit, yeah. I mean when I think back like, to when I first arrived here, there wasn't any way I'd have a restaurant." Ste was quiet with his thoughts. "Do ya think I'm taking on too much?"

"No, because I'll be helping ye"

Ste jumped around to his side to look at Brendan. "You'll be sortin' out your club though, you'll need to hire staff and so will I. And...where will we live, cos that's gonna cost a bomb init"

"Keep going, I'm almost talked out of these plans we've ever so lovingly created" Brendan replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" Ste laughs out loud. "Soundin' like a party pooper ey"

"No...ye think?"

"Shurrup" Ste's wide smile ached. His eyes drift to the LED alarm clock in the room and it shrank again. "Look at the time, gotta be up in a few hours, an I ain't even tired now"

"Come here, I've a few ideas of my own"

Ste shuffled closer to Brendan and smiled feeling Brendan kiss along his neck, mouth holding behind his ear. "I can take your mind off it all"

Ste gently sighs. "Show me"

Their bodies slide against one another slow and the heat between them creates a sheen of sweat that intensifies the contact of their groins. Ste feels a pool of pre come ooze out of the tip of his cock and his hips keen up pressing his erecion and Brendans body weight against him. The noise Brendan makes produces a smile from Ste and his hands moves in response, drifting up Brendan s back and through his hair that's dampened by the heat of the bed sheets covering them.

Ste turns so their mouths can touch and starts a purposeful kiss, coaxes Brendans tongue to move with his wetly and deep enough to steel the breath from their lungs.

Brendan rocks on top of Ste as the writhes below him aroused and needy. He slips his cock between Ste's legs and bushes along his premium and hole, teasing him and drawing a line of pre come there. Brendan places his hand behind Ste's bum and pushes a finger in to Ste's entrance, just the tip at first and gradually more. Ste grabs at the lube and puts some on his hand, meets Brendans hand and mixes the lube between a mesh of fingers. He feels his own enter him with Brendans and opens and lifts his body to accommodate the intrusion gasping as Brendan manages to rub his sweet spot.

"Bren" Ste sighed, he keeps his hand on top of Brendans and continues to fuck himself, widening his hole. When Ste's open and loose Brendan turns them both, settling his body behind Ste.

Brendan angles Ste to the side so he can enter him enough they can fall back into position on the bed. Ste feels Brendan's breath heat along his neck and his cock inch higher, moving deeper as he rocks against Ste's bum. Ste pushes back his hips connecting the infinite thrusts Brendan makes and feels a white hot heat radiate through his veins and skin.

 _"Oh"_ Ste's breath staggers, he reaches behind and holds his hand on Brendan's thigh, fingers tightening. _"Brendan..."_

 _"Steven"_ Brendan snakes his body, pushing at speed in and out of Ste, blows out a long breath through his nose and judders with his climax, Ste's tight heat dragging it out of him with a roar. He hears Ste's breathless laughter and reciprocates it unable to stop smiling. Brendan rests his head at the back of Ste panting against the nape of his neck.

"Don't go yet" Ste asks through caught breath, and brings his hand up drawing it through Brendan's hair. "Just stay with me a little bit longer"

Brendan closes his arm around Ste's stomach and hugs tightly on to him. "I'm not going anywhere"


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages. I'm sorry it's such a late update, I'll try to be better as I want to complete this story. Wishing you all a Happy Christmas and fantastic New Year. :) xx

* * *

The Moment We Met

Part 16

It was Ste's day off when he woke and Brendan had left an empty space next to him in bed after leaving for work. The flat was too quiet on his own and as Ste tucked into his breakfast he already wished he was at Tony's restaurant busying himself. Ste spent the beginning of the morning being house proud and doing chores that only ever seemed to get done on his day off, and as the flat became tidier and the housework sparse, Ste decided to venture out and take a walk into the village.

Not a cloud in the light blue sky above, the sun was out but the late morning still had a crisp breeze about it. It revived Ste more from his late lie in, sleepiness finally dispersing in the chill of the day. It made his steps brisker and light as air as he walked. Ste felt better as the ChezChez came into view, he imagined Brendan at the bar serving or sat in his office with some paperwork and the look he'd have for him when Ste turned up. Ste smiles to himself as he pushes the club door open and walks in.

"Oh" Ste deflated, slowing as he walked up the last few steps in the club, his eyes searching the room before they fixed on Warren stood behind the bar. "Brendan in his office?"

"I'm afraid he's out with Cheryl" Warren explained glancing up at Ste, he continued to serve a glass of wine to a customer propped up at the bar and placing some money in the till. Warren turned to look back at Ste. "Day off is it?"

"Hmm" Ste nodded in agreement. He felt disappointment creep up inside him. "I come here cos, well I was gonna see if Bren wanted to go out for some lunch seen as the weather's turned out nice. May as well leave it now though"

"Why don't you stay for a drink?" Warren asked surprising Ste. "We haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot lately, probably should make an effort seen as you're the longest to stick around so far in Brendan's life"

Ste quickly flicked his gaze up to Warren. "Not planning on goin' anywhere"

"I believe you" Warren gestures for Ste to sit. "Unless ya wanna stand there all day and gawp at me, there's a perfectly good bar stool available"

Ste shook off his reluctance as he walked over to the bar and hopped up onto a stool. "I'll just have a water then, bit too early for owt else"

"Good job not everybody's the same as you, we'd all be out of a job"

Ste inched a small smile and accepted a glass of icy water before taking a sip. "So it's a surprise for ya then, me an Brendan?"

"Well he never was interested in commitment before. His job was more important, and making money. The blokes just came and went, so to speak. And I never got to do the pleasantries"

"Sounds like ya both had a whale of a time" Ste pouted and gazed into his glass of water.

"We all have past's Ste, as I'm sure you do." Warren looked at Ste. "Who's that other bloke you were running the posh buttie shop with?"

"Deli actually, an you've made ya point"

"Must be somet about ya seen as Brady's not like that anymore. He's changed for you"

Ste stared at Warren. "Good, so don't be reminding him of what ya got up to then, cos me and Brendan gonna have a future an nobody's gonna come along an' ruin that."

"He told me about your plans for moving, mentioned you're wanting a restaurant and him a club." Warren moved to take an order from another customer. "Didn't think he would leave his Cheryl though"

"We're not really leavin' her, I mean Chez can visit us anytime." Ste watched Warren give the man next to him some change. "Liverpool ain't otherside of the world is it, only down the road"

Ste gave Warren a cursory glance. "So, Danny Huston. Ya both worked with him. What's he like?"

Warren eyed up cautiously and tried to gage just how much Ste knew. "Probably should be asking Brady about that"

"Well I'm askin' you. Cos Brendan, he's different since you come here. He's keeping things from me, and I'm worried about him"

"If ya knew Brendan at all, you'd know he can look after himself"

"Ere' we go... Even the toughest person needs someone else looking out for them, that's where their strength lies an' if _you_ knew Brendan at all you'd know that it's his sister Cheryl and me and yeah, even you when ya not being so cocky an' playin' the hard man. You who came all this way for Brendan's help because that's what makes you stronger askin' an' accepting somebody else's help"

Warren looks taken aback and then he smiles.

"I didn't know Danny when Brendan did so you're asking the wrong fella. We did work together, me and Brady for a while. Did a few deals, bit of business over the years." Warren nods then. "We helped each other out"

"Right so that's why ya want his help now. Is this gonna get him into trouble, because if it is..."

"Brendan can handle himself, trust me. He's just gonna be investing in my club is all, a favour between mates"

Ste gulped at his water. "Ya want rid of that Danny bloke, and you've only got Brendan left to bail ya out ya mean. Couldn't you ask the bank for a loan?"

Warren burst out laughing and made Ste wince. "No, people like me can't ask the bank!"

A customer took Warren's attention as Ste quietly sat and turned the glass in his fingers on the bar. The ice had frosted it up and left drops of water beneath it. Warren watched him do this and noted the expression on his face. He let out a low sigh and joined Ste once again this time leaning down on his folded arms.

"Look, it's straight forward, Brendan will own a stake in my club. Danny will move on and we'll all skip happy into the glowing sunset"

"You hope" Ste interjected. "Brendan has been through enough, right an' he deserves to be happy"

"I've never been one for all that romance crap -"

"Classy" Ste rolls his eyes.

"- but, if ya let me finish, Brendan was more bothered about you than helping me out. Pretty much doing the same as you are now. That's why he came up with the cash investment, my idea was, lets say a much more hands on approach. Brendan refused because of your importance to him. Perhaps you should trust in him more"

"I do trust Brendan"

"Just not me"

"Sorry"

"I ain't gonna keel over because of it."

They're interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and as Warren eyes over Ste cranes his head back to see Brendan stood at the top of them curiously darting his gaze between him and Warren behind the bar. Ste can see he's trying to figure out what's going on so he slides off the bar stool and goes to him.

Brendan's hand slips to the side of Ste's waist and rests there.

"You're hot, something got ye fired up?" Brendan asks lowly, he can't help but switch his gaze to Warren again.

"Maybe it's the fact you've just walked in" Ste stokes his fingers over Brendan's hand to gain his attention.

"Yeah? Why don't I believe ye"

Ste looked back at Warren who then moved further along the bar. "Me an' Warren were getting to know one another that's all"

"Ye and Foxy were...okay" Brendan rounds his head. "Bosom buddies now are ye?"

"No" Ste crinkles up his nose at the tone of Brendan's voice. "Thought you'd be pleased seen as he's ya mate"

"Oh" Brendan walks around Ste to his office. Footsteps follow him and the noise of the music of the club is dulled when the door is closed.

"Somet wrong?" Ste asks, his hand lets go of the door handle.

"Why would there be anything wrong."

Ste steps further into the office and watches Brendan sit in his office chair. Brendan keeps his eyes on Ste who stands his ground in front of him.

"So, what's got that heart of yours racing. Hm?"

Ste gawps silently at Brendan and then inches a smile. He makes his way around to Brendan who's clearly not in the mood. "Okay my heart rate's up, practically rattling me ribcage an' ya wanna know why?"

Brendan raises his eyebrows, defiance still stony on his face.

"It's cos of you, all jealous" Ste places his hands palm down on the desk and fixes his eyes with Brendan's.

"I don't get jealous"

"Oh really, ya don't?" Ste continued to look into Brendan's eyes. "Seems like ya do actually"

"Did ye come here for a reason or..."

"I came here to see you. Gonna invite ya out for lunch weren't I, until your testosterone hit the roof"

"Already eaten with Chez"

"Bet I could wet your appetite again" Ste replies leaning down to kiss Brendan on the mouth.

Brendan watches the blood rush back to Ste's lips before he leans back defiantly in his chair. Ste grins and moves to sit on the desk sliding in front of Brendan and between his widened legs.

"I were bored at the flat, no one to entertain me on my day off"

"Well now, we can't be having that" Brendan said, his eyes gaze over Ste. "It's good to see ye Steven"

Ste raised his eyebrows. "Didn't act that way earlier"

"I might've, over reacted"

Ste gently smiled and slowly slips into Brendan's lap. "Better make it up to me"

Brendan focuses on the unlocked office door. "Foxy could walk in"

"He's not gonna"

* * *

Ste combed his fingers through his hair to settle the now dishevelled appearance from it and lightly laughed with Brendan. He took a look at him, Brendan's eyes momentarily looking elsewhere and the little smile hidden beneath his beard and moustache.

"So come on, what was that all about earlier?" Ste said, he watched Brendan's eyes settle back on him then.

"I just, I don't want Foxy upsetting ye again. Saying things he shouldn't."

"We had a good talk actually. He didn't tell me owt bad about you if that's what is worrying ya. Guess I'll have to get used to your mood swings won't I?"

"Mood swings, get away we ye. I've got something to show ye" Brendan said changing the subject, he waited for Ste to acknowledge him. "So are ye gonna move or...?"

"Nope, comfy sat here" Ste gets up and turns his back to Brendan sitting back down in his lap. "Let's see"

Brendan reaches over to his desk drawer and Ste's eyes follow the movement. Ste's anticipation relaxing when Brendan only retrieves some paperwork from inside it. Brendan smiles then and passes Ste the document in his hand.

"Expecting something else were ye?" Brendan lightly teased, he kept a continued tight grip of the paper as Ste pulled at it, long enough to make him laugh.

"No. So, what's this ya showin' me?" Ste asks curiously, he browses over the glossy paper in his hands. "This looks like properties"

"It is. That, is something I think you'll be interested in"

"Don't look like a desert island for two" Ste glances over the paper in his hand, turns some of the pages.

Brendan lightly laughs. "Better than that"

"Really?" Ste replies intrigued. "Tell me then"

Brendan placed a hand on Ste's knee and gently squeezed. "It's an old warehouse, large lot. It needs a bit of work, so the asking price is reasonable. I thought we could go have a viewing together"

"Is says Liverpool on this" Ste began to smile.

"Merseyside to be exact, and close by to the ferry port too"

"What, ya mean the ones that go over to Dublin?"

"Ireland it does, Belfast. France I think, anyhow thought you'd like seeing the ferries"

"I would yeah. How did ya find this? I mean I know we'd been talking about it but I never thought you were actually looking"

"Foxy helped to be honest, he's always scouting for new businesses and he came across this particular find and mentioned it. I can afford it Steven, gone through my finances. Even with the London investment." Brendan looked at Ste. "I am committed to us, ye know that don'tcha?"

"Course I do. Looking at these pictures, this building it's your club ain't it? Cos that's way too big for a restaurant, looking for somet a bit smaller really. But if its your club, that's worth a look." Ste nibbles at his bottom lip, spends some moments thinking. "When's your day off?"

"Rota says Tuesday I believe"

"D'ya think you could finish Monday night early? You could drive up to Liverpool and we could go have a meal at Tony's and maybe...like it's been a while since we did, but we could stay in a hotel like we talked about."

"Are ye gonna be alright if we go to a hotel, time has passed but it might not be as easy as ye think"

"Gotta do it sometime, can't go through life never staying at a hotel can I? What about you, could ya stay in one again?"

"I could do that" Brendan said, he watched Ste look up at him and his eyes dancing. Brendan slowly brought their mouths in closer proximity.

"Ahem" Warren cleared his throat suddenly interrupting and leaning around the doorway. Both Ste and Brendan look up at him startled having not heard the door open. "I'll stay and help out here if you like? Couldn't help overhearing, I could go back to London next week if you want Brendan. Can I have a word in private?"

"I'll go" Ste replied, but Brendan stopped him from getting up.

"No, ye don't have to leave, stay. Warren anything ye gotta say can be said in front of Steven." Brendan said, he looked at Warren. "Have ye talked to Daniel yet?"

"Just spoke to him on the phone, and he's not happy. Wants five grand more than the asking price"

"Of course he does" Brendan flashed a smile. "Give him it, you'll make it back in no time in that club of yours. Sometimes ye have to cut your losses, let this be a learning curve to ye"

"Thanks" Ste spoke to Warren. "For suggesting the premises in Liverpool, looks great."

"Wow" Warren replied surprised, he glanced between Brendan and Ste. "Maybe we could even be mates one day"

Ste chuckled and this time manages to slip out of Brendan's lap. "I'll let Chez know what's happening. You okay with this Bren?"

"Hm, ye go and get the ball rolling" Brendan watched Ste leave the office and then gestured to Warren to close the door. "Daniel allowing a smooth transaction then?"

"Looks that way. Says he needs the extra for short notice compensation. He also asked who was buying it"

"Kept that piece of information quiet I hope. Just watch your back - ye got good mates down there in London?"

"Yeah I do. Not like you though Brady"

"You'll have me welling up in a minute" Brendan opened his desk drawer and produced a document, he tossed it onto the desk and nodded at it. "Contract I had drawn up for the investment, It'll give me forty nine percent share of the place. Think it's only fair seen as ye made a mistake. I won't interfere as long as I get what's mine and ye don't do any more business dealings without speaking to me first"

"Can I read through this before signing my life away?" Warren picks up the contract and moves to sit on the sofa.

"Go ahead, once you're happy I'll get my solicitor down here to finalise the deal."

"So you and Ste okay now you've told him everything?"

"What's to tell? That's all behind me now, the future's all I care about"

"I give ya a hard time over it, I know, but I think family life will suit ya" Warren laughs then. "Just make sure I get a wedding invite"

Brendan glances up at Warren and lets out a breathy laugh.

* * *

When Cheryl arrived back at the club she immediately noticed Ste sat on one of the sofas. Now late afternoon, the club is bustling with punters stood at the bar and on the dancefloor. Cheryl smiled and made her way over to him through the crowd and watched Ste drinking from his beer bottle.

"Isn't it your day off love?"

Hiya Chez. It is my day off"

"Right so. Then why are ye sat in here?"

Ste glanced over to Brendan serving at the bar and did a dramatic sigh. They both smiled at each other then and Cheryl sat down next to Ste.

"Can't ye spend a minute without him?"

"Course I can do that, when I'm at work" Ste laughed. "Don't wanna be rattlin' at home, besides if I get lucky Bren will pop over for a chat, a bit like you are doing now"

"That's the problem, you're a distraction for my brother"

"Ya not gonna turf me out for making eyes at the boss are you?" Ste smiled and took a swig of his beer.

"That would be weird, seen as I'm the boss, even if Brendan says otherwise" Cheryl smiled. "And definitely not. Can't have my big brother in a sulk, put the punters off their drinks"

Ste bounced himself comfier on the sofa and looks around the room, he catches Warren and Brendan speaking at the bar. "Chez. If it's not that busy tonight, d'ya think we could all do somet later?"

Cheryl follows Ste's eye line. "What, ye me and our Bren?"

"And Warren" Ste sipped at his beer and side glanced Cheryl. "Might be nice, the four of us...bit like a double date"

Cheryl turned quickly to look at Ste trying to look inconspicuous. "Double date, are ye trying to set me up with Warren?!"

"No" Ste replied sheepishly. "Just cos, he'll be going back soon won't he, an ya know, there's nothing to stop ya havin' a bit of fun is there? And Warren is alright"

"Ye don't even like him!" Cheryl huffs in amazement.

"No - now I never said that. I just think he can sometimes put his foot in it, that's all. Heart's in the right place though. You're always sayin' how you'd like to be swept off ya feet Chez"

"Not by Warren Fox, I mean we've been friends years" Cheryl explains, her eyes slowly drift over to Warren.

"Me an' Bren were mates too, look at us now."

"That's different, ye two were made for each other."

"That's lovely to say"

"It's true, might've took a while for yous, but that's because good things usually do. There's no way he'd be interested..." Cheryl's sentence is interrupted by Warren who brings over a drink for her. She sits herself up quickly suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Thought you'd be parched with all your gossiping" Warren said, he passed Cheryl a cup. "Nice brew there, made by my own hands"

"Aww, that's dead sweet that init Chez?" Ste beamed raising his brow at her. "Not many blokes would do such a nice gesture ey?"

"That's enough of that" Cheryl spoke through gritted teeth and dug her elbow into Ste. She smiles up at Warren taking the hot cup from his grip. "Er, thanks love. Me an' Ste were chatting, about um...um"

"Bowling" Ste said flatly and rounded his head at Cheryl. "You like bowling Warren? Cos ya know, Chez wondered if you did"

"Did I?" Cheryl watched Ste's eyes widen. She swallowed. "I did so. Yes"

"Bowling, well no preference really. I've not gone bowling for a long time." Warren mused.

"Oh well, that's settled then. We should all go tonight" Ste looked at Cheryl, her face a picture now. "Gonna be a fun init, the four of us"

"Right" Warren replied slowly, feeling puzzled. "I'll let Brady know then"

"You do that" Ste nodded and gestured his hand away until Warren got the message. When he was out of sight Ste looked back at Cheryl's gobsmacked face. "What? It'll be a laugh all of us and ya know, we can all get invollved"

"No wonder my brother likes ye, a right bloody minx aren't ye?!" Cheryl smirks. "I'm actually looking forward to this now, get glammed up can't I?"

"Absolutely. When ya go get ready, take Warren with ya" Ste nibbled his bottom lip as his eyes drifted over to Brendan serving at the bar. "I'll keep Brendan entertained"

* * *

When the club simmers down a couple of hours later, Ste makes his way over to the bar and sits on a stool. He watches the last of the customers disappear down the club stairs and when he hears Brendan walk closer to him, he cranes his head back to look at him step slower.

"Bar's closed" Brendan said, he throws a tee towel to land over his shoulder.

"What about last orders?"

Brendan holds down on his arms. "What do ye want?"

"You" Ste admits, he pushes up and leans over the bar and kisses Brendan when they meet in the middle. Ste's slight smirk on display as he turns his head and glances around the now quiet nightclub. Cheryl and Warren have popped out to get ready for their evening together so they're alone.

"There's no one around" Ste discloses quietly. "We could have a dance"

"Ye ain't never giving up on that are ye?"

"No" Ste said with a shake of his head. He slides back down off the bar stool and wanders over to the decks. Ste finds a song he thinks they'll both like and starts it playing. All the while Brendan hasn't taken his eyes off Ste and his gaze follows him to the dancefloor.

"Have to lock up the club Steven, we're all going out remember, your idea I believe" Brendan starts to put some clean glasses away.

"Someone has to come up with them" Ste reiterates his desire to dance holding out a hand to Brendan and beckoning him to the dancefloor.

Ste is feeling the rhythm of the music playing and moves his body to it, coaxes Brendan not only to watch but be enticed by him. Eventually, after the bar is tidy, Brendan sidles out from behind the bar and steps over to Ste.

"You took your time" Ste smiled triumphantly and takes his hands up Brendan's suit jacket, smooth's his palms up inside and curves against his shoulders.

"Came over here to remove ye from the floor"

"Forcibly?" Ste asked nipping the corner of his bottom lip.

"If that's what it takes" Brendan's Adams apple bobbed and his gaze fell to Ste's mouth.

"I think you're holding out on me, don't" Ste's hands palmed up the sides of Brendan's neck and stroked through his beard. He felt Brendan inch closer while their eyes fixed on each other. Suddenly Brendan quickly spun Ste around and held him back flush against his body. Ste's breath hitched.

"Do ye ever do as you're told?" Brendan speaks into Ste's ear. Brendan's hands held on Ste's hips as he swayed his body to the song playing, Ste cranes his head back to look at Brendan.

"Depends what I'm asked to do"

A moment passes between them before they kiss, and as their tongues collide Ste angles his hand back combing his fingers up and through Brendan's hair. Mouths wide in a kiss that can be heard over the music, Ste smiles as he gazes adoringly at his lover. Brendan feels over Ste's warm stomach when it's exposed the more he dances, drags his hand across it and feels it invert and ripple with caught breaths. His hand disappears then, beneath Ste's tracksuit bottoms and Ste wraps his hand tightly around Brendan's wrist and laughs on breath.

"Tut, tut. Thought we were dancing?" Ste feels himself blush and pulls Brendan's hand back to his tummy biting Brendan's lip when he closes in on him again.

Ste rounds his hips, their bodies so close he feels Brendan push his groin into his bum and grinds against him until there's an undeniable sway in their movements together. They kiss and taste and move and touch, Ste pivots around and crosses his arms around Brendan's neck.

"Music's stopped" Brendan said, he watches Ste's eyes dance now.

"You almost sound disappointed" Ste grins triumphantly and takes his hands down Brendan's shirt. "I never thought, are ya gonna want to stay in your suit tonight?"

"I've some clothes at Chez' I can wear, I'll get changed, that is, once ye let me go"

"Just be quick then" Ste replied stepping away from Brendan.

"Are ye gonna stay here?"

Ste looks around the club. "I'll finish off, collect rest of the glasses or somet"

"Okay, I won't be long"

* * *

When Brendan comes back to the club Ste is sitting at the bar. Ste hears him and turns around. Brendan holds his arms out to the side.

"Will I do?"

"Not too shabby" Ste replies and grabs a glass off the bar. "Hope you don't mind, left the music on"

"I don't mind" Brendan takes the bottle from Ste.

They sit opposite each other, legs interlinked and close. They sit in silence a while, looking and drinking together. The music is now a myriad of tunes playing out at a quieter tone while they wait for Cheryl and Warren to come back to the club.

"This one's not too bad" Brendan admits pointing to the decks behind Ste.

"What, ya mean somet other than Jonny Cash?"

"Occasionally. Blues music maybe"

"Figures"

"What?" Brendan laughs.

"Absolutely nothing" Ste rests his cheek on an upturned palm, elbow on the bar as he looks up at Brendan.

"So, your bowling idea?" Brendan said curiously. "I recall asking ye once before, ye refused me"

"Seems like a lifetime ago. Weren't the right time for us. Ya had someone else in mind, weren't gonna be a gooseberry to Macca."

"That spite I hear in those words?" Brendan sipped at his drink and placed his glass down on the bar and moved his fingers around the rim. "I wanted ye to come, not Macca"

"Well, now I am, thought it were about time we went. Want us to do everything together"

"Everything?"

"Yeah." Ste replied coyly. "Excited?"

"Ye excite me"

Ste fleets a smile. His eyes glance down to the glass Brendan's fingers pinch at. Ste lifts his beer bottle to his lips and drinks, eyes back to Brendan who is still looking at him and he's taken aback how they can sit here in silence and still speak so much just by looking. The air around them feels charged and it lifts the hairs on Ste's arms. Ste sees Brendan lean in towards him and parts his mouth for a kiss he was hoping for and as their lips almost touch, a noise behind them pauses the moment.

Cheryl and Warren are noisy ascending the stairs in the club, talking loudly and laughing.

"Hey ye two!" Cheryl speaks happily. "Ready to go?"

"Think we're interrupting" Warren chips in and nods over to Brendan and Ste.

"Oh it's always like that with these two" Cheryl explains. "Come on loves young dream, time to bowl!"

"Your idea" Brendan said, his voice gruff. He reluctantly moves away from Ste's licked wet mouth.

"You'll just have to wait to have me, won't ya?" Ste winks and slides past Brendan and catches his arm. "Let's go"

* * *

They've played a few rounds of bowling, they've won a game and so have Warren and Cheryl. It's been an enjoyable night, fun and Ste has been able to sit back and watch them all on a night out. He feels pleased with himself and notices Cheryl and Warren getting on like he knew they would. He doesn't feel bad towards him anymore, now he gets to see this different side to him, a better one.

Ste catches Brendan looking over at him, he's sat next to his sister joining in with her conversation but seems to only have one thing on his mind. Ste grins at him and points over to the bar in the bowling alley, gets up and walks over to it, it was a lot smaller than the club, cosy and the barman was young and still learning the ropes as his manager continued to bark orders at him.

"Beer please" Ste asked with a smile. "I bet ya can't wait till he's off your back ey?"

The young man looked back at his boss and nodded. "Seems to think I don't know anything, reckon I can just about manage to serve a beer though" The man smiles as he hands Ste a beer.

"Ta" Ste takes a drink.

"Couldn't help but notice you're alone at this bar." Brendan interrupts. "Mind if I join ye?"

"Be my guest" Ste gestured to the stool next to him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if ye let me take ye home tonight"

The barman stood and looked between Brendan and Ste and raised his eyebrows. Ste couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Looks like I've pulled, can you get another beer please?"

"Think ye made him jealous" Brendan sat comfier in his seat. "Ye know Steven, this isn't darts. You're meant to roll the ball, not throw it through the air, entertaining as that may be for us all"

"Hilarious aren't ya. My fingers got stuck in the hole"

"There's an excuse. Thanks" Brendan accepted the cold bottle of beer. "Got some great strikes besides that though, nice techniques. We make a good team don't we?"

"The best" Ste admitted confidentially.

* * *

Cheryl lines up the pins in her sight, wriggles her body as she lowers to get into position. The heavy bowling ball in her hands primed and ready. When she swings her arm back and let's the ball go it veers off to the right and rolls down the lane at a mediocre speed barely grazing the end pin as it does.

"I can't believe that missed!" Cheryl huffed in annoyance. "It almost touched them!"

"It was a great effort" Warren replied, he tried hard to resist laughing again. He's laughed a lot at this final game they're playing. "Maybe it's your throw"

"Maybe it's just me not able to knock a bloody skittle over more like" Cheryl sulked as she stood there.

Warren sighed and shook his head, he got up and walks over to the balls, picks one up. "Right. Watch closely yeah?"

Cheryl did as she was asked, keeping an eye on Warren as he moves into position. Her gaze strays downward as he crouched lower, quickly averting her eyes at Warren's when he looks back at her. Cheryl swallowed and sighed.

"Go on then, show me again how it's done. Ye know, there's only so many times I can see the aim of this game, you've all tried to show me and I'm just not able to get it right"

Warren sighed again, he paused for a moment and then changed tactic. He gave Cheryl the bowling ball and stood behind her. "Okay, so you just have to make sure once you've lined yourself up that you let go at the right angle of the swing."

"Okay" Cheryl answered, her breathing raggedy as she bends into position with Warren. They share a look when she swings and let's go. Doesn't seem to care where the ball has ended up. She hears the pins drop then and that's when she looks up. "Oh my God"

"See! All you needed was a helping hand."Warren smiled gazing at the fallen pins, he looks back at Cheryl and quickly realizes they're still stood in close proximity. He clears his throat." Wonder where Brady and Ste went"

"Hm? Oh, I'm not sure. They're probably together somewhere though, permanent honeymoon period for those too ey" Cheryl released a breathy laugh and inched back from Warren. "It's getting late, best be making a move"

"Best had, got the club to open up in the morning. Said I'd stick around a bit longer, to help out"

"Really? That's great, thanks love"

"Do you want some company, back to the flat? It's on the way to my hotel, so I don't mind"

"Go on then, that'll be nice. I'll just go find my brother" Cheryl gestured behind them and stepped slowly backwards.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside then"

* * *

"Been a good night hasn't it? Different all of us going out. Warren and Chez, they get along well don't they?" Ste said, he continued to drink his beer.

"This the idea reason?" Brendan replied quizzically.

"No." Ste swallowed. "Okay, partly it were. I just want Cheryl to be happy, even if nothing happened"

"Nothing's gonna happen" Brendan gulped at his drink.

"Right, how did you feel when others were telling you nothing was gonna happen with us? Bet it weren't a picnic for ya"

"That was different, ye were with someone else. Not like I had much choice in the matter"

"Yeah, I know. But it felt bad didn't it? And this, well it's Cheryl's choice"

"What is my choice?" Cheryl stands there, interest on her face. When neither Brendan or Ste answer her she shrugs. "Warren is gonna take me home, I'm getting tired now"

Ste reaches out and holds a hand on top of Brendan's, squeezes in comfort and lightly shakes his head before Brendan can utter a word. It takes a moment or two but Brendan relaxes as he breathes a sigh.

"I'll see ye tomorrow then Chez" Brendan said, he flicks his eyes up to his sister. "Let me know when you're at the flat, yeah?"

Cheryl's shock turns to a smile. "Okay, I will. Thanks for a great night Ste, it was a lovely idea going out."

"Thought it would make a nice change for us, perhaps it's somet we can do more often?"

"I don't see why not. I'll see ye in the morning. Bye love"

"Bye Chez. Bye Warren" Ste hollers over to Warren and waves. Ste's smile disperses when he looks back at Brendan. "Oh come on, they're both adults. He's accompanying ya sister home, it's chivalrous"

"We should head off too" Brendan suggested.

Ste finished his drink. "Need the loo first, wait for me outside?"

As Brendan stood waiting for Ste to join him, the stars shone brightly above and the moon glowed down on the pavement ahead. Ste walked out of the door and stood in front of the bowling alley. Brendan blinked from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approach and Ste's presence behind him.

"Ye okay?"

"Yeah I am." Ste goes over to Brendan and moves inside his outstretched arm. "Just thinking"

"Yeah?" They start to walk together. "Better get ye home then, get your temperature checked"

* * *

They had not long been home and Ste stood at the sink drinking from a glass of water in his hand, he felt the icy cool water trickle down his throat into his stomach relieving the thirst from the alcohol he'd consumed. His feet were cold from the kitchen's tiled floor and made the hair on his bare legs stand on edge. Outside the flat window the streetlamp flickered on and off with a faulty bulb and made his eyes blink in the darkness of the room he stood in.

He didn't hear Brendan walk up behind him but instead felt his warm breath tickle the side of his neck as he settled there. Ste briefly closed his eyes.

"What ye doing standing in the dark?" Brendan asked, he gazed up at the flickering lamp outside.

"I was thirsty" Ste points to the light outside. "Council were meant to be fixin' that ages ago."

"Fascinating" Brendan spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, supposed to be part of the neighbourhood watch now ya livin' here"

"I'm sure they've more important things on their mind than changing a bulb." Brendan replied, he angles down close to Ste's ear. "I know I have"

Ste smiled before he drank some more water.

"You're cold" Brendan continued, he took his hot palms down the sides of Ste's arms and felt his body shiver. "Come to bed wont ye"

"In a minute I will"

Ste took another gulp of water, a droplet fell down his lips when Brendan put his hand around him and edged beneath his boxers. Ste quickly grabbed his wrist and halted the movement and smiled when he heard breathy laughter come from Brendan's mouth. Ste then relaxed his grip and instead fed Brendan's hand inside his boxers and cupped over his soft ball sack and length, tightened his hold and let his eyes shut.

After a while the glass Ste held began to slip from his other hand so he placed it on the side and it tipped over spilling the contents into the sink. Ste held himself back against Brendan and let out a low moan as he intricately made his cock grow longer. Ste felt himself swell hard in Brendan's hold, touching around the changing shape of him, his palm slipped on the wet pre come adding sound to the movements. Brendan took one of Ste's nipples into his thumb and finger and squeezed hard enough his sound drowned over their breathing.

Their hands inched along Ste's perineum to gain access between his bum cheeks, Ste lifted up on his tip toes and encouraged Brendan's hand to finger him. Brendan lifts Ste's leg up from the thigh and rubs pressure on his hole and guides their fingers into his tight heat. Ste's breath suddenly catches as Brendan hit's his sweet spot.

"Again?" Brendan quietly asks, their mouths ghosting.

 _"Please"_ Ste breathes, his mouth widens as he feels Brendan's fingers move up inside him again and touch his prostate, back out and in repeating the intimate movements until Ste's body weakens in his hold.

Both heavy breathing, Brendan sucks Ste's tongue into his mouth and they start to kiss deeply and Ste's no longer cold anymore, feels like his blood is boiling as it rushes to his cock and keeps him hard. More pre come drips down the head of his cock and Ste's free hand tightens into Brendan's hair as the light outside blows out, they part quick from the kiss both looking out of the window and begin to gently laugh.

"Think we blew the electrics" Ste said, he tries to catch his breath. Brendan lifts Ste up in his arms.

"Let's take out the whole neighbourhood" Brendan walks them to the bedroom.

Ste laughs, bounces as his body hits the mattress of the bed. He then feels Brendan's lips intentionally brush his, demanding and passionate. Ste holds Brendan's face into his hands and leans in to savour the hot kiss that grows heavy and familiar.

"You've been at the biscuits again" Ste whispers against Brendan's lips and playfully pushes a smirking Brendan away from him and clambers to retrieve the lube from the side. They meet in the middle to kiss again, bodies curved into one another, Brendan growls when Ste squeezes his erection with a lube covered hand.

"Lie down" Ste asks, turning with Brendan as he obeys.

Ste straddles over Brendan's legs and pastes lube up and down his hard cock with both hands and then behind him in and around his hole. Brendan's cock stretches Ste wide open when he sits down on it and tilts his hips. Brendan sits up and helps out moving them together inching himself inside Ste and overcoming the shiver of goose bumps that steal the breath from his lungs. Brendan fixes his eyes with Ste's as he moves on his dick, grinding and rounding his hips until he finds the place inside him that widens his mouth and heightens his voice.

"You're so... _oh god_..." Ste's voice wavers exhilarated pulling Brendan into a fiery kiss wrapping their tongues together. Ste jostled against Brendan's lap dragging his length in and out of him and holds their gaze of each other, eyes glistening in the low light of the moon, bodies forming a thin layer of sweat as the bed rocked and their heartbeats quickened and made their skin tremble.

Brendan grunts continuously, body jolting on the bed with their sex that feels hot and electrified. His cock slips in and out easily, Ste's insides like silk cocooning his length in a tight heat that has his ball sack heaving and orgasm beginning to awaken. As Ste's hands map Brendan's chest, his fingers brush over his sensitive nipples, bows down and softly kisses Brendan's mouth.

Brendan stills his hand at Ste's face, smooths his thumb the round of his cheek and looks at him in awe, slows Ste's heavy movements on him and shifts them to the edge of the bed. Ste crosses his legs around his back as Brendan lifts him and puts Ste against the wall, kisses the intake of breath as the coldness steals it away.

"Sod" Ste smiles and curls his arms around Brendan's neck. "I love you"

"I love ye too"

Brendan holds Ste's legs in place and fucks him against the wall shifting their bodies up each time they connect until the sound of Ste's moans are hard and dragged out of him as he tries to hold out as long as he can. Brendan fixes his eyes on Ste, whispers his name so he flutters his lashes high for him, the blue of his eyes is darkened by the room now but there's still a glisten in them that Brendan can see.

They simmer down once more and with it Ste's noises turn soft as Brendan's thick cock slips inside Ste slow and tender enough they can feel its every throb, Brendan's hot breath caressed Ste's neck biting against the racing pulse and sighing Ste's name into his skin as they continued to make love.

Ste gasps tilting his head back, laughter soft at the sudden overwhelming energy surge beneath his skin unable to stop his body giving in and grips his dick in his hand pumping it until he released over himself and Brendan. Brendan keeps going, snapping forward and buried deep he climaxes inside Ste.

Brendan lets Ste's legs down and reaches to the side for a packet of wipes. Ste watches Brendan while he gently cleans his spent cock with one, hand held at the wall preventing him from falling. They share a smile as he does this, cleans himself throwing them into the bin. Brendan closes his eyes when Ste hugs tightly onto him.

"Are ye coming to bed now?" Brendan asks, he moves back from Ste's hold.

"I already were in bed until you got kinky" Ste grinned and stepped over to the bed. He slips beneath the covers and holds them open for Brendan to get in with him. The mattress springs creak with him.

"Might wanna get a better bed Steven. This one can't handle us any more"

"I'll put it on the list"

"What list?"

"The one in my head I keep, the futures list" Ste shuffles closer to Brendan and lays his head down on his shoulder. "It'll keep me busy"

"I don't doubt that. Do ye have many things on your list then?"

"A few, some more important than others. A lot for me restaurant obviously, what we'll need for the new flat, Christmas ideas, holidays. You know, that sort of thing"

Brendan smiles, his eyes are closed now as he relaxes. Ste's breath warms his skin where he lays and his heartbeat keeps rhythm with Brendan's own. "Sounds like you've thought of everything. Have ye got marriage on it, curious, as it's a future list"

Ste took in a breath and listened to Brendan's breathing in the quiet of the darkness around their room. "Marriage? As in... me an' you?

"All depends, am I apart of this future list?"

Ste pushes himself up on to his elbow and gazes at Brendan in the dark. "You want to marry again, cos I thought maybe one time was enough for ya"

"Doesn't count if it's not for ever." Brendan replied, he feels Ste's lips on his mouth and they share a gentle kiss.

"You wanna know what's at the top of it? You. Cos my future ain't possible without ya Brendan"

"Good. So you'll put it on?"

"It was already there" Ste nibble's at his bottom lip. Brendan pulls Ste tightly into his arms.

* * *

Liverpool

Ste clattered a plate of food onto the side as he stormed into the restaurant kitchen. Tony looked taken aback. "That bloke ain't ever satisfied is he?! Jumped up -"

"Hey, great big serving hatch, customers can hear your raised voice" Tony interrupted quickly, his expression softened. "You know what he's like, food critiques, you can't always please them"

"Definitely not im', he recon's me fish is too _oily_ now, last time too dry - he needs to make up his mind" Ste huffed returning to the pan he has going on the stove. "Wouldn't know a decent fish if it swam up an' bit him on the b -"

"Breathe" Tony replied with a smile. "You'll have to go through this you know, when you're running your own empire"

Ste looked back and managed a small smile. "Won't be an empire, but I am looking forward to it. Even if I do have to put up with customers like that."

"You need them Ste, if you listen to what they want and go the extra mile, trip advisor will get another positive hit. Everything is online now, moving with the times and you know the slightest issue gets plastered all over it"

"I say that to Bren too, he's coming around slowly to the idea. Chez is all for it and uses it a lot to promote the club"

"I still need to pop over and see ChezChez, be nice to meet everyone." Tony passes some plated up meals to a waiter and glances back at Ste. "How is Brendan by the way, you two doing alright?"

"Couldn't be better. We've talked about getting married" Ste replied casually.

"Ste that's great!" Tony gasped, his smile stretched. "He popped the question?"

"Not exactly. It were more like Brendan asking if I would marry im' in the future I think, he went about it in a roundabout kind of way. I don't reckon it's the right time for us to be rushing into it, an' I feel more at ease now knowing Brendan wants that with me. Actually, I felt dead giddy when he mentioned it, cos I wanna marry him the more I think about it"

"You tell him to put a ring on it Ste." Tony laughs. "Seriously, I'm happy for you, it's how it should be."

"Thanks Tone. You'll get an invite, I'll make sure of it" Ste said, he plated up another fish. "Right, hope his royal highness approves of this one."

Ste put a smile on his face as he moved out into the restaurant and served the newly cooked fish to the gentleman sat in the middle table. Ste's gaze drifted up to the door as it opened and then the smile was effortless.

"Brendan!" Ste said excitedly, he watched Brendan close the door behind him. "Hiya"

"There's a welcome" Brendan said with a smile, he gazed around the restaurant. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"No. Course not" Ste hesitated looking around the few customers that were in before closing the gap between them and gave Brendan a peck on the lips. "Just expected ya a bit later on that's all. You okay, journey over here alright?"

"Not as bad as I thought, first class is very quiet" Brendan replied, he looked outside the window. "Noticed the car parked up outside"

Ste followed Brendan's gaze. "Told ya I looked after it"

"Never had any doubt Steven"

"Fibber" Ste smirked. Brendan had somehow invaded his personal space enough Ste could smell his aftershave.

"Excuse me?" Ste blinked and looked back at a customer calling him.

"I'm keeping ye. Sorry"

"I'd best go sort this, just find a table an' I'll be right with ya."

After Ste had finished with the customer, he walked back into the kitchen with some more orders and handed them to Tony.

"You alright Ste, you've shaded a little since before" Tony flicked his eyes up at Ste curiously.

"I'm fine yeah, Brendan's arrived, bit earlier than we said like"

"Really? Introduce me then!" Tony wiped his hands down his apron and waited for Ste to lead him out into the restaurant.

"Bren, I'd like ya to meet Tony"

Tony stretched out a hand to Brendan who shook it firmly. "Brendan, about time"

"Likewise Anthony" Brendan nodded and sat back down again.

"Talks all the time about you Ste does"

 _"Toneh"_

"Is that right?" Brendan replied, his eyes flick up at Ste. "Wondered why my ears burn at the club all day"

"It's not just Brendan we chat about" Ste blushed. "We speak about food an' all"

"My second favourite thing, Steven knows my first" Brendan smiled at Ste who continued to redden. "I've come to take young Steven here out, hope ye won't mind Anthony?"

"Not at all, you both go. I can cope on my own now. Don't forget about the meal I promised you okay? Doesn't matter if not this time around, just whenever is best for you"

"Thanks Tony. I'll just get my things" Ste got up from the table.

Tony watched Ste walk into the back. "I hope you'll look after him Brendan, Ste is a good man and a great friend"

"I will Anthony, ye have my word. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for Steven"

"That's good to hear" Tony smiled and joined Brendan at the table. "And just so you know, I don't mind catering for weddings, good at making cakes excetera"

Brendan flicked his eyes up at Tony and placed the menu in his hands down. "Steven told ye I... We mentioned marriage"

"Yes he did, it's great to see Ste so happy. He loves you"

"I love him" Brendan said, he kept his gaze with Tony. "Just in case ye needed confirmation"

"Sorry" Tony let out a breath. "I can see you do. The restaurant and club is a great idea, Ste's a brilliant chef, taught him all I know. I'll be sad when he has to leave"

"He'll be in Liverpool Anthony, plenty of times you'll see Steven. You'll come to the launch won't ye? Once we're up and running"

"Absolutely I'll be there" Tony smiles as Ste stands by the table again. "You two have a lovely time in Liverpool and good luck with the viewing"

"Thanks Tone, Ill see you Wednesday"

* * *

They drive up to the building in question and as Brendan parks up outside of it they both look up through the window at the large warehouse in front of them. Ste opens the passenger door and climbs out slowly gazing up at it's height and then drifts his gaze off to the side of them to see a glimpse of the river Mersey.

Brendan turns to Ste and meets his eye line, smiles shared before they stand side by side.

"Well?" Brendan spoke first, eyes blinking out a ray of sun caught on one of the windows above.

"It's big init?"

"Shall we have a look inside?" Brendan retrieved a bunch of keys from his pocket and stepped over to the door opening it. Inside was shrouded by elongated beams of light pouring through each window, the sun beams crossing a pathway showing off the sheer size of the place. Each ray of light had a swirl of dusk speckled within it and their footsteps echoed on the concrete floor.

"Whoa" Ste let out a breath. "This is amazing"

Brendan turned to his side and looked at Ste basked in a line of sunshine. "Ye think it's got potential?"

"Yeah" Ste said and continued to walk. _"ECHOOO!"_

Ste's voice repeated on it's sound through the old building and made his smile widen.

"Always wanted to do that"

"Good old bucket list" Brendan said with a wink. They continued to walk in each others footsteps.

"The bar could stretch along this one side" Brendan said as he continued to step further into the warehouse. "With bar stools along it"

"Cloakroom, toilet's" Ste points along each area of the building.

"Office" They both say at once and a smile is shared between them.

"It's dead echoey in here. Imagine the noise it'd make with the music an' people in here"

"It'll have to be sound proofed, the floor covered. Walls painted"

"You should have a green seating area, a bit classy too. You'd have to somehow anchor the tables and chairs too cos even the nicest people can change once a drink's in em'."

"What about booth's then?"

"Yeah, you could even have famous people in on PA's, that'll bring in everyone Bren. Charge for the booth's, have special nights on"

"It's big enough to do that" Brendan agrees.

Ste wanders off and Brendan continues to explore himself picturing how the place could look, if it would work and analysing the cost against profit as he does. There's a few doors dotted around, ones that would be fire escapes, the plan of the building savvy for CCTV he'd be having installed and enough room people could put on their dancing shoes or not if the case maybe. Security team for the door so everyone feels safe in the club. Ste's restaurant would have to be close by, not a commute away because this is why they're doing this, to be close together.

"Penny for em'" Ste brings Brendan out of his thought process. Ste smiles. "Come and look at this"

Brendan follows Ste to a staircase, large and metal it clangs as they ascend it to the walkway above. Not too high up again it's concrete underfoot and sturdy, the open handheld rail slight and open but it could be refashioned.

"You could have a big office Bren, build a room up here and it'll save space on the lower floor. Just have this area for the staff to get a break an' that. And because that way ya get to see what's going on from the balcony up here. You like to look from them don't ya Brendan?"

"Only if there's something worth looking at" Brendan replies and shares a glance with Ste.

"How about that view then, can see every part of the dancefloor. Can you picture it too? I like it Brendan"

"It has potential" Brendan replied. Ste turns to look at him. "We'll have to come up with some plans, put everything down on paper"

"We? This is your place Brendan, should be your ideas not mine"

"Your input into this club is important too. I want ye to be a part of this Steven, Jesus I'm only stood here because of Ye. This should be your restaurant we're looking at, not my club."

"It don't matter Bren. I haven't enough money saved up yet have I? This actually makes sense, and I want to help you realise your dreams too ya know." Ste took in a breath and held onto the rail in front of him and looked around the warehouse. "That's a good thing right? I mean I think we can make a go of all this but it'll take time to get it all fixed up like new, there'll be delays no doubt, times we wanna give up. We might get sick of all the waiting, probably argue about it too"

"Probably definitely" Brendan moved closer to Ste. He's sharing the same grin as him. "Even more determined to go through with it though"

"Me too. Reckon we should kiss on it" Ste looks at Brendan, puckers his lips.

Brendan's smile opens. He dips down and seals a kiss to Ste's lips.


End file.
